Un noël pas comme les autres
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: En sortant d'un concert donné à New York, Jin Akanishi se remémore des tas de choses et l'envie d'appeler ses amis de Kat-tun se fait pressante...  Présence de lemon fréquente. Pairing : Akame
1. Chapter 1 : Pas si rose

**Chapitre 1**

**Pas si rose…**

22h45, jeudi 23 décembre 2010, Best Buy Theater, New York

« A-kanishi ! A-kanishi ! A-kanishi ! »

Après deux heures de concert, épuisé mais satisfait, Jin Akanishi refit son apparition sur la scène alors que le public en liesse scandait son nom à l'unisson (même si, de son point de vue, la prononciation « aikainitchi » était plus que discutable). Un massif « Yeah ! » salua son retour, accompagné d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements et il s'inclina.

- Sankyu ! s'exclama-t-il dans le micro qu'il n'avait pas lâché, alors que la sueur perlait encore à son front. I love you too ! You are great !

Il savait que son accent anglais était mauvais, voire pire, mais ça ne semblait pas déranger les américains, qui hurlèrent davantage encore en l'entendant parler, tout comme ils avaient crié pendant ses chansons. Une nouvelle fois, il s'inclina, puis, sur un dernier geste de la main, sortit définitivement pour gagner les coulisses, alors que les applaudissements continuaient à se faire entendre. Il se retrouva alors face à un homme bedonnant, d'une cinquantaine d'année, qui l'attendait cigare en bouche.

- Well done, Jin ! s'exclama alors son agent en lui tendant une serviette éponge.

- Sankyu, répondit le jeune homme en s'en emparant pour s'essuyer le visage. I have difficulty with recall. In Japan, it does not exist.

- I know, my boy, fit l'homme au cigare en lui tapant dans le dos. But you're doin' very well. Believe me. You're a star.

Tout en discutant du concert qui venait de s'achever, tous deux se dirigèrent vers la loge du japonais à travers un dédale de couloirs et le son venu de la salle s'estompa de plus en plus, jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Tous deux étaient arrivés devant une porte. Celle de la loge du nippon.

- I leave you to rest and would return pick you up you home, déclara encore l'impressario.

- Hai. Sankyu.

Sur ces mots, l'agent s'éloigna, laissant son poulain seul.

« 赤西仁 Akanishi Jin » proclamait le carton calligraphié placardé sur le bois peint. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à cette constatation et il entra dans la petite pièce qui lui était réservée. Il avait beau avoir entamé sa tournée aux USA depuis le mois de février et être à New York depuis le 21 novembre, il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer aux mœurs d'un public qu'il ne connaissait pas encore bien. Les américains étaient très différents des japonais et nombre de leurs réactions restaient un mystère pour lui. De plus, malgré les cris et l'enthousiasme, il n'était toujours pas certain de faire l'unanimité chez ces personnes. Les échos qu'il avait reçus de ses prestations jusqu'ici étaient pour le moins mitigées et il ne savait trop quoi en penser.

Tout plaquer au Japon pour s'engager dans une carrière outre pacifique était un pari plus que risqué, il le savait au moment de partir. Tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Johnny Kitagawa s'était d'ailleurs montré extrêmement clair à ce sujet, lorsque Jin avait affirmé sa volonté de quitter Kat-tun pour s'engager dans une carrière solo aux Etats-Unis : s'il se cassait la figure là-bas, il ne servirait à rien de revenir la queue entre les jambes, car il ne serait réintégré ni dans Kat-tun, ni même à la JE. La fracture était donc aussi totale que définitive, car on ne quittait pas la Johnny's Entertainment comme on claquait la porte d'un bar. Ca, Jin l'avait bien compris, pourtant, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de s'en aller. Et à présent, le jeune homme n'était plus certain de rien. Bien sûr, les salles étaient combles à chaque date, mais les retours en provenance des fans n'étaient pas si bons qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Avait-il fait une erreur de calcul ? N'était-il pas capable d'exister sans Kamehameya, Koki, Tat-chan, Junno et Maru ? Si, bien sûr qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait pas besoin que son agent américain qui dise qu'il était une star. Il avait le talent nécessaire et le savait parfaitement. Pourtant…

Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il s'approchait de la chaise placée devant un grand miroir et commençait à se démaquiller. Tout en s'observant dans le miroir, il suspendit le geste amorcé, laissa retomber la main qui tenait une lingette et se tourna vers le vide et l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce, toujours à moitié surpris d'y être seul. En fait, pour être franc, il avait du mal à s'habituer au fait d'être isolé dans une loge. Il en avait partagé tellement avec les autres, depuis les débuts du groupe en 2001, y vivant le désordre et les délires les plus divers, que le silence qui y régnait à présent qu'il était seul à les occuper, était presque pesant. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : ses amis de Kat-tun lui manquaient et il se sentait seul. Lorsque l'on passait des années à vivre en quasi permanence avec d'autres, on finissait par développer une sorte de dépendance envers eux. C'était ce qui se produisait pour Jin. Et bien que mener une carrière solo soit, pour le jeune homme, un rêve devenu réalité, la solitude qui allait de pair avec ce rêve était plus difficile à vivre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce n'était bien sûr pas la première fois qu'il se disait une telle chose depuis qu'il avait quittés ses camarades, pourtant il n'avait encore jamais eu le courage de les recontacter. Pas une fois en plus de neuf mois. En vérité, tout en en mourant d'envie, il craignait un peu de le faire, car il se rappelait avec bien trop d'acuité certaines réactions, pour le moins violentes, qui avaient accueillit sa déclaration de départ.

Jin posa sur la tablette la lingette qu'il tenait encore, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par les souvenirs.

_20h15, samedi 10 juillet 2010, restaurant de ramen « La pagode dorée », Tokyo_

_Un groupe de six garçons entra en riant bruyamment._

_- __Vraiment, Junno, tu devrais arrêter les blagues, se moqua Koki. Tu sais très bien qu'elles font rire que toi._

- _Ouais mais je racontais pas de conneries, vous vous ennuieriez, les gars, se défendit ce dernier, tandis que Kame interpelait le patron de l'établissement pour demander « la même chose que d'habitude » et que les autres l'imitaient._

_Tous allèrent ensuite s'installer à ce qu'ils avaient baptisé entre eux la « table Kat-tun » et la conversation reprit de plus belle._

- _Pour le prochain single, va falloir assurer, les mecs, lança Maru. Les fans nous attendent au tournant._

- _Ouais, ça va être chaud, confirma Ueda._

- _Bah, on va faire comme d'hab, on va assurer comme des bêtes, déclara alors Kame, plein de confiance._

_L'affirmation fut accueillie par un vigoureusement hochement de tête général et tous se détendirent davantage. En effet, ils étaient des pros qui savaient ce qu'ils faisaient et les choses comme enregistrer une nouvelle chanson ou tourner un clip, ne leur posaient plus de problème depuis longtemps._

_Sur ces entrefaites, les bols de ramen arrivèrent et pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus rien d'autre que le bruit d'aspiration des nouilles et du bouillon. Lorsque tout le monde fut plus ou moins rassasié, Jin s'éclaircit la gorge._

- _Les gars, il faut que je vous parle, commença-t-il._

_Ces quelques mots attirèrent l'attention du groupe et ses membres se focalisèrent sur leur camarade._

- _T'en tire une tronche, remarqua Koki. On croirait que tu vas nous annoncer un truc super grave._

- _Ben en fait…_

- _Arrête, c'est ça ? Sérieux ?_

- _Qu'est ce qui se passe ? l'interrogea Junno en le fixant d'un air inquiet. Tu vas bien ?_

_Il y eût un silence durant lequel Jin, qui avait hoché la tête en guise d'affirmation à la seconde question, chercha ses mots._

- _Allez, accouche, mec ! s'exclama Koki, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qui prenait à leur ami._

- _Je vais partir. Aux States. Pour ma carrière, finit par lâcher Akanishi._

_Un silence stupéfait accueillit ces paroles et les cinq garçons se regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsque la première surprise fut passée, ils reportèrent leur attention sur lui._

- _Ce genre de blague pas drôle, tu peux te la garder, Bakanishi, finit par déclarer Maru, péremptoire._

- _Ouais, il a raison. C'était digne de moi, ce qui est pas peu dire, renchérit Junno en grimaçant._

_Jin leur faisait une sale vanne, ils en étaient sûrs. Ca ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Pourtant, la mine sérieuse de leur camarade les fit douter._

- _Jin… S'te plaît, dis-moi que tu déconne… fit Kame d'une voix aussi blanche qu'il était devenu livide._

_Un silence éloquent lui répondit, qui se prolongea et se propagea aux autres. Jusqu'à une explosion. Violente. Celle de Koki._

- _Putain, Bakanishi, mais t'es vraiment un connard ! tonna ce dernier, faisant se retourner les clients du restaurant._

_En temps normal, Maru, Ueda et Junno auraient cherché à l'empêcher de crier de cette façon, mais ils étaient si sonnés par la nouvelle, qu'ils n'y pensèrent pas._

- _Tu te casse comme ça, à l'arrache ? reprit le rappeur sur le même ton. En plus d'être un lâche, t'es un traître !_

- _Si tu pars, je te le pardonnerais jamais, déclara à son tour Kame, calmement mais d'un ton sans appel._

- _Putain, j'arrive vraiment pas à croire, que tu nous fais ce coup d'pute ! continua à fulminer Koki. On était sensés être amis, merde ! J'avais confiance en toi et toi, tu… Ah, tu m'donne envie d'gerber, Akanishi !_

- _Hé les gars, tenta alors de temporiser Ueda, au lieu de réagir comme des crevards, écoutez au moins ses justifications. Vous le laissez même pas en placer une, là._

- _C'est lui le crevard, putain !_

- _T'es trop sympa avec lui, Tat-chan, renchérit Kame. Il mérite même pas qu'on l'écoute._

- _Bah bouclez-la quand même deux minutes, intervint à son tour Junno._

_Toujours furieux, les deux membres qui se sentaient le plus offensés par cet abandon fusillèrent du regard les trois défenseurs de Jin sans déclencher davantage de réaction._

- _On t'écoute, Akanishi, déclara Maru._

_De nouveau, Jin s'éclaircit la gorge. Il savait avant même de dire quoi que ce soit, lesquels réagiraient le plus mal à son annonce et ne s'était pas trompé. Koki était comme son frère et Kame… son bien-aimé. Se résoudre à les quitter tous les deux avait été le plus difficile, lorsqu'il avait pris cette décision qui allait changer sa vie. Les autres aussi, lui manqueraient, mais moins que ces deux-là._

- _Vous avez bien remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, on a des différends importants, niveau musique, dit-il. Ca fait partie des raisons qui m'ont décidé. Il est temps que je vole de mes propres ailes._

_Un nouveau blanc. Consterné._

- _Alors c'est pour ça que tu joues les enfoirés ? fit encore le rappeur lorsqu'il se tut. Espèce de sale opportuniste de mes deux !_

- _Koki… tenta Jin, qui savait parfaitement que, dans l'état où était son ami, tenter de le raisonner ne servait à rien._

- _Nan, c'est bon, ça me gave là, putain ! J'en ai ras le bol de voir ta gueule, je me casse ! dit-il encore en se levant._

_Et sur ces mots, il quitta la table et l'établissement à grands pas pressés, bientôt suivi par Kame. Et lorsque ce dernier passa près de lui, Akanishi eut le temps de lire de la souffrance mêlée à la colère, dans son regard. Jin se sentait mal. Vraiment mal. En quelques phrases, il venait de s'attirer l'animosité des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux._

_Son regard se posa tristement sur Junno, Ueda et Maru, qui le fixaient sans rien dire. Ce silence était insupportable. Il aurait presque préféré qu'eux aussi crient et le descendent en flammes._

- _Et vous, les gars, vous me jettez pas la pierre ? demanda le jeune homme._

- _A quoi ça servirait puisque, de toute façon, t'as pris ta décision ? rétorqua doucement Ueda._

- _Je t'avoue que j'suis déçu, dit Junno, mais dans un certain sens, je te comprends._

- _Oui, l'approuva Maru, si tu te sens prisonnier du groupe, c'est certainement le mieux que tu aies à faire, mais…_

- _Mais on espérait continuer l'aventure à six, acheva Ueda, résumant ainsi leur pensée commune._

- _Tat-chan, je suis désolé._

- _T'excuse pas, Bakanishi, fit alors Maru. S'excuser pour une décision mûrement réfléchie, c'est encore plus débile que se barrer sur un coup de tête. Parce que ta décision EST mûrement réfléchie, hein, Jin ? T'es conscient que si tu te casse la gueule là-bas, c'est terminé ?_

_Jin hocha la tête en guise d'approbation._

- _Johnny-san a été plus que clair à ce sujet._

- _Alors t'excuse pas. T'es vraiment un baka, Bakanishi, conclut Junno dans un demi sourire._

Jin fut ramené au présent par la voix désagréable de son agent américain, qui le hélait à travers la porte de la loge.

- Jin, my boy, ready to go ?

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui. Cette pièce trop vide et calme l'insupportait soudain. Moins il y resterait, mieux il se porterait. Tant pis pour la douche et le démaquillage, il ferait ça chez lui.

- I'm coming, lança-t-il avant d'attraper sa veste et de sortir.

Voilà une chose de plus qu'il avait oubliée sur la liste de ce qui lui manquait depuis qu'il avait quitté le Japon : quelqu'un avec qui discuter dans sa langue maternelle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Des nouvelles du Japon

**Chapitre 2**

**Des nouvelles du Japon**

New York, appartement de Jin, vendredi 24 décembre 2010, 08h20

C'était le 24 décembre. La veille de Noël. Un jour sensé être joyeux et festif. On jour qu'on était sensé partager avec la personne qu'on aimait ou, du moins, avec les gens qui nous étaient chers. Or, dans le vide de son appartement new-yorkais, Jin Akanishi, vingt six ans, était plus seul que jamais. Son bien-aimé Kazuya devait maintenant le haïr de toutes ses forces et Koki ne pas en être loin. Quant aux autres… Y avait-il plus pitoyable qu'un japonais déraciné de son pays et sans aucun ami dans celui qu'il avait adopté ? Probablement pas. Il était pitoyable et s'en rendait parfaitement compte.

Un soupir ponctua ces idées bien tristes, semblant résonner à l'infini dans un silence seulement troublé par le tic-tac persistant de la pendule murale. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Tokyo. Il devait être aux environs de 22h30 là-bas. Que faisaient ses amis de Kat-tun à cet instant précis ? Etaient-ils en train de faire la fête ? De boire tous ensemble ? Probablement. En fermant les yeux, Jin pouvait, sans gros effort d'imagination, les voir en train de trinquer en s'exclamant « kampai ». Junno devait sortir ses sempiternelles blagues ne faisant rire que lui Koki , peut-être déjà éméché, devait rire bien trop fort son bien-aimé Kazuya devait arborer son magnifique sourire… En tout cas, les conversations devaient aller bon train. Pensaient-ils au moins un peu à lui ? En cet instant où il s'apprêtait à passer le réveillon en tête à tête avec lui-même, Akanishi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être avec eux. Mais il n'aurait pas été reçu à bras ouverts.

De nouveau, Jin soupira. Rester là à ressasser ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il fallait qu'il sorte faire un tour avant de devenir fou à force de penser à ce qui aurait pu être mais ne serait jamais plus.

Se saisissant de son manteau, Jin quitta l'appartement. Il était encore tôt, mais Meatpacking District était toujours plein de monde quelle que soit l'heure et c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour oublier. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, sur le trottoir, il trouva un homme déguisé en Père Noël, qui faisait la quête pour une quelconque association caritative en agitant une clochette dorée dans un mouvement pendulaire. Quête vouée à l'échec étant donné l'heure matinale. En passant à côté de lui, Jin déposa dans son chaudron la monnaie qu'il avait dans sa poche et obtint un « thank you sir » joyeux. S'apercevoir qu'il ne serait pas compris s'il répondait « do itashimashite » mina encore plus le moral déjà bien bas d'Akanishi qui, du coup, adressa un simple signe de tête à l'homme, avant de poursuivre son chemin. Comme il faisaient encore nuit, les décorations de Noël accrochées dans les arbres étaient toujours allumées et, tout en marchant, Jin les observa tout en s'efforçant de ne pas les comparer à celles qui illuminaient les rues de Tokyo.

Dans sa poche, sa main se serra autour de son téléphone portable. Sans savoir pourquoi, il le sortit et ouvrit le clapet. Plus loin dans la rue, un chant de noël se fit entendre. Quatre voix. Deux femmes et deux hommes. Des Christmas Carollers. Une tradition américaine, à ce qu'il avait comprit. Pourtant, malgré l'intérêt musical, son instinct fut le plus fort et il appuya sur la touche du répertoire, qu'il fit défiler. Kamenashi Kazuya… Nakamaru Yuichi… Taguchi Junnosuke… Tanaka Koki… Ueda Tatsuya… A chaque nom, de nombreux souvenirs liés à chacun lui revenaient. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi planté sur le trottoir, perdu dans ses souvenirs, Jin l'ignorait, mais lorsqu'il refit surface dans le présent, le jour était presque levé et une foule de badauds se pressait dans les rues, faisant le siège des magasins dont les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes ou se hâtant dans des directions diverses.

Baissant les yeux sur le téléphone qu'il tenait toujours, le jeune homme se rendit compte que la sélection était restée sur « Ueda Tatsuya » et une furieuse envie d'appeler ce dernier le tenailla. Pourtant, Jin hésitait. C'était lâche de sa part, mais bien que Ueda n'ait pas semblé lui en vouloir, Akanishi n'avait, malgré tout, jamais osé le recontacter depuis son départ. Comment réagirait son ami s'il le faisait maintenant, après des mois sans nouvelles ? Le rejetterait-il à son tour ou… Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était vraiment lâche, mais Jin avait peur de découvrir qu'il avait peut-être perdu un ami de plus. Voire davantage.

En soupirant, il referma le clapet de son téléphone et remit celui-ci dans sa poche en frissonnant. Sa faction statique prolongée dans le froid se faisait sentir. Soufflant sur ses mains glacées, Akinishi reprit sa marche d'un bon pas et croisa alors un Starbucks Coffee. Un thé était ce qu'il lui fallait pour se réchauffer, aussi entra-t-il dans l'établissement qui venait juste d'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il arriva au comptoir, la jeune fille rousse qui était de service écarquilla démesurément les yeux (verts).

- Excuse-me, fit-elle d'une petite voix timide, are you… Jin Akinishi ?

Ne s'attendant pas à être reconnu dans un endroit pareil, le chanteur sourit. Au Japon, aucune fille ne lui aurait parlé comme ça. Il aurait d'abord eu les tympans percés par un « HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII » strident et ce ton incertain autant que respectueux qu'elle avait mis dans ces quelques mots, n'aurait pas été audible. Car ce qui était une interrogation dans la bouche de cette jeune américaine, aurait été une affirmation dans celle d'une japonaise.

- Yes, répondit-il.

- Oh… I… I love your voice and your work. Can you please sign me an autograph ?

- Sure, répondit-il encore, avant de s'emparer du papier et du stylo qu'elle lui tendait. What's your name ?

- Sh… Sharon.

- Lovely name, commenta-t-il dans un sourire charmeur qui la fit rougir.

Encore une différence de taille : les japonaises ne disaient jamais (ou pas souvent du moins) qu'elles aimaient sa voix ou ce qu'il faisait. Elles se contentaient de clamer qu'elles l'aimaient tout court. Ce qui, bien sûr, était faux.

Il inscrivit « For Sharon, with all my love » et se fit violence pour ne pas écrire son nom en kanjis, signant simplement à l'occidentale « Jin Akinishi ».

- Thank you so much ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement émue, lorsqu'il lui rendit le tout.

La joie et la reconnaissance toutes simples de le jeune fille, mirent du baume au cœur de Jin.

- No, sankyu to you, dit-il, peu sûr de dire les choses dans un anglais correct mais n'ayant pas de moyen d'en être certain. I work for people like you, Sharon.

De nouveau, la jeune fille rougit et le japonais trouva ça à la fois adorable et rafraîchissant.

- If you don't have anything else to ask me, can I order ? demanda-t-il gentiment pour ne pas sembler lui reprocher de ne pas faire son travail.

La question sembla paniquer son interlocutrice, qui écarquilla les yeux et se répandit en excuses.

- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, mr Akinishi !

- Please, just call me Jin, dit-il finalement pour couper court au flot d'excuses. Bet… There's no problem. (Il avait failli dire « betsuni ». Les habitudes étaient tenaces) I want a tea with… a lemon cupcake please, dear Sharon.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et s'empressa de transmettre la commande de boisson à son collègue, qui semblait blasé et ne prêtait attention à personne. Tandis qu'il s'affairait de son côté du comptoir, elle se saisit du gâteau avec un pince en plastique et le posa sur une barquette en carton blanc, ainsi qu'une fourchette.

- Please come back to see… us, lui dit-elle encore d'une telle façon que Jin eut l'impression qu'en fait elle voulait dire « come back to see me ».

- Sankyu, Sharon. You was the sun which illuminated my rainy day, dit-il encore avec effort car il n'était à nouveau pas très sûr de son anglais.

Dans un sourire, il prit le petit carton et se dirigea vers la caisse, où il paya et récupéra sa boisson, avant de se diriger vers une table à l'écart à laquelle il prit place.

Il n'avait pas menti à la jeune fille pour lui être agréable, il lui avait sincèrement dit (sûrement de façon très maladroite) ce qu'il pensait : sa gentillesse avait un peu apaisé son cœur meurtri. Il considéra la pâtisserie au citron d'un air morose. Dire que s'il s'était trouvé à Tokyo, il aurait pris une soupe miso, du riz et des sushis… Un petit déjeuner japonais, quoi. Il avait du mal à se faire à ceux des occidentaux.

Dans sa poche, son téléphone portable sembla soudain peser plus lourd et il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Tatsuya lui dire « appelle-moi », au point qu'il le sortit.

Akanishi but quelques gorgées d'un insipide thé anglais et, tout en fixant son portable d'un air pensif, mangea une bouchée de cupcake, qu'il délaissa finalement parce qu'il était bien trop sucré. Machinalement, il joua un moment avec le clapet, puis l'ouvrit tout à fait et se décida à appuyer sur la touche d'appel en espérant tomber sur la messagerie de Ueda.

BIIIIIIP… Une sonnerie. BIIIIIIP… Deux sonneries.

_Ne décroche pas, ne décroche pas,_ pria Jin intérieurement, tandis que la troisième sonnerie s'amorçait.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

« Mushi mushi ? », fit la voix bien connue à l'autre bout du fil.

- Salut, Tat-chan, fit Jin, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Jin ? Sérieux, c'est toi ? », fit Ueda, incrédule.

Entendre parler japonais et non anglais, quel bonheur…

- Ouais.

« T'es vivant en fait ! Pourquoi tu donne pas de nouvelles ? Junno, Maru et moi on était super inquiets ! »

L'omission volontaire des deux autres membres du groupe fit comprendre à l'exilé, que Koki et Kazuya ne lui avaient toujours pas pardonné. Même si Kame avait été très clair, ce soir-là au restaurant, Jin n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer que son amour pour lui serait plus fort que sa rancune. Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

- Désolé, Tat-chan… Vous allez tous bien ?

« Bah ouais. On continue sans toi, mais ça nous fait drôle à tous. »

- A tous ?

« Enfin, à Junno, Maru et moi. »

- Ils me détestent, pas vrai ? demanda Akanishi en parlant de Kame et Koki.

Le silence, à l'autre bout du fil, fut plus éloquent que des mots.

« Désolé, Jin. »

- Je suppose que je l'ai mérité…

« Comment ça se passe pour toi là-bas ? Le public est là ? Tu t'habitue au mode de vie occidental ? »

A son habitude, Ueda avait touché juste avec ses questions et maintenant, Akanishi hésitait. Devait-il faire part de ses doutes à son ami ? Non, il ne l'avait pas appelé pour ça.

- Ca va, se contenta-t-il de dire.

Mais Ueda le connaissait bien et sa réponse vague lui fit soupçonner que leur ex-leader ne lui disait pas la vérité.

« Pourquoi tu mens ? T'as plus confiance en moi ou quoi ? », demanda Tatsuya d'un ton blessé.

- Bien sûr que si, Tat-chan, s'empressa de le détromper Jin, seulement je ne suis plus parmi vous, alors je ne me sens pas le droit de vous ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

« Ah ah ! Donc j'ai raison, tout ne va pas bien. Raconte. »

Il y eut un court silence.

- Pour être franc, c'est loin d'être aussi exceptionnel que je le pensais. Un genre de succès en demi-teinte. J'ai parfois l'impression que je ne peux pas exister sans le groupe, que l'entité "Akinishi Jin" n'était pas destinée à être séparée de l'entité "Kat-tun".

« A ce point ? », s'étonna Ueda. « Tu remplis pas les salles où tu te produis ? »

- Oh si, ce n'est pas le souci. C'est plutôt que les retours sont loin d'être aussi bons que je voudrais, malgré tout ce que peut dire mon agent.

« Mais tu débute là-bas, Jin. », le contra Tatsuya. « Les américains sont pas des japonais. »

- Ca je m'en étais bien aperçu, je te remercie.

« Non, ce que je veux dire c'est : donne-leur le temps d'apprendre à te connaître. »

C'était le bon sens même, mais Jin était découragé.

« Bakanishi, va. »

Il y avait tant d'amitié et de tendresse dans ce surnom, pourtant moqueur, que cela toucha l'expatrié.

- C'est bon de s'entendre encore appeler "Bakanishi".

« Hein ? Arrête, t'as toujours détesté ce surnom. Jin, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

- Vous me manquez tous, Tat-chan. Je connais personne aux States, alors la moindre chose qui me rappelle le bon vieux temps est la bienvenue.

Sentant la souffrance de son ami, Ueda s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était le seul responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

- Au fait, joyeux Noël. T'es pas avec les autres ?

« Joyeux Noël, Jin. Si, j'y suis. D'ailleurs ils doivent se demander ce que je fabrique depuis tout ce temps et croire que je leur dissimule une petite amie. »

La déclaration fit rire Jin.

« Je me demande si je dois ou non être vexé de ton hilarité… »

- Tu sais bien que non. Tu va leur dire que c'est moi ?

« Tu veux que je leur dise ? »

- Ils m'en veulent pas de pas avoir donné signe de vie depuis tout ce temps ?

« Je t'ai dis qu'on était inquiets, Bakanishi. Tu m'écoute un peu ? »

- Je ne fais que ça.

« Mouais. Pas convaincu. Enfin bref… »

- Dis-leur alors. Ceux que mon sort intéresse encore seront peut-être contents d'avoir de mes nouvelles.

La réplique ne se fit pas attendre.

« Joue pas les martyrs, tu veux. », le rabroua Ueda sans ménagement. « Je veux bien être compréhensif, mais ya des limites. Je te rappelle que t'es parti de ta propre volonté en nous laissant tomber comme des vieilles chaussettes. Je voulais pas te le faire remarquer parce que t'as pas le moral, mais là t'abuse. Déjà on est trois sur cinq à pas t'en vouloir, alors force pas ta chance. »

- Désolé.

Il y eut un bruit dans le téléphone, puis des voix étouffées parvinrent à Jin, qui comprit que les autres avaient rejoint leur camarade, qui avait couvert le récepteur de la main. Après un moment, les sons lui parvinrent à nouveau clairement.

- Tat-chan ?

« La vache, Bakanishi, on peut dire que t'as mis le temps à te manifester, espèce d'abruti ! »

C'était Junno.

- Salut, vieux, le salua Jin. Joyeux Noël.

« A toi aussi, mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu à pas nous contacter ? Un mail de temps en temps, ça t'aurais pas tué, nan ? »

- Ouais je sais, je suis inexcusable et en dessous de tout.

« Et encore, t'es gentil. »

Jin sourit.

- Tant de sollicitude me touche profondément, Junno.

« Ya pas d'quoi. Bon, j'te passe Maru. »

Sacré Junno, c'était tout lui de gueuler comme ça et de laisser tomber brusquement juste après.

« Salut l'revenant », le salua à son tour Maru. T'as du planter toi-même les poteaux téléphoniques pour appeler que maintenant ou quoi ? »

- Presque, s'amusa Jin. Salut Maru. Joyeux Noël.

« A toi aussi, Jin. Comment ça va là-bas ? »

- Tu demanderas à Tat-chan. J'ai pas envie de me répéter.

« T'es chiant, putain. T'appelle pour la première fois depuis des mois, tu pourrais faire l'effort de répondre à une bête question. »

Derrière Maru, Jin reconnut les voix de Junno et Ueda, qui tentaient manifestement de convaincre Koki et Kame de lui parler au téléphone et leur en fut reconnaissant, même s'il savait que ce serait voué à l'échec.

Il était si concentré sur l'arrière-plan sonore, qu'il en oublia qu'il avait Nakamaru en ligne.

« La Terre appelle Bakanishi. T'es toujours avec moi, crétin ? »

- Désolé, Maru. Oui je suis là.

« Bon et donc ? »

- Ben en fait…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre. Un vrai miracle de noël.

« C'est moi », fit Kazuya, qui avait littéralement arraché le portable de la main de Maru.

- Je… J'entends ça, oui.

« Ueda a dit que t'allais pas bien. C'est pour ça que… »

- Alors tu te soucie encore de moi ? le coupa Jin, avide de savoir.

« T'es vraiment un baka, Bakanishi. »

- Je sais, Kazu. T'es pas le seul à me le dire ce soir.

Et il se fichait bien d'être encore traité d'idiot. Son cher Kazu lui parlait, c'était ce qui comptait.

« Le plus important, c'est que JE te le dise. »

- Oui, Kazu.

« "Oui, Kazu" ? », releva Kame. « Depuis quand t'es aussi docile ? C'est n… [Aïe ! Mais t'es pas dingue, nan ? J'ai fais quoi encore ? T'es vraiment une brute quand tu t'y met ! Baka, va !] »

- Kazu, ça va ? demanda Jin en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet de ce qu'il entendait.

« Ouais, c'est juste ce con de Koki qui vient de me taper sur la tête… »

Et au ton qu'il mit dans la fin de sa phrase, Akanishi comprit que son bien-aimé fusillait son ami rappeur du regard.

- Pourquoi ?

« Il dit que c'est pas la peine de te prendre au téléphone si c'est pour dire ce genre de truc. »

Le soulagement se peignit sur les traits de l'expatrié. Si Tanaka le défendait, même de façon minime, c'était peut-être qu'il était prêt à pardonner lui aussi. Un autre miracle de Noël ? Jin l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

« Bref », reprit Kame. « Comment ça va là-bas ? Les américains t'en font pas trop voir ? »

- Nan, ça va, mais t'as pas idée de ce que je donnerais pour être avec vous. Ici, c'est le matin du 24 et… je suis seul.

Un silence consterné suivit cette déclaration.

« Attend… Tu veux dire que le réveillon du 24, t'as personne avec qui le passer ? »

- Personne, Kazu. Je serais en tête à tête avec moi-même.

De nouveau un bruit, comme un frottement du à un changement de main. Tatsuya avait-il reprit son téléphone ou…

« Salut le lâcheur… »

Le second miracle de la journée. Koki.

- Salut Koki…

« Alors c'est pas la joie là-bas, hein ? C'est bien fait pour toi, vieux. T'avais qu'à pas jouer au con. Tout plaquer ici pour te barrer à l'autre bout du monde c'était la connerie du siècle. »

Comprenant que la vérité résidait dans les paroles de son ami, Jin s'abstint de répondre. Derrière le rappeur, il entendait la voix de Kazuya protester que ce que Koki lui disait était pire encore que ce que lui-même lui avait dit et que c'était pas la peine de le frapper si c'était pour l'enfoncer encore plus après.

« Les fans du monde entier t'en veulent aussi en plus », reprit Tanaka en ignorant royalement Kame. « Ils t'appellent "Bakanishi le traître". T'es conscient que tu t'es foutu la moitié de la planète à dos ? »

Ah ce cher Koki, toujours si doué pour remonter le moral… Mais en l'occurrence, l'entendre lui suffisait. Qu'il l'enfonce, Jin s'en fichait pas mal puisqu'il lui parlait à nouveau.

Il y eut un nouveau son et des voix étouffées. Vraisemblablement, quelqu'un avait repris le téléphone au rappeur.

« Ecoute pas Tanaka, il exagère bien sûr », fit alors la voix de Ueda. « Enfin il a raison sur le surnom et sur le fait que les fans de tous les pays t'en veulent, mais parler de la moitié de la planète… Enfin je voulais te dire, et on est tous d'accord là-dessus : Accroche-toi-même si c'est dur. Et sort un peu ce soir. Vois des gens. Reste pas seul pour le réveillon de Noël, c'est trop triste. OK ? »

- Hum. Ca m'a fait plaisir de vous parler, les gars. Je me sens un peu mieux.

« Nous aussi on était contents. Tiens le coup, OK ? »

- Hai. Merci pour tout, Tat-chan. C'est grâce à toi et Junno si Kame et Koki ont accepté de me parler.

« Bah, oublie ça et redonne des nouvelles de temps en temps. A plus, Jin. »

Et sur ces mots, la communication fut coupée. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit fait engueuler pratiquement par tous, Akanishi était heureux car il avait parlé à tous ses amis alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et ces conversations l'avaient mieux réchauffé que toutes les boissons chaudes du monde, car c'était son cœur, qui était réchauffé. S'emparant du gobelet qui contenait un thé désormais froid et de la barquette en carton, il se leva pour les mettre à la poubelle, puis récupéra son téléphone sur la table et quitta le Starbucks en sifflotant gaiement, après un signe de la main à la petite Sharon.


	3. Chapter 3 : Arrivés à NewYork

**Chapitre 3**

**Arrivés à New York**

New York, aéroport international John F Kennedy, samedi 25 décembre 2010, 07h00

- La vache, qui est le con qui a sorti qu'il faisait moins froid à New York qu'à Tokyo, hein ?

- Koki, la ferme, s'exclamèrent à l'unisson Junno, Kame, Maru et Ueda.

- On le sait, qu'il fait froid, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne non plus, ajouta Nakamaru. C'est l'hiver partout je te signale.

Un peu épuisés par leurs douze heures trente de vol, les cinq japonais qui composaient désormais le groupe KAT-TUN, venaient d'atterrir aux Etats-Unis pour la première fois de leur vie.

La veille, après avoir terminé la conversation téléphonique avec Akinishi, ils avaient longuement discuté et déduit que, pour redonner le moral à leur ami, une visite surprise s'imposait. Comme un genre de cadeau de Noël.

Junno s'était donc dévoué pour appeler Japan Air Lines afin de réserver au plus vite leurs billets d'avion et tous s'étaient retrouvés à l'aéroport de Tokyo Narita, valise en main, pour un décollage prévu à 21h, ce qui devait les faire arriver à 07h le même jour. Les mystères du décalage horaire. C'était beaucoup, mais ils étaient prêts à tout pour que leur ami expatrié se sente mieux.

- Il faut trouver un taxi, fit remarquer Kame.

- Plutôt deux vu qu'on peut pas s'asseoir à l'avant, corrigea Ueda.

Les cinq garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie la plus proche et émergèrent sur le trottoir qui longeait le terminal. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Aucun taxi à l'horizon. Ca commençait bien.

- Putain, on se pèle ! jura Koki, décidément grognon.

Mais les autres ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et le laissèrent ruminer dans son coin, tandis qu'ils cherchaient une solution.

- Il va falloir demander où on trouve des taxis, finit par conclure Junno.

- Ouais et tu sais comment ça se dit ? demanda Kame.

Un silence consterné lui répondit. C'était bien joli de s'embarquer pour les Etats-Unis pour sauver le Noël d'Akanishi, mais ils avaient juste oublié un minuscule détail : aucun ne parlait anglais. Ou du moins pas suffisamment pour leur permettre de poser des questions cohérentes à des inconnus. C'était ce qui s'appelait avoir un problème.

- Bon, lequel a le meilleur niveau en anglais ? questionna Koki, laissant de côté la température, pour s'intéresser à la même chose que ses camarades.

- A mon avis, yen a pas un pour rattraper l'autre en la matière, affirma Junno, alors peu importe qui y va.

- Bon, j'y vais, déclara Kame.

- Toi ? firent les autres, stupéfaits qu'il se porte volontaire.

- Bah quoi ? Chuis pas plus con qu'un autre hein, se renfrogna le plus jeune.

- Il vaut mieux que ce soit Maru, je pense, intervint Tatsuya. Il a été à l'université après tout.

- Ok, je m'en charge, fit le concerné, avant de s'éloigner vers un groupe de personnes stationnées devant un bus.

Ses amis le virent s'éloigner et discuter avec un homme à la forte corpulence, puis revenir vers eux.

- On est du mauvais côté pour les taxis, annonça le plus âgé du groupe. Il faut traverser l'aéroport.

- On est pas rendus, quoi. Dire qu'on pourrait juste appeler Jin pour qu'il vienne nous chercher… grommela Kame, toujours vexé.

- Sauf qu'on veut lui faire une surprise et que, sur ce plan, ce serait un peu foiré si on lui téléphonait en disant « On est à JFK, tu viens nous chercher ? », le contra Junno. Baka, va.

- Allez, en route, décréta alors Koki, c'est pas en restant là qu'on arrivera chez Jin.

Le petit groupe se mit donc en route, trainant sacs et valises. Fort heureusement pour eux, KAT-TUN n'était pas tellement connu aux Etats-Unis, ainsi, ils purent traverser l'aéroport sans encombre, ce qui les changeait agréablement de l'hystérie que déclenchait généralement la moindre de leurs apparitions. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils parvinrent à l'endroit que l'américain avait indiqué à Maru et le quintette attendit l'arrivée d'un taxi. Par chance, comme il était tôt, il n'y avait pas la cohue et, lorsqu'une voiture se présenta, ils étaient seuls à les attendre.

- Bon, je pars en premier avec Junno et Tat-chan, décréta Maru. De toute façon, on a tous l'adresse, alors on se retrouve en bas de chez Jin.

- Pourquoi c'est nous qui arrivons en dernier ? interrogea alors Koki en les désignant, Kame et lui.

- Parce qu'on va lui faire croire qu'il n'y a que nous trois qui avons fais le déplacement. Et vous arriverez ensuite, tous les deux, répondit Ueda.

- Tant qu'à lui faire la surprise, autant ne pas le faire à moitié, ajouta Junno.

La « seconde équipe » se regarda, puis les deux garçons comprirent et hochèrent la tête à l'intention de leurs amis.

- Compris. Filez, dit Koki.

Les trois autres s'engouffrèrent dans le « yellow cab », qui fila à toute allure dès qu'il eût l'adresse. Restés seuls dans le vent glacial qui soufflait, Kame et le rappeur se regardèrent et soufflèrent sur leurs mains. Puis, après quelques instants, la plus jeune demanda :

- C'est pas cruel, de lui faire croire qu'on a pas voulu venir tous les deux ?

- C'est juste une blague et il l'a pas volée si tu veux mon avis.

- Ouais mais quand même… Ca m'ennuie un peu… Il sera blessé.

- Bah, il le sera plus quand il nous verra et puis voilà.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes, avant d'être à nouveau troublé par une question.

- Tu lui as vraiment pardonné ? Du fond de ton cœur, tu lui as pardonné ? demanda Kame.

Comme son ami ne répondait pas, le cadet insista :

- C'est pas bon si tu fais semblant, tu sais…

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, rétorqua le rappeur. C'est bien toi qui avait déclaré que tu ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- J'en avais effectivement l'intention, mais… (il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots et son regard suivit l'évolution des voitures sur la route, plus loin) Quand j'ai compris qu'il allait mal, hier soir, je n'ai pas pu… Enfin c'était trop dur de continuer à lui en vouloir…

La voix de Kame s'était faite douce et tendre pour continuer à parler. Après tout, Jin était l'amour de sa vie et, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter son absence, il l'endurait malgré tout car cette carrière solo était ce que voulait son bien-aimé et que, lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, on doit tout faire pour l'encourager dans ses entreprises ou, du moins, ne rien faire pour l'empêcher. Bien sûr, Kazuya aurait voulu le retenir trouver les mots pour le convaincre de ne pas les abandonner, de ne pas l'abandonner lui… mais il n'en avait pas trouvé le courage et avait choisi de se draper dans sa dignité et son orgueil. Supplier ? Très peu pour lui, surtout devant les autres. Mais depuis des mois, il souffrait en silence de ce manque qui le tuait un peu plus chaque jour et cachait aux autres le malaise que lui causait la perte de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de s'isoler pour évacuer en pleurant le poids insupportable qui lui comprimait la poitrine dès que quelque chose le faisait penser à lui. Combien de fois s'était-il effondré ainsi en secret depuis le jour fatidique où Jin s'était embarqué pour l'Amérique ? Il en avait perdu le compte et, en fait, n'avait plus goût à grand-chose depuis. Bien sûr, il continuait à travailler dur afin de ne pas pénaliser ses camarades, mais même la joie de chanter l'avait déserté. Il savait que les autres avaient remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais que, connaissant sa fierté, ils s'abstenaient de le questionner à ce sujet. Et ils faisaient bien, parce qu'il les aurait certainement envoyé promener plutôt violemment. Kamenashi détestait qu'on le voit dans des situations de faiblesse. Pourtant, ici, sur ce trottoir, dans ce pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, le jeune homme se sentait bien près de craquer. Il n'était qu'à quelques minutes de revoir celui qui comptait tant pour lui mais le doute l'assaillait. On disait « loin des yeux, loin du cœur », alors que ferait-il si Jin ne l'aimait plus ? S'il le rejetait, Kazuya n'aurait plus aucune raison de vivre. Il n'existait encore, que parce qu'il savait que, quelque part, sous le même ciel, Jin était là. Il s'était souvent dit qu'il serait capable de donner sa vie pour lui et, en l'occurrence, mourir pour Jin lui semblait plus simple que d'affronter son regard avec la crainte d'être repoussé chevillée au cœur. Aurait-il le courage nécessaire pour ça ? Pas sûr.

Le silence persistant inquiéta Koki, qui observa son ami et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, en décelant, dans le regard noisette, des larmes qui ne tardèrent pas à déborder pour rouler comme des perles translucides sur les joues pâles de son cadet.

- Hé, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda le rappeur, plein de sollicitude.

- Hum ? fit Kame.

- Tu pleure, Ka. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ne s'en était pas aperçu et maudit sur le champ cette preuve extérieure de sa détresse intérieure. Il les essuya dans un grand geste du bras.

- C'est rien, assura-t-il dans un léger sourire. C'est le vent froid.

- Mmm… fit Koki, peu convaincu. J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu me raconte des bobards. Accouche, Ka.

- Mais c'est rien je te dis, se renfrogna le cadet.

- Putain, Ka, pour une fois dans ta vie, met ta fierté dans ta poche avec un mouchoir dessus et exprime-toi, bordel !

- Lâche-moi avec ça, Koki ! C'est pas tes oignons, alors, la ferme !

- Pas la peine d'être agressif ! Putain, c'est bien la peine que je me soucie de ton sort ! Tu fais bien la paire avec Bakanishi ! Vous avez le même caractère de merde tous les deux ! s'emporta le rappeur.

Un silence plein de ressentiment retomba entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit des voitures, plus loin sur l'étrange route en forme de huit. Heureusement pour eux, un taxi arriva à ce moment-là et les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.


	4. Chapter 4 : Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 4**

**Retrouvailles**

Après une ballade dans les rues de New York, pendant laquelle Junno, Maru et Ueda jouèrent aux parfaits touristes japonais en regardant avec une attention exagérée la moindre chose visible à l'extérieur du véhicule, leur taxi pila brusquement en bas d'un petit immeuble de briques qui devait faire environ cinq étages. Le trio se pencha vers la fenêtre, les yeux levés vers le dernier étage.

- Vous croyez que l'appart occupe tout l'étage ? demanda Junno.

- Bah on le saura que si on va voir, rétorqua Maru en quittant la voiture, suivi par ses deux amis.

Au moment de payer le chauffeur, il y eût un silence consterné : peu habitués aux voyages en dehors du Japon, pas un n'avait le moindre dollar. Aucun n'avait pensé à échanger ses yens à l'aéroport. Ils étaient mal. Bon et ben, raté pour l'effet de surprise, ils allaient devoir appeler Jin à la rescousse. Ils se sentaient tous les trois soudain très très cons.

Tandis que Ueda s'expliquait avec un chauffeur de taxi, manifestement très en colère étant donné le nombre de "fuck" et de "shit" qui ponctuèrent son discours auquel même Maru ne comprit pas grand chose, Junno sortit son portable et appuya sur la touche d'appel du numéro d'Akanishi. En espérant que celui-ci soit chez lui et pas au beau milieu de New York, sinon ils risquaient de poireauter un bon moment avec le compteur du chauffeur de taxi qui tournait.

« Yeah, it's Akanishi », fit la voix endormie de Jin à l'autre bout du fil.

- Me dis pas que tu dormais, Bakanishi ?

Il y eût un blanc de cinq secondes, puis la voix, bien réveillée cette fois, de l'expatrié, se fit de nouveau entendre.

« Junno ? What's the fuck ? »

- Oh hé sois poli hein. Bon… on est en bas de chez toi là, Maru, Ueda et moi et on a pas une thune ricaine pour payer le chauffeur de taxi, alors…

« What ? Tu peux répéter ça ?»

- 'Tain t'es sourd en plus ? Je disais qu'on a pas une thune pour…

« Nan, avant ça ! Vous êtes OU ? »

- En bas de chez toi.

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP…

- Oh le con, il a raccroché ! s'exclama Junno en refermant le clapet de son portable, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

Ses amis, le fixèrent sans savoir quoi dire.

- 'Tain mais c'est vraiment un boulet, ce Bak…

Le bruit tonitruant d'une cavalcade dans un escalier se fit entendre, lui coupant la parole et la porte du bâtiment s'ouvrit violemment sur un Jin essoufflé mais porteur d'un gigantesque sourire.

- Putain les guys, je sais pas à what je dois ce miracle, mais j'ai never été aussi happy de vous voir ! s'exclama Jin en "jinglish", avant de les serrer dans ses bras l'un après l'autre.

Un baragouinage informe se fit alors entendre en provenance du chauffeur de taxi qui râlait à base de grossièretés comme tout américain normal et Jin s'approcha de lui, ouvrant son portefeuille pour en tirer cinquante dollars (plus de deux fois le prix de la course), qu'il lui fourra dans la main en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. L'homme regarda la liasse de billets, la fourra dans une boite, puis renifla et redémarra sans un remerciements.

- Fuckin' taxi driver… maugréa Jin en anglais, avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis. Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire ? Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Je m'attendais pas du tout à… (il s'interrompit et regarda autour de lui) Mais… où sont Kazu et Koki ?

La déception était perceptible dans sa voix.

- Ils ont refusé de venir, répondit Maru.

- Mais pourtant, hier…

- Désolé, Jin, s'excusa Ueda.

Akanishi eut un soupir aussi triste que désolé.

- C'est rien, Tat-chan. Je suppose que je devrais pas être vraiment surpris. (puis dans un léger sourire) Au moins, vous, vous êtes là et c'est un cadeau de noël magnifique. Venez, on va pas rester sur le trottoir.

Le quatuor grimpa donc à la suite de Jin et celui-ci ouvrit la porte, puis s'effaça pour les laisser passer.

- Welcome dans mon home, lança-t-il.

- Merci mais pitié pour nos oreilles, évite le mélange anglais/japonais parce que c'est assez…

- Ouais c'est moche et pas franchement compréhensible, acquiesça Tatsuya.

Jin leur fit une grimace, mais il était trop content qu'ils soient là pour relever la pique, même s'il pensait que venant de mecs qui chantaient des phrases en anglais dans toutes leurs chansons, c'était un peu abusé et entreprit de leur faire visiter l'appartement.

- Voilà les deux chambres d'amis, expliqua-t-il en arrivant devant deux portes contiguës. Installez-vous comme vous voulez. Mais avant, expliquez-moi. Je comprends pas à quoi je dois la joie de vous voir.

- Bah disons qu'après ton coup de fil d'hier… commença Junno.

- On s'est senti mal de faire la fête alors que t'étais tout seul… poursuivit Maru.

- Alors on a décidé de venir et voilà, conclut Ueda.

- Ben merci. Vous sauvez mon noël, les gars.

La reconnaissance, dans sa voix, était si audible et sincère, que les trois garçons se sentirent soudain mal du mauvais tour qu'ils jouaient à leur ami en lui faisant croire à l'absence de Kame et Koki. Ils se regardèrent, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, puis Tatsuya ouvrit la bouche pour avouer leur sale blague.

- Ecoute, Jin, à propos de Kame et Koki, c'est… commença-t-il, avant d'être interrompu par des éclats de voix venus de la cage d'escalier.

[- Mais tu peux pas arrêter de te plaindre deux secondes ?] râlait tout fort une première voix familière. [T'es lourd à la fin !]

[- Tu peux parler, monsieur je-suis-plus-malin-que-tout-le-monde ! Qui c'est qui avait pas un rond sur lui hein ? Pour finir, c'est moi qui ai dû casquer, alors écrase !], riposta une seconde voix tout aussi connue.

Reconnaissant sans peine les possesseurs desdites voix, Akanishi écarquilla les yeux démesurément, fixa ses amis sans comprendre, puis fila comme une comète jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit dans un geste impulsif. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il réalisa que ses oreilles ne l'avaient pas trahi. Koki et Kazu se trouvaient devant lui. Koki, son frère et son Kazu étaient là eux aussi. Il les voyait debout devant lui avec leurs bagages, mais n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il devait certainement être en train de rêver.

- K… Kazu… bafouilla-t-il, à la fois heureux, troublé, incrédule et autres.

- Salut vieux frère, le salua Koki à grand renfort de tapes viriles dans le dos, tandis que le regard de Jin restait fixé sur le beau visage de celui qu'il aimait. Ca gaze ?

La passivité d'Akanishi fut bien sûr immédiatement remarquée par le rappeur.

- Et ben cache ta joie, hein. Ca fait plaisir de traverser la planète pour toi, maugréa-t-il, mécontent, en passant à côté de son ami pour rejoindre les trois autres qui étaient revenus dans l'entrée.

- Koki, laisse-lui deux minutes, temporisa alors Tatsuya. Tu vois bien qu'il est sous le choc là…

Pour être sous le choc, Jin l'était. Les souvenirs étaient si fades, comparés à la réalité… Comment dans sa mémoire, avait-il pu simplement qualifier Kazuya de "beau" ? C'était un mot si pitoyable et qui reflétait si peu la réalité... Non, Kame n'était pas seulement "beau", il était beaucoup plus que ça. Tellement plus. La délicatesse de ses traits, la finesse de son cou, la profondeur insondable de ses prunelles noisette, l'éclat doux et solaire de son sourire, la douceur de sa peau et de ses cheveux, la grâce de sa démarche, la sensualité quasi insoutenable reflétée par le moindre de ses gestes, sans oublier sa bouche pulpeuse qui donnait envie de l'embrasser rien qu'en la regardant…Tout cela faisait de lui un être d'exception. Un ange. Son ange. Son Kazu à la voix d'or.

Akanishi déglutit, cligna des yeux et prit conscience qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer le temps de sa contemplation passionnée. Il reprit son souffle et, dans un sursaut de volonté, parvint difficilement à bredouiller :

- Heu… En… Entre, Kazu. Fais comme… chez toi…

- Merci pour moi, gromella encore Koki, vexé d'être ignoré.

Tandis que le plus jeune du groupe pénétrait à son tour dans l'appartement et en refermait la porte, Jin se tourna vers le rappeur et sembla enfin prendre réellement conscience de sa présence.

- Excuse-moi, mon frère, lui dit Akanishi dans un sourire, en lui rendant finalement ses tapes dans le dos. J'étais tellement surpris que…

- Mouais…

- Allez, fais pas la gueule, je suis ravi que tu sois là, toi aussi. Surtout que les gars m'avaient dit…

- C'était une blague, lâcha alors Ueda. On voulait simplement te faire une petite blague. Désolés.

Le regard de l'expatrié passa de l'un à l'autre de ses amis, incrédule et incapable de savoir s'il devait leur en vouloir, puis il décida que non. Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance.

- C'est creaz… dingue de vous voir tous là, j'en reviens pas encore, dit Jin dont les yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par la silhouette féline de son bien-aimé, à présent nonchalamment adossé à un mur.

Un peu trop nonchalamment pour être honnête. En l'observant mieux, Jin distingua la flamme qui couvait dans les yeux de Kazuya, n'attendant qu'un infime détail pour s'embraser davantage et celui-ci, sans le quitter du regard, se passa une main dans les cheveux. Le geste, d'un érotisme torride aux yeux d'Akanishi, fit accélérer sa respiration. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Kamenashi se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avant de faire glisser une de ses mains le long de sa joue puis de son cou en basculant la tête en arrière, ce qui fit bouillir le sang dans les veines de son bien-aimé. Gosh… Ce mec était trop sexy pour être réel… Une perpétuelle invitation aux plaisirs de la chair. Une véritable bombe sexuelle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le savait parfaitement et qu'il en jouait, cet enfoiré. Mais bordel, que Jin s'en foutait. Ce dieu vivant était sien, alors s'il l'allumait sans vergogne, tant pis. Enfin sauf que maintenant, il avait terriblement envie de lui. Il le voulait maintenant, tout de suite, contre ce mur.

- Heu, dites, si on vous dérange… intervint Junno.

Hypnotisé par l'extrême sensualité de son petit ami, Akanishi, sursauta. Il en avait totalement oublié ses amis qui, eux, avaient bien remarqué leur manège.

- Ouais, j'crois que là, on dérange carrément, confirma Koki. On devrait aller faire un tour et revenir plus tard, les gars. Ca va devenir chaud bouillant dans l'coin et j'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'assister à ça.

Le rappeur fut approuvé par Maru, Ueda et Junno et le quatuor quitta l'appartement sans qu'Akanishi ne tente quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Les autres étaient ses amis, mais il était séparé de son Kazuya depuis si longtemps que plus rien d'autre ne comptait, à ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui qui était beaucoup, mais vraiment beaucoup trop désirable pour son propre bien.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jin fondit sur son bien-aimé, l'enlaça et prit possession de sa bouche sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'épousèrent, pour se séparer et se retrouver encore en un savant ballet plein de sensualité.

- Putain, Kazu, t'abuse, souffla Jin tout contre les lèvres de son cadet. Faut pas m'allumer comme ça devant les autres…

Une sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de Kame, qui ne prononça pas un mot.

- Tu me rends dingue et tu le sais… murmura encore Akanishi, le souffle court, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sens comme j'ai envie de toi…

Joignant le geste à la parole, l'aîné colla son bassin à celui de son cadet qui, pour toute réponse, se contenta de lui sourire en laissant sa main caresser la bosse qui tendait déjà le jean de son bien-aimé, faisant gémir celui-ci.

- Kazu… fit Akanishi, la voix étranglée de désir.

- Je sais… finit par murmurer la voix sensuelle du plus jeune à l'oreille de son aîné en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, tout en plongeant la main dans son pantalon. Mais plus on attend, meilleur c'est, non ?

De nouveau, l'attouchement tira une plainte à Jin, surtout qu'en plus, le cadet commença à frotter son bas-ventre à celui de son amant en une danse impudique qui fit perdre la tête à l'expatrié. En quelques secondes, le pantalon et le boxer de Kazuya, ainsi que les siens avaient rejoint le sol et Jin souleva les jambes de son bien-aimé pour les croiser autour de sa taille, avant de plaquer sans douceur son dos contre le mur le plus proche, la respiration haletante. Il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre. Il le voulait maintenant.

- Oui, prend-moi… pria alors la voix de Kamenashi dans un murmure lascif. J'attends que ça…

Le mur du couloir, la table du salon, le plan de travail de la cuisine, le lit… et Jin en voulait toujours plus. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser du corps de rêve de son amant. Comment un homme pouvait-il être à ce point désirable ? Jin n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était inhumain. Son regard accrocha la silhouette gracieuse et encore dénudée, de Kazuya allongé à côté de lui. Kazuya qui avait, pour le moment, les yeux fermés ses longs cils projetant une ombre pâle sur ses pommettes délicates. Il était couvert de sueur, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant et Akanishi dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus une cinquième fois. S'efforçant de respirer calmement, il se contenta d'effleurer sa joue du dos de la main.

- Je t'aime, Kazu, dit tendrement Jin. Je t'aime tellement…

Le plus jeune vint se lover contre lui comme un chaton à la recherche de chaleur et resta ainsi, la tête posée sur son torse au niveau du cœur, sans bouger ni parler, pendant de longues minutes, avant de briser à son tour le silence qui s'était instauré.

- Moi aussi, Jin.

De nouveau un silence. Les yeux fermés, Kamenashi réfléchissait. En provoquant Jin physiquement, il avait voulu se prouver qu'il était encore capable de lui faire de l'effet, qu'il restait capable de l'attirer comme avant, que la distance n'avait rien changé entre eux. Kazuya savait que c'était stupide, mais il avait besoin de ce genre d'assurance car, malgré la confiance qu'il affichait perpétuellement à l'extérieur, à l'intérieur, il n'était jamais sûr de lui. Après ses inquiétudes de l'aéroport, il avait donc voulu se rassurer et, à présent, il l'était. Akanishi l'aimait toujours et n'avait pas perdu le désir perpétuel qu'il ressentait en le voyant. Il se sentait bien près de lui.

- Kazu… fit la voix de son petit-ami, qui lui caressait tendrement le dos.

- Hum…

- Reste avec moi.

Kamenashi releva la tête et fixa son bien-aimé, incertain quant au sens de sa phrase.

- Mais je suis avec toi. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ne repars pas avec les autres. Reste avec moi… Je ne veux plus te perdre.

La stupeur figea le plus jeune, qui écarquilla les yeux et resta quelques instants incapable de dire un mot.

- Jin… Le groupe… Je peux pas les abandonner. On est déjà plus que cinq. Sois raisonnable… finit-il par objecter.

- J'ai pas envie d'être raisonnable, dit l'expatrié en se redressant en position assise. J'ai juste trop besoin de toi pour supporter encore de… de…

Akanishi s'interrompit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger ça de son Kazu, même s'il était fou de lui et même s'il lui manquerait de façon épouvantable après cette escapade New-Yorkaise. Kame aussi avait une carrière à mener et, comme l'avait souligné son cadet, il y avait aussi Junno, Maru, Ueda et Koki à prendre en compte. Il était égoïste.

- Nan, oublie. Je dis n'importe quoi, se reprit-il en se forçant à sourire.

- Jin…

La voix de son bien-aimé s'était faite douce et tendre en prononçant son prénom, ce qui acheva Akanishi, qui le serra très fort contre lui, le front posé sur son épaule frêle.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment rester… Mais tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas.

- Hum…

Le visage triste qu'arborait son petit ami en cet instant, brisa le cœur de Kazuya, qui sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

- Jin… Jin, regarde-moi.

A son tour, Akanishi leva la tête et perdit son regard dans les iris noisette de son bien-aimé, où il discerna tout l'amour du monde.

- J'essaierais de revenir aussi souvent que possible, d'accord ? lui dit Kame en déposant plusieurs baisers légers sur ses lèvres.

Cette assurance rasséréna un peu Jin, qui hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et offrit un petit sourire à son compagnon.

- Ah, je préfère ça, dit encore Kazuya dans un grand sourire radieux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Bon, on devrait prendre une douche avant que les autres reviennent. Ce serait gênant qu'ils nous trouvent à poil.

Akanishi ne put qu'être d'accord, aussi se releva-t-il souplement, avant de récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, tandis que Kamenashi faisait de même et tous deux rejoignirent la salle de bain.

Le premier, le cadet entra dans la douche et entreprit de se laver, sous le regard de Jin qui appréciait à sa juste mesure l'érotisme de la situation. Lorsque Kazuya coupa l'eau, de fines gouttelettes transparentes roulaient encore sur sa peau pâle jusqu'à sa taille fine et sa vertigineuse chute de reins, coulant de ses cheveux plaqués sur sa nuque. Akanishi sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Il n'aurait pas dû le regarder faire, ni même entrer dans la pièce en même temps que lui. C'était une erreur et maintenant…

- Jin… murmura Kame en sentant le corps nu de son compagnon dans son dos et ses bras hâlés qui l'enlaçaient. Les gars vont…

- Je sais. Laisse-moi juste rester comme ça un peu, pria Akanishi en posant la joue contre son omoplate. Rien qu'un peu.

- Jin, t'es pas logique. T'es… dans tous tes états… protesta vaguement Kazuya en sentant la virilité de son amant pressée contre ses fesses. Tu sais bien que ça te suffira pas… et à moi non plus…

C'était vrai, Jin, ne pouvait le nier, mais, de toute façon, il avait envie de lui en permanence et visiblement, c'était réciproque, alors... Kamenashi se retourna entre ses bras et, passant les siens autour de son cou, l'embrassa, forçant, de sa langue, le passage vers celle de son compagnon. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux dans tous leurs états et, s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir l'air suspect quand leurs amis rentreraient (ce qui ne devait plus trop tarder), ils devaient faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Dans un geste simultané, la main de chacun se posa sur l'expression de l'émoi de l'autre et entama d'énergiques mouvements de va et vient, qui les fit gémir de plaisir. La cadence s'accéléra de plus en plus, de même que l'intensité de leurs plaintes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se libèrent finalement dans un râle. Ils restèrent ensuite immobiles jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations se calment à nouveau, puis Kazuya reprit la parole.

- C'est malin, je suis obligé de recommencer maintenant, constata-t-il, amusé. T'es vraiment pas raisonnable, Bakanishi. On se demande qui est le plus âgé des deux.

- Hum… c'est toi, non ? hasarda malicieusement Jin en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

- Des fois, je me pose la question. Allez, pousse-toi, que je me relave. Et ensuite, fais-en autant, sinon on se fera charrier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et sur ces mots, il recommença sa douche, tandis qu'Akanishi sortait de la petite cabine.

- On leur a laissé assez de temps, vous croyez ? demanda Ueda comme le quatuor rebroussait chemin vers l'immeuble.

- Bah fini ou non, tant pis, hein, décréta Koki. On a déjà été bien sympas de les laisser seuls pour… faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

- Oh c'est mignon, pouffa Junno.

- Quoi ?

- Tu arrive plus à dire le mot maintenant ? C'est chou, se moqua encore le plus grand du lot.

- Oh la ferme, toi, se renfrogna Koki. Je passe pas mon temps à être vulgaire, hein.

- On se calme, les enfants, intervint Maru. De toute façon, on est arrivés.

Le petit groupe gravit les quatre marches du perron, puis entra dans l'immeuble à la suite du plus âgé de la bande et entreprit l'escalade des cinq longs étages, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement. Le silence le plus complet y régnait, ce que les quatre garçons trouvèrent louche et ils suspectèrent qu'ils revenaient trop tôt. Pourtant, en les entendant rentrer, Kame et Akanishi apparurent dans l'entrée.

- Salut les gars. Alors cette ballade ? Bien ? demanda ce dernier comme si de rien n'était.

Koki, Junno, Maru et Ueda se regardèrent et décidèrent de faire comme s'ils ne remarquaient pas les lèvres gonflées de Kazuya et la chemise mal reboutonnée de Jin.

- Ouais, répondit Maru, mais bon, avec un guide, ça aurait été mieux.

- Bah, pour me faire pardonner, je vous invite au resto. J'ai la dalle et je pense que vous aussi. Hamburgers pour tout le monde !

Un unique gémissement de désespoir franchit alors les lèvres des japonais, tandis qu'Akanishi se chaussait, attrapait manteau et clés, puis poussait tout le monde à l'extérieur avant de verrouiller la porte, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait retrouvé sa famille. C'était le miracle de noël.


	5. Chapter 5 : Vent de panique

**Chapitre 5**

**Vent de panique**

Le fast-food se trouvant juste au coin de la rue, KAT-TUN temporairement au complet ne tarda pas à y arriver. Ses membres s'y engouffrèrent et Ueda plissa immédiatement le nez en sentant les odeurs de friture omniprésentes, mêlées à celles de cuisson des steaks. Sa grimace fit rire Jin.

- Ah oui, évidemment, il faut s'y habituer. Sérieux, Tat-chan, t'es jamais entré dans un fast-food de ta vie ?

- Nan et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Comment on peut s'habituer à une puanteur pareille ?

La question de Tatsuya fit s'esclaffer les autres aussi, ce qui le fit se renfrogner. Il était gentil, mais n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

- Ca va hein… râla-t-il.

Le laissant bouder, tout le monde s'absorba dans la contemplation des menus proposés, indiqués sur des écrans apposés au dessus des caisses.

- Ah bah ça va tu te ruine pas en nous invitant, constata Junno, un peu vexé, en voyant le prix desdits menus. Depuis quand t'as des oursins dans ton portefeuille, Akanishi Jin ?

L'interpelé eût la bonne grâce de paraitre embarrassé.

- On se rattrapera ce soir, promis, dit-il.

- Hum… fit Maru, peu convaincu lui aussi.

Pourtant, comme tous avaient faim, ils ne firent pas la fine bouche, à part Ueda qui refusa de manger la moindre frite, arguant que lui au moins faisait attention à sa ligne. Déclaration qui amusa davantage ses amis et le vexa encore plus.

- Détends-toi deux minutes, Tat-chan, intervint alors Kame. Manger un peu gras pour une fois va pas te tuer. Regarde moi, je le fais bien, ajouta-t-il en engloutissant une bonne poignée sous le regard interloqué de ses camarades.

- En même temps, t'es taillé comme une arrête d'anchois, déclara Koki en regardant son camarade, alors évidemment, tu pourrais manger toutes nos frites, ça changerait pas grand-chose.

- Mais arrêtez avec ça, je suis pas squelettique ! protesta Kame, vexé à son tour. C'est chiant à la fin !

- Mais non, mon cœur, tu es parfait, intervint alors Jin, qui ne voulait pas voir la belle humeur de son petit ami s'évaporer pour une histoire de carrure. Et ça me fait plaisir de te voir manger de si bon appétit alors que tu picore d'habitude.

Un sourire radieux accueillit ces paroles et un baiser fougueux les récompensa, car Kazuya savait que son bien-aimé les pensait. Il se remit donc à manger, engloutissant pas moins de deux gros hamburgers et soixante quinze centilitres de coca cola, alors que les autres entamaient à peine les leurs.

- Hé ben… l'amour fait des miracles on dirait, constata Tatsuya, stupéfait.

- Ouais… s'il va pas se faire vomir ensuite… marmonna Koki, qui connaissait parfaitement les problèmes de son ami.

Malheureusement pour lui, Kamenashi n'était pas assez éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre. Il se leva, ses yeux noisette assombris par la colère.

- Je suis pas anorexique, putain, alors arrête avec ça !

Cinq paires d'yeux se posèrent sur le cadet du groupe, interloqués.

- Kazu… c'est faux hein ? fit Jin, soudain très inquiet car il n'ignorait pas que l'anorexie était une maladie grave.

- Je SUIS PAS anorexique, c'est clair ? cria Kame, se souciant peu d'attirer l'attention, dans la mesure où il parlait japonais et que les américains qui les entouraient ne le comprenaient pas.

- Mais ouais, c'est ça… Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? demanda le rappeur. Tu maigris à vue d'œil, Ka.

- Tanaka, la ferme, bordel ! Tu fais chier avec tes conneries à la fin !

- Je voulais rien dire pour pas inquiéter tout le monde, mais franchement, c'est évident, reprit Koki sans se laisser impressionner par la colère de son cadet.

- Kazu, tu… Dis-moi qu'il a tort et je te croirais, dit encore Akanishi, toujours aussi inquiet.

Le silence, seul, lui répondit et, incrédule, il vit son bien-aimé attraper son manteau et sortir du fast-food à la vitesse d'une comète, laissant tout le monde sur le carreau.

- Mais… Qu'est ce que…

- Rattrape-le, Bakanishi ! s'exclama Maru. Il est capable de faire une connerie, là !

Hochant la tête, Jin sortit à son tour, sans même prendre le temps de prendre sa veste et regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant où cette fusée de Kazuya avait pu se diriger. Il aperçut bientôt son petit ami qui tournait à toute vitesse dans une rue adjacente et accéléra l'allure pour le rattraper.

- Kazu ! Kazu, attends-moi ! cria-t-il en vain.

Ou Kamenashi ne l'entendait pas ou il faisait exprès de ne pas l'entendre. Dans les deux cas, il ne s'était pas arrêté. Augmentant encore la vitesse de sa course, Akanishi finit par le dépasser et l'attrapa par les épaules, essoufflé.

- Kazu, tu… tu… Qu'est ce qui… t'as pris ? haleta-t-il, cherchant à reprendre une respiration normale.

Comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, il le secoua. Il ne voulait pas le brutaliser mais le faire réagir. Il voulait au moins qu'il lui parle.

- Kazu, répond-moi, bordel ! Tu vois pas que je suis inquiet pour toi ?

Lorsque le jeune homme releva la tête vers son aîné, de grosses larmes striaient ses joues pâles… et creuses, Jin le remarquait à présent.

- Kazu… fit-il simplement, bouleversé. Mais pourquoi tu t'inflige ça ? Pourquoi tu… tu… Kazu…

La voix d'Akanishi s'était brisée sur le diminutif car il venait de comprendre que Koki avait raison.

- Je… Je le suis pas… C'est juste que… que… balbutia Kamenashi dont la colère s'était évanouie.

- Que… ? l'encouragea Jin en le prenant dans ses bras, se moquant des frissons provoqués par le froid.

- Que je mange pour compenser ton absence, mais comme j'ai pas envie de grossir, je… Enfin…

Le cœur de Jin se serra et une boule se forma dans sa gorge en entendant la déclaration de son bien-aimé. Alors c'était à cause de lui qu'il torturait son corps comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour ? Etait-il devenu aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué que celui qu'il chérissait tant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même ?

- Mon cœur, réussit-il à dire d'une voix étranglée par la tristesse, après quelques instants de silence. Il faut que tu… que tu arrête de faire ça. Tu étais si… Il faut que tu arrête, tu m'entends ? Je suis sérieux, Kazuya. C'est très mauvais ce que tu fais, là. Je ne vaux pas la peine que tu te détruises.

- Tu vaux tout ! rétorqua alors son cadet en s'emportant à nouveau, la voix pleine de larmes qui glissaient sur son visage. Tu comprends pas que je suis rien sans toi ? Que ma vie vaut plus rien si t'en fais pas partie ? Que j'ai besoin de toi comme j'ai besoin d'air ?

Cette déclaration laissa Akanishi pantois. Il savait que Kazuya l'aimait, oui. Mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Comment aurait-il pu se douter une seconde de ce que son petit ami pensait vraiment ? Qu'il le voyait de cette façon ? Impossible et pourtant, en le voyant dans cet état, il ne pouvait pas douter de la sincérité de ce qu'il venait de clamer.

- Kazu, tu… Tu te trompe… Si tu te détruis comme ça pour moi, c'est que je ne suis pas bon pour toi, alors, on devrait peut-être…

L'éventualité de ce que suggérait Akanishi suffoqua son cadet comme une brusque douche glacée et il s'écrasa brusquement contre sa poitrine en la martelant de ses poings.

- Dis pas ça ! Dis rien ! Je veux pas t'entendre parler de ça ! C'est… C'est n'importe quoi ! Je comprends même pas pourquoi tu… tu…

- Kazu… dit Jin en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Ne parle pas de me quitter, Jin… Je ne le supporterais pas… Je serais incapable de vivre si tu… si tu… murmura Kazuya, épuisé d'avoir couru, pleuré, de s'être agité à ce point.

- Shhhhhhhhhht… le berça alors Jin pour tenter de l'apaiser. Ca va aller. Je suis là, tout va bien. Je n'en parlerais plus, excuse-moi. Mais calme-toi…

Entre ses bras, les tremblements convulsifs qui agitaient son compagnon s'espacèrent, puis s'estompèrent et cessèrent enfin alors qu'il se détendait. Trop. Jin se rendit soudain compte qu'il ne tenait plus contre lui qu'une poupée de chiffon.

- Kazu ? KAZU ! hurla-t-il, paniqué, en se rendant compte que son compagnon avait perdu connaissance.

Glissant à genoux sur le trottoir avec son bien aimé inconscient dans les bras, Akanishi s'efforça de rassembler son sang-froid, alors qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'il pourrait le perdre définitivement. Sortant son portable, il appela une ambulance, puis raccrocha et serra davantage la frêle silhouette inanimée contre lui.

- Réveille-toi, Kazu ! lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant des gifles destinées à parvenir à ce résultat. Réveille-toi ! (puis, constatant, que ça ne servait à rien) Je t'en supplie, Kazu, m'abandonne pas… Tu peux pas me faire ça… Reste avec moi. Je t'en prie, reste avec moi… répéta-t-il comme une litanie sans s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait à gros sanglots.

Il ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, que la respiration difficile, sifflante de celui qu'il aimait et ne revenait pas à lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout, cette fuckin' ambulance ? cria-t-il à la ronde, avant de s'adresser à nouveau à celui qui ne pouvait l'entendre. Tiens-bon, mon amour ! Tiens bon ! Reste avec moi ! Tiens le coup !

Il pleurait encore lorsque les ambulanciers emportèrent Kazuya et qu'il embarqua avec eux, refusant de lâcher sa main. Sa main qui était froide. Si froide. Comment pouvait-il avoir les mains si glacées ? C'était comme si… Non, il ne devait pas penser à une telle horreur, même si voir son cadet sous assistance respiratoire était une torture. Bien sûr que Kazuya allait vivre ! C'était évident ! Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement !

Au milieu du trajet, les yeux du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent et un vague murmure franchit ses lèvres à travers le masque respiratoire.

- Jin…

La réaction fut immédiate : Akanishi éjecta presque l'ambulancier qui se tenait le plus près du malade et approcha son visage de celui de Kamenashi sans lâcher sa main.

- Je suis là, mon amour, l'assura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tiens le coup ! Ca va aller, mais tiens le coup ! On est presque à l'hôpital, alors reste avec moi ! Parle-moi, dis n'importe quoi, mais reste avec moi !

- Pourquoi… t'es si… paniqué… ? questionna faiblement Kame à travers le masque.

- Parce que t'es malade, baka ! répondit Jin sans pouvoir empêcher ses larmes de continuer à couler.

Un bras faible se leva vers son visage et essuya ses pleurs.

- Pleure… pas… Je vais pas… y rester…

- Bien sûr que non, parce que je te l'interdit ! Tu refusais que je te quitte, le contraire est valable aussi !

Pourquoi Akanishi avait-il l'impression que son bien-aimé devenait presque transparent ? Et pourquoi cette fuckin' ambulance n'allait-elle pas plus vite ?

- Accelerate, fuck ! You don't see that his condition worsens ? fit-il dans un mauvais anglais.

- Calm down, sir, lui dit alors l'un des ambulanciers. Crying doesn't help you and you'll raise his blood pressure.

C'est alors que l'ambulance s'immobilisa et que ses portes s'ouvrirent. Le brancard sur lequel se trouvait Kazuya fut adroitement saisi par l'équipe médicale, puis posé sur un chariot à roulette et rapidement poussé aux urgences, sans que Jin ne le lâche. Pourtant, sur l'insistance d'un médecin, il y fut obligé et c'est presque désespéré qu'il entendit son bien-aimé murmurer son prénom avant de le voir disparaitre derrière des portes.

Jin n'était pas croyant, mais lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux derrière ces portes, il se mit à prier de toutes ses forces. Son Kazu DEVAIT se remettre. Il était prêt à n'importe quel sacrifice pour qu'il retrouve la santé. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. N'importe quoi. Ce fut la sonnerie de son portable, qui le tira de ses prières. Il le sortit comme un automate et constata que l'écran annonçait « Taguchi Junnosuke ». Junno et les autres…Dans sa panique et sa frayeur, il les avait complètement oubliés. Il décrocha et, avant que son ami ait pu dire le moindre mot, annonça d'une voix blanche, que Kamenashi était à l'hôpital, dans un état qu'il ne pouvait ni expliquer, ni décrire. La réaction fut immédiate : son interlocuteur exigea l'adresse de l'hôpital, puis raccrocha et Jin comprit qu'ils venaient tous. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il ne pensait qu'à son Kazu, incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Le temps sembla passer au ralentit, s'étirer à l'infini et les autres eurent même le temps de le rejoindre dans la salle d'attente qu'il avait rejoint, contraint et forcé par le personnel médical. Le quatuor arriva en courant presque, le visage marqué par l'angoisse.

- Jin ! s'exclama Ueda. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, se lamenta Akanishi en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il s'est écroulé d'un coup. J'en sais pas plus.

A cet instant, un médecin émergea des portes et s'approcha d'eux. Le regard bleu de l'américain les observa l'un après l'autre, puis il demanda :

- You are the patient's family ?

- I'm his boyfriend and they're very close friends, répondit très vite Jin, avant de questionner avidement : Is he in good health ?

- So, he has shortcomings in many things and that's why he lost consciousness. Its weight is also more lower than normal and of course ... you should know that it is bulimic. This disease is treatable, but it will be long. Especially, apparently, it does not date from yesterday. (tr : Et bien il a des carences en beaucoup de choses et c'est ce qui explique sa perte de conscience. Son poids est également bien en dessous de la normale et bien sûr… vous n'ignorez pas qu'il est boulimique. Cette maladie se traite, mais ce sera long. D'autant qu'apparemment, ça ne date pas d'hier)

Ca ne datait pas d'hier et aucun d'eux n'avait rien vu. Ou du moins, Koki avait vu quelque chose, mais pas ce qu'il fallait. Ils étaient en dessous de tout. Jin se sentait tellement coupable…

- But he will be fine, right ? s'enquit encore Akanishi.

- I understand he was travelling, but he'll have to stay here a while, fit le praticien sans vraiment répondre à la question. And someone will watch over him.

- Can we see him ? s'enquit alors Maru.

- Sure. We put him on a drip to restore the level of his shortcomings and he's conscious. You can see him one by one. And, he asked a person called Jin. (tr : bien sûr. Nous l'avons mis sous perfusion pour restaurer le niveau de ses carences et il est conscient. Vous pouvez le voir un par un. Et il a demandé quelqu'un du nom de Jin)

- It's me. (se tournant vers ses amis, il ajouta) M'en voulez pas si j'y vais d'abord, les gars.

- File, au lieu de dire des conneries, Bakanishi, dit Junno.

En marchant jusqu'à la chambre que le médecin lui avait indiquée, Akanishi s'exhortait au calme. Kazu allait guérir, le médecin l'avait dit. Il n'allait pas mourir, il était « juste » boulimique. Sa main se posa en tremblant sur la poignée de la porte et il afficha un sourire destiné à ne pas inquiéter son bien-aimé.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-il en entrant dans la pièce immaculée.

Il réprima difficilement un mouvement de recul en voyant le masque à oxygène qui se trouvait toujours sur le visage livide de son cadet, le moniteur qui surveillait les battements de son cœur et son bras mince planté d'une aiguille reliée à un tuyau sortant d'une poche en plastique contenant un liquide transparent. Son cœur se serra en scrutant la frêle silhouette pâle qui semblait perdue dans l'immensité du lit d'hôpital. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était son Kazu, toujours si plein de vie, qui était étendu là, presque fantomatique.

- Jin ! s'exclama Kazuya en lui offrant un sourire désarmant étant donné la situation.

- Comment tu te sens, mon amour ? questionna l'aîné en faisant un effort immense pour dissimuler la tristesse que lui inspirait son état, tout en s'asseyant près de lui sur le drap blanc.

Un petit rire désabusé fusa.

- J'ai connu mieux on va dire. J'ai pas vraiment compris ce que disait le médecin, mais une chose est sûre, je peux oublier les chorés pour le moment. Je sors quand ?

En l'entendant, il fut en effet évident à Jin, que Kazu n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que le médecin avait pu lui dire de son état. Il lui revenait donc de le lui annoncer et jouer au messager des mauvaises nouvelles n'était pas amusant du tout.

- Kazu… commença-t-il, ne sachant comment lui dire.

- Hum ?

Son regard noisette, à cet instant, était à nouveau si plein d'entrain, que lui annoncer la nouvelle semblait à Jin une tache insurmontable.

- Kazu, mon amour, écoute… Tu… Tu es malade, finit-il par dire. Tu avais raison sur un point : tu n'es pas anorexique. Mais tu es boulimique, ce qui n'est pas mieux. C'est une maladie qui se traite très bien. Tu va guérir. C'est juste une question de temps et de patience.

La surprise figea le jeune homme, qui, incrédule, fixa son compagnon.

- Jin… Ca veut dire quoi au juste ? questionna le plus jeune d'une voix tendue.

- Que tu vas devoir rester ici un bon moment pour te soigner.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs mois certainement.

- Plusieurs mois… ici ? Dans cet hôpital ?

Akanishi hochait la tête en guise d'acquiescement, lorsque son petit ami se redressa brusquement, manquant arracher son masque à oxygène et faisant follement bipper le moniteur situé près de lui.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas rester dans un hôpital ! Je hais les hôpitaux ! S'il te plait, Jin, ne me laisse pas ici ! Je t'en prie !

La panique et la terreur était si audibles dans sa voix, que cela inquiéta son compagnon. Qu'il lui était douloureux de ne pas pouvoir accéder à une requête si pressante…

- Shhhhhhhhht… fit-il en le prenant dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Calme-toi, mon amour et sois raisonnable. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux guérir. Tu dois rester ici et bien écouter ce que te disent les médecins.

- Mais je ne comprends pas l'anglais, Jin, alors comment…

- Et bien je viendrais te voir tous les jours pendant des heures et je te l'apprendrais. Ca t'occupera et te sera utile en même temps.

- Mais le groupe…

- Ta santé est plus importante, intervint alors Ueda qui était discrètement entré avec les autres et avait, comme Akanishi, réprimé de justesse un mouvement de recul en voyant l'appareillage auquel leur cadet était relié. Johnny-san comprendra.

Kamenashi tourna la tête vers eux depuis les bras de son bien-aimé.

- Tat-chan, Junno, Maru, Koki…

- Alors tu t'amuse à nous foutre la trouille, maintenant ? plaisanta Junno sans conviction, pour cacher à la fois son inquiétude et son soulagement.

- Nan il a plutôt trouvé un nouveau moyen de tirer au flanc, renvoya le rappeur sur le même ton.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, marmonna Kamenashi.

- L'énervez pas, les gars, où la machine va s'emballer et on va voir rappliquer une infirmière qui nous jettera dehors, prévint Jin qui savait très bien qu'une dispute pouvait démarrer au quart de tour avec eux.

- Jin, tu… Tu me jure que tu viendras tous les jours ? demanda le plus jeune en se tordant les mains d'angoisse, terrifié à l'idée de rester seul.

- Je te le jure, tranquillise-toi, promit Akanishi en l'embrassant tendrement, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire bipper la machine à nouveau. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir un peu. Tu en as besoin.

- Tu reste, hein ? s'enquit encore Kame en serrant convulsivement la main de son petit ami.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui.

Rassuré par ces paroles, le jeune homme s'allongea de nouveau, lui dédia un petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il dormait profondément sans avoir lâché la main d'Akanishi.


	6. Chapter 6 : Une proposition inattendue

**Chapitre 6**

**Une proposition inattendue**

Après avoir passé le reste de la journée avec leur ami hospitalisé, Junno, Maru, Koki et Ueda repartirent pour Tokyo, lui assurant que tout se passerait bien.

Le lendemain, Jin était en route pour l'hôpital, luttant contre le malaise qui le submergeait à l'idée qu'il avait passé la soirée à lutter contre une certaine forme de joie. Il avait le cœur brisé que celui qu'il aimait soit malade mais… ainsi, il pouvait l'avoir près de lui comme il le désirait. C'était profondément égoïste, Akanishi le savait et c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait mal à présent qu'il était presque arrivé. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de la situation, même d'une façon infime, alors que c'était par sa faute que…

Non, il devait se calmer, se détendre, sinon son Kazu allait remarquer qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude et il ne voulait l'inquiéter pour rien au monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus du reste. Jin traversa les couloirs, entra dans l'ascenseur et se composa un visage souriant, à mille lieues de ce qui le tourmentait.

- Hey ! lança-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre de son bien-aimé.

Aussitôt, Kazuya se redressa sur son lit, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

- Jin ! Tu es venu !

- Evidemment puisque je te l'ai promis, répondit l'interpelé, ravi de constater que le masque à oxygène et le moniteur surveillant son cœur avaient disparu. Reste allongé.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, prit place sur le lit près de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Comment tu te sens, mon amour ? demanda Akanishi en lui caressant la joue.

- Je deviens déjà dingue à force de rester coucher sans rien faire.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'aîné. Il n'était pas surpris de cette déclaration, car Kazu avait toujours été une véritable pile électrique, ne tenant jamais en place et sans cesse en train de faire des choses pour s'occuper. Alors, en effet, rester inactif devait être parfaitement insupportable.

- Je m'en doute, mon cœur, mais tu n'es pas encore assez remis pour te lever. Tu t'effondrerais dans mes bras. Non pas que ça me déplairait, mais…

Il fut interrompu dans sa phrase, par les mains douces de son bien-aimé qui se glissaient sous son t-shirt, caressant ses abdominaux et pectoraux. Le cœur de Jin manqua un battement et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il ne fallait pas plus que ces simples attouchements, pour le remplir de désir. Mais il devait être raisonnable pour deux et l'arrêter avant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en soit plus capable.

Dans un sursaut de volonté, Akanishi saisit les fins poignets et, avec effort, les éloigna de lui.

- Kazu, non… Tu es… à l'hôpital et… bafouilla-t-il.

- Mais j'ai envie, Jin. J'ai envie de toi… et je sais que toi aussi.

Evidemment qu'il le voulait. Il le voulait en permanence. Mais comment pouvait-il avoir l'air à la fois si fragile et si sensuel, même dans son état ? C'était une véritable torture physique et mentale, mais Jin devait résister. Il le fallait.

- Tu m'aide pas beaucoup, là… objecta l'aîné d'une voix étranglée.

- Jin… Il est tôt… il n'y a personne… Je t'en prie…

La voix de la tentation… Mais il devait résister. Il devait… Son cerveau cessa de fonctionner car les lèvres de Kamenashi se promenaient déjà sur sa mâchoire, descendant sur son cou. Malgré lui, Jin bascula la tête en arrière pour le laisser faire, alors qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui criait de stopper le train avant qu'il prenne de la vitesse.

- N… Non… Kazu… Il faut pas… protesta-t-il sans la moindre conviction.

Mais bien sûr, étant donné le manque de foi qu'il avait mis dans cette phrase, son compagnon ne l'écouta pas et revint l'embrasser avec passion, laissant ses mains se frayer à nouveau un chemin sous son vêtement, se promener sur la peau de son torse. En quelques secondes, le t-shirt se retrouva sur le lit et la bouche de Kazuya prit le relai de ses mains, faisant soupirer Akanishi, puis gémir en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa sur la bosse qui déformait déjà son pantalon et le caressa à travers le tissu.

- Hum… Kazu… souffla-t-il dans un gémissement sourd, tandis que son cadet lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il était nu sous sa blouse d'hôpital.

A son tour, impatient, il glissa les mains sur son compagnon, qui ferma les yeux et se cambra pour mieux ressentir, poussant une plainte étouffée, lorsque la main d'Akanishi se posa sur sa virilité dressée et commença à effectuer de lents va et vient. La respiration du cadet s'accéléra et il murmura :

- Fais… ce que tu… veux de moi… Jin…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour électriser totalement Jin et l'embraser tout entier, lui faisant oublier où ils se trouvaient et la possibilité de se faire surprendre à tout moment. Le souffle court, il poursuivit son mouvement, accélérant le rythme de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que, dans un râle, Kazuya se répande entre ses doigts. Akanishi vint alors l'embrasser avec passion, passant sans mal la barrière de ses lèvres si douces pour faire se rencontrer leurs langues en un ballet langoureux. Mettant ensuite fin au baiser, l'aîné présenta ses doigts à son cadet, qui entreprit de les sucer avec gourmandise, le regard rivé dans le sien.

- Retourne-toi… dit Jin dans un murmure lorsque ses doigts furent assez humidifiés.

Comprenant que le moment tant attendu approchait, Kamenashi, haletant, obtempéra et se mit sur le ventre. Fou de désir, Jin expédia sur le lit son jean et son boxer, puis se coucha doucement sur le corps gracile de son compagnon, qui gémissait déjà d'attente. Gémissement qui se mua en cri étouffé dans l'oreiller, lorsque Akanishi introduisit un doigt à l'intérieur de lui.

- Aaaah, Jin… Encore…

- Tu en veux plus ?

- O… Ouiiiiii…

Alors, il glissa un second doigt en lui, le faisant crier de nouveau contre l'oreiller.

- Jin… Viens…Pr… Prend-moi… maintenant… Par pitié… pria alors le plus jeune, haletant de plaisir.

- Tu me veux ? questionna Akanishi d'une voix rauque, tout en connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Prend-moi…

Jin, qui n'attendait que ça, ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et positionna son membre dressé contre l'intimité de son bien-aimé, le faisant gémir d'attente, puis le pénétra d'un coup de reins qui lui procura des sensations inouïes et fit à nouveau crier son amant, autant de douleur que de plaisir. Akanishi s'immobilisa le temps que la douleur s'estompe, puis commença quelques lents va et vient, qu'il accéléra en voyant son partenaire accompagner ses mouvements d'ondulations du bassin.

- Aaaaaaah, Jin… Oui… Plus fort… pria Kazuya entre deux gémissements de plaisir.

Stimulé autant par les plaintes de son Kazu, que par la vision de son corps parfaitement synchronisé avec le sien, Akanishi se redressa un peu et, prenant appui sur les splendides fesses de son cadet, laissa libre cours à son désir en donnant de violents coups de reins, faisant de nouveau crier le plus jeune dans son oreiller. Après plusieurs minutes, tous deux atteignirent l'ultime jouissance en même temps et se libérèrent, l'un sur les draps, l'autre au creux des reins de celui qu'il aimait. Epuisé, mais heureux, Akanishi se laissa doucement retomber sur le dos couvert de sueur de son partenaire et déposa un baiser sur son omoplate.

- Je t'aime, Kazu…

Il l'embrassa à nouveau sur le dos, puis se redressa et récupéra rapidement ses vêtements pour se rhabiller avant qu'une infirmière n'arrive, tandis que son bien-aimé retrouvait sa position initiale, allongé sur le dos.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire ? questionna Jin, amusé, en se rasseyant près de lui.

- Ne dis pas que ça t'ennuie, tu aime ça autant que moi… rétorqua Kazuya dans un sourire angélique qui bouleversa son petit-ami.

- Démon… souffla Jin dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- Démon ? Moi ? Alors que tu m'appelle « mon ange » ? fit innocemment le plus jeune.

- Un démon caché sous un visage d'ange…

Le rire cristallin que Jin aimait tant résonna dans la pièce, l'ensoleillant d'un seul coup. Ce rire faisait partie des sons qu'il aimait le plus au monde et dont il ne pouvait se passer. Dont il ne pouvait se passer… Akanishi fixa longuement le visage qu'il aimait temps et une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Mais vraiment folle. Il secoua la tête comme pour la chasser, ce qui inquiéta Kazuya.

- Jin, amour, ça va ? s'enquit-il.

- Je… Oui oui, Très bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, hein. Je veux que tu te détendes.

- Je suis détendu. Grâce à ton savoir-faire, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure et un sourire angélique.

- Flatteur… rit Akanishi en posant son front sur le sien.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te mentir.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Jin lâcha :

- Kazu…

- Hum…

- Epouse-moi.

La demande, inattendue et stupéfiante, figea la cadet, qui releva la tête et le fixa, les yeux écarquillés, pendant un long moment.

- Q… Quoi ? J… Jin, qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu ra… raconte ? finit-il par balbutier, sous le choc.

- Je te demande de m'épouser, Kazuya.

- C… Ca j'avais… bien entendu mais… pourquoi ?

- Parce que je t'aime, que j'ai eu peur de te perdre pour toujours quand tu t'es évanoui dans la rue et que je veux que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi, répondit Akanishi en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- Jin… murmura le cadet, bouleversé.

- S'il te plait, Kazu, dis que tu accepte…

Malgré le choc que représentait cette brusque demande, étrangement, l'esprit logique du cadet se remit en marche et c'est en toute rationalité, qu'il objecta :

- Mais Jin, on ne peut pas… Je… On est des hommes et le… le mariage gay n'est pas reconnu au Japon. Tu… Tu perds la tête.

- C'est toi qui me la fait perdre. Kazu, nous sommes aux Etats-Unis. Ici, ils sont plus libéraux et nous n'avons besoin de rien, argumenta Akanishi.. Il nous suffit d'aller à Las Vegas et... Je t'en prie, Kazu, épouse-moi…

Le regard brun planté dans le sien était si plein d'amour et sa voix si sincère, que Kazuya ne sut plus quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, son Jin lui ferait ce genre de proposition et ça le remplissait de confusion. Bien sûr il lui avait révélé qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, mais il n'imaginait pas que son bien-aimé entretenait le même genre de sentiment à son égard.

- Tu… Tu te rends compte que… ça nous liera à vie et que… que de toute façon, ce… ce mariage ne sera pas… valable au Japon ?

- Oui.

- Et pourtant, tu veux…

- Oui, parce que je ne veux que toi.

De nouveau un silence, que Jin ne comprit pas. Il pensait que son Kazu lui dirait oui immédiatement, qu'il serait heureux qu'il ne veuille que lui pour toujours. Pourquoi toutes ces hésitations ? Akanishi fixa celui qu'il aimait et le faisait attendre.

- Ca s'appelle de la torture, ce que tu fais, là, dit doucement l'expatrié un peu tristement, comme pour rappeler qu'il voudrait au moins une réponse.

- Jin, je… Est-ce que je… peux réfléchir ?

Alors ça, l'interpelé ne s'y attendait pas du tout et baissa la tête. Peut-être qu'en fait, Kazuya ne l'aimait pas suffisamment pour aller si loin. Peut-être qu'à ses yeux, il n'était qu'une histoire parmi d'autres et qu'il se retrouvait ainsi piégé, bloqué et sans autre issue que cette espèce de fuite.

- Kazu, tu… Tu n'es pas obligé de… Je ne veux pas te forcer à… Si tu… balbutia Jin sans réussir à terminer la moindre phrase.

- Chut, le coupa son cadet d'une voix douce, en posant un index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Calme-toi. J'ai pas refusé, j'ai seulement dit que je devais réfléchir, ok ?

Tentant de faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, Akanishi hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et offrit un sourire à son bien-aimé.

- Bon, on a du travail, lança-t-il finalement, faisant sursauter Kamenashi, qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur. L'anglais. T'as besoin de cours je crois.

- Oh oh… tu te transforme en prof ? se moqua le plus jeune. Fais gaffe, je pourrais bien avoir envie de faire des choses à mon sensei…

L'évocation fit déglutir Jin. Non non. Une fois ça suffisait. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de s'emballer au moindre mot un peu tendancieux prononcé par son cadet. Ou alors qu'il se venge plus tard de l'effet qu'il lui faisait sans arrêt.

- Sois sage, pour une fois, Kazu.

- Mais c'est toi, alors comment tu veux que je sois sage ? se plaignit Kamenashi. C'est un crime d'être aussi sexy !

Le « reproche » fit rire Akanishi.

- Qu'est ce que je devrais dire de toi alors… Tu es une perpétuelle invitation au viol.

- Oh oh, je suis ravi de l'apprendre, fit ladite invitation en lui dédiant un regard langoureux tout en posant une main sur une des cuisses de son bien-aimé.

- Kazu, non, résista Jin en l'ôtant doucement.

Boudant un peu de se faire repousser malgré qu'il ait déjà obtenu ce qu'il voulait quelques minutes auparavant, le plus jeune s'obligea donc à faire attention à la leçon qu'Akanishi entreprit de lui donner. En fait, lorsqu'il le voulait, il était capable d'une concentration sans faille et d'une mémoire prodigieuse qui lui rendaient bien des services dans sa carrière, aussi retint-il sans difficulté ce que Jin lui enseignait. Et ce même si son regard restait fixé sur ses lèvres. Jamais il n'avait trouvé l'anglais aussi sexy que prononcé par la voix grave de son Jin.

- Kazu, répète ce que je viens de dire. Je te sens totalement déconcentré là.

- Mais nan, je suis suspendu à tes lèvres, regarde, rétorqua le cadet en joignant le geste à la parole pour embra…

Ah non. Akanishi l'avait vu venir et empêché le contact en posant son index sur les lèvres bien trop tentantes.

- Tu vois que tu es dissipé, le réprimanda gentiment son petit ami.

- Même pas vrai, se renfrogna le plus jeune. J'ai bien écouté et je veux une récompense.

- Tiens donc… Mais tu pense l'avoir mérité ? sourit Jin, amusé par l'attitude soudain enfantine, de celui qu'il aimait.

- Bien sûr, répondit Kamenashi sans la moindre hésitation, dans un sourire angélique. Tu ne dis pas tout le temps que je suis un ange ?

- Démon…

- Non non, un ange, rectifia-t-il avec le même sourire propre à faire fondre un iceberg.

Comment résister à un tel sourire ? C'était impossible ou, du moins Akanishi ne s'en sentait-il pas capable, aussi céda-t-il et récompensa-t-il son élève d'un baiser.

Mais il aurait dû savoir que craquer devant l'adorable moue de son petit ami était dangereux, car ses bras frêles s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et le baiser qu'il avait voulu doux et léger, devint soudain torride. Une fois encore, il fallut à l'expatrié toute sa volonté, pour dénouer l'étreinte langoureuse.

- Kazu… fit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Oui sensei.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…

- Ben quoi ? J'aurais voulu un prof aussi sexy quand j'étais au lycée.

- Kazu, si tu n'es pas raisonnable, je ne viendrais plus aussi souvent, menaça Jin.

L'avertissement eut l'effet escompté, car Kamenashi s'écarta de lui en écarquillant les yeux, effrayé par l'idée.

- Non ! Tu peux pas ! Tu… Tu… Non, Jin ! Tu m'as juré que… que… bredouilla le cadet, toute idée salace envolée sous l'effet de la terreur. Non !

Bien sûr, Akanishi pensait que sa menace serait prise au sérieux, mais il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire peur à ce point. Se sentant coupable, il se traita d'imbécile et le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa la nuque pour l'apaiser.

- Shhhhhhht… Calme-toi… Je ne te laisserais pas, je te le promets, dit Jin qui avait vraiment du mal à comprendre sa terreur des hôpitaux.

Il décida de lui poser la question plus tard car, pour le moment, il était trop agité.

- Kazu, je vais devoir y aller. On m'attend pour répéter. Je repasserais plus tard, mais je veux que tu te repose, d'accord ?

Mais la frayeur de son bien-aimé n'était pas encore passée, aussi il s'accrocha au t-shirt de son aîné, crispant les mains sur le tissu à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas ! s'exclama-t-il en fondant en larmes.

- Kazu… fit doucement Jin en détachant délicatement les mains de son bien-aimé. Je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois y aller et tu le sais. Sois courageux. Je reviendrais en fin de journée, je te le jure.

Du revers de la main, Akanishi essuya les pleurs de son compagnon et l'embrassa tendrement, puis se leva et gagna la porte.

- JIN ! cria alors Kazuya, la voix tremblante.

Son petit ami tourna la tête et vit la détresse dans le regard noisette, mais il savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne le pourrait plus et qu'il aurait des ennuis dans son travail. Il savait que son Kazu, mieux que tout autre, pouvait le comprendre. Du bout des doigts, il lui envoya un baiser.

- Je t'aime, Kazu, lança-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.


	7. Chapter 7 : Désaccords en série

**Chapitre 7**

**Désaccords en série**

Alors que, comme il l'avait promit, Akanishi revenait voir son Kazu en fin d'après-midi en se demandant s'il avait finalement pu se reposer comme il le lui avait recommandé, des gémissements sourds se firent entendre à travers la porte et il tendit l'oreille.

- Ooooooh Jin… Jin, ouiiii… Mmm… Encore… Jin…

Surpris, l'interpelé regarda à travers la petite vitre qui ornait le battant et vit son petit ami adossé aux oreillers, la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux clos qui, à en juger par le mouvement de sa main sous les draps d'hôpital, était en train de se faire plaisir en pensant manifestement à lui. Cette vision excita l'aîné au plus haut point et il s'humecta les lèvres de la langue, sans cesser de jouer les voyeurs.

- Mmm… Jin… Encore… Mmm… gémit de nouveau Kazuya en repoussant le drap, tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa main.

N'y tenant plus, ledit Jin ouvrit tout doucement la porte, sachant que son bien-aimé était si occupé qu'il n'y ferait pas attention, puis entra dans la chambre en la refermant et déposa délicatement son manteau sur une chaise. Il s'approcha ensuite de son compagnon, s'agenouilla sans que celui-ci le remarque et, se penchant, posa la bouche sur l'extrémité de sa virilité. Le geste inattendu fit à la fois gémir davantage et tressaillir le jeune homme, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux en rougissant, stupéfait et embarrassé de voir l'objet de ses désirs, soudainement apparu devant lui, lui accorder une telle attention.

- J… Jin… Qu'est ce que tu… Aaaaaaah… Mmm… Aaaaaah…

Il fut interrompu par les plaintes rauques que lui provoquait la sensation grisante des lèvres de son bien-aimé sur son membre gonflé et sensible et reprit sa position initiale contre les oreillers afin de mieux en profiter.

- Alors tu te fais plaisir tout seul maintenant ? C'est pas très sympa de pas m'attendre… susurra Akanishi en donnant de coups de langue sur le sexe de son partenaire, comme s'il s'agissait d'une glace.

- Ooooh Jin… T'arrête pas… Mmm… Plus vite…

Exauçant avec plaisir le souhait de son cadet, l'aîné le prit totalement en bouche et exerça de longs mouvements de va et vient, en les accompagnant de petits coups de langue, tandis que les mains de son compagnon gémissant se perdaient dans ses cheveux, se crispant dessus lorsque le plaisir se faisait plus fort. Après quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, le corps du plus jeune s'arqua brusquement sous l'effet du violent orgasme qui le traversait et il se libéra entre les lèvres de son bien-aimé. Haletant, Kazuya rouvrit des yeux encore voilés de plaisir et fixa Jin, qui se redressait en se léchant les lèvres, le regard enfiévré.

- Jin, je… suis désolé.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Je trouve ça flatteur, moi, de te faire toujours autant d'effet après tout ce temps.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme vira à l'écarlate et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Mais Akanishi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et, de la main, l'obligea à le regarder à nouveau.

- Depuis quand ça te gêne ?

- Je… sais pas. Sûrement qu'on est à l'hôpital et…

- Et ça ne t'a pas empêché de me vouloir ce matin…

Il y eut un court silence, puis l'expatrié reprit.

- Et maintenant, je crève d'envie de te posséder, souffla-t-il. Tu devrais avoir honte, petit démon… T'entendre gémir mon prénom comme ça… Regarde dans quel état tu me mets…

Et pour que son petit ami s'en rende compte, il prit sa main et la déposa sur la bosse aussi conséquente que douloureuse, qui tendait son pantalon, se faisant presque geindre d'attente à la grande surprise du plus jeune.

- Tu va devoir faire quelque chose, reprit le plus âgé à voix basse. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça, ce serait cr…

Il n'acheva pas, car la main de son cadet, plus rapide que la lumière, avait déjà déboutonné son jean et commencé leur enivrante danse à travers le tissu de son boxer. Le palpant, le massant, le caressant, le goûtant même parfois sans jamais accéder à sa peau. C'était une torture. Une divine torture à laquelle Akanishi, soupirant, se soumettait bien volontiers malgré son impatience. En une fraction de seconde, les doigts fins avaient libéré sa virilité de son boxer et débuté leur œuvre libératrice, exerçant de douces pression exactement là où il le fallait, mordillant, léchant, suçotant de la façon exacte qui convenait pour lui faire perdre la raison. La respiration haletante, Akanishi fixait le visage de son compagnon penché sur son bas-ventre. Comment un homme avec un visage si angélique pouvait-il être si doué en la matière ? Comment pouvait-il toujours savoir précisément de quelle façon le rendre fou ? Il connaissait trop bien son corps et ses réactions, voilà la vérité. Il le connaissait dans ses moindres détails, tout comme lui-même connaissait le sien par cœur. Une plainte sourde échappa à Jin, comme les lèvres sensuelles de son amant se refermaient à leur tour sur lui, entamant un ballet aussi complexe que grisant. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Le regarder en train de se masturber l'avait déjà bien trop excité pour qu'il puisse se contenir encore longtemps. Il le savait, comme il savait que Kazuya le savait aussi.

- Aaaaaah, Kazu… murmura-t-il en plaquant une main sur la nuque de son petit ami pour accentuer davantage les sensations. Je… Je vais…

Le plus jeune comprit très bien ce que voulait dire son aîné, pourtant il ne cessa pas pour autant et accéléra même la cadence des pressions que sa bouche exerçait sur le membre de son bien-aimé, qui ne tarda pas à se répandre dans un ultime râle de jouissance.

Le silence retomba dans la petite chambre et les deux amants se fixèrent. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de s'arrêter en si bon chemin et pourtant, le risque omniprésent d'être découvert les freinait un peu, d'autant que c'était la fin d'après-midi et qu'il y avait donc du monde partout.

- On… devrait s'arrêter là, déclara finalement Jin d'une voix encore rauque.

- Oui, ce serait plus… raisonnable, acquiesça de même son cadet.

Mais leurs regards se croisèrent, encore pleins de fièvre et, à cet instant, ils surent que s'arrêter n'était plus possible. Il n'y avait qu'à observer leur souffle court, à deviner les battements frénétiques de leurs cœurs, à imaginer leur sang courant plus vite dans leurs veines, pour sentir un désir incontrôlable pulser dans le creux de leurs reins.

- Je vais te faire sortir, déclara soudain Jin.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de son cadet.

- Mais je croyais que…

- T'as vraiment envie qu'on doive se cacher chaque fois qu'on aura envie de faire l'amour ? Moi pas. Il doit y avoir un moyen et je vais le chercher. J'ai trop envie de toi pour supporter de ne pas pouvoir te prendre quand je le veux.

Ces mots firent frissonner Kazuya, qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

- J'y vais et je reviens, lança encore Akanishi en se levant.

Un baiser fougueux le coupa dans son élan, lui coupant le souffle et il sut qu'il devait y mettre fin avant de ne plus être capable de le repousser. Ce qu'il fit doucement.

- Kazu… Kazu s'il te plait… Deux minutes… Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche…

La vue de son cadet se mordillant la lèvre inférieure (ce qui la fit légèrement gonfler) faillit le rendre fou, mais il se morigéna et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il devait parler au médecin responsable du traitement de son Kazu.

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Akanishi réapparaissait dans la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit comprendre à Kazuya que son petit ami était parvenu à ses fins. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise, lorsque les bras de son compagnon se glissèrent sous ses genoux et ses aisselles, le soulevant et le calant contre lui.

- J… Jin, qu'est ce que tu fabrique ? Je peux marcher, pose-moi, protesta-t-il, embarrassé d'être porté comme une femme.

- Pardon, mon cœur, s'excusa l'aîné en le mettant debout sur le sol, mais j'étais si content d'avoir obtenu l'autorisation de te ramener à la maison, que…

Le rire clair de son cadet lui coupa la parole, raisonnant dans le vide de la pièce et se fit communicatif.

- Je vois, fit-il. Bah alors je vais m'habiller et on pourra y aller ok ? fit le jeune homme en récupérant ses vêtements dans le placard, avant de commencer à retirer sa blouse d'hôpital.

Il était tellement content de quitter ce lieu maudit… Il n'y était resté que deux jours, mais ça lui avait semblé une éternité. Retourner chez Jin rester auprès de lui seul avec lui, comme un véritable couple… C'était ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde mais qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué. Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il haussa les sourcils en le voyant se retourner.

- Bah qu'est ce qui te prend ? interrogea le cadet, interloqué. Depuis quand tu te retourne quand je suis à poil ? C'est nouveau ça.

- C'est pas ça, idiot… J'ai juste pas envie de te sauter dessus ici… rétorqua Jin en serrant les dents pour se contenir.

Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur les traits parfaits du plus jeune. Il était satisfait que son bien-aimé ait tant de mal à retenir ses pulsions envers lui. C'était vraiment rassurant pour lui qui avait si peu confiance en lui. Kazuya s'était figé devant le placard, un sourire aux lèvres. Il pensait déjà à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux une fois qu'ils seraient rentrés : des balades main dans la main, du shopping, des dîners en tête à tête… Il pourrait cuisiner des petits plats à son Jin adoré et le gâter un peu pour compenser sa solitude de ces derniers mois. Il aimait cuisiner et savait que son bien-aimé n'était pas insensible à ses talents culinaires.

Le cadet sursauta en sentant les bras musclés de son petit ami l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrasser dans le cou.

- C'est quoi, ce sourire ? A quoi tu pense ?

- A rien de salace, pour une fois.

- Oh, c'est possible ça ? le taquina Jin en posant tendrement ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Ca va pas durer si tu me tiens comme ça… le prévint Kazuya sur le même ton.

L'aîné le lâcha donc en riant et le plus jeune s'habilla, puis se chaussa. Il était ravi de troquer l'horrible blouse d'hôpital contre ses propres vêtements. Un main dans ses cheveux pour les écarter de son visage et il se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait.

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il dans un sourire éblouissant qui fit fondre Akanishi.

Le plus âgé aurait voulu lui reparler de sa demande en mariage, lui demander s'il avait réfléchi, mais il n'osa pas et se contenta de le prendre par la main, pressé de sortir de l'hôpital.

Main dans la main, comme ce que voulais Kazuya, le couple quitta le bâtiment en souriant et se flâna longtemps dans les rues malgré le froid extérieur, heureux de profiter simplement de la présence de l'autre. Sur le chemin, Jin s'improvisa guide touristique, indiquant à son bien-aimé les bâtiments importants, les points de vue. Il alla même acheter en catastrophe un appareil photo jetable afin que son petit ami, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait, puisse prendre des photos souvenir, comme un touriste classique. Il éclata de rire en se rendant compte que c'était lui que mitraillait Kazuya. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, le voyant frissonner violemment, lui proposa de prendre un café bien chaud, ce que son plus jeune accepta sans hésiter car il avait vraiment froid.

- Kazu, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta l'aîné car les frissons de son cadet étaient devenus des tremblements quasi convulsifs.

- C… C…Ca va a… al… aller… parvint à dire le jeune homme entre deux claquements de dents.

Le cadet aurait voulu le traiter d'idiot, lui dire que c'était franchement débile de le faire rester dehors alors qu'il sortait juste de l'hôpital, qu'il n'était pas habillé pour passer autant de temps à l'extérieur, qu'il allait attraper la crève et se retrouver incapable de chanter… Mais son Jin était si heureux de ce moment en tête à tête, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui gâcher sa joie.

C'est alors que son petit ami lui adressait un sourire tremblant, qu'Akanishi se rendit compte que celui-ci avait les lèvres bleues. Il comprit alors que son compagnon était mort de froid et se sentit alors très coupable.

- Pardon Kazu ! Je suis désolé ! J'aurais du voir que… que tu…

- Tu v… vois j… jamais gr… grand ch… chose… al… alors j'ai l'... l'habi… l'habitude…

- Viens on rentre tout de suite, lui dit alors le plus âgé. Je veux pas que tu meures de froid.

Et en joignant le geste à la parole, il le prit alors dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et quitta le café en courant à toute vitesse, avant même que Kazuya ait pu réagir. Ils étaient déjà à mi-chemin, lorsque ce dernier réagit enfin.

- J… Jin p… pose-moi, bordel ! J'ai fr… froid, je suis p… pas impotent !

L'éclat de voix surprit tellement Akanishi, qu'il posa son bien-aimé au sol et le fixa, interdit.

- Pardon… s'excusa l'aîné, piteux, d'une petite voix.

- Tu p… pense ja… jamais à r… rien ! l'accusa Kazuya, à bout. Ré… Réfléchis deux mi… minutes av… avant d'agir, Ba… Bakanishi. C'est dé… déjà ce que j… je te repro… reprochais quand tu é… était encore dans le gr… groupe !

- Mais Kazu…

- N… Nan c'est b… bon ! On r… rentre maintenant ! P… Passe devant !

N'ayant plus l'habitude des colères de son ex-leader, Jin sursauta presque lorsque son vieux surnom surgit dans la diatribe véhémente de celui qu'il aimait et il baissa la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours tendance à agir impulsivement et à ne pas se rendre compte quand il se plantait sur toute la ligne. Et visiblement, c'était précisément ce qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu qu'avec une simple chemise et un petit manteau, son bien-aimé aurait immanquablement très froid ? A cause de sa bêtise, ce n'était plus son Kazu, qu'il avait devant lui, mais Kazuya Kamenashi, le leader de KAT-TUN. Comme avant, lorsqu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des collègues. Comme avant qu'ils ne se déclarent.

Le silence retomba entre eux, pesant. La colère du plus jeune envers son aîné était presque palpable et ça mettait Jin mal à l'aise. Que pouvait-il faire pour récupérer son Kazu doux et tendre ? Que pouvait-il faire pour que la colère déserte ses prunelles noisette et que l'amour y réapparaisse ? Que pouvait-il faire pour revoir son magnifique sourire ? C'était ce que Jin se demandait sans cesse sans pour autant réussir à trouver une solution. Il soupira. Pourquoi avait-il le don d'énerver les personnes qui lui étaient le plus cher ?

C'est toujours en silence, que le duo arriva à l'immeuble et, inquiet, Jin vit son cadet s'envoler littéralement dans les escaliers, comme s'il était pressé de mettre de la distance entre eux. Ce geste d'éloignement le poignarda en plein cœur. A son tour, Akanishi gravit les cinq paliers et retrouva devant sa porte son Kazu qui, du coup, était monté en vitesse pour rien puisqu'il n'avait pas les clés. Osant à peine le regarder, il introduisit la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit le battant et le laissa passer en premier, ce qu'il fit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Jin aurait encore préféré qu'il lui crie dessus comment à l'époque, plutôt que de subir cet insoutenable silence.

- Kazu… Dis quelque chose… S'il te plait…

- Pour quoi faire ? fut la réponse sèche qu'il reçut sans même que l'interpellé ne se retourne.

- Je veux pas que tu sois fâché contre moi… répondit Akanishi dans une moue adorable. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et tu le sais. Demande-moi n'importe quoi et je le ferais. Je t'en prie, Kazu…

Un soupir échappa au cadet. C'était toujours la même chose avec lui. Il faisait des conneries sans réfléchir et ensuite demandait pardon en promettant la lune, pour recommencer à la première occasion. Kazuya avait beau l'aimer à la folie, il trouvait cette attitude désinvolte un peu pesante à force. Secouant la tête, il se tourna vers son petit ami et, un peu réchauffé par la chaleur de l'appartement, consentit à répondre :

- Voilà tout le problème avec toi, Jin. Tout est un éternel recommencement de conneries et d'excuses. Jamais ça te sers de leçon. Et j'ai beau m'énerver, crier, te faire la gueule, te menacer, rien n'y fait jamais. Tu te rends compte à quel point c'est pénible ?

- Je sais…

- Tu sais mais tu fais rien pour que ça s'arrange. Jin… c'est toi l'aîné, ça devrait pas être à moi de te dire ça…

En quelques pas, Akanishi franchit la distance qui le séparait de son compagnon et fourra son nez dans son cou, avant de demander dans un murmure :

- Tu m'en veux à ce point ?

De nouveau un soupir. C'était déloyal ça… Comment Kazuya pouvait-il engueuler Akanishi, alors que celui-ci s'accrochait à lui comme ça, avec ce ton désespéré ? Impossible…

- Non, répondit le plus jeune d'un ton bougon.

- Vrai ?

- Ouais… T'es impossible…

- Kazu ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, tu sais ?

- Ouais moi aussi. C'est pour ça que j'arrive même pas à t'engueuler cinq minutes complètes…

- Je vais pas m'en plaindre, rétorqua Jin en relevant la tête dans un sourire qui toucha le cœur de son cadet.

- Nan mais ce serait bien que tu réagisses vraiment. Si je dois rester ici avec toi, va falloir faire des efforts hein. Sinon ça va pas le faire.

- Je te le promets, jura Akanishi, trop heureux que son bien-aimé soit redevenu Kazu.

- Mouais… Bah j'attends de voir pour croire, grommela encore le plus jeune qui ne voulait pas avoir l'air de renoncer si vite. En attendant, j'espère que t'as de quoi faire dans ton frigo.

Le changement de sujet stupéfia l'aîné, qui perdit contenance et observa un instant son petit ami comme si la différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur l'avait rendu fou.

- Heu… C'est quoi le rapport ?

- Aucun. Je te demande juste si ton frigo est rempli, Jin.

- Ah… Heu… Bah à moitié.

Dans un troisième soupir, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur afin d'en inventorier le contenu, tout en se disant qu'il était faible face à son Jin et qu'en plus, il s'apprêtait à faire la cuisine pour lui, comme s'il devait être récompensé de sa bêtise. Kazuya devenait vraiment idiot dès que ça touchait son compagnon. Se penchant vers les étagères pour mieux voir, il entreprenait d'attraper de quoi préparer un plat rapide, lorsque les mains d'Akanishi se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt, caressant amoureusement ses abdominaux et pectoraux, le faisant sursauter et il manqua lâcher ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

- Jin… je suis un peu occupé là… protesta-t-il faiblement, déjà vaincu par le contact.

- Hum ? fit suavement ce dernier en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Tu peux t'occuper de ça après, pas vrai ? J'aimerais me faire pardonner correctement…

Le sous-entendu, parfaitement clair, fit bouillir le sang du cadet dans ses veines. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient interrompus à l'hôpital et le désir qui s'était évanoui à l'extérieur, refit son apparition en force.

Comme s'il l'avait parfaitement deviné, Akanishi lui retira doucement ce qu'il tenait encore, pour le reposer dans le frigo qu'il referma, puis l'enlaça à nouveau par derrière en l'embrassant dans le cou, laissant une de ses mains se glisser dans le pantalon de son cadet, plonger dans son boxer et commencer à caresser son sexe, qui ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Oh le vilain garçon qui est déjà tout dur alors que je l'ai à peine touché… souffla l'aîné à son oreille sans cesser de le masturber.

- Jin, c'est pas le mo… commença à protester son cadet, avant de pousser un gémissement de plaisir. Aaaaaaaah… Mmm…

- Oui ? Tu disais ? se moqua Akanishi, qui savait très bien que son compagnon ne serait plus en état de réfléchir ni de parler avant qu'il ait terminé sa phrase.

Un nouveau râle fut la réponse qu'il attendait et il s'écarta de lui, le temps d'enlever ses vêtements, puis ôta ceux de son partenaire en un tour de main et l'allongea sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- C'est froid, râla Kazuya. On sort de dehors je te rappelle.

- T'inquiète, t'auras chaud dans même pas deux minutes, je te le garantis, rétorqua Jin avant de reprendre là où il en était avant l'interruption.

Tandis que, d'une main, il recommençait à s'occuper du membre dressé de son petit ami, sa bouche entreprit d'embrasser et lécher chaque centimètre carré de son corps, s'attardant particulièrement sur ses tétons, qu'il agaça de la langue et mordilla doucement, faisait gémir son bien-aimé. C'était bon de le voir étendu là, offert et plus que consentant. Si bon que Jin sentait qu'il pourrait le prendre immédiatement sans la moindre préparation. Mais non, cette fois, rien ne les pressait. Il voulait prendre son temps avant de le faire sien. Abandonnant temporairement sa poitrine, les lèvres d'Akanishi s'envolèrent jusqu'ai cou gracile de son amant, sur lequel il déposa une pluie de baisers papillon, avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avec une gourmandise non feinte. Baiser auquel Kazuya répondit avec autant de passion, tout en gémissant contre ses lèvres au vu du traitement que Jin ne cessait d'administrer à son bas-ventre. Pourtant, bientôt, se contenter de ces caresses ne fut plus possible à l'aîné. Il crevait de désir au point d'en avoir presque mal. Il fallait remédier à la situation sans tarder.

- Kazu… dit-il d'une voix étranglée. Je tiens plus… C'est bon si je…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase car, en guise de réponse, son cadet descendit du perchoir sur lequel il l'avait juché et lui présenta son admirable postérieur. Le cœur d'Akanishi manqua un battement, mais il se reprit aussitôt, car le désir qui pulsait douloureusement dans ses veines demandait à être assouvi. Jin se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant, hésitant car il savait que, sans préparation, il allait lui faire vraiment mal.

- Viens… l'encouragea alors doucement Kazuya.

Ce simple mot mit le feu aux poudres et, posant les mains sur les hanches de son partenaire, Jin le pénétra totalement d'un brusque coup de reins. Le plus jeune poussa un cri de douleur qui résonna dans la pièce, Akanishi s'immobilisa le temps de laisser sa souffrance disparaître, l'embrassant sur chaque millimètre carré de peau que sa bouche pouvait atteindre, en s'excusant sans cesse.

- Jin ? finit par l'interpeller son cadet.

- Mon cœur ?

- Dépêche-toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu compte me faire attendre encore longtemps ?

- Mais…

- je vais bien. Dépêche-toi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour emballer la machine. En grognant, Jin commença à faire des va et vient dans le corps magnifique de son petit ami, arrachant à celui-ci des plaintes rauques et des gémissements, qui se muèrent en véritables cris de plaisir lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence et donne de grands coups de boutoir qui le libéraient de sa frustration sexuelle.

- AAAAAAH !… JIIIIIIN !… OUIIIIII ! … ENCORE !… cria Kazuya qui défaillait presque tant il trouvait ça bon.

Soudain, après quelques violents va et vient supplémentaires, le corps de Kamenashi se tendit comme la corde d'un arc et ses mains se crispèrent sur le plan de travail, faisant blanchir ses articulation, tandis que, dans un râle, il se répandait sur le carrelage, bientôt rejoint par son amant, qui se vida en lui.

Tandis que le plus jeune se redressait, encore haletant et tremblant de plaisir, il sentit les bras musclés de son compagnon encercler sa taille fine et sa joue se poser sur son dos, sans pour autant qu'il se retire, ce qui étonna Kazuya… mais pas autant que lorsqu'il le sentit de remettre à bouger en lui, lentement mais sûrement.

- Jin, qu'est ce que tu… Mmm… Aaaaah… fit le cadet, toujours réceptif.

- J'ai dis que je voulais me faire pardonner correctement, amour, répondit la voix grave d'Akanishi à son oreille, alors te faire jouir une fois n'est pas suffisant. Et c'est si bon de t'entendre me crier de t'en donner plus…

L'explication avait été accompagnée de mouvements de bassin évocateurs, qui déclenchèrent très vite de nouvelles plaintes du cadet.

- Aaaaah… Jin… Plus vite ! exigea Kamenashi.

- A tes ordres, susurra l'aîné en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, tout en le masturbant et en donnant de grands coups de reins.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, la cuisine fut à nouveau remplie de plaintes, gémissements et râles des deux hommes occupés à s'aimer de tout leur cœur et de toutes leurs forces. Lorsque, pour la seconde fois, ils se furent déversés, Jin, satisfait et essoufflé, se retira, avant de reprendre son amant dans ses bras et de l'embrasser amoureusement.

- Alors, je suis pardonné ? demanda Akanishi dans un murmure.

- Démon… C'est pas humainement possible d'être aussi doué… souffla Kazuya dont le cœur battait encore à tout rompre.

- C'est flatteur, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, Kazu.

- A ton avis, idiot ?

Un magnifique sourire éclaira les traits de l'aîné, faisant naître sa réplique sur le visage de son cadet, qui posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Allons prendre une douche, lança Kamenashi.

- Kazu ?

- Hum ?

- La prochaine fois, inversons les rôles.

La demande stupéfia tant Kazuya, qu'il fixa son amant en écarquillant les yeux, bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Avait-il bien compris ce qu'il devait comprendre ? Parce que jamais, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jin ne lui avait proposé une chose pareille. Il devait s'assurer qu'il avait bien saisi.

- Tu… Tu veux dire… ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Tu veux pas ?

- C'est… c'est pas ça. Tu me prends juste au dépourvu. Tu m'avais jamais demandé ça en trois ans alors j'ai de quoi être surpris.

- Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te sentir en moi pour une fois.

Formulée de cette façon, la phrase fit rougir le plus jeune et cette soudaine rougeur fit rire Jin.

- J'adore quand tu rougis innocemment, alors que tu es aussi gourmand que moi en la matière, railla gentiment l'aîné.

- Ouais c'est super marrant. Ah ah ah, j'en rigole encore, se renfrogna Kazuya.

- Allez mon cœur, boude pas, lui dit encore Akanishi en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Pour toute réponse, le cadet lui tira la langue, puis s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, dans laquelle il entra prendre sa douche sans que Jin ne le suive, ce qui demanda un gros effort à ce dernier, parce que voir l'eau ruisseler sur le corps de rêve de son petit ami était un enchantement dont il ne se lassait pas. A son tour, Jin alla se laver, tandis que Kazuya se rendait à la cuisine pour nettoyer le sol souillé par leur jouissance commune.

Lorsque ce fut fait, le jeune homme se mit à cuisiner ce qu'il avait à l'esprit avant d'être interrompu, en chantonnant gaiement un air sans queue ni tête. Au bout de quelques minutes, une délicieuse odeur envahit l'appartement, mettant l'eau à la bouche de Jin, qui se rendit soudain compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Prenant place sur l'un des tabourets de bar placé devant le plan de travail, il posa le menton dans sur ses mains croisées et observa son compagnon concentré sur sa tâche culinaire.

- J'avais oublié combien tu étais doué en cuisine et à quel point te regarder faire est agréable, remarqua Akanishi dans un sourire.

- D'ailleurs, ça va bientôt être prêt. Tu mets la table ?

- OK, répondit son petit ami en se levant pour s'approcher d'un placard dont il sortit deux bols et deux paires de baguettes.

Voilà, c'était comme ça que Kazuya concevait le bonheur : être seul avec lui, cuisiner pour deux, manger en discutant de choses et d'autres sans évoquer la carrière de l'un ou de l'autre. Comme un couple classique. Il était si bien qu'il en oubliait presque à quoi il devait ce séjour prolongé à New York. Presque mais pas complètement. Un léger soupir franchit ses lèvres, que Jin n'entendit pas. Il sentait que ce maudit traitement anti boulimie allait le rendre malade et qu'il devait profiter à fond du moindre moment où il se portait bien.

Servant le repas, il prit ensuite place face à son compagnon en grimaçant (il n'y avait pas été de main morte avec lui, le démon) et lui souhaita bon appétit, recevant le même vœu de sa part. Il commençait à déguster ses sobas, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jin s'était figé, baguettes en l'air et le fixait.

- C'est si mauvais que ça ?

- Bien sûr que non mais, Kazu…

- Hum ?

- Tu… Maintenant, je suis là, avec toi, pas vrai ?

- Bah oui, acquiesça Kazuya qui se demandait où il voulait en venir.

- Et… t'es bien avec moi nan ?

- Ben oui.

- Alors du coup, tu ne vas plus… enfin…

C'est alors que le plus jeune réalisa ce que cherchait à dire son amant et il soupira lourdement, embarrassé.

- J'aurais voulu te répondre que non, Jin, mais… c'est devenu une habitude dont je peux pas me débarrasser comme ça. C'est pour ça que je vais prendre un traitement, tu te souviens ?

Un silence suivit ces paroles et, de nouveau, Akanishi se sentit coupable de l'état de santé de celui qu'il aimait. S'il n'était pas parti, rien de ce genre ne se serait produit et son Kazu serait toujours en pleine forme. Mais avoir des regrets ne résoudrait pas le problème et il savait qu'il se ferait traiter de "Bakanishi" s'il évoquait ses remords avec lui.

- Pitié, fais pas cette tête, Jin, s'agaça Kamenashi. T'y es pour rien, c'est moi. Donc t'as pas à te sentir coupable.

Surpris, l'aîné dévisagea son cadet.

- Mais comment…

- Ca aussi t'as perdu l'habitude on dirait. Tout ce que tu pense se reflète sur ton visage. Maintenant mange et arrête de te mettre la tête à l'envers, ça changera.

- Oui chef ! s'exclama Akanishi en faisant un petit salut militaire.

- Bakanishi ! fit Kazuya, désespéré. Mange au lieu de faire l'andouille.

Sans rien ajouter, le plus jeune se mit à aspirer ses nouilles. Akanishi étant un goinfre, il se resservit deux fois, s'attirant les railleries de son petit ami, qui arguait qu'à force de manger comme quatre, il allait finir par s'empâter et que ses groupies le trouveraient beaucoup moins sexy.

La moquerie vexa l'aîné.

- Et toi, tu me trouverais toujours sexy si je prenais du poids ? s'enquit-il dans une moue boudeuse.

- Jin…

- Réponds-moi, Kazu.

Le plus jeune soupira, puis obtempéra.

- Bien sûr que oui, parce que si je t'aime, c'est pas seulement parce que t'es trop bien foutu, mais parce que tu es comme tu es. Les fans, c'est autre chose. Elles t'aiment pour ton apparence pour la plupart et elles laissent rien passer, tu le sais bien.

La dernière partie de la réponse de son cadet passa totalement à la trappe dans l'esprit de Jin, occultée par l'assurance réitérée que son Kazu n'aimait pas que son corps. Un grand sourire éclaira de nouveau son visage et, encore une fois, Kamenashi en fut touché en plein cœur. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le faisant s'esclaffer, puis il reprit :

- D'habitude, c'est moi qui ai besoin d'être rassuré. Depuis quand le grand Akanishi Jin doute de son sex apeal ?

- Je doute pas du tout.

- Mouais… Alors c'était quoi ya deux minutes, hein ? Une manifestation d'une pleine confiance en soi ?

- Kazuya, la ferme…

- Roh, te vexe pas, Bakanishi. T'aime pas avoir tort, hein ? Ca non plus ça a pas changé.

- Tu peux parler, hein ! Tu supporte toujours pas de pas avoir le dernier mot on dirait ! accusa Jin à son tour.

Un silence plein de ressentiment s'installa. Force était de constater que, s'ils s'aimaient, les disputes dues à leur fort caractère et à leur entêtement, étaient constantes. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, jusqu'à ce qu'un grain de sable se prenne dans la roue de leur bonheur et les choses dérapaient. Tous deux s'en parfaitement compte, mais leur orgueil leur interdisait de capituler le premier en cas de désaccord, ce qui faisait systématiquement monter le ton. Les choses étaient blanches ou noires, jamais grises. Le mot "compromis" semblait absent de leur vocabulaire, au demeurant pourtant bien fourni. Quelque part, Koki avait raison quand il disait qu'ils étaient bien assortis.

Et, une fois encore, aucun des deux ne voulut céder devant l'autre, à tel point que, après un affrontement visuel de plusieurs minutes, Kazuya s'énerva.

- 'Tain mais t'as vraiment un caractère de merde quand même !

- Toi aussi je te signale ! T'as l'air fragile, mais tu l'es pas ! C'est un genre que tu te donne, c'est tout !

- Ah ouais ? Et mon poing dans ta gueule, il va se donner un genre aussi ?

- T'en es pas capable !

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une femme, ma parole !

- T'en auras jamais le courage, je te dis ! T'es bien trop…

Le poing de son petit ami qui s'écrasait sur sa mâchoire l'empêcha de poursuivre et il tomba de sa chaise. Se relevant en se frottant la mâchoire, il fit de nouveau face à son compagnon et, à son tour, lui expédia son poing dans la figure. Le choc fit éclater la lèvre inférieure de Kazuya et un filet de sang en coula, que le jeune homme essuya d'un revers de main, le regard noir de rage. Sans attendre, il riposta d'un nouveau coup qui tuméfia la pommette de son adversaire du moment qui, lui-même, le frappa sur le nez.

Après plusieurs minutes de bagarre, les deux belligérants se laissèrent tomber au sol, essoufflés et grimaçants de douleur car ils ne s'étaient ratés ni l'un ni l'autre. Un coup d'œil au visage enflé de Jin horrifia soudain son cadet. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient souvent disputés, pourtant, jamais ils n'en étaient venus aux mains. C'était la première fois et il s'en voulait.

- Jin, je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa Kazuya en tendant le bras pour effleurer du bout des doigts le cocard qui commençait à apparaître autour de l'œil droit de l'aîné.

- Faut être au moins deux pour se battre. T'as pas à t'excuser, fit ce dernier en s'adossant au plan de travail. On a été cons tous les deux.

- Mais à cause de moi, tu va pas pouvoir répéter pendant plusieurs jours.

- Bah ça me fera un peu de vacances. Et puis je t'ai bien amoché moi aussi, alors on va dire qu'on est quittes. Si tu sortais dans cet état, les gens penseraient que je te bats.

L'idée sembla horrifier le plus jeune, qui bâillonna son petit ami d'une main, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer sur le sujet.

- Non, tait-toi ! Dis pas ça ! Jamais !

- Kazu… fit la voix étouffée de Jin derrière le rempart de la main de son bien-aimé.

- Je sais que tu me feras jamais de mal.

- Bien sûr que non, acquiesça Akanishi en ôtant doucement la main.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Kazuya en profita pour se blottir contre l'homme de sa vie, qui l'entoura de ses bras, tandis que le plus jeune posait la tête sur son épaule.

- Dis, Kazu, tu…

- Mmm…

L'absence de réaction réelle de son compagnon étonna Jin, qui tourna la tête vers lui et constata avec amusement qu'il s'était endormi. Sans le réveiller, le plus âgé l'attrapa donc sous les aisselles et les genoux et le porta jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Là, il le coucha dans son lit, qu'il n'avait heureusement pas refait, puis rabattit la couette sur lui, avant d'écarter tendrement une mèche tombée sur son front délicat. Pas étonnant qu'il soit épuisé alors qu'il n'était même pas quatorze heures, avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le matin : ils avaient marché, s'étaient engueulés, avaient fait l'amour deux fois, s'étaient encore disputés et, pour finir, s'étaient battus. De quoi épuiser quelqu'un de plus fragile que Kazuya. Or, malgré ce qu'Akanishi avait dit sous le coup de la colère, son Kazu ETAIT fragile. Vraiment. Malgré que, par fierté, il fasse toujours mine d'être fort en toute circonstance, lui, Jin, savait bien ce qu'il en était réellement.

Se penchant pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le salon, lorsqu'une main de son cadet agrippa doucement la sienne.

- T'en va pas, souffla-t-il, plus qu'à moitié endormi, mais conscient malgré tout, que la présence rassurante de son petit ami s'éloignait.

- D'accord, céda l'aîné sans résister.

Ouvrant l'autre moitié de la couette, Jin se glissa à côté de son cadet et le prit contre lui tandis que, instinctivement, Kamenashi se blottissait contre lui comme un chaton. Bientôt, la respiration du plus jeune se fit lente et profonde, signe qu'il dormait vraiment.

- Dors bien, Akanishi Kazuya, murmura Jin en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de sombrer à son tour dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8 : Mauvaise surprise

**Chapitre 8**

**Mauvaise surprise**

Lorsque Kazuya se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où il était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes le temps de faire le point et de reconnaître la chambre de Jin. Seulement, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de s'y être rendu. Le son de la télévision lui parvenait de façon étouffée, comme si le son avait été baissé, ce qui lui fit comprendre que son bien-aimé était dans le salon.

- Jin ? appela-t-il en se redressant.

Presque aussitôt, ce dernier fit son apparition et s'adossa au chambranle de la porte.

- Salut le beau au bois dormant, dit-il, amusé. J'ai bien cru que tu te réveillerais plus. Jamais vu un sommeil aussi abyssal.

- Je me souviens pas m'être endormi.

- Tu t'es écroulé sur mon épaule après notre baston.

- Quelle baston ?

- Tu t'en souviens pas ? A qui je dois ce magnifique œil au beurre noir à ton avis ? Tu tape fort, mon cœur.

En écoutant parler son petit ami, des morceaux de ladite bagarre lui revinrent par flash.

- Ouais, si, ça me revient en fait. Tu m'as porté jusqu'ici ?

- Tu dormais trop bien. J'ai pas eu le courage de te réveiller.

- C'est gentil, sourit Kazuya.

Jin le regarda et s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que, pris par leur dispute, il n'avait pas été se faire vomir après manger. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête : s'il réussissait à occuper assez son cadet après chaque repas, il oublierait de se faire régurgiter. Alors il verrait si ça lui manquait ou non. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il pourrait voir avec l'hôpital si le traitement était toujours nécessaire.

- A quoi tu pense ? fit la voix de son cadet depuis le lit.

Akanishi lui sourit.

- A rien de spécial. J'avais juste les yeux dans le vague, mentit-il adroitement.

- Je vois. Quelle heure il est ?

- Vingt-trois heures trente passées. T'as roupillé plus de quatre heures. T'as faim ?

- Un peu.

- Une pizza, ça te dis ?

- Pas trop. J'suis pas fan de ce genre de truc. Et puis à cette heure-là, ça me parait pas très possible.

- Je nous fais livrer des sushis alors ? De toute façon, ya des tonnes de trucs ouverts à toute heure.

La proposition fit rire le cadet, qui se leva et rejoignit son aîné, se blottissant dans ses bras.

- Tu cuisine toujours pas ? demanda-t-il, l'amusement faisant pétiller son regard noisette.

- Ca m'arrive, mais c'est pas toujours mangeable, alors, le plus souvent, je me fais livrer un truc. Mais même ça c'est moins bon que tes petits plats.

- C'est flatteur ça. T'as mérité d'en avoir un autre ce soir, sourit-il.

- Cool.

Kamenashi déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de son compagnon et s'éloigna vers la cuisine d'une démarche dansante. Tout en lui emboîtant le pas, Jin se surprit une fois de plus à penser que la place logique de son Kazu était près de lui. Il lui semblait tellement naturel de le voir évoluer dans l'appartement, de l'entendre chantonner ou rire dans une pièce, de pouvoir lui parler et le toucher quand il le voulait. Jin ne voulais pas perdre ça. Il ne le voulait plus. Il devait obtenir une réponse.

Le retrouvant dans la cuisine où Kazuya était à l'aise comme un poisson dans l'eau, il le regarda s'affairer à couper de la viande pour un nabe, puis se décida à prendre la parole.

- Kazu ?

- Hum ? fit l'interpellé sans lever le nez de ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu… T'as réfléchi ?

- A quoi ?

- A… ma demande.

Le couteau, si agile la seconde d'avant, suspendit la descente amorcée et celui qui le tenait fixa son interlocuteur.

- Je… Non pas encore.

- Qu'est ce qui te retient ? interrogea Jin. Puisque tu m'aime, pourquoi tu hésite ?

Il y eut un silence. Un peu trop long, car Akanishi insista.

- Kazu ?

- Même si je… disais oui, tu vis ici, à New York et moi à Tokyo. On se verrait presque jamais. Ca rimerait à rien.

- Et si je rentrais ?

- bah si tu r… QUOI ?

Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ? Son bien-aimé venait-il bien de proposer de quitter les Etats-Unis s'il acceptait de l'épouser ?

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte comme conneries ? Sois un peu sérieux.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, rétorqua Akanishi en franchissant la courte distance qui les séparait, pour l'enlacer.

- Mais ta carrière ici ? objecta encore son cadet, toujours incrédule.

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu dises oui, alors je quitterais les States sans regret.

Il n'ajouta pas que, de toute façon, son actuelle tournée était achevée et qu'aucune autre n'était prévue.

La déclaration stupéfia Kazuya, qui ne sut plus quoi dire, mais Jin n'avait pas la moindre envie de le laisser tranquille avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit.

- Alors, Kazu ?

- Mais, fit celui-ci en se retournant dans ses bras pour le regarder dans les yeux. T'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? T'auras pas de regret ? Je veux dire… Tu peux plus revenir ni dans le groupe ni à la Johnny's, alors…

- Je suis loin d'être fini au Japon. Je me trouverais un agent et ça roulera tout seul. Je suis assez connu pour ça. T'inquiète mon cœur, je sais ce que je fais. J'aurais aucun regret. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi.

Son ton était si ferme et décidé, qu'il vainquit les dernières résistances de Kazuya.

- Bon alors, dans ce cas…

- T'accepte ? s'enquit avidement Akanishi.

Il y eut un silence solennel, puis Kazuya répondit :

- Oui, Jin, j'accepte de t'épouser.

Le sourire radieux qui accueillit ces paroles, fit taire l'insidieuse petite voix qui, dans la tête du cadet, lui soufflait que c'était bien trop tôt puisqu'il n'avait retrouvé son bien-aimé que depuis à peine soixante-douze heures. A la grande surprise du plus jeune, son aîné l'enlaça, puis le fit tourner en riant joyeusement, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci, Kazu ! Tu le regretteras jamais toi non plus, je te le jure ! s'exclama-t-il.

Son bonheur était si manifeste qu'il en était contagieux et, à son tour, le plus jeune s'esclaffa.

- C'est bien joli, tout ça, mais qui annonce la nouvelle aux gars ?

- Hein ?

- Tat-chan, Koki, Maru et Junno, précisa le cadet.

Comme Akanishi semblait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, Kazuya ajouta encore :

- Je sais pas toi, mais moi, je me vois pas me marier sans qu'ils soient là tous les quatre.

- Ah… Heu ouais bien sûr, fit Jin en se passant une main dans les cheveux, gêné d'avoir égoïstement pensé à faire ça vite fait sans personne d'autre qu'eux deux.

- Et pour qu'ils y soient, faut les prévenir, baka.

- Ouais.

- Donc, qui… En fait non. C'est toi qui a fais la demande, alors tu leur dis. Et met le haut-parleur, hein. Je veux entendre leurs réactions.

En effet, celles-ci risquaient d'être du plus haut comique. Kazuya imaginait déjà la tête de Tanaka. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de visiophone. Comme la réaction se faisait attendre, Kazuya s'empara du téléphone de son compagnon, posé sur la table basse, chercha le numéro de Koki dans le répertoire et fourra l'appareil dans les mains de Jin après avoir pressé la touche d'appel.

- Zou.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas le temps de protester ni d'hésiter, car le rappeur de KAT-TUN décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Ouais ? Tanaka à l'appareil. »

- Heu… Salut Koki.

« Hey salut Akanishi. Je pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si vite. Ca va ? Et Ka, comment il se sent ? »

- Il va bien. On va bien tous les deux. Il est à côté de moi là. A l'appart'.

« Tant mieux. Il nous a foutu la trouille ce couillon »

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel Jin, au bras duquel son fiancé s'était accroché, chercha ses mots. Ce qui fit comprendre à l'intuitif Koki, que son ami expatrié ne l'avait pas appelé que pour donner des nouvelles.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jin ? »

- Heu… En fait je sais pas bien comment te dire ça…

« Bah accouche, tout simplement. Depuis quand tu fais des manières avec moi ? »

- OK. Kazu et moi on va se marier.

Silence. Silence qui dure. Silence qui dure longtemps.

- Koki ? Ca va ?

« J'suis juste en train de me demander si vous vous foutez de moi en fait. »

- Nan.

« C'est bien c'que je pensais… »

Les points de suspension étant audibles dans sa voix, le couple se regarda, se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Amusement ? Colère ? Déception ? Désapprobation ? Tant que leur ami restait muet, ils ne le sauraient pas.

« Qui a eu cette idée… ? »

Il n'ajouta pas "à la con" mais c'était si sous-entendu, que Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

- C'est Jin !

« Pourquoi j'suis même pas étonné… C'est bien une idée de Bakanishi un truc pareil. »

- Cache ta joie surtout, hein, ronchonna le "fautif" dans le combiné.

« Ca va, te vexe pas non plus. J'ai p'têtre le droit d'être surpris hein. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend ce genre de truc. »

- Et t'en pense quoi ? demanda encore Kazuya en se rapprochant.

« J'en pense… J'en pense… 'Tain, Ka, t'as de ces questions ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en pense ? »

- Bah j'en sais rien moi. t'as pourtant pas la langue dans ta poche d'habitude… réagit l'interpellé.

De nouveau un silence.

« J'suppose que le mot à dire dans ces cas-là, c'est "félicitations". »

- Ca a l'air de t'arracher la bouche. Je pensais que tu serais content pour nous… remarqua tristement Jin.

« Bah je suis pas mécontent mais… Enfin vous avez bien réfléchi ? Etre mariés en habitant chacun à un bout de la planète, ça va pas être évident. Vous pourrez le supp… »

- Jin a dit qu'il rentrerait avec moi, l'interrompit Kazuya.

« Hein ? Sérieux ? »

L'incrédulité était aussi audible dans la voix du rappeur, que dans celle du principal intéressé lorsque son compagnon lui avait proposé ça.

- Je serais prêt à n'importe quoi pour lui, intervint Akanishi.

« Y compris sacrifier ta carrière ? », questionna Koki sans savoir qu'il ne sacrifiait en réalité pas grand-chose. « Tu m'étonne là, Bakanishi. Enfin, faire un truc aussi dingue est bien dans ton genre. Alors, c'est prévu pour quand ? »

- Heu… On a pas choisi la date encore. Mais ce sera un truc en dix minutes à Las Vegas.

« Les autres sont au courant ? »

- Pas encore. C'est toi qu'on a appelé en premier, répondit leur cadet.

« Et bah bon courage, les mecs. », rigola Tanaka.

- Merci, trop gentil… fit Jin.

- Ils vont mal le prendre, tu crois ? interrogea Kazuya, incertain.

« J'en sais rien. Je pense surtout qu'ils vont être aussi surpris que moi. Mais après, pour deviner leurs réactions… »

- On commence par qui à ton avis ?

« Ueda. Ce sera moins dangereux. », s'esclaffa encore leur correspondant. « Vous me raconterez leur réaction. Je veux rigoler aussi. Allez, à plus. »

Le rappeur raccrocha et la tonalité sonna dans le vide avant que Jin ne se décide à appuyer sur la touche de fin d'appel. Akanishi et se fiancé se regardèrent l'air de dire « Bon ça c'est pas si mal passé après tout ». A leur sens, le plus difficile était passé. Parler à Junno, Maru et Ueda serait plus simple. Du moins était-ce ce qu'ils pensaient.

- Tu veux que je me charge de Ueda ? demanda Kamenashi.

- Ouais. Tu feras Junno aussi et je finirais avec Maru. Comme ça on aura partagé à égalité.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête en guise d'assentiment et sortit son propre portable, avant de composer le numéro de leur ami boxeur.

« Oh Kame ! », s'exclama la voix douce et joyeuse de l'aîné du groupe. « Comment tu te sens ? »

- Ca va, Tat-chan. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai un truc à t'annoncer.

«Rien de grave au moins ? »

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait on… on va se marier, Tat-chan.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le cadet de KAT-TUN commença à se dire qu'ils auraient droit à ce blanc dans la conversation encore deux fois et soudain…

« YOUHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ! »

Ce cri interloqua les deux exilés, qui se regardèrent.

- Tat-chan ?

« Je me demandais si l'un des deux allait profiter de l'opportunité Etats-Unis pour officialiser les choses ! »

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ? firent en chœur Jin et Kazuya.

Si Akanishi comprenait bien, Ueda avait pensé à ça avant même que l'idée d'épouser Kazuya ne lui traverse l'esprit ? Alors ou le boxeur avait des pouvoirs surnaturels, ou une intuition drôlement efficace.

« Qui a posé la question fatidique ? »

- Heu… c'est Jin.

« Bien joué, mon vieux ! »

- Heu… bah merci, fit l'interpellé, encore surpris d'une réaction si enthousiaste après la quasi absence de réaction de Koki.

- Ca fait plaisir de t'entendre si content pour nous, Tat-chan, fit alors Kazuya dans un grand sourire audible même au téléphone. On te dira dès qu'on aura choisi une date.

« Super, alors on fait comme ça ! Félicitations les gars ! », s'exclama encore Ueda avant de raccrocher.

Une nouvelle fois, les deux amants se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Après l'attitude pour le moins tiède de leur ami rappeur, celle de Ueda leur réchauffait le cœur et c'est en souriant toujours que Kazuya parcourut son répertoire jusqu'à tomber sur le numéro de Junno.

- Salut Junno ! s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux.

« Yo Kame. Va bien ? »

- Génial ! répondit le plus jeune, si content de Ueda, qu'il lâcha brusquement : Jin et moi on va se marier !

Le silence devenu rituel, puis…

« Ah… »

Wow… Ca c'était de la réaction. Son bel enthousiasme brusquement douché, Kazuya baissa la tête. Ils pensaient que leurs amis se réjouiraient pour eux et au lieu de ça… Ils n'avaient pas mérité ça. Les larmes aux yeux, le cadet fut incapable de reprendre la conversation et, s'en rendant compte, Jin reprit le téléphone.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de dire ça, Taguchi ? Tu te rends compte de la peine que tu fais à Kazu ?

Il écarquilla alors les yeux, car seule une tonalité lui répondit. Junno avait brutalement raccroché.

- Quelle mouche le pique encore celui-là ? marmonna Jin avant de s'apercevoir que des larmes roulaient sur les joues pâles de son fiancé. Hé Kazu…

Ne sachant trop quoi faire ou dire pour le consoler, l'aîné se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras en maudissant intérieurement la stupidité de Junno. Comme les pleurs de son bien-aimé ne se calmaient pas, Akanishi se sentit à nouveau coupable. S'il n'avait pas fait cette proposition, jamais son Kazu n'aurait été dans cet état. Est ce que demander à ses amis d'être heureux pour eux était vraiment vouloir l'impossible ? En plus, il restait encore à prévenir Maru, mais après les réactions de Koki et Junno, Jin craignait un peu de l'appeler. S'il faisait comme les deux autres, ça briserait le cœur de son fiancé et ça, Akanishi ne le voulait à aucun prix.

- Dis, Kazu… tu devrais aller te reposer dans la chambre, pendant que je téléphone à Maru. Après tout t'es sensé être au calme et pas te stresser, c'est ce que j'ai promis à l'hôpital alors…

Une petite moue toute triste lui répondit et, la tête basse, le cadet se dirigea vers ladite pièce, tandis que, resté seul, l'aîné soupirait. Il hésitait à rappeler ce con de Taguchi pour exiger une explication, mais décida de s'abstenir. Luné comme il semblait l'être le plus grand des KAT-TUN n'expliquerait rien du tout. Mieux valait laisser couler pour le moment, appeler Nakamaru comme il l'avait dit et aller s'occuper de son Kazu. Il ne supportait pas de le voir triste et encore moins de le voir pleurer. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il composa le numéro, il tomba sur sa messagerie. Pas amusante du tout d'ailleurs.

- Salut Maru, dit Jin sur le répondeur. J't'ai déjà dis de changer ton message, on dirait celui d'un vieux grand-père… Enfin bref c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle. Kazu et moi on va se marier et on voulait te prévenir, alors voilà ben rappelle-moi si tu peux ou si tu veux. A plus.

Il raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'aimait pas parler à des répondeurs. Il n'était jamais à l'aise et ça s'entendait. Passant dans la cuisine, il décida de préparer un chocolat chaud réconfortant à l'homme de sa vie et s'activa quelques minutes, avant d'emporter la tasse fumante, dont l'arôme délicieux l'enveloppait comme un cocon, jusqu'à la chambre. En s'approchant, il s'aperçut alors que Kazuya s'était endormi. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant dans la mesure où il était minuit passé et où il avait eu une longue journée. Jin posa la tasse sur la table, puis s'approcha de lui et, sans le réveiller, le glissa sous la couette, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Pour sa part, il n'avait pas encore sommeil. Trop de choses tournoyaient sans fin dans sa tête et surtout, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement téléphonique de Koki et Junno. Récupérant la tasse, il sortit de la pièce en en refermant la porte, sans que le plus jeune ne remue, preuve qu'il était vraiment épuisé, puis il alla s'installer devant la télévision, qu'il alluma machinalement. A force de réfléchir, la fatigue finit par l'emporter et, à son tour, Jin glissa dans les bras de Morphée, écroulé sur le canapé en cuir du salon.

En plein milieu de la nuit, un cri réveilla Jin en sursaut. Désorienté, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il était dans le salon et que ledit cri venait de sa chambre. Chambre… Cri… Kazu… KAZU ! Fonçant comme un dératé tant il avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à son bien-aimé (peut-être une crise de… il ne savait quoi mais une crise. Après tout, son Kazu était malade), il pila près du lit en voyant son bien-aimé haletant, les cheveux collés sur son front par la sueur et les vêtements de même. Luttant contre la vague de désir qui le submergeait soudain en le voyant dans cet état, Akanishi s'approcha, s'assit près de lui et lui caressa la joue.

- Kazu, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, son cadet se blottit contre lui et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces sans rien dire. Surpris, Jin, qui venait de penser "kawai !", referma ses bras sur lui en s'efforçant d'ignorer son odeur qui menaçait déjà de le rendre fou. Il avait besoin de réconfort, là, c'était tout.

- Hé je vais pas m'envoler, fit Akanishi en constatant que la force de l'étreinte de Kazuya s'était encore accrue. T'as fais un cauchemar, hein ?

Hochement de tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, négatif cette fois.

- T'es sûr ? Ca a eu l'air de te traumatiser pourtant.

Un petit reniflement lui répondit et Jin sentit des gouttes lui tomber dans le cou.

- Pour que tu en pleure, ça devait vraiment être horrible, reprit-il doucement en penchant légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement. Raconte-moi, Kazu.

- C'était… le jour de notre mariage… Je suis rentré dans… la pièce où tu… étais et… et…

- Et ? l'encouragea gentiment Jin.

- Et je t'ai trouvé… au sol, dans une… marre de sang… le cr… crâne fracassé par… Junno qui tenait… une statuette…

Stupéfait, Akanishi cligna des yeux. Ah bah ça pour un cauchemar…

- J'av… avais tellement mal, Jin… Je voulais… pas que tu meures…

- Mais c'était qu'un cauchemar et je suis bien vivant, près de toi, hein ? le rassura l'aîné, touché par sa détresse après un simple mauvais rêve, même si dedans, il mourrait.

- Jin… Tu me q… quittera jamais, hein ?

- Jamais, je te le jure. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, Kazu.

- Je t'aime, Jin… déclara le plus jeune en embrassant son aîné.


	9. Chapter 9 : Malade

**Chapitre 9**

**Malade**

Une fois apaisé, Kazuya finit par se rendormir mais, par précaution, Jin resta près de lui. Longtemps, il le regarda dormir paisiblement, écoutant le son régulier que produisait sa respiration, écartant de temps à autres les soyeuses mèches châtain qui glissaient sur son front. Il semblait si… si… doux, si tendre. Comme un enfant. Un enfant diablement séduisant, même en plein sommeil. Akanishi déglutit et se releva lentement. S'il ne se contrôlait pas, il allait le réveiller exprès pour… et son Kazu avait besoin de repos. Sinon il était évident qu'il devrait retourner à l'hôpital. S'éloignant vers la porte, il se retourna sur le seuil pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la gracile silhouette endormie et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il était vraiment chanceux de l'avoir.

Se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il se prépara un café puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, pensif. Plus il y pensait et plus la réaction de Junno lui paraissait bizarre. Il connaissait bien le plus grand des KAT-TUN et, même s'il était un peu… bêta, avoir ce genre de réaction aussi illogique que stupide ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait y avoir un problème. Mais lequel, ça, Jin n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être que Taguchi avait un souci personnel qui l'avait empêché de manifester un quelconque enthousiasme. Dans ce cas, son rôle d'ami était de lui venir en aide, non ? Consultant sa montre, le jeune homme fit un rapide calcul. Etant donné l'heure plutôt… matinale, à Tokyo, il devait être aux environs de dix-huit heures trente. En temps normal, il aurait supposé que lui, Koki, Maru et Ueda étaient en répétition, mais Kazuya étant absent, il pensait que les répétitions n'avaient pas forcément lieu. Il sortit donc son portable, fit défiler son répertoire et appuya sur la touche d'appel à "Taguchi Junnosuke".

Il entendit le déclic caractéristique de la prise d'appel… aussitôt remplacé par la tonalité annonçant que la communication était coupée. Si maintenant Taguchi lui raccrochait carrément au nez, ça devenait vraiment inquiétant. Cette fois réellement soucieux pour son ami, il décida d'appeler Tatsuya afin de savoir si quelque chose d'anormal se passait.

« Jin ? En voilà une surprise. Tu peux plus te passer de moi ? », fit Ueda, d'une voix joyeuse.

- Tat-chan, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Le ton pour le moins alarmiste fit disparaître toute trace de jovialité dans la voix de l'aîné des KAT-TUN.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est Kame ? »

- Non non, Kazu va bien. Mais c'est Junno qui m'inquiète.

« Pourquoi ? »

- Tu n'as rien remarqué d'anormal chez lui depuis quelques temps ?

Un court silence lui répondit, preuve que Ueda réfléchissait à la question.

« Non, pas plus que d'habitude. Enfin je veux dire il est dans la lune, joue à la console vidéo… bref Taguchi quoi. », finit-il par répondre. « Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Et Akanishi se mit à lui raconter la scène téléphonique qui avait mit le feu aux poudres, ainsi que son coup de fil avorté des minutes précédentes.

« Effectivement, c'est louche comme comportement. Mais avec nous il est… normal. Enfin aussi normal que peut l'être Junno quoi. Tu pense qu'il a des ennuis ? »

- Ouais. Et qu'il veut pas en parler, ce con.

« Cela étant, je ne suis pas forcément le plus observateur. J'appelle Maru et Koki et je te re-sonne pour te dire si eux ont repéré quelque chose.»

- OK. Je compte sur toi, Tat-chan.

« Hum. »

La communication s'arrêta là et Akanishi referma le clapet de son téléphone, pensif. Ueda était le plus intuitif d'eux tous. S'il n'avait rien remarqué, c'était peut-être que tout allait bien. Enfin avec Taguchi qui pouvait savoir. Même s'il était un vrai moulin à parole, on ne savait jamais s'il allait parler de lui, des autres ou raconter les plus grosses conneries de l'univers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son portable sonna et il s'empressa de décrocher.

- Alors ? s'enquit avidement Akanishi.

« Eux non plus n'ont rien remarqué de bizarre chez lui et comme je leur ai raconté ce que tu m'as dit, ils sont inquiets aussi maintenant. »

- Putain, j'y crois pas, il va réussir à tous nous rendre dingue, ce con…

« On dirait bien. »

Un blanc de quelques secondes.

- Moi il raccroche direct quand j'essaye de le joindre, reprit Akanishi. Tu pourrais le faire à ma place ? A toi, il parlera peut-être, on sait jamais.

« Bah je veux bien essayer, mais je te promets rien. La diplomatie c'est pas mon fort, hein. »

- Tu préfère la négociation musclée, je sais, s'amusa Jin malgré la situation qui n'avait rien de drôle.

« Pourquoi tu te marre ? Depuis quand ça te fait marrer que je fasse de la boxe ? »

- Mais nan, c'est pas ça. T'as pas pigé la référence ?

« Yavait une référence ? »

- C'est dans Star Wars cette réplique, là.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bakanishi. »

Une tonalité. Ueda avait mit fin à la conversation.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le son de sa respiration et le lent tic-tac de la pendule murale. Il était quatre heures trente du matin passé et Jin n'avait toujours pas sommeil à cause de tout ça. Il allait virer fou et se ruiner la santé, à force de s'en faire pour celle de son Kazu et pour les hypothétiques problèmes de Taguchi. Sans parler de l'annulation de sa prochaine tournée et de sa promesse de rentrer au Japon dès que Kazuya serait rétabli et le mariage célébré. De quoi tourner dingue. Complètement barjo. Et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Son niveau de stress ayant atteint des sommets, il se leva, mit son téléphone dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le meuble où il rangeait ses cigarettes. Se saisissant du paquet placé dans le tiroir, Jin sortit sur le balcon, en alluma une, puis tira une longue bouffée, avant de soupirer, frissonnant dans l'air glacial nocturne. Il aurait du prendre une veste, parce que là, il allait choper la crève et aurait l'air fin. Pourtant, retourner à l'intérieur ne lui paraissait pas une solution envisageable, même pour récupérer de quoi se couvrir. En tirant de nouvelles bouffées, les yeux fixés sur les lumières de la cité américaine, le jeune homme repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé en l'espace de soixante-douze heures et cette brève rétrospective lui donna presque le tournis. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de tant d'agitation autour de lui. D'un côté ça lui manquait et de l'autre, il en était agacé. En bref, il ne savait pas… plus ce qu'il voulait. A part la présence éternelle de son Kazu à ses côtés.

S'accoudant au balcon, il s'efforça de chasser toutes ces pensées importunes de son esprit, mais celui-ci semblait focalisé sur le drôle de comportement de son ami Taguchi. Soupirant, il écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde et entreprit de maugréer contre ce dernier en "Jinglish", ce qui, il le savait, ne servait absolument à rien, mais défoulait quand même pas mal.

Il avait allumé une seconde cigarette et en était à "baka d'otaku gamer with trois neurones", lorsque son portable sonna. Plaçant le rouleau de tabac entre ses lèvres, il le sortit de sa poche et souleva le clapet, répondant ainsi à la communication.

- Ouais ? fit-il avant de récupérer la cigarette entre son index et son majeur et de laisser redescendre son bras en exhalant la fumée.

« J'ai réussi à parler à Junno. », annonça Ueda à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alors c'est quoi son problème à ce grand couillon ?

« Bah justement, il en a aucun. »

- Hein ?

De surprise, Akanishi manqua faire tomber ce qu'il tenait et se brûler par la même occasion.

- C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? râla-t-il.

« Je ne fais que te répéter ce qu'il m'a dit le plus naturellement du monde. D'ailleurs il avait même pas l'air de saisir de quoi je parlais. »

- Mais t'as insisté ?

« Ouais. Même réponse. Il va très bien, tout va bien, vous bilez pas les gars. »

- Shit ! jura Jin, qui comprenait de moins en moins. Alors s'il a pas de problème, qu'est de qu'il nous fait, ce débile ?

« Aucune idée. Mais t'es sûr que t'as pas rêvé tout ça ? T'as l'air crevé, Jin. Des fois, la fatigue nous… »

- Sankyu mais j'suis pas encore dingue, le coupa Akanishi, mécontent d'être traité de mythomane à mots couverts. Je sais c'que j'dis, OK ?

« D'accord, d'accord, t'énerve pas. En tout cas, le problème vient pas de là. Faut chercher ailleurs. Bon, sur ce, je vais manger avec les autres alors je te laisse. A plus. »

A son tour, Jin raccrocha, referma le clapet de son portable et, accoudé à la rambarde, termina tranquillement sa cigarette en réfléchissant, le menton posé sur son autre main. Un violent frisson le secoua soudain. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre se mettre au chaud cette fois, où il allait vraiment attraper la mort. Une nouvelle fois, il écrasa son mégot sur la balustrade en se disant vaguement qu'il devrait laisser un cendrier à l'extérieur pour éviter de faire ça, puis retourna à l'intérieur. Ce fut parcouru de tremblements, qu'il se décida enfin à aller se coucher. Il était cinq heures passées.

Ce fut une délicieuse odeur qui réveilla Jin le lendemain matin, lui faisant comprendre que Kazuya s'était mit aux fourneaux. De fait, sa voix suave se fit bientôt entendre, chantant à mi-voix et c'est à cet instant que l'aîné se rendit compte qu'il avait un affreux mal de crâne. Agacé, il poussa un gémissement. Ou du moins… essaya de pousser un gémissement, mais rien ne sortit. Stupéfait, il tenta d'appeler Kazuya, mais une fois encore, aucun son ne se fit entendre. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas ce qui se passait et bondit hors du lit en prenant à peine le temps de se couvrir d'un boxer, avant de courir jusqu'à la cuisine. La panique l'avait gagné et se lisait sur son visage, ce qui inquiéta son cadet au moment où celui-ci se tourna vers lui, prêt à le traiter de marmotte.

- Jin ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air soucieux.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, Akanishi se contenta de montrer sa gorge en levant les bras dans un geste de totale incompréhension. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kazuya saisisse ce qui se produisait.

- Laisse-moi deviner… T'as clopé longtemps dehors dans le froid hier soir… Et je parie que t'avais pris ni pull ni manteau.

Son aîné fit un geste signifiant "et alors ?". Répartie silencieuse qui sembla exaspérer son interlocuteur pourvu d'une voix, lui.

- Et alors maintenant t'es aphone, Bakanishi… C'est bien fait. Ca te mettra peut-être un peu de plomb dans la cervelle.

La mine de poisson hors de l'eau qu'arbora alors son bien-aimé fit s'esclaffer le plus jeune, qui se mua en fou rire lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait Jin. Il riait tellement, que des larmes coulaient du coin de ses yeux et qu'il dut bientôt se tenir au plan de travail pour ne pas choir.

Vexé, Akanishi croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, qui accentua encore l'hilarité de son petit ami qui, cette fois, tomba à terre en se tenant les côtes. Agacé de ne pouvoir ni l'engueuler, ni le rembarrer ni même se défendre, Jin se dirigea vers la chambre à grands pas, stoppant net l'hilarité de son compagnon, qui comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Se redressant, Kazuya lui emboîta le pas.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir ri dit-il, penaud. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable d'être aphone. Mais je sais quoi faire pour que ta voix revienne si ça peut te consoler. En attendant, il va falloir que tu t'exprime par écrit.

Rien que l'idée manqua le refaire partir dans une crise de rire, mais l'air malheureux de son bien-aimé l'en dissuada. En rajouter ne servirait à rien. Après tout il lui avait déjà fait la leçon à propos de son inconséquence.

"Par écriiiiiit ?" semblèrent dire les yeux d'Akanishi à cet instant.

Kamenashi hocha la tête.

- Attend, je vais te chercher ça, dit-il avant de s'esquiver vers le salon où il avait repéré un bloc et un stylo.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour et tendit le tout à son compagnon, qui s'en empara avant de griffonner furieusement le message suivant :

« Merci de te foutre de ma gueule, c'est vrai que je me sens pas déjà assez con… »

- Roh le prend pas comme ça. Je voulais pas être méchant.

Nouveau bruit de la bille sur le papier, nouveau retournement de bloc.

« N'empêche que tu t'es quand même foutu de moi. »

Kamenashi leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah si t'avais été plus malin aussi... Nan mais franchement, on est en hiver, Jin. Quelle idée de passer je sais pas combien de temps sur le balcon à te les geler, juste pour fumer une clope ou deux.

« Merci de m'enfoncer... »

- Je t'enfonce pas, je souligne juste le fait qu'une fois de plus t'as pas réfléchi avant d'agir. T'es vraiment irrécupérable.

« Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, hein ? »

Les kanjis maladroits (il était décidément toujours aussi mauvais à l'écrit) étaient accompagnés d'un regard à la fois peiné et plein de colère.

- Mais nan… se défendit Kazuya, mal à l'aise. Mais c'est vrai que tu devrais faire plus attention. C'est pas la première fois que je te le dis en plus.

« Jolie tentative de rattrapage mais tu t'es foiré en beauté… »

Bon, OK, pour la diplomatie, il repasserait, mais c'était pas son truc ça, Kamenashi le savait très bien.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? T'as plus qu'à prendre ton mal en patience. En vingt-quatre heures c'est réglé bien souvent, ça. Enfin sauf si t'as vraiment attrapé la…

Un éternuement sonore l'empêcha de prononcer le dernier mot.

- … crève. Putain mais t'es vraiment un baka ! T'as réussi à chopper une putain de crève, merde ! Je vais être obligé de jouer les garde-malade maintenant, comme la dernière fois !

« J'suis désolé, Kazu… », écrivit encore Jin sur son pauvre bloc, se retenant d'ajouter que c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, lui et qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant.

- Bah ouais tu peux ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais au ciel pour mériter ça ?

« Heu… tu m'aimes ? »

- Ouais c'est bien le problème… Baka… Retourne te coucher, je viendrais te border.

« Kazu ? »

- Quoi ?

« J'ai faim… »

- Hein ?

« Je sais pas ce que t'as préparé mais ça sent trop bon et ya mon estomac qui gronde… »

Un soupir.

- Ok, j'vais t'apporter un plateau mais retourne au pieu, bordel. Pas envie que ta crève s'aggrave moi.

Un sourire heureux s'afficha sur les traits d'Akanishi. Bien sûr il était mécontent et vexé d'avoir eu la bêtise d'attraper froid et de devenir aphone par dessus le marché. Mais il avait gagné le droit de se faire chouchouter par son Kazu qui, s'il pestait et râlait tant et plus, allait très bien s'occuper de lui, il le savait. Sans traîner, il rejoignit donc sa couette qui n'avait pas eu le temps de refroidir et s'y glissa de nouveau avec un plaisir indicible, surtout qu'il avait froid aux pieds…

Il se réchauffa d'ailleurs tant et si bien que, lorsque Kazuya arriva avec le plateau qu'il avait mentionné, il avait replongé dans un profond sommeil. La couette remontée jusqu'au nez, les cheveux en vrac sur le crâne, la tête sur le côté et un bras pendant hors du lit… Le tableau était si craquant que le cadet fondit. Jamais il ne pourrait en vouloir à son Jin de ses conneries. Même si celle-là était vraiment énorme. Déposant son fardeau sur la table de chevet, le jeune homme s'approcha de son compagnon, replaça le bras fuyard sous la couette, puis borda son compagnon comme il l'avait promis. Il posa ensuite une main sur le front de son aîné et l'autre sur le sien, comme point de comparaison. Comme il le craignait, il était brûlant.

- Bakanishi… murmura Kazuya sur un tendre ton de reproche, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. T'es vraiment pas possible… T'as vraiment besoin qu'on s'occupe sans arrêt de toi… Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ?… Ouais j'crois que t'épouser sera pas un mal. Je pourrais surveiller tes conneries comme ça et tu m'écoutera peut-être enfin…

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, Kazuya quitta la pièce à pas de loup pour retourner à la cuisine. Bon, où ce baka avait-il rangé le miel ? Un rapide examen de l'espace, ainsi que l'ouverture successive de tous les placards et tiroirs, lui fournit une réponse dont il se serait bien passé : il n'y en avait pas. Pas plus que de citron d'ailleurs. Merveilleux, il allait devoir sortir seul en plein New York pour trouver ces deux ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation d'infusions souveraines pour la voix. Avec son anglais désastreux, voire limite inexistant, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça.

- Bakanishi ! jura-t-il à mi-voix en tournant la tête vers la porte qu'il avait refermée. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'oblige à faire pour réparer tes bêtises ?

Et puis, pouvait-il le laisser seul ? Il était bien capable de faire une autre connerie pendant son absence qui pouvait s'éterniser selon qu'il arriverait à trouver rapidement ou non un combini ou ce qui en tenait lieu dans ce pays de fous. Mais bon… il n'avait pas tellement le choix puisqu'il avait dit détenir la solution, le remède miracle. Et puis il devait retrouver l'hôpital pour commencer son traitement puisque Akanishi, avec son habituel manque de bon sens, l'avait totalement zappé. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, le cadet des KAT-TUN entreprit de chercher son dossier médical que Jin avait pris avec lui lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'endroit. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et constata l'ampleur des dégâts : boîtes de pizzas, cannettes de bière vides et cendriers débordants sur la table basse ; miettes de chips écrasées sur le canapé, que maculait également une tache d'origine indéfinie ; vêtements éparpillés et (certainement) sales… Kazuya, désespéré et horrifié, renonça à poursuivre l'introspection. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rendre compte de l'état de la pièce ? Dans l'état actuel des choses, espérer retrouver ses documents était chimérique. Conclusion, en prime, il allait devoir ranger et nettoyer. Pourquoi ne prenait-il pas une femme de ménage, ce baka de Bakanishi ?

En râlant tant et plus, le plus jeune se mit donc à jouer les fées du logis et, comme il était toujours efficace, les lieux retrouvèrent promptement une bien meilleure allure. Seulement, un problème subsistait : aucune trace de son dossier médical. Un nouveau regard vers la porte fermée. Il allait être obligé de le réveiller… Merde, ça c'était pas prévu au programme, il aurait préféré le laisser dormir. Mais bon là… la fin justifiait les moyens. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il y rentra sans faire de bruit et, dans la pénombre, s'approcha de son bien-aimé.

- Jin… l'appela-t-il doucement en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Un soupir lui répondit, mais Akanishi ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de remuer vaguement. Ce qui n'arrangea pas Kazuya, qui, n'aimant pas les réveils brutaux, n'aimait pas le faire aux autres.

- Jin ! l'appela-t-il plus fort, en le secouant légèrement.

Un mouvement plus soutenu lui répondit. Bon, ça voulait dire qu'il l'avait entendu. Il progressait.

- Jin, réveille-toi. J'ai besoin de mon dossier médical.

Le visage de Jin apparut au dessus de la couette, les yeux à peine entrouverts et les cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'avant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se souvint qu'il était aphone, attrapa son oreiller et plongea littéralement dessous, désespéré à l'idée de devoir écrire alors qu'il n'était même pas encore réveillé.

- Jin, c'est important. Où l'as-tu rangé ?

Réapparaissant, le jeune homme fit un vague signe du bras, dans une direction encore plus floue.

- Tu m'aide pas là… fit remarquer Kazuya. J'aurais voulu ne pas t'empêcher de dormir, mais…

S'asseyant tant bien que mal, il s'empara de son bloc et, avec une écriture encore plus bancale que d'ordinaire, inscrivit :

« Tiroir milieu armoire. »

- Merci, fit Kazuya dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme si ça pouvait minimiser les risques de contagion.

Mais visiblement, Akanishi en avait décidé autrement et s'empara de sa bouche avec une passion décuplée par sa fièvre. Pris par surprise, le cadet commença par se laisser faire, répondant même au baiser, puis réagit et s'écarta doucement.

- Jin, non. Tu es malade, repose-toi au lieu de faire l'idiot, riposta le jeune homme, le souffle court. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital et faire quelques courses pour que tu retrouve ta voix plus vite.

Bruit du stylo sur le papier. Kanjis maladroits.

« Mens pas, tu veux aussi. »

- Tu sais plus ce que tu dis, la fièvre te fait délirer…

Sa propre voix sonnait faux à ses oreilles. Pourquoi ?

Nouvelle phrase sur le papier.

« Tu veux, Kazu. Tu ME veux. »

Mais qu'il était baka celui-là… Il en ratait vraiment pas une. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie et le voulait. Comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment et il devait le lui faire comprendre.

- Je vais sortir maintenant, décréta-t-il. Alors reste là et sois sage.

« Me parle pas comme à un gosse. », écrivit l'aîné, les sourcils froncés.

- Mais non…

« Tu recommence. Je suis pas un môme, arrête. »

Tiens, les phrases, bien que toujours bancales, étaient plus longues. Il se réveillait donc doucement. De nouveau, l'aîné prit son bloc et écrivit, son visage laissant (déjà) transparaître son agacement de ne pas pouvoir parler. Il tourna ensuite la feuille vers son fiancé.

« Tu trouveras jamais ton chemin dans New York avec ton anglais désastreux, Kazu. Je t'accompagne. »

- Certainement pas ! protesta fermement le cadet en appuyant sur ses épaules pour les forcer à se rallonger. Tu reste ici et t'en bouge pas, c'est compris Akanish Jin ? Et gare à toi si tu es debout quand je reviens, tu m'entends ?

Sur cette mise en garde, le cadet quitta la pièce à grands pas pressés et Jin maudit sa voix qui l'empêchait de le rappeler, de l'empêcher de partir. Au fond de lui, il craignait qu'en sortant seul, son frêle compagnon ne soit prit d'une crise de quelque chose et ne s'écroule sans qu'il soit là pour le retenir. Le sachant seul à l'extérieur, il serait incapable de se rendormir. Il attendrait son retour dans l'angoisse.

Attrapant son léger manteau, Kazuya se fit la réflexion qu'il allait encore mourir de froid, alors il le troqua contre le blouson en cuir de Jin. Blouson imprégné de son odeur enivrante… Non, stop. S'il commençait à penser à ça…

Attrapant les clés négligemment jetées sur le meuble de l'entrée, il quitta l'appartement en refermant la porte derrière lui. La clé cliqueta dans la serrure et le son, audible depuis la chambre, sonna comme un glas aux oreilles d'Akanishi.

Maudit pays, maudite langue… C'est ce que Kazuya se répétait en boucle depuis un bon moment maintenant. Pourquoi personne n'avait-il le bon goût de parler japonais, au lieu de cette horrible langue nasillarde à laquelle il ne comprenait rien ? Dix fois, si ce n'est pas plus, il avait arrêté un passant, cherchant désespérément à faire comprendre qu'il cherchait l'hôpital Saint Luke, mais ou on l'ignorait, ou on lui répondait si vite qu'il était incapable de comprendre un traître mot. Et avec ça sans la moindre amabilité. Etre un "touriste" non-anglophone dans cet endroit tenait lieu de l'épreuve insurmontable. En plus, il s'était tellement éloigné de l'immeuble de Jin, sans en noter l'adresse, qu'il était certain de ne jamais retrouver son chemin au retour et ces rues américaines se ressemblaient toutes.

Il regarda autour de lui, incapable de se repérer. C'était une catastrophe. Jin avait raison, il n'aurait jamais dû sortir seul. Là, il se repentait franchement de ne pas avoir fait d'études poussées comme Maru. Lui ne serait pas dans cette situation ridicule au moins. Maru… Maru !

Sortant son portable, le jeune homme chercha fébrilement le nom de son ami dans son répertoire et pressa la touche d'appel.

« Moui ? »

La voix de son sauveur était endormie. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être à Tokyo ? Kazuya n'avait pas pensé une seconde au décalage horaire.

- Heu salut Maru. Désolé de te réveiller.

« Kame ? Tu sais l'heure qu'il est ? »

- Pardon, mais j'ai pensé que tu pouvais m'aider et cette saloperie de décalage horaire m'a échappé.

« T'aider ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, Kame ? T'as des ennuis ? »

- Oui. Enfin non pas vraiment mais… En fait, je suis perdu dans New York.

Un silence au bout du fil. Consterné ? Probablement. Il était de notoriété publique que Kamenashi Kazuya avait un sens de l'orientation désastreux, voire inexistant.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous tout seul dehors ? Jin est pas avec toi ? »

- Il est malade et aphone, alors j'ai voulu profiter de mon saut à l'hôpital pour aller lui chercher de quoi faire des infusions. Seulement j'arrive même pas à trouver l'hôpital, alors le combini local, n'en parlons pas…

Un nouveau blanc.

« Attend, attend. Une chose à la fois, tu veux, j'ai du mal à suivre là… Jin est malade et aphone ? Comment c'est arrivé ? »

- Ce con est resté sur le balcon en chemise un temps indéfini.

« M'étonne pas… Et toi, tu es sorti pour aller chercher… de quoi le soigner, c'est ça ? »

- En gros oui, parce que là il parle par kanjis interposé et j'crois qu'il en a déjà assez alors que ça fait même pas deux heures.

« Donc tu… joue les garde-malade ? »

- Ouais.

« Un malade qui garde un autre malade… J'aurais tout entendu moi… Bon et donc là, t'es paumé ? »

- Totalement. Et ces cons d'américains pigent que dalle quand je leur parle.

A l'autre bout du fil, Kamenashi entendit Nakamaru marmonner quelque chose ressemblant furieusement à "pas étonnant".

- Hé !

« Désolé. T'as l'adresse de l'hosto je suppose. T'as essayé de demander ton chemin ? »

- Bah oui évidemment, je suis pas con. Mais ces américains de malheur, si. Yen a pas un qui soit foutu de m'aider. C'est démerde-toi. Et certains m'ignorent royalement en plus.

« Bon, la première chose à faire, c'est de chercher dans les environs immédiats si ya pas un plan quelconque pour te donner des indications. »

- Ok, attend. Et te rendors pas s'te plait, sinon j'suis dans la panade.

« Ouais ouais. », bâilla bruyamment Maru.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Kazuya arpenta les alentours en tentant de juguler la panique qui le gagnait peu à peu en constatant qu'il ne voyait rien de tel autour de lui. Ni plan, ni carte… même pas un récapitulatif des stations de métro. Le néant le plus total.

- Ya rien ! s'exclama-t-il finalement, la voix s'envolant dans les aigus sous l'effet de l'affolement.

« OK, relax, Kame. Respire. T'alarmer ne servira à rien, tu es d'accord ? »

- Hum…

« Bon, je te cache pas que les circonstances jouent pas en ta faveur, mais ya une solution. »

- Laquelle ? demanda avidement le plus jeune, plein d'espoir.

« Essaye de repérer dans la rue un ou une japonaise ne se baladant pas avec un appareil photo et demande-lui ton chemin. C'est vraiment le plus simple. »

C'était tellement évident. Et le plus jeune des KAT-TUN n'y avait même pas pensé. Il se traita d'idiot.

« Kame ? T'es toujours là ? », demanda Nakamaru comme le silence persistait du côté de son interlocuteur.

- Ouais.

« Si jamais ça coince toujours après ça, je crois que t'auras plus qu'à retourner chez Jin lui demander ton chemin. Il se foutra de toi, mais vaut mieux ça qu'être perdu, hein ? »

- Tu rigole ? Je suis même pas capable de retourner chez lui, là, rétorqua Kazuya. Je connais pas son adresse et je peux pas l'appeler sur son portable vu qu'il est…

Le jeune homme n'acheva pas sa phrase car il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était parfaitement stupide. Si, en effet, Akanishi ne pouvait pas prendre d'appel, il pouvait quand même répondre à des mails.

Le rire de Maru résonna dans le combiné, comme s'il avait compris ce qui venait de se produire dans la tête de son cadet.

« Bon allez, je te laisse. Je retourne dans les bras de Morphée. Bon courage. A plus. »

Et il raccrocha, Kazuya en faisant autant de son côté avant de ranger son téléphone dans la poche du blouson de Jin. La bêtise de son Bakanishi devait être contagieuse pour qu'il n'ait pas pensé à tout ça avant. Bon, il devait trouver un ou une compatriote maintenant. C'était le moment d'ouvrir les yeux.

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à désespérer de ne voir que des américains, Kazuya finit par repérer une jeune femme montée sur échasses (comprendre par là, « munie de hauts talons »), qui marchait à pas pressés en écrivant un mail sur son portable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il l'accosta.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il, peu assuré. Je cherche l'hôpital Saint Luke. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

- Hum, c'est dans la 52e… fit-elle distraitement, sans lever le nez.

- Heu… Je ne suis pas d'ici, alors je…

Dans un claquement de langue agacé, la jeune femme releva la tête vers l'importun… et resta figée. Statufiée même. Au point que son portable tomba à terre. Les yeux démesurément écarquillés et la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, elle le vit se baisser pour le ramasser et le lui tendre.

- Je… Vous… balbutia-t-elle, si choquée qu'elle ne pensa pas à reprendre son téléphone.

- Hum ?

- K… K… Kame… nashi Ka… zuya… murmura-t-elle, hallucinée.

L'interpellé réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Toujours sa maudite malchance… Sur les millions de gens dans cette ville, il fallait qu'il arrive à tomber sur une fan… et qu'il ait besoin d'elle en plus. Enfin, quand il fallait, il fallait.

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il dans un de ces sourires qui faisait fondre le cœur des filles.

- Mi… Mizawa Yori… ko… Mizawa Yoriko, arriva-t-elle finalement à articuler.

- Enchanté. Et bien, Yoriko-chan, il se trouve que j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de l'adresse de cet hôpital. Pourrais-tu te montrer plus précise ?

Le cerveau de la jeune femme, qui beugua à moitié en entendant son idole l'appeler « -chan », mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Heu, je… Oui, bien sûr. Enfin, je peux même… vous y conduire, si vous voulez… Kamenashi-sama.

- C'est très gentil de ta part. J'accepte avec plaisir, acquiesça-t-il dans un nouveau sourire, qui fit intérieurement kyater son interlocutrice.

C'est alors qu'ils se mettaient en route, que la timidité de Yoriko s'envola brusquement et qu'elle se mit à monologuer sans fin en lui disant à queeeeeeeeeeeel point elle aimait sa voix et ses chansons, à queeeeeeeeeeeel point elle le trouvait beau, à queeeeeeeeeeeel point il dansait bien… etc.

Si la pauvre savait que son célèbre interlocuteur ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, et encore très distraitement… Elle en serait probablement peinée, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et Kazuya, désormais rassuré sur le fait qu'il ne serait plus perdu, se plongea dans ses pensées. Qui, pour la plupart, concernaient Jin. Il sursauta presque, lorsque la voix de la jeune femme le tira de ses réflexions internes.

- Heu… vous êtes arrivé, Kamenashi-sama.

- Oh. Merci de ta gentillesse.

- Est-ce que je peux… abuser et vous demander… heu…

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour que le jeune homme comprenne. Elles voulaient toutes la même chose de toute façon.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la jeune femme sortit un papier et un crayon de son sac, puis arma son portable en mode photo et Kazuya se demanda si les fans avaient toujours ce genre de chose sur elles au cas où elles croisent l'un d'entre eux. Ou de leurs collègues des autres groupes d'ailleurs. Même combat pour eux tous.

S'emparant des deux premiers, il se contenta d'y inscrire son nom, puis se prêta avec une bonne grâce factice au jeu de la photo avec la jeune femme qui, elle, semblait ravie.

- Merci beaucoup, Kamenashi-sama, dit-elle ensuite en récupérant le tout. Je… suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Bonne journée.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse et fila tout droit dans le centre hospitalier en soupirant de soulagement. Vraiment, vraiment pas de chance. Maintenant, il était en retard dans son programme.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil et, dans un anglais très laborieux, expliqua qu'il venait pour commencer un traitement contre la boulimie (heureusement, Jin avait eu la bonne idée de lui expliquer comment dire ça). Il se fit indiquer une direction et s'y rendit.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir pris ledit traitement, le cadet des KAT-TUN se sentait nauséeux et vraiment pas au plus fort de sa forme. Il avait raison de craindre que ça ne le rende malade. Il se sentait assez mal. A tel point que, constatant sa pâleur, le médecin qui s'occupait de lui, lui conseilla (du moins c'est ce qu'il comprit) de s'allonger un moment. Mais Kazuya était têtu. Il avait des courses à faire et ne voulait pas perdre davantage de temps. Remarquant son obstination, le praticien abandonna, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Ce fut donc en chancelant un peu, que le jeune homme quitta la clinique à pas lents. II devait trouver un… qu'est ce que Jin avait dit déjà ? Ah oui un supermarché.

Avisant plus loin un truc qui s'apparentait vaguement à un endroit où on vendait de la nourriture, il décida de s'y rendre et entreprit de traverser la route. Sans prendre garde à ce qui se trouvait autour. Ses réflexes amoindris par son malaise, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il vit une voiture piller près de lui. Trop près. Il fut percuté, glissa sur le capot du véhicule et tomba au sol tandis que le véhicule s'immobilisait totalement. Il entendit sourdement des voix paniquées autour de lui, sentit une grande douleur dans ses côtes et constata qu'il voyait tout trouble. De plus en plus trouble.

- Jin… murmura-t-il avant de perdre conscience.


	10. Chapter 10 : Oh non

**Chapitre 10**

**Oh non…**

Bip. Ksssss. Bip. Ksssss. Bip. Ksssss…

Les seuls sons audibles dans la chambre d'hôpital, étaient celui des appareils maintenant Kazuya en vie. C'était un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar et Jin aurait donné n'importe quoi, y compris sa vie, pour éviter ce drame dont il se sentait tellement coupable.

Malgré lui, des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour les essuyer. Son Kazu, si joyeux et vivant, qui pouvait passer des coups de gueule les plus terribles à la tendresse la plus folle, était dans le coma. C'est ce que les médecins avaient dit. Quand et dans quel état le jeune homme en sortirait, ils ne l'avaient pas mentionné, mais Akanishi avait vu suffisamment de fois le journal télévisé, pour savoir qu'il y avait des chances pour qu'une personne dans le coma ne se réveille jamais. Si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre ? Il n'avait plus rien à lui. Que son bien-aimé Kazu. S'il devait le perdre…

Jin frissonna violemment. Il se sentait glacé. Congelé de l'intérieur. Comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur. Et puis comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les docteurs avaient dit qu'il était paralysé en dessous de la ceinture. Même s'il se réveillait… non, QUAND il se réveillerait, son Kazu, qui dansait si bien, serait cloué dans un fauteuil roulant.

_Flashback_

_Son portable sonna, mais, dans l'incapacité de répondre, Jin laissa la personne tomber sur son répondeur, pensant que si c'était important, elle laisserait un message. Un léger bip le prévenant que c'était le cas, il composa le numéro de sa boîte vocale, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille pour l'écouter. Et devint livide._

_Non, ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu ! Il DEVAIT avoir mal entendu, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! Mais son interlocuteur mit fin à ce frêle espoir : Kazuya avait eu un accident. Il avait été percuté par une voiture et été emmené aux urgences de l'hôpital Saint Luke. Où il était toujours inconscient._

_Bondissant littéralement hors du lit, Akanishi enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main, bouleversé, fou de douleur, d'angoisse et de culpabilité. Il s'empara de ses clés et quitta l'appartement comme un ouragan en claquant simplement la porte, se répétant comme une litanie « c'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute ! »._

_Il arriva comme un fou dans l'hôpital et agressa presque l'infirmière de service à l'accueil, pour savoir où était la chambre de son bien-aimé, avant de repartir dans une nouvelle cavalcade dans les couloirs, ignorant les remontrances du personnel médical. Il perdait presque la raison tellement il avait peur. Pas Kazuya, pas lui. Il voulait bien partir à sa place, mais pas lui…_

_En faisant irruption dans la chambre comme une tornade, il était devenu exsangue. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à voir son Kazu allongé dans un lit d'hôpital, relié à des appareils sophistiqués. Presque… fantomatique tellement il était pâle. Comme s'il allait disparaitre comme par enchantement. Mais là, pas d'enchantement. Juste un effroyable cauchemar. Le cœur déchiré à chaque battement, il contempla les multiples contusions, ecchymoses, griffures et coupures qui parsemaient la peau auparavant si parfaite de son fiancé. Sans compter le large bandage blanc qui lui enserrait le buste. Akanishi déglutit péniblement, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Fou de douleur, il se précipita vers lui et prit sa main en fixant son visage immobile, guettant le moindre signe d'un réveil imminent. En vain._

_- Kazu… Kazu, réveille-toi. Me laisse pas tout seul, hein, priait-il en pleurant. Je peux pas, je peux plus vivre sans toi, alors t'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. Je te le pardonnerais jamais…_

_Fin du flashback_

Appartement de Jin, une semaine plus tard

Il n'était pas sorti depuis sept jours, mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il passait ses journées en peignoir, les cheveux en vrac, avec une mine de papier mâché parce qu'il ne dormait pas assez, fumait cigarette sur cigarette et gardait les yeux rivés sur son portable. Qui restait désespérément muet.

Le médecin de Kazuya lui avait dit de rentrer chez lui parce que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus puisque son cadet était toujours inconscient. Ajoutant qu'il l'appellerait s'il se produisait quoi que ce soit, il l'avait congédié et Jin, brisé de chagrin, avait docilement obéi. Mais depuis, c'était l'horreur. Son appartement, qu'il appréciait pourtant si peu de temps auparavant, lui semblait atrocement vide et triste. Il n'éprouvait plus le moindre intérêt pour quoi que ce soit et son cœur manquait un battement à chaque bruit inhabituel, croyant toujours l'entendre rentrer. Mais bien sûr, ce n'était jamais le cas. En d'autres termes, il était en train de devenir fou. Cette attente interminable, qui ne menait à rien le rendait parfaitement dingue.

Et soudain, le son tant attendu se fit entendre. Pourtant, Jin ne décrocha pas immédiatement, craignant d'entendre ce qu'il ne voulait pas, tout en espérant avoir une bonne nouvelle.

- Yeah ? fit-il, incertain. Yes it's me… Hum… He's wake up ? And he… Yes…. Yes, sure.

Après avoir raccroché, le jeune homme prit une douche rapide, sauta dans les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et fila jusqu'à l'hôpital. Son Kazu était conscient et n'avait pas perdu la mémoire. Dans l'immédiat, c'était la seule chose qui importait à l'aîné des deux. Il allait entrer dans la chambre de son fiancé, lorsque le médecin en sortit.

- Mister Akanishi… I thinks that's not a good idea you come in this room… fit le praticien d'un air embarrassé.

- Why ? questionna Jin, surpris.

- Her… How to say that… He don't want to see anybody.

- Even I ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

- I'm sorry.

- He… know ? For his condition ? You said it to him ? questionna encore Jin dans un anglais maladroit, en regardant les infirmières et aide-soignantes s'affairer autour d'eux.

- I didn't hide nothing to him.

Akanishi baissa la tête. Son pauvre Kazu devait être plus qu'abattu et avoir grand besoin de réconfort. Et son rôle était d'être là, avec lui, prêt à le soutenir de toutes ses forces.

- Sankyu sensei, dit-il au médecin en lui serrant la main. I'll go to see him.

- But he…

- He will see me, l'assura Akanishi, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Il vit immédiatement son fiancé, prostré dans son lit et cette vision lui serra le cœur. Il semblait encore plus fragile ainsi. Comme une poupée de porcelaine déjà fêlée, que le moindre coup de vent peut jeter à terre et briser à jamais. Et brisé, il l'était, cela transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Kamenashi Kazuya ne connaissait rien d'autre que la scène. Chanter et danser était toute sa vie. Il était une étoile filante, montant de plus en plus haut dans le ciel nippon, au rythme de ses succès en dramas, musique et mannequinat. Mais une étoile filante, pour magnifique et brillante qu'elle soit, finit toujours par tomber. Et celle nommée Kame venait de chuter brutalement, au plus fort de sa réussite.

Non, Jin ne devait pas penser ça. Il devait croire à une guérison, il devait être positif. Pour lui qui, certainement, verrait tout en noir pendant un long moment, il devait être fort.

- Kazu… lança-t-il d'un ton désolé, ne sachant exactement quoi dire pour réconforter son compagnon

- Va-t-en, murmura le cadet des KAT-TUN.

- Quoi ? fit son aîné, pensant avoir mal entendu.

- J'ai dit, va-t-en, dit Kamenashi un peu plus fort, sans faire mine de le regarder.

- Kazu, tu es choqué, tu ne…

- Va-t-en, c'est clair ? explosa alors le jeune homme en tournant enfin la tête vers lui. Barre-toi, je veux pas te voir !

Le brusque accès de rage avait fait sursauter Jin, qui ne s'y attendait pas. Pourtant, malgré ce que ces paroles avaient de dur, il ne s'en offusqua pas, car il savait que ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Kazuya avait besoin de passer sa colère et sa frustration sur quelqu'un et, si ça lui faisait du bien, même de façon infime, Jin était prêt à supporter bien davantage que des imprécations.

S'approchant davantage, Jin posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Main qui fut ôtée sans ménagement dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus ! cria encore Kazuya. C'est fini, Jin, terminé !

Interloqué, Akanishi le fixa sans comprendre.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Nous deux, c'est terminé. Oublie-moi, ordonna sèchement le plus jeune.

La stupeur statufia l'aîné, dont le visage hâlé vira au crayeux.

- Ne… Ne dis pas ça. Ne parle pas de m'abandonner, Kazu, je ne le supporterais pas. Je… je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Un ricanement méchant franchit les lèvres de Kamenashi lorsqu'il entendit le touchant plaidoyer.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, asséna-t-il durement. T'as très bien vécu sans moi pendant des mois.

Le ton employé suffoqua Jin comme une brisque douche glacée, bien plus que les paroles prononcées. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé comme ça, même au plus fort de ses colères contre lui. Il avait brusquement l'impression d'être devenu… indésirable. Et il avait beau savoir que ces paroles cruelles n'étaient dictées que par le dégoût de l'injustice qu'il subissait, elles faisaient mal malgré tout.

- Tu ne peux pas rester seul, Kazu, dit encore Jin malgré sa peine. Tu as besoin d'…

- Ne prétend pas me dire ce dont j'ai besoin ou non ! T'en sais rien ! T'es pas à ma place et ne le seras jamais, alors épargne-moi les grands discours et casse-toi !

De nouveau, ces paroles très cassantes, limite venimeuses, saisirent Akanishi, qui sentit son cœur se mettre à saigner. Non, il ne devait pas les prendre au sérieux. Il devait garder en tête que son compagnon ne pensait pas réellement les mots qu'il prononçait.

- Je ne prétends rien, Kazu, reprit-il. Je veux seulement être là pour toi… Tu…

- J'AI PAS BESOIN DE TA PITIE ! DEGAGE, AKANISHI ! hurla alors littéralement Kazuya, en envoyant dans sa direction tous les objets qui lui tombaient sous la main. LAISSE-MOI SEUL !

Que son tendre Kazu se mette dans cet état et fasse usage d'une violence qui aurait pu le blesser (il avait de justesse esquivé un vase, qui se brisa en rencontrant un mur et dont les morceaux coupants l'avaient effleuré, laissant une légère entaille sanguinolente sur sa pommette), stupéfia Jin, qui comprit qu'il valait mieux obtempérer pour le moment, histoire de ne pas aggraver son état de santé par un surcroît d'agitation.

- Très bien, Kazu. Je te laisse… Mais je reviendrais. Ne pense pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et, avant de sortir, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à celui qu'il aimait tant. Le jeune homme s'était apaisé, mais avait repris son attitude prostrée, comme vidé de toute substance. Et cette vision le crucifia davantage encore que toutes les paroles qu'il avait eues à son encontre. Quittant rapidement la pièce, il referma la porte et s'adossa au battant, laissant l'émotion le submerger et les larmes qu'il avait retenues pendant toute l'entrevue, couler sans retenue sur ses joues hâlées. De la pitité ? C'était vraiment ça que pensait son cadet ? Qu'il était juste… apitoyé ? Le connaissait-il donc si mal, pour imaginer une telle chose ? C'était dur, si dur pour Jin de penser que son fiancé le rejetait dans un moment pareil, alors qu'il avait plus que jamais besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes à présent qu'il devait tirer un trait sur sa carrière.

Longtemps encore, ses sanglots résonnèrent dans le couloir, provoquant l'inquiétude des infirmières qui, à plusieurs reprises, s'approchèrent en s'enquérant de son état. Mais le jeune homme, trop bouleversé, n'était pas en état de répondre et se contenta de se laisser glisser le long de la porte jusqu'au sol. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, il posa ses bras dessus, y cachant son visage. Pour le moment, terrassé par le chagrin de voir son bien-aimé dans cet état, il se sentait incapable de remuer. Sans parler de quitter l'hôpital.

Appartement de Jin, trois semaines plus tard

- Kazu, à table ! dit Jin pour la troisième fois.

Sans obtenir davantage de réaction. Un claquement que langue exaspéré lui échappa et il traversa l'appartement en direction de la chambre. Depuis la sortie de Kazuya de l'hôpital, les choses avaient empiré entre eux. Le cadet était passé de la colère la plus noire, à l'indifférence la plus totale à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, lui inclus. Il ne répondait plus à son portable, malgré les appels persistants de Koki, Maru, Junno et Ueda, inquiets à son sujet. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne réagissait plus et ne parlait pas davantage. Il passait ses journées assis dans son fauteuil, sans bouger de devant la fenêtre de la chambre, regardant à l'extérieur sans vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Kazuya s'était refermé, retiré à l'intérieur de lui-même et rien ne paraissait pouvoir le ramener. Jin avait l'impression de vivre avec un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Plusieurs fois, Akanishi avait essayé de le secouer, de lui donner des électrochocs en lui criant dessus pour lui faire prendre conscience que cesser de vivre n'arrangerait rien. En vain. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour une vivante image de l'expression « brisé de l'intérieur ». Enfin… « vivante image »… rien que ça, Jin aurait bien voulu, mais non. Le regard noisette de son cadet était devenu terne et toute étincelle de vie semblait l'avoir quitté. Le voir ainsi était vraiment très dur pour Jin, mais il gardait l'espoir qu'un jour prochain, son Kazu qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, voire une ombre tout court, reprendrait du poil de la bête malgré sa terrible situation.

Il ouvrit la porte et, comme chaque jour depuis ce jour fatal, réprima un haut le corps en le voyant assis sur ce fauteuil roulant dans lequel il était désormais cloué. Il inspira profondément, puis s'approcha.

- Allez Kazu, à table, fit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué, avant de s'emparer des poignées à l'arrière de l'engin et de le faire pivoter pour le pousser vers le salon.

Sans que tout cela ne provoque quoi que ce soit. Akanishi déglutit en pensant qu'une fois encore, il allait devoir le nourrir, lui donner la becquée comme à un petit enfant. Bien sûr, son cadet ne donnait plus de signe de boulimie. Mais dans la mesure où il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de lui-même, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. L'ainé aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'entendre critiquer sa cuisine, lui dire que c'était immangeable. Mais étant donné, qu'il n'entendait plus jamais le son de sa voix, même ce plaisir stupide lui était refusé.

Le plus âgé calla le fauteuil roulant devant la table et s'éloigna vers la cuisine pour y prendre ce qu'il avait laborieusement tenté de préparer. Pourtant, il ne repartit pas immédiatement pour la salle à manger.

_Il souffre, je le sais, jour après jour… Mais que puis-je s'il ne me parle pas ? Je sais, je suis sûr qu'il se sent aussi diminué qu'impuissant et inutile, mais je ne peux le convaincre du contraire. Toutes les preuves d'amour, toutes les paroles du monde ne le tirent pas de son enfermement et je ne sais comment lui faire comprendre qu'il est ma lumière. Comment lui faire réaliser que sans sa joie de vivre, sans sa voix, sans ses bras autour de moi, je suis privé des miennes ? Qu'il est mon soutien, mon soleil ? Que s'il cesse de briller, je m'étiole et dépérit ? Autrefois, il aurait pu lire tout cela dans mes yeux, sur mon visage… mais il ne me voit même plus et je ne sais plus comment lui faire comprendre qu'il m'est nécessaire et que j'ai besoin de lui. Je sais que tout espoir n'est pas perdu, concernant ses jambes, mais lui semble avoir abandonné toute idée de lutte, même minime. Pourtant, je crois en lui et en sa force, pour le moment dissimulée sous une épaisse carapace de profonde dépression. Mais le sait-il ? Je lui ai répété des dizaines de fois et continue de même plusieurs fois par jour, mais rien de ce que je dis ne semble l'atteindre. Comment transpercer cette armure ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais continue de chercher. Je vais finir par trouver. Je ressens son mal être jusqu'au plus profond de moi, mais ne peux rien pour le soulager. Je ne suis pas à sa place mais si c'était possible, j'échangerais ma place contre la sienne sans la moindre hésitation. Si seulement je le pouvais… Je sais qu'à l'hôpital, il m'a repoussé par crainte de devenir un poids… mais il ne l'est pas et ne le sera jamais. Si seulement je pouvais lui dire, cela le réconforterait, mais j'ai l'impression que chacune de mes paroles allant dans ce sens est vide de sens. Je serais toujours là pour lui. Mais, encore une fois, le sait-il ? Comment savoir puisqu'il ne me parle plus, qu'il ne réagit plus à rien ? Que faire ? Comment me comporter ? Je ne sais plus et suis désemparé. Je ne peux que continuer comme je le fais depuis trois semaines, en espérant que les choses s'arrangent._

_Mais cet handicap dont je me moque, dresse entre nous un fossé qui, chaque jour, se creuse davantage et que je ne peux franchir pour l'atteindre. J'ai peur. Peur que ce précipice toujours plus profond ne nous sépare à jamais._

Il interrompit là ses réflexions et passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Depuis le retour de Kazuya de l'hôpital, Jin ne dormait guère plus de quelques heures par nuit, car son compagnon était la proie de cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler (c'était le seul moment où l'aîné entendait la voix de son cadet) et il passait ensuite un temps infini à le calmer, sans pourtant être certain que le jeune homme avait réellement conscience de sa présence.

Se recomposant un visage souriant, même si, de toute façon, Kazuya ne remarquerait rien, il attrapa le contenu de la casserole (des nouilles instantanées) et retourna dans le salon.

- Bon, ben voilà, dit-il en versant lesdites nouilles dans leurs bols. Evidemment, comme je suis pas aussi doué que toi en cuisine, c'est pas l'extase mais bon, au moins ça tient au corps.

Il ponctua la fin de sa phrase d'un rire qui sonna faux. Il monologuait. Encore et toujours. Et rien, dans l'attitude de son cadet, ne laissait deviner qu'il l'avait même seulement entendu. C'était désespérant, mais il ne devait pas désespérer. Si même lui jetait l'éponge, ce serait fini.

S'emparant du bol de son compagnon, il entreprit de le nourrir et le jeune homme aspira docilement les nouilles trop cuites, ainsi que le bouillon, les yeux dans le vague. A tel point que, sachant que Kazuya ne voyait rien, Jin craqua et laissa libre cours à son chagrin.

Akanishi avait hésité longuement, mais le frigo était aussi vide que les placards. Il allait être obligé de sortir faire des courses en laissant Kazuya seul. Non pas que son fiancé aurait conscience de son absence ou de son retour.

- Kazu, je sors, annonça-t-il par acquit de conscience, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Je serais pas long, promis.

De nouveau, rien n'indiqua à Jin qu'il avait été entendu et c'est en soupirant, qu'il s'empara de son blouson, qu'il enfila, glissant son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son jean. La porte claqua.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac…

Le son de la pendule murale troublait seule le silence retombé dans la pièce. Kazuya n'avait pas bougé. Son fauteuil, qu'Akanishi avait roulé devant la télévision allumée, n'avait pas bougé et son occupant avait toujours le regard perdu dans le vide.

Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac… tchhhhhhhhhh…

Le léger chuintement créé par la gomme des pneus sur le sol se fit entendre et se prolongea, tandis que, bougeant enfin de lui-même, Kazuya roulait jusqu'à la cuisine. Il avait beau sembler apathique, il pensait sans fin depuis trois semaines. Et, à force, il était parvenu à une conclusion : mieux valait ne plus vivre du tout, que vivre à moitié. Or c'était précisément ce qui l'attendait pour le reste de sa vie, il en était parfaitement conscient. Sans ses jambes, il n'était rien. Personne ne voudrait d'un chanteur invalide, d'un handicapé qui serait un poids pour tous. Il refusait de voir la pitié dans les yeux des personnes qu'il connaissait, quelles qu'elles soient d'entendre les murmures que soulèveraient sans aucun doute son passage en fauteuil dans les couloirs de la JE… Tout ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Se battre, il n'en avait plus le courage. Et il ne savait rien faire d'autre que danser et chanter. Sans ses jambes, il était fini. Alors autant… en finir justement. Il manquerait à Jin. Le connaissant, il serait ravagé. Mais le temps adoucit même les pires des chagrins. Il finirait par oublier. Par l'oublier, comme les autres. Le cœur des fans est fluctuant et la mémoire humaine limitée, après quelques mois, plus personne ne penserait à Kamenashi Kazuya, disparu dans la fleur de l'âge. Oui, il devait le faire. Il avait longtemps réfléchi à la façon dont il allait procéder, à quel moment le faire. Jin ne le laissait presque jamais seul, alors il n'aurait peut-être pas d'autre occasion. A force de faire la cuisine, il avait apprit quels couteaux étaient les plus tranchants. Il espérait juste avoir le courage nécessaire pour passer de la pensée à l'acte. Certains le jugeraient peut-être lâche, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait pas de cette demi vie. Le jeune homme se propulsa jusque devant le tiroir, qu'il ouvrit, avant de se saisir d'un couteau. Ca, c'était fait. A présent, le plus difficile restait à faire : trouver la résolution nécessaire pour se trancher les veines.

Il était résolu, mais ses mains étaient moite et sa prise sur le manche de l'ustensile, fragile. Posant l'instrument sur ses genoux, il essuya ses mains sur son jean, puis reprit le couteau dans sa main droite et le leva au dessus de son poignet gauche. Il tremblait, ce qui pouvait faire échouer son entreprise, aussi raidit-il le bras. Il inspira, serra les dents, approcha la lame affûtée de sa peau. Millimètre par millimètre.

- Adieu, Jin… murmura-t-il. Oublie-moi.

Et sur ces quelques mots, il mit son dessein à exécution. La lame entailla profondément la peau pâle, laissant ce qui s'apparentait à une simple coupure sans gravité. Pourtant, de cette fausse impression, une goutte vermeille apparut rapidement, suivie par des centaines d'autres, formant bientôt un filet continu d'hémoglobine, qui se mit à couler sur son pantalon, sans qu'il y prête attention. Noyé dans la souffrance comme par un tsunami, Kazuya n'eut bientôt plus conscience du monde autour de lui et un voile commença à obscurcir sa vision. Il ne savait rien à propos du suicide, mais il pensait qu'à la vitesse à laquelle il se vidait de son sang, il ne tarderait pas à perdre conscience. De fait, après quelques minutes, il commença à se sentir mal, puis s'évanouit.

Ce fut les bras chargés que Jin fourra la main dans sa poche pour en extirper ses clés, mais, son chargement menaçant de choir, il se résolut à tout poser sur le palier, puis introduisit la bonne dans la serrure.

- Je suis rentré, annonça-t-il avant de récupérer ses courses et de pénétrer dans l'appartement.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne reçut aucune réponse et soupira. Se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y ranger ses achats, il avisa le fauteuil de Kazuya, qui lui tournait le dos.

- Oh, Kazu, tu as bougé ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi de constater que son fiancé avait enfin montré un semblant de vie. C'est génial ! Tu as faim ?

L'immobilité totale de son cadet l'étonna et, pensant, à la position de sa tête, que ce dernier s'était endormi, il retourna le fauteuil pour le regarder. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et lâcha ce qu'il tenait en apercevant le corps ensanglanté et le poignet entaillé.

- KAZUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Jin, les traits figés dans un masque de douleur indescriptible.


	11. Chapter 11 : Réapprendre à vivre

La salle d'attente des urgences. Jin avait l'impression d'y passer tout son temps depuis quelques jours. Il avait fini par connaitre sa configuration par cœur et avait même réussi à savoir combien de carreaux de carrelage comptait le sol. Ce truc stupide l'empêchait de penser, de revoir devant ses yeux son fiancé se vidant de son sang.  
Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu le quitter de cette horrible manière ? C'était les questions qu'Akanishi ne cessait de se poser depuis des heures. Enfin pour être franc, il pensait savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait. Mais son Kazu était si jeune... L'imaginer en train de faire ça était juste insupportable. Le jeune homme se leva en grimaçant. Il avait passé des heures assis sans bouger, ce qui l'avait ankylosé. Il tourna la tête vers la double porte battante, derrière laquelle rien ne semblait bouger. Il y avait de quoi rendre fou. Il tentait de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait au-delà de ces portes, de peur d'être tenté de se précipiter à l'intérieur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait attendre. Encore et encore. En s'interdisant de penser au pire.  
Il n'avait appelé personne. Aucun de leurs amis n'était encore au courant de l'accident tragique ayant privé leur cadet de ses jambes et encore moins du fait que ce dernier avait fait une... une... Les mots avaient même du mal à se former dans son esprit tant ils étaient horribles. Et maintenant, la main dans sa poche refermée autour de son portable, il hésitait à les prévenir. Il craignait une réaction violente et surtout... que les quatre garçons ne prennent le premier avion pour aller voir le paralytique. Or Kazuya n'était encore prêt à voir personne et ne le serait pas avant longtemps étant donné sa... (Jin déglutit péniblement) tentative de suicide. Et s'il décidait de les faire venir malgré tout, il était presque certain que leur cadet réagirait très mal. Peut-être même violemment. Et, dans tous les cas, il lui en voudrait à mort, car le fier Kamenashi Kazuya ne supportait pas d'être vu en position de faiblesse.  
Les larmes aux yeux, Akanishi ôta sa main de sa poche en y laissant son téléphone. Non, il ne leur dirait rien. Rien tant que le plus jeune n'irait pas mieux.  
Il se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Il n'avait ni faim ni soif, mais il fallait qu'il bouge un peu, sous peine de devenir fou à force de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Pourquoi cela mettait-il si longtemps ? Etait-ce mauvais signe ou... Non non, positiver, il fallait positiver. Il s'éloignait vers la cafétéria, lorsqu'une voix l'interpela. Il se retourna plus vite que son ombre et rebroussa chemin en quatrième vitesse. Fou d'angoisse, Jin demanda des nouvelles et s'entendit répondre que la vie du jeune homme n'était plus en danger, mais qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et restait très faible.  
- Can... I see him ?  
- Yes but he's... apathetic.  
- No problem.  
Après tout, il avait passé trois semaines à le voir dans cet état, alors un peu plus, un peu moins... Au moins, il était en vie. Et Jin était bien décidé à ne pas le lâcher. Il était hors de question qu'il continue sur cette voie. Quitte à devenir envahissant, Akanishi allait désormais s'arranger pour que son fiancé reprenne goût à la vie en dépit de tout, même de ce fauteuil roulant dans lequel il était désormais cloué. Et s'il devait le brusquer et autres pour y arriver, il le ferait sans hésiter.  
Prenant la direction de la chambre que le médecin lui avait indiquée, il s'y rendit et entra dans la pièce. Ne surtout pas lui parler de ce qui s'était passé. A aucun prix. Attendre qu'il en parle de lui-même quand il serait prêt. Il se composa un masque joyeux et s'approcha du lit.  
- Hey Kazu ! Ca va t'as pas trop mauvaise mine encore. J'ai vu pire, lança-t-il.  
Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Jin s'y attendait.  
- Te force pas... Je sais très bien ce que tu pense...  
Entendre parler son Kazu surprit tellement Akanishi, qu'il sursauta. Ah et bien il n'était pas si apathique que ça alors. Il avait franchi un stade, puisque avant... l'évènement, il ne prononçait pas un mot.  
- Dis-le que je suis con, reprit le plus jeune.  
- Mais non...  
- Dis-le puisque tu le pense !  
- Tu te fais des idées, Kazu. Je pense rien de ce genre.  
- Je sais que si.  
- Ok, puisque t'insiste, ouais t'es con. Encore plus con que le pire des cons pour avoir fait un truc pareil.  
- Plus con que toi ?  
- Ouais. Et de loin.  
Le silence retomba, plein de ressentiment. Mais Jin préférait ça qu'un mutisme obstiné.  
- Mais tu es comme les autres, tu pense que je suis fini. Et c'est le cas.  
La phrase mit Jin en colère. Il attrapa son compagnon par les épaules et le secoua un peu.  
- Ne prétend pas savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, Kamenashi Kazuya, parce que t'en sais rien du tout ! Comme t'as pas la moindre idée de ce que pensent les autres ! Tu crois que tout le monde est superficiel au point de s'intéresser à toi que parce que t'es un beau mec bien foutu, mais tu te goure ! Sur toute la ligne ! Tu sais rien parce que finalement, tu nous connais pas ! Et puis franchement, c'est débile comme réaction ! Ok t'es dans un fauteuil, mais putain, Kazuya, t'es vivant ! VI-VANT ! Et baisser les bras comme ça, ça te ressemble pas, alors reprend-toi, merde ! J'suis sûr que tu pourras re-marcher un jour, j'en suis certain !  
- Rêve pas, ça arrivera jamais.  
- Je veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça ! Faut que tu garde l'espoir !  
- De toute façon, j'ai plus de vie. Personne voudra d'un chanteur paraplégique et je sais faire que ça.  
- Bah raison de plus pour pas baisser les bras, baka ! Ta paralysie est pas définitive, les médecins me l'ont dit, alors si tu veux re-danser un jour, faut que tu garde l'espoir et que tu fasses des efforts. Et que tu mettes ta putain de fierté de côté pour une fois.  
De nouveau un silence. Qui se prolongea. Mais Akanishi n'en avait pas terminé et reprit :  
- Tu vas avoir besoin de soins, de beaucoup de soins dans les mois qui viennent. Ca va demander énormément de patience et d'investissement, mais il FAUT que tu me laisse t'aider. Je suis aussi là pour les mauvais moments, Kazu, pas que pour les bons.  
- Mais regarde-moi, bon sang ! Je suis devenu inutile, un vrai poids ! C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu partir ! Pour pas que tu aie à supporter un invalide !  
Un silence consterné suivit cette déclaration fracassante. Puis soudain un son inattendu le troubla. Un claquement sec. Celui d'une main sur une joue. Stupéfait, Kazuya porta la main à son visage, sur lequel s'étalait la marque des doigts de Jin et regarda ce dernier avec des yeux ronds.  
- Si t'as pensé ça, alors t'es vraiment encore plus con que je le supposais, fit Akanishi d'une voix tremblant d'une colère difficilement contenue.  
L'aîné s'en voulait d'avoir levé la main sur son cadet et se sentait mal à l'aise, mais son geste avait été instinctif... et de plus, le jeune homme le méritait bien pour dire des conneries pareilles.  
- Comment tu as pu penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu pourrais représenter un poids pour moi ? demanda Jin sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Je t'aime, Kazu... Et... Et...  
Submergé par l'émotion, l'aîné s'interrompit pour inspirer profondément.  
Touché par son comportement inhabituel, le cadet posa sa main valide sur celle de son fiancé, sans prononcer le moindre mot.  
Etonné de ce geste de tendresse, alors qu'il en avait été sevré pendant plus de trois semaines, Jin leva la tête vers lui. Le visage qui lui faisait face ne souriait pas, mais dans les prunelles noisette, il lut de la reconnaissance.  
- Je serais toujours là pour toi, Kazu. Quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que tu es tout pour moi et que je donnerais ma vie pour sauver la tienne si je le pouvais. Je sais que c'est très cliché de dire ça, mais...  
- Merci, dit simplement Kazuya, lui coupant la parole.  
- Me remercie pas, baka... fit Akanishi d'un ton bourru pour tenter maladroitement de dissimuler qu'il était bouleversé. Maintenant, faut reprendre les forces que ta stupidité t'as fait perdre. Donc t'as intérêt à faire tout ce qu'on te dit, sinon t'auras affaire à moi.  
- C'est un ordre du docteur Akanishi ?  
- Non, une recommandation très très appuyée de celui que tu vas épouser.  
Les yeux écarquillés, Kazuya le fixa.  
- Tu veux dire que tu veux quand même... Enfin, malgré le fauteuil, tu...  
Un coup sur la tête l'empêcha de poursuivre.  
- Aïe ! Méheu...  
- Baaaaaaka. Je répondrais même pas à la question tellement elle est idiote.  
- Jin ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je... Je suis désolé.  
- De quoi tu parle ?  
- De... tout ça. Si j'avais fais plus attention, je te compliquerais pas autant la vie...  
- T'as décidé de m'énerver ? T'y es pour rien, crétin. Allez, repose-toi.  
- Reste avec moi...  
- T'inquiète. Je te quitte plus d'une semelle maintenant. T'es trop con pour que je te laisse seul. Je partirais seulement quand le personnel m'éjectera à coups de pieds au cul.  
Un très léger sourire releva les coins de la bouche de Kazuya tandis qu'il se rallongeait contre ses oreillers, les doigts fins de sa main valide se refermant doucement sur celle de son bien-aimé. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais seulement ça réchauffa le cœur de l'aîné.  
Les paupières de son cadet se fermèrent et Jin passa la main dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Bientôt, le souffle de Kamenashi se fit plus lent et profond, mais sa légère étreinte sur la main de Jin ne se desserra pas.

06h20, vendredi 14 janvier 2011  
Le jour de l'an avait passé comme un éclair. Kazuya avait un peu reprit du poil de la bête, même s'il passait par des moments de profonde dépression dont presque rien n'arrivait à le tirer et il s'était senti suffisamment vaillant pour dîner correctement, de ce que Jin avait commandé chez un traiteur. Car, bien entendu, il n'était pas question de sortir. Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, ils s'étaient déjà engueulés un grand nombre de fois à ce sujet. Le cadet refusait obstinément tout contact avec l'extérieur, ne tolérant qu'Akanishi près de lui. Il avait prit plus d'aisance avec son fauteuil et ne percutait plus sans arrêt les meubles, qui avait été déplacés pour plus de commodité, mais continuait à redouter le regard des autres.  
Allongé sur le canapé, les mains derrière la tête, Jin était réveillé depuis déjà une heure. Il s'était efforcé de préparer un semblant de petit-déjeuner, mais, comme d'habitude, n'était pas satisfait. Il aurait vraiment aimé posséder le talent culinaire de Kazuya, mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il tentait de se débrouiller. Du reste, son fiancé ne se plaignait jamais, même s'il devait penser que c'était mauvais.  
Soudain, un grand bruit le fit sursauter et Jin se redressa brusquement. Le son venait de la chambre. Kazu !  
Sans perdre une seconde, il se fonça et se figea en voyant le jeune homme à terre, à mi chemin entre le lit et son fauteuil. Qu'il avait certainement essayé d'atteindre seul. Le voir ainsi serra le cœur d'Akanishi, qui se précipita pour l'aider. Mais au moment où il allait le soulever, un grondement furieux s'éleva du sol.  
- Me touche pas !  
- Kazu ?  
- Ne m'aide pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille !  
- Mais Kazu, tu...  
- LAISSE-MOI ! rugit encore le plus jeune.  
Ne voulant pas provoquer davantage sa colère, Jin recula de quelques pas et assista, impuissant et le cœur brisé, au désolant spectacle de son cadet en train de ramper sur le parquet en s'aidant de ses coudes. En soufflant comme un bœuf, le jeune homme se dressa sur ses bras et tendit l'un d'eux vers son fauteuil et Akanishi vit trembler violemment celui sur lequel il reportait tout son poids. L'aîné retenait son souffle en le voyant faire, tenaillé par l'envie de lui porter secours tant la scène était insoutenable. Mais l'engin était trop éloigné et son poids, pourtant léger, trop lourd pour ses bras affaiblis. Il retomba au sol en tressaillant, le souffle court.  
S'en fut trop pour Jin, qui s'approcha de nouveau.  
- Non ! s'exclama encore Kamenashi, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Kazu...  
- Je... veux plus que... tu m'aide, Jin ! Ca... Ca suffit ! Je veux... m'en sortir... seul !  
- Mais tu vois bien que t'en as pas la force, répliqua Akanishi, déchiré intérieurement. Laisse-moi t'aider au moins cette fois.  
- Non !  
Sur cette exclamation, le cadet serra les dents et rampa de nouveau, puis parvint à attraper la roue droite du fauteuil, qu'il tira des deux mains pour le rapprocher de lui. Puis, puisant dans ses dernières forces, se redressa à nouveau sur ses bras en essayant d'ignorer le fait qu'ils tremblaient convulsivement... mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : à partir du sol, même son fauteuil était trop haut. Un cri de rage et d'impuissance lui échappa et le jeune homme se mit à frapper le parquet de ses poings, y ouvrant des plaies qui se mirent à saigner doucement, tandis que des larmes de frustration se mettaient à couler sur ses joues pâles.  
Le voir dans cet état fit craquer Akanishi, qui se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour tenter de l'apaiser.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? disait la voix étouffée de Kazuya contre sa poitrine. J'avais pas mérité ça ! Pourquoi ?  
Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Jin se contenta de continuer ses caresses tendres, ravi que son cadet ne puisse pas constater ses yeux humides.  
- C'est injuste ! dit encore le plus jeune. C'est injuste...  
Et sur ces mots murmurés, ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il pleura ainsi longtemps, sans que Jin ne l'en empêche, car il estimait cette réaction normale. Ne pas l'avoir vu craquer semblait même bizarre au vu de tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue l'emporta et le plus jeune des KAT-TUN dodelina de la tête.  
- Mais pourquoi tu voulais te lever ? finit par chuchoter Jin en le remettant au lit.  
- Je voulais...  
Le jeune homme s'interrompit en rougissant, très gêné.  
- Quoi ? l'encouragea Jin, qui n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir.  
- Fais un effort pour comprendre, Bakanishi... M'oblige pas à le dire, c'est trop embarrassant.  
- Hein ? fit Akanishi, avant de percuter. Oh... Oh ! Et tu as toujours... envie ?  
Un hochement de tête, sans que leurs regards se croisent.  
Arg, c'était reparti. Jin faisait tout sans aucun souci pour son fiancé, mais ça... ça faisait partie des choses avec lesquelles il avait beaucoup de mal.  
- Ok, cramponne-toi, dit l'aîné en le soulevant par les genoux et les aisselles.  
Les bras frêles entourèrent son cou, tandis qu'il sentait le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans son cou et l'aîné se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il avait fait pas mal de musculation pendant ces mois où il avait été seul. Il en mesurait l'utilité à présent que son Kazu avait besoin de lui pour plusieurs choses de la vie quotidienne.  
Pendant le trajet, le cadet en avait profité pour déboucler sa ceinture, défaire le bouton et descendre la braguette de son jean. Le moment très embarrassant approchait et il aimait toujours aussi peu ça. Autant la douche ne le dérangeait pas (il avait pris la sienne avec Jin tellement souvent...), mais ça...  
Mettant Kazuya debout, il passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre derrière ses épaules et le soutint.  
- Jin, tu... commença le cadet d'une petite voix.  
- Tourne la tête, je sais, compléta Akanishi en joignant le geste à la parole.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles aussi, car ce geste intime, que l'on fait normalement seul, était vraiment gênant lorsqu'il était partagé. Bientôt, le son d'un liquide en heurtant un autre se fit entendre, durant des secondes qui, comme toujours, parurent interminable à Jin.  
- C'est bon... signala finalement son fiancé d'une petite voix.  
L'aîné entendit le bruit de la fermeture éclair et soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Le calvaire prenait fin. Pour le moment.  
Le reprenant contre lui, Akanishi quitta la salle de bain.  
- Tu veux retourner dormir ou déjeuner ?  
- Comment tu veux que je me rendorme, après m'être vautré comme une merde sur le sol ? rétorqua Kazuya, amer. Déjeunons.  
- Comme tu veux.  
Depuis trois semaines, Jin était devenu d'une docilité déconcertante, acquiesçant à toute demande, même incongrue, de son compagnon. Au fond de lui, il était persuadé que, justement, les efforts désespérés qu'il avait fait pour tenter d'attendre son fauteuil, l'avaient épuisé, mais son orgueil était si démesuré, qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture.  
- T'as fais quoi ? questionna le plus jeune tandis que Jin le déposait dans son fauteuil.  
- J'ai tenté des sushis.  
- Aïe.  
- Sois indulgent, je fais ce que je peux, répliqua Akanishi en lui tirant la langue, avant de rejoindre la cuisine.  
Kazuya roula à sa suite et plissa comiquement le nez.  
- Bon, j'avoue, ça sent pas le cramé pour une fois. T'as peut-être évolué finalement.  
L'aîné se retourna, un peu blessé de cette remarque après tous les efforts qu'il faisait, mais le reproche qu'il allait formuler mourut sur ses lèvres. Son Kazu souriait. Un sourire léger, mais réel. Et amusé qui plus était.  
- Ah t'es con... rigola Jin, plus que soulagé.  
- Bah comme ça on fait la paire, rétorqua Kazuya.  
Kami-sama... s'il retrouvait son sens de la répartie, c'était peut-être que, mentalement, il allait mieux...  
- Met-toi à table au lieu de raconter des conneries plus grosses que toi.  
- Ah bah ça c'est pas bien dur, hein, fit encore son cadet en positionnant son fauteuil devant la table.  
Après quelques instants, l'aîné apporta les deux plateaux et les posa à leurs places respectives.  
- Prière de ne pas se foutre de mes pauvres sushis, même s'ils ont une forme bizarre.  
- S'ils ont que la forme, ça ira, répartit de nouveau le jeune homme.  
- Hé c'est ma fête ce matin ou quoi ? Mange et tait-toi, Bakame.  
A ce mot, un son mélodieux se fit entendre. Un son que Jin avait cru ne plus entendre. Le rire cristallin de Kazuya.  
- C'est toi le baka... nishi.  
A son tour, ledit baka éclata de rire et passa une lingette nettoyante à son compagnon afin qu'il se désinfecte les mains avant d'entamer son repas.  
- Itadakimasu, dit le cadet, avant de porter à sa bouche une fine tranche de gingembre mariné... et de se mettre à tousser comme un perdu dans la seconde qui suivait, le visage congestionné.  
Stupéfait, Jin écarquilla les yeux.  
- Kazu ? Ca va ?  
Il voyait très bien que non, mais n'avait pu empêcher la question idiote de franchir ses lèvres. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça chercher un verre d'eau, qu'il tendit à son fiancé, qui le vida d'un trait.  
- Kazu ? s'inquiéta encore l'aîné.  
- Pu... tain, Bakanishi... qu'est ce que... t'as foutu avec le... gingembre ? articula difficilement son cadet. Tu veux... me tuer ou quoi ?  
- Mais... j'ai rien fais de spéciaaaaal... geignit Jin dans une moue désolée.  
Il ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il ENCORE fait de travers ?  
- Pourquoi ça marche jamais comme je veuuuux...  
Son air vraiment déçu ennuya Kazuya. Il ne voulait pas peiner celui qu'il aimait et qui, à cause de lui, avait vu sa vie se compliquer singulièrement. Il se remit à sourire.  
- Allez, c'est un accident. J'suis sûr que les sushis sont bons. C'est inratable.  
Il n'ajouta pas le « normalement », mais le pensait bien fort. Avec Jin, tout était possible. Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, ses talents culinaires étaient si désastreux, qu'il pouvait rater même de simples onigiris.  
Avec circonspection, il coinça un sushi dans ses baguettes et le porta à sa bouche... et retint de justesse une grimace. Vache, il avait eu la main lourde avec le vinaigre, ce baka.  
- C'est... très bon, s'obligea-t-il à dire, alors que, de son côté, Akanishi recrachait la bouchée qu'il venait de prendre.  
- Arrête, c'est immonde. Je suis même pas capable de réussir des sushis... désespéra le plus âgé.  
- Bah... le poisson est bon. Regarde, tenta de le consoler Kazuya en joignant le geste à la parole.  
- J'l'ai juste coupé...  
- Bah justement... fit son cadet en lui tirant la langue pour essayer de le faire rire. Bon, ben je crois que si je veux pas qu'on meure de faim tous les deux, je vais être obligé de reprendre les choses en main.  
La surprise provoquée par sa dernière phrase mit fin à la déception de Jin.  
- Vraiment ? fit-il avec une impatience et un soulagement visibles.  
Si visibles, que, de nouveau, Kazuya éclata de rire.  
- Ouais, pas le choix. T'es un boulet et faut bien qu'on mange.  
Un adorable sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du jeune homme tandis qu'il parlait, faisant battre plus vite le cœur d'Akanishi. Voilà le genre de sourire qui lui avait atrocement manqué durant tout ce temps.


	12. Chapter 12 : Retour au bercail

**Chapitre 12**

**Retour au bercail**

- Mais Azakawa-san, vous ne pouvez pas… tenta encore de plaider Jin, désespéré.

- Je vais me gêner ! rétorqua la quarantenaire, furieuse, sen se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Mais comment arriverais-je à vous remplacer ?

- Débrouillez-vous ! Je souhaite bien du courage à la prochaine qui affrontera ce démon à visage d'ange !

- Oh… vous exagérez… Il n'est pas si…

- Oh si ! Et même bien pire ! Adieu, Akanishi-san !

Et sur ces mots, la japonaise expatriée claqua la porte.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le tic-tac de la pendule. Fatigué, Jin se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter d'en chasser les vestiges. En vain. C'était le quatrième qui les abandonnait en moins d'une semaine et les kinésithérapeutes consultant à domicile ne poussaient pas sur les arbres. Ca commençait à bien faire, il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il allait encore devoir crier sur son Kazu et ça commençait à devenir lassant.

En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la chambre et se composa un masque sévère, puis pénétra dans la pièce.

- Kazuya, l'interpella-t-il.

- Quoi ? lui répondit ce dernier d'un ton mal aimable.

- Ah pas de ça avec moi, je te prie, hein, rétorqua son compagnon, mécontent. Tu sais très bien quoi.

- Sa tête me revenait pas.

- T'es plus capricieux qu'un gamin de cinq ans ! Putain, Kazu, t'as vingt-quatre ans, mûris un peu !

Un éclat de rire ironique accueillit ces paroles.

- Venant de toi, c'est un peu fort, ce genre de déclaration.

- Ouais ben en tout cas, c'est pas moi qui fais fuir les kinés les uns après les autres. Quand est ce que tu vas piger que t'as besoin de soins, merde ?

Un silence obstiné lui répondit.

- Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! ajouta Akanishi en retournant brusquement le fauteuil roulant pour que Kazuya lui fasse face.

- Lâche-moi un peu, t'es lourd, putain !

- Moins que toi, crétin ! C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- Mon problème c'est cette saloperie de fauteuil et ce putain de pays que je supporte plus !

L'aîné s'apprêtait à répondre, mais la seconde partie de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et un air consterné s'afficha sur ses traits.

- Alors c'était ça… Cette mauvaise humeur perpétuelle et ce caractère de merdre, c'était pour me faire comprendre que tu voulais rentrer au Japon… réalisa-t-il.

- Et j'ai foiré apparemment puisque tu pige que maintenant, baka.

- Mais pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit clairement, puisque tu sais que je suis baka ?

- J'espérais un éclair de lucidité. Mais visiblement c'était trop en demander au plus baka des Bakanishi.

- Kazu…

- Nan, c'est bon, fous-moi la paix maintenant, tu me soûle.

Et sur ces mots, il fit pivoter son fauteuil en tournant ses jantes en décalé et roula à toute vitesse hors de la pièce. Marre, il en avait marre de ces querelles incessantes. Ils avaient tous les deux un caractère tellement fort, que les journées sans engueulades étaient très rares, voire inexistantes. Et Kazuya commençait à ne plus en pouvoir. Il avait atteint la limite, le seuil de sa tolérance. Il fallait y mettre fin d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et celle que le jeune homme entrevoyait risquait d'être douloureuse. Pour eux deux. Mais il ne voyait pas autre chose. La situation était sans issue pour eux deux. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour vivre ensemble. Ni même pour être ensemble apparemment. Ils s'étaient plantés. Sur toute la ligne.

Encore une dispute. C'était tellement fréquent, depuis quelques jours, que Jin ne faisait même plus attention. Les répliques sèchent s'enchaînaient, le ton montait, de plus en plus, jusqu'à explosion des deux côtés. Mais en général, c'était son cadet qui laissait tomber le premier, prenant la fuite de toute la vitesse de son fauteuil.

Mais ces derniers temps, le ton montait de plus en plus rapidement et Jin craignait qu'ils ne finissent par dire des choses dépassant leur pensée et par se faire du mal. Or, à aucun prix il ne voulait blesser son fiancé. Celui-ci était parti en colère et l'aîné ne savait comment mettre fin à la dispute, à part en le laissant se calmer seul. En tout cas, son compagnon s'était montré on ne peut plus clair : il voulait rentrer au pays. Et comme Jin avait promis de repartir avec lui, il allait devoir mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires assez rapidement, car il sentait que la patience de son Kazu arrivait à son terme. Soupirant de nouveau, il s'empara de son blouson, l'enfila et s'approcha de son cadet.

- Kazu, je sors. J'en ai pour un bon moment alors sois gentil, fais pas de connerie pendant mon absence, ok ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse mais s'en doutait. Comme lui, Kazuya était obstiné à l'excès et de plus très rancunier. Il n'obtiendrait plus un mot de lui avant le soir.

Kazuya allait bel et bien faire quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas une connerie. C'était même la solution la plus sage à son avis, même s'il se sentait déjà crucifié. Roulant jusqu'à l'armoire, il sortit toutes ses affaires, qu'il jeta pêle-mêle dans la valise qu'il avait réussi à tirer de sous le lit. Attrapant ensuite le bloc qui avait servi de moyen de communication à Jin lorsqu'il était aphone, il prit un stylo et, d'une main un peu tremblante, écrivit :

« Jin, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On passe notre temps à s'engueuler, ce qui prouve bien qu'on est pas faits pour la vie à deux. On s'est trompés sur toute la ligne, cette cohabitation forcée m'a aidé à m'en rendre compte. Arrêtons là, ce sera mieux pour nous deux. Merci de tout ce que tu m'as apporté. Kazuya »

Il arracha la feuille et la laissa en évidence sur la table du salon, puis saisit son portable et appela un taxi équipé pour les fauteuils roulants. Lorsque celui-ci annonça son arrivée, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme avait fait le tour de l'appartement pour récupérer toutes ses affaires. Tandis qu'il jetait un dernier regard en arrière, une larme perla et roula sur sa joue. C'était fini. Posant sa valise sur ses genoux, il se propulsa rapidement hors de l'entrée et claqua la porte, puis fit entrer l'engin dans l'ascenseur.

Les heures d'avion lui parurent interminables, tant il pensait sans cesse à Jin et à la réaction qu'il aurait lorsqu'il constaterait son départ. Et puis il appréhendait aussi de retrouver les autres. Il savait qu'Akanishi ne leur avait parlé ni de l'accident, ni de son nouvel état parce qu'il préférait qu'il le fasse lui-même, alors le cadet des KAT-TUN appréhendait un peu, non beaucoup, leur réaction. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait depuis l'accident et ça lui faisait peur, mais il avait pris une décision et devait s'y tenir. C'était mieux pour eux deux. KAT-TUN… Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'y penser, mais il en avait amplement le temps à présent qu'il faisait route vers Tokyo. Le groupe, déjà amputé de Jin, se retrouvait désormais à quatre. Les fans continueraient-elles à suivre un groupe ayant successivement perdu deux de ses chanteurs ? Pas sûr car Kazuya n'ignorait pas que sa popularité sans cesse grandissante était un gage de succès pour le groupe et il se sentait coupable de les abandonner lui aussi, bien qu'il ne soit responsable de rien. Fermant les yeux, il tenta d'imaginer un concert des quatre KAT-TUN restant. En vain. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas s'imaginer chantant et dansant avec eux. A nouveau, le chagrin et le désespoir de ne plus pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus, le submergèrent et des sanglots convulsifs le secouèrent, inquiétant le personnel de bord. Plusieurs fois, les hôtesses, touchées par sa détresse, s'approchèrent pour tenter de le consoler, mais il les repoussa. Il ne voulait rien, n'avait besoin de rien. Que de Jin. Qu'il avait quitté. Et de ses jambes. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser.

L'atterrissage à Tokyo Narita fut une épreuve. Il le jeune homme avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Cette sensation lui fit oublier qu'il n'était pas déguisé du tout et que c'était pour le moins dangereux maintenant qu'il était revenu en terre nippone où une grande quantité de personnes connaissaient son visage et qu'il était assis en permanence. S'il était reconnu, il finirait étouffé par ses admiratrices hystériques. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas de garde du corps avec lui. Il était seul. S'en serait fini de Kamenashi Kazuya.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu appeler les autres pour qu'ils le récupèrent, mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à les affronter. Il redoutait leurs questions et, plus que tout, appréhendait de lire de la pitié dans leurs yeux. Et puis il était encore faible et ce long voyage l'avait épuisé. Il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son appartement et à sombrer dans la bienheureuse inconscience du sommeil, mais pour arriver à ça, il lui faudrait traverser tout l'aéroport pour trouver un taxi. En espérant en trouver un dans lequel son fauteuil puisse rentrer.

En craignant à chaque mètre d'entendre le concert strident de « hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii » qui accompagnait le moindre de ses mouvements au Japon (c'était la seule bonne chose aux USA : la tranquillité qu'il avait quand il était dans la rue, dans les boutiques ou ailleurs. Une impossibilité totale ici), le jeune homme alla récupérer sa valise sur le tapis roulant, l'arrima comme il put sur son fauteuil et entreprit de rouler son engin le plus vite possible vers la sortie, en arborant l'air effrayé d'une biche aux abois. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement d'atteindre son but en un seul morceau ! Les fans n'ayant eu aucun moyen de connaitre son retour, aucune n'avait fait le déplacement et, du coup, pas le moindre cri n'avait accompagné sa progression dans le terminal. Et heureusement, car il n'aurait pas supporté ce douloureux rappel de ce qu'il avait perdu à jamais. Ce fut donc relativement calmement qu'il attendit un taxi, pourtant il ne se sentirait en sécurité qu'une fois chez lui, à l'abri du monde extérieur.

Une fois arrivé à bon port, Kazuya soupira de soulagement, déposa sa valise dans le vestibule et se propulsa vivement vers son salon. Mais l'avant du fauteuil heurta violemment un problème qu'il avait occulté : la typique marche séparant l'entrée, du reste de l'appartement. La secousse qui en résulta manqua le faire basculer hors de l'engin et il ne dut son équilibre qu'au poids du fauteuil. Un juron lui échappa. Il allait devoir faire installer une ceinture de sécurité sur ce fichu machin s'il ne voulait pas valser par terre au moindre truc. Mécontent, il considéra l'unique marche en se demandant comment la franchir sans se casser la figure et ressembler à une tortue sur le dos. Ce qui aurait été un comble pour quelqu'un dont le diminutif était « Kame ». Si Jin avait été là, il aurait simplement penché le fauteuil en arrière et… Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Jin. Il était seul maintenant et c'était lui qui l'avait voulu. Mais il n'avait pas encore mesuré à quel point son ex-compagnon lui venait en aide et combien la vie allait être difficile à présent qu'il ne l'avait plus près de lui. Il n'empêchait qu'il allait avoir du mal à passer cette foutue marche. Quelle idée d'avoir ce truc inutile chez soi ! Il allait falloir faire poser une petite rampe. Il s'en occuperait le lendemain.

Le titanesque effort qu'il dut faire pour franchir l'obstacle acheva de l'épuiser et il roula lentement jusqu'à la chambre. Dormir, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire au point où il en était. Plaçant le fauteuil au plus près du lit, Kazuya puisa dans ses dernières forces pour transférer son poids de l'engin à la couette moelleuse et s'écroula dessus, incapable du moindre mouvement supplémentaire. Il s'endormit en quelques minutes, sans réaliser à quels problèmes il allait se trouver confronté.

Le jeune homme émergea péniblement, à treize heures, complètement dans les vapes à cause du décalage horaire. Comme d'habitude, il avait fait l'étoile de mer dans le lit, mais ne pas entendre Jin grogner et le repousser de son côté l'étonna, aussi il tourna la tête du côté droit… pour n'y trouver personne. La panique le submergeant, il se redressa brusquement, bien réveillé cette fois… avant de reconnaître sa propre chambre. Dans son appartement. A Tokyo. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira, avant de se donner une claque mentale. Il devait réagir, sinon il allait virer dingue. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se décala vers l'extrême bord du lit, puis se pencha pour mettre les freins du fauteuil, avant de se redresser. Relevant les accoudoirs, il se souleva en forçant sur ses bras et déplaça son poids sur le siège. Lorsqu'il y fut, il souleva ses jambes avec ses mains et les plaça dans l'alignement. Un soupir lui échappa. Il avait réussi seul. Plus le temps passait et moins ce mouvement lui paraissait difficile à réaliser. Physiquement parlant du moins. Parce que mentalement, il ne se faisait pas à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir déplacer ses membres inférieurs sans aide manuelle et ne s'y ferait probablement jamais. Un nouveau soupir et il abaissa les accoudoirs, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un café. Mais, alors qu'il s'approchait du meuble, un autre problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu se posa : tous ses placards étaient trop hauts maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus rien atteindre hormis le tiroir où il rangeait les baguettes. Même la première étagère du frigo était hors d'atteinte. Un cri d'intense frustration lui échappa et il donna un coup de poing dans la première paroi à sa portée. Agacé, il pivota et roula vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche destinée à le détendre, car il sentait que tous ses muscles étaient noués. Mais il était dit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de satisfaction dans cette journée, car le souci suivant s'imposa à son esprit : c'était Jin qui l'aidait à faire sa toilette jusqu'ici. Seul, c'était une impossibilité. En conclusion, il allait devoir faire ce qu'il se refusait avec tant d'obstination : appeler l'un de ses amis à l'aide et donc se retrouver vulnérable comme un petit enfant devant lui. Un véritable supplice pour lui qui était si fier.

S'emparant de son sac, il en sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la plus évidente des solutions : Junno.

« Kame ? », fit la voix joyeuse du plus grand des KAT-TUN. « C'est cool de t'entendre. Tu va mieux ? »

La question qu'il redoutait…

- Junno, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais promet de m'écouter sans m'interrompre et de ne pas pousser de cris, ni rien. C'est déjà assez difficile comme démarche, si en plus tu…

« Je te le promet », l'interrompit son aîné, dans la voix duquel la joie avait cédé la place à l'inquiétude. « Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Et Kazuya lui raconta tout, à toute vitesse, en prenant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle tant il était pressé d'en finir avec ce récit pénible. Lorsqu'il eût achevé, un tel silence régnait sur la ligne téléphonique, qu'il eût l'impression que son correspondant avait raccroché.

- Taguchi ?

« Ouais ouais j'suis là. Laisse-moi juste… digérer tout ça. Ca fait vachement de nouvelles d'un coup. »

- A qui le dis-tu…

« Arg… Désolé… »

- Junno… j'ai besoin d'aide, formula finalement Kazuya, s'arrachant les mots de la bouche.

« OK. Bouge pas, j'arrive ! Je suis là dans un quart d'heure grand max ! », s'exclama son interlocuteur.

- Attend, Ju…

Trop tard, il avait raccroché. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de dire ce qu'il attendait de lui au juste, ce baka. Restait à espérer que son ami ne prendrait pas la fuite devant l'ampleur de l'aide qu'il devrait lui apporter.

A peine plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, comme promis, Taguchi sonnait à la porte.

- Entre ! cria Kazuya depuis le salon. Je peux pas aller jusqu'à l'entrée !

A ces mots, le plus grand du groupe pénétra dans l'appartement, ôta ses chaussures et fit son entrée dans le salon. Là, il marqua un temps d'arrêt et retint son souffle. Il avait beau le savoir, voir de ses yeux son cadet dans ce fauteuil roulant représentait un choc de taille et un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mais il s'appesantirait sur ce que lui inspirait le fait de le voir ainsi plus tard. Si le plus jeune l'avait appelé, c'est que c'était urgent.

- Hey, Kame ! le salua-t-il d'un ton qu'il espérait naturel.

- T'as vraiment fait vite, remarqua l'interpelé. T'habite pourtant pas tout près. T'as mis la vitesse lumière sur ta bagnole ou quoi ?

- Mais nan. Mais comme ça avait l'air urgent, j'ai préféré me grouiller, quitte à me taper une prune.

- T'aurais aussi pu avoir un accident, espèce de grand couillon. Tu tiens à finir comme moi ou quoi ?

L'air soudain gêné, Junno se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolé…

- Ah nan, commence pas à t'excuser à chaque fois que tu dis une connerie à propos de ça, sinon ça va m'énerver. J'ai pas besoin que tu me rappelle sans arrêt que je suis…

- Désolé, désolé…

- Qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? le rabroua encore Kazuya.

Oh la la… Il commençait mal. S'il débutait ce tête-à-tête en braquant Kame, il était mal barré. Il fallait changer de sujet. Tentant d'occulter la présence du fauteuil roulant, Junno sourit.

- Alors, de quoi t'as besoin de façon si urgente ?

- Je veux prendre une douche. Et je peux pas le faire seul… lâcha brusquement le plus jeune sans oser regarder son aîné tant il était gêné.

Le cœur de Junno manqua un battement alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'impliquait la déclaration et il lutta quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle qui semblait avoir disparu. L'aider à prendre sa douche, ça voulait dire le voir… nu… Le plus grand des KAT-TUN déglutit péniblement tandis qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses pommettes, que son cadet ne vit heureusement pas. Non, il fallait qu'il se calme. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser ce genre de truc. Il devait garder les idées claires, sinon il dirait ou ferait quelque chose qui le trahirait. Et après tout ce que son cadet avait vécu ces derniers temps, il n'était pas prêt à… Non, pas prêt du tout. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là pour lui et il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

- OK. Pas de souci, sourit le plus grand.

- Taguchi… t'as pigé ce que je veux dire par là ? demanda Kazuya qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, en levant finalement les yeux sur lui.

Oh oui il avait compris. Ca, il ne risquait pas de ne pas avoir saisi étant donné que ça faisait des mois qu'il y pensait sans cesse. Depuis que son cœur s'emballait en sa présence, qu'il manquait un battement dès qu'il souriait. Depuis qu'il détaillait même le plus anodin de ses mouvements. Depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne considérait pas son cadet comme un simple ami. Il mourrait d'envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui prendre la main, de l'embrasser... de lui faire l'amour et de l'entendre crier son prénom entre deux gémissements de plaisir. Taguchi s'en voulait car il savait que celui qu'il aimait était très heureux avec Jin malgré de fréquents heurts et il s'était fait à l'idée de ne jamais être autre chose pour lui qu'un bon ami, même s'il en souffrait. Mais malgré ses résolutions, il avait excessivement mal réagi à l'annonce du mariage de son leader avec Akanishi. Il n'aurait pas du car, du coup, il avait paru louche et ça avait failli le trahir. Mais le récit de Kazuya venait de tout changer et, à présent, Junno entrevoyait un espoir pour lui. Pour eux. Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter. Il devait patienter le temps que les sentiments de son cadet se transfèrent de Jin sur lui, en se rendant indispensable.

- J'ai très bien compris, t'inquiète, rétorqua-t-il en souriant toujours.

- Et ça… te gêne pas ?

- Bah nan pourquoi ?

Et c'était vrai. L'idée de voir enfin en entier ce corps deviné sous les vêtements et qui le rendait fou lorsqu'il l'apercevait seulement à moitié habillé pendant les concerts ou les répétitions, le rendait même presque fébrile. Il n'avait qu'une envie : toucher son cadet de toutes les façons possibles. Mais c'était impossible pour le moment.

- Allez zou, ajouta-t-il avant de saisir les poignées du fauteuil roulant afin d'empêcher ses mains de trembler.

Il connaissait bien l'appartement du plus jeune pour y avoir passé des soirées entières avec les autres, à boire et regarder des DVD ou à discuter à bâtons rompus jusqu'à tomber de sommeil à l'endroit où ils étaient assis. Les autres ne savaient rien des sentiments peu avouables qu'il nourrissait envers leur cadet, car il prenait bien soin de ne jamais rien faire ou dire qui pourrait le trahir. Pourtant il avait cru avoir été découvert lorsque Ueda l'avait appelé, quelques semaines plus tôt, en demandant si tout allait bien pour lui. A quel moment avait-il dit ou fait quelque chose qui leur ait mit la puce à l'oreille à son sujet, Junno ne voyait pas, mais une chose était sûre : il redoublait de vigilance depuis.

Lorsqu'ils y furent, la gêne s'installa. Du côté de Kazuya parce qu'il n'avait jamais fais ça qu'en présence de Jin et du côté de Taguchi parce qu'il essayait de se faire à l'idée qu'un de ses rêves allait bientôt se réaliser.

- Tu peux… te retourner ? finit par demander le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

Sans rien dire, la gorge nouée, l'aîné s'exécuta, mais entendre le léger cliquetis de la ceinture qui se débouclait, le discret « zip » de la fermeture éclair qui s'ouvrait, le froissement d'un tissu qu'on ôte… était presque pire que le voir faire. La respiration du plus grand des KAT-TUN s'était accélérée, prenant une cadence si soutenue, qu'il craignit que son cadet ne remarque quelque chose. Mais non, même s'il lui semblait que son cœur battait si vite et si fort que c'était audible, Kamenashi parut ne se rendre compte de rien.

- Heu je peux pas… aller plus loin… tout seul…

La voix, soudain encore plus fluette, de l'objet de ses pensées le fit presque sursauter et il se tourna vers lui, retenant son souffle en le voyant torse nu, le jean ouvert. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son cadet. Un cadet rouge d'embarras d'ailleurs. Trop mignon. La question était : comment lui venir en aide sans passer pour un gros pervers ne pensant qu'à ça ? Maladroit comme il l'était, il risquait de le braquer en cherchant seulement à l'assister.

Le voyant un peu perdu, Kazuya eut pitié de son ami et soupira.

- Aide-moi à me mettre debout déjà, baka…

Son aîné hocha la tête et, passant un bras du cadet autour de sa propre taille, en fit autant avec la sienne, le maintenant contre lui pour lui permettre de se débarrasser de son pantalon… et de son boxer. Glurps… Se détendre. Se détendre. Penser à autre chose… Mouais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Malgré ses vêtements, Junno n'était que trop conscient de ce corps gracile et chaud qu'il savait parfait, pressé contre le sien. Et ça commençait à se voir. Sérieusement. Ca, c'était pas prévu au programme. Il allait se faire griller direct là. C'était clair. Penser à autre chose ! Ca devenait urgent !

- Hé Taguchi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'attend le déluge ?

- Hein ?

- Je commence à avoir froid, grouille, baka.

- Heu… ouais., fit Junno en s'apprêtant à le faire entrer dans la douche.

- Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Kazuya se passa une main sur le visage. Bah c'était pas gagné quand même… Kami-sama que Jin lui manquait… Surtout à un moment pareil.

- M'aider à prendre ma douche, ça veut dire y entrer toi aussi, idiot, expliqua le cadet. T'as l'intention de te doucher habillé ?

Arg, ça en effet, Junno n'y avait pas pensé. Et son… « petit problème » était non seulement toujours visible mais risquait d'empirer. Mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- Heu… nan nan bien sûr.

- T'es bizarre je trouve. Déjà quand j'étais à New York et qu'on a appelé pour… (il s'interrompit, n'ayant pas envie de reparler de ça) Junno, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Arg bis, il avait fini par se rendre compte de quelque chose…

- T'es claustro c'est ça ?

- Hein ?

La, Taguchi tombait des nues. De quoi parlait-il ?

- T'es tout touge. Ca va aller ?

- Mais nan je suis pas claustro, quelle idée, le détrompa son aîné.

- Ok. Alors vite, là j'en ai marre d'être tout suant.

Oh la la, la précision qu'il ne fallait pas donner… Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'imagination de Junno s'emballe. Soudain, il vit son compagnon couvert de sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur le front et la nuque, gémissant sous lui, le priant de continuer à lui faire l'amour avec une voix voilée par le désir. Non, non, non… les choses empiraient là. Et dans quelques secondes, il allait devoir s'expliquer de ce que Kazuya serait dans l'incapacité de ne pas remarquer.

Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, l'aîné remit doucement son cadet en position assise, puis se tourna vers le mur et entreprit à son tour d'ôter ses vêtements. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que les évènements tournent de cette façon lorsque Kazuya l'avait appelé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son boxer, une exclamation de son jeune compagnon le fit sursauter :

- Putain, j'avais jamais fais gaffe, mais t'es vachement bien foutu en fait, Taguchi !

- Q… Quoi ? baffouilla alors l'interpelé, immensément troublé par ces paroles.

- Bah je constate que t'es bien foutu, c'est tout. Je me demande pourquoi j'avais pas remarqué avant.

Junno se le demandait aussi, mais il était content d'entendre ce compliment de la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Tellement content qu'il en oublia son « petit problème » toujours bien visible, enleva son boxer et se retourna.

Le silence tomba alors dans la petite pièce. Le regard de Kazuya venait de se poser sur ledit « petit problème » de son ami... qui était loin d'être si petit. Stupéfait et tout de même choqué, le cadet écarquilla démesurément les yeux et, balbutia :

- Que… Qu'est ce que…

Aïe…

- Désolé… fit l'aîné en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. J'y peux pas grand-chose si… si tu… me fais de l'effet…

- QUOI ?

N'osant pas répéter, Junno, terriblement gêné, détourna la tête, craignant de voir du dégoût dans les yeux de son cadet. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre occasion de penser qu'il le voyait autrement que comme un ami. Un ami déjà pris et qui n'aurait pas du le faire fantasmer à ce point.

- Attends… T'es gay ? Sérieux ?

- Hein ?

Alors là, c'était à Taguchi d'halluciner. En gros il venait de dire à son cadet qu'il avait envie de lui, mais la seule chose qu'avait retenue celui-ci, c'était son orientation sexuelle.

- Heu… c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

- Bah... tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- J'en sais rien mais pas à autant de…

- De quoi ?

- D'indifférence.

- Bah c'est flatteur, mais après ben…

- Je suis pas à ton goût ? T'as dis le contraire tout à l'heure.

- Heu… nan ya eu méprise là. J'ai juste fais une constatation. Comme j'aurais dis « tiens il fait beau ». Et puis… je t'ai jamais vu de cette façon moi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise.

La phrase toucha Junno en plein cœur. Il s'y attendait un peu, mais c'était le genre de mots qui faisait très mal. L'aîné hocha la tête d'un air malheureux et s'écarta du fauteuil. Kazuya soupira. Merde il avait bien besoin de ça en plus du reste… S'il avait su, c'est Maru qu'il aurait appelé pour l'aider. Maintenant, s'il entrait dans la douche avec Taguchi, son « ami » allait s'imaginer des trucs. Et même s'il voulait pas le blesser, le plus jeune ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Sa séparation d'avec Jin était encore trop récente et il ne voulait ni ne pouvais penser à un autre. Et sûrement pas à Junno. Et en même temps… le pauvre lui faisait de la peine avec cette érection qui devait être douloureuse à force. Après tout, s'il l'aidait à se soulager en mettant les choses au clair avant, ça ne risquait pas grand-chose, pas vrai ? De toute façon, lui-même était mort à ce niveau alors…

- Approche, lui dit-il finalement.

L'aîné s'exécuta sans comprendre, et réprima un hoquet de surprise, lorsque la main de son cadet se referma sur son sexe érigé.

- Mais… croassa-t-il, la voix voilée de désir difficilement contenu.

- Chut. Tait-toi et apprécie, parce que ça se reproduira pas…

Joignant le geste à la parole, la main aux doigts fins entama une enivrante danse sur le membre fièrement dressé, effectuant des va-et-vient tantôt rapides et tantôt lents, pour le plus grand plaisir de Junno qui, n'arrivant pas encore à y croire, laissait des plaintes rauques lui échapper, les yeux rivés sur les mouvements envoûtant de son cadet.

- Aaaaaah… Mmm… Ka...

La fin du prénom mourut sur ses lèvres, car celles du plus jeune avaient complété sa main, qui n'interrompit pas pour autant son œuvre. Léchant, suçotant, mordillant la peau tendre et sensible, le prenant totalement en bouche et exerçant de lents va-et-vient, avant d'arrêter, pui de reprendre. Le plus âgé se perdait dans un océan de volupté. Il savait s'y prendre, le démon et Taguchi était tellement excité par son compagnon, qu'il n'allait plus réussir à se retenir très longtemps.

- A… Arrête, avant que… Je… vais…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, car si la bouche bienfaitrice avait cessé son ballet, la main, elle, n'en avait pas terminé et, sourd à son avertissement, le plus jeune poursuivit ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que son aîné se libère dans sa main dans un râle de jouissance. Haletant, Junno rouvrit les yeux sur un regard encore voilé de plaisir et fixa le jeune homme, toujours assis dans son fauteuil complètement nu, qui lui souriait doucement. Un tel sourire angélique alors qu'il était capable de telles choses… C'était juste… Juste il ne savait pas quoi, mais en tout cas… voilà.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda le démon incube dissimulé sous un visage d'ange.

N'ayant pas encore retrouvé son souffle, le plus grand des KAT-TUN hocha simplement la tête, ne pouvant ajouter que ça risquait tout de même de recommencer s'ils entraient ensemble dans la douche comme c'était prévu au départ.

- Maintenant, il faut VRAIMENT que je prenne une douche, décréta Kazuya. Et toi aussi. Tu pense pouvoir te retenir dix minutes ou je dois appeler Maru à la rescousse ?

Ah non ! Après ce qui venait de se passer, Junno refusait que qui que ce soit s'immisce dans leur tête-à-tête, même s'il s'agissait de leur ami Nakamaru.

- Je sais pas… avoua-t-il honnêtement. Tu sais, je… Je suis vraiment pas venu pour ça. Je veux réellement t'aider, mais je… enfin je pourrais pas empêcher mon corps de réagir au contact de celui que j'aime.

A peine l'aîné eut-il fini de parler, qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Arg ! Non, pas ça ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa bouche aille plus vite que ses pensées ? Il n'avait pas voulu se déclarer, c'était bien trop tôt et maintenant…

De nouveau un silence. Certainement de mauvais augure, comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'en l'espace de cinq minutes, Kazuya avait découvert que non seulement son ami le désirait physiquement mais qu'en plus il en était amoureux.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? fit la voix incrédule du jeune homme.

- Désolé, s'excusa encore Taguchi qui le sentait mal.

Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à ça depuis son arrivée. C'était navrant.

- Junnosuke, répète ce que tu viens de dire.

Son prénom entier. Ouch. Mauvais signe. Mais étant donné le ton sur lequel la requête avait été formulée, il n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative à part obéir. Allez, maintenant qu'il s'était vendu tout seul, le minimum, c'était d'assumer fièrement. Après tout, il n'y avait rien de honteux à avouer ses sentiments à l'objet de toutes ses pensées. S'éclaircissant la gorge pour gommer de sa voix les dernières traces de son plaisir précédent, il planta son regard dans celui de son cadet et se lança :

- J'ai dis que je t'aime, Kazuya. Je sais pas exactement quand j'ai commencé à voir en toi plus qu'un ami, mais ça fait des mois déjà.

Un nouveau silence.

Alors là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de nouvelles en peu de temps. Merde, merde, merde, quelle situation embarrassante…

- Je… suis flatté et je te remercie de… Mais comme je te le disais, je ne t'ai jamais vu de cette façon et, de toute façon, pour le moment, Jin occupe encore toutes mes pensées.

- Je sais.

Un ton résigné. Malheureux mais résigné. Le plus jeune eut de la peine pour son aîné. Aimer sans retour devait être vraiment terrible et il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée d'être, sans le vouloir, le responsable de la peine d'un ami proche.

- Laisse-moi du temps, OK ? Laisse-moi digérer tout ça…

Soudain pris par un fol espoir en l'entendant parler, Junno sentit son cœur se remettre à battre à une cadence frénétique. S'il comprenait bien, tout espoir n'était pas perdu ! S'il était assez patient, peut-être que son leader finirait par l'aimer lui aussi.

- Bien sûr. Et dans l'intervalle, tu peux compter sur moi. Il faudra juste que tu fasses abstraction de certaines… manifestations physiques.

- Allez, à la douche ! finit par lancer Kamenashi pour clore une conversation gênante.

L'aidant à nouveau à se lever, Junno entra dans la petite cabine avec lui, le maintenant fermement pour ne pas qu'il tombe en essayant d'éviter de penser qu'il touchait de nouveau le corps nu de celui qu'il aimait. Actionnée par le cadet, l'eau chaude les aspergea tous les deux et le pauvre Junno, torturé par la vision de son cadet trempé, se retenait avec le plus grand mal de le caresser. Après tout, il avait un espoir alors il devait se montrer patient. N'empêche que voir les mains fines se masser au gel douche sans pouvoir les rejoindre était un supplice de Tantale. Qui se mua en martyr pur et simple, lorsque Kazuya, ayant manifestement déjà classé l'épisode précédent au rang de souvenir, lui demanda de lui laver le dos.

- C'est… pas une bonne idée, rétorqua l'aîné, qui sentait une forme olympique revenir dans son bas-ventre. Si je te touche, je…

- Tu veux vraiment que j'appelle Maru ?

- Non, mais…

- Alors lave-moi le dos. Putain, Taguchi, t'es chiant. Je t'ai pas demandé de venir pour me prendre alors attrape ce foutu gel douche et bosse deux minutes. C'est toi qui a accepté de m'aider, avec tous les risques que ça implique, hein.

Son ton avait été bien plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Kazuya était conscient qu'il était physiquement impossible de rester de marbre quand on sentait contre soi celui qu'on aimait (il en savait quelque chose), mais la situation dans laquelle il le mettait malgré lui était infernale, d'autant qu'elle était combinée à cet handicap auquel il ne se faisait toujours pas. Lui parler comme ça était cruel, mais Junno devait comprendre combien il lui était pénible d'être dépendant.

En silence, son aîné s'empara dudit gel douche et s'exécuta sans prononcer un mot, ce qui était rare chez ce moulin à paroles. Kamenashi sentait bien que son ami était blessé, mais il en avait tellement marre de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus, qu'il n'était pas loin de s'en moquer éperdument.

Après plusieurs minutes et une fois que le plus grand se fut lavé à son tour, tous deux sortirent. Toujours soutenu par son aîné, le cadet se sécha, puis se fit réinstaller sur le fauteuil et, ouvrant la porte, roula vers la chambre pour y prendre des vêtements propres tandis que Junno se rhabillait dans la salle de bain.


	13. Chapter 13 : En couple ?

**Chapitre 13**

**En couple ?**

Après avoir passé la journée, puis la soirée à courir dans tout l'appartement pour exaucer les moindres désirs de Kazuya, Junno se laissa tomber dans le canapé, exténué. S'il devait en plus faire le trajet entre chez lui et l'appartement de son cadet tous les jours, ça allait rapidement pas le faire.

- Je vais m'installer ici, déclara-t-il en tournant la tête vers le beau profil de son interlocuteur

Le plus jeune, qui était en train de croquer pensivement une tablette de chocolat, les yeux rivés sur la télévision, sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle diffusait. Rien n'avait plus vraiment d'intérêt à ses yeux maintenant. La phrase, à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, le fit sursauter et il dévisagea son aîné, les yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Non !

- Bah c'est de la logique. Si je dois perdre du temps tous les jours à faire l'aller-retour entre chez moi et chez toi, on va pas s'en sortir. Et je crois sincèrement, sans vouloir te blesser, que t'as besoin d'aide en permanence et pour beaucoup de choses maintenant.

Kazuya ouvrit la bouche, la referma, reposa violemment la gourmandise qu'il tenait encore, sur la table basse, la faisant éclater en morceaux et se renfrogna. Evidemment, son ami avait raison, il s'en était bien aperçu tout au long de la journée. Mais se l'entendre dire comme ça ne faisait pas plaisir du tout, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il était entièrement dépendant. Et ça il ne le supportait pas. Et puis il tenait à sa tranquillité malgré tout. Partager son appartement avec Junno qui l'aimait, voulait dire subir ses blagues tordues qui n'avaient jamais de sens, endurer ses monologues, supporter ses habitudes de gamer fou… sans compter les regards brûlants dont il le couverait sans cesse. Ca allait être un calvaire. Mais avait-il une autre alternative ? Pas vraiment. Malgré ses menaces, il se voyait mal appeler Maru, Ueda ou Koki pour l'aider. Junno restait la solution la plus logique malgré tous les inconvénients que représenterait sa présence constante.

- Visiblement j'ai pas le choix… grogna-t-il.

L'idée de partager son quotidien avec un autre que Jin ne l'enchantait pas tellement, alors il allait devoir mettre des règles. Sinon ce serait "la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres" comme dirait Akanishi.

- Bon, alors je pose des règles, reprit le cadet d'un ton très sérieux. Transgresse-en une et je te préviens que tu le sentira passé, handicapé ou non.

- Je t'écoute.

- 1) Tu rentre pas dans ma chambre si je te le demande pas. 2) Tu évite de me toucher s'il y a pas besoin 3) Tu évite de me jeter le genre de regard que j'ai surpris plusieurs fois dans la journée…

Un soupir désolé accueillit l'énoncé de la troisième règle, interrompant celui qui les édictait. L'aîné s'attira un regard noir de son cadet et baissa les yeux, le laissant poursuivre.

- 4) Pas de blagues à la con. Tu laisse ton "iregushi deguchi Taguchi desu" au placard et les autres avec 5) Tu laisse pas traîner tes affaires partout 6) Si tu joue à la console, tu mets pas le son, ça m'énerve…

Un nouveau soupir. Combien de lois allait-il encore promulguer ? C'était déjà bien assez dur de se voir pratiquement interdit de le regarder…

- 7)…

- Kazuya, par pitié, j'ai l'impression d'être en prison là. Si je peux rien faire…

Un air de chien battu accompagna ces paroles. Lui interdire de blaguer, c'était comme le priver d'air ou pire, le priver de sa présence à lui. C'était cruel. Mais ses yeux de chat potté ne semblèrent pas émouvoir son interlocuteur.

- J'ai pas fini, fit l'interpellé d'un air sévère.

- Mais… essaya encore Taguchi en faisant la moue.

- 7), disais-je, si jamais je t'entend ronfler de ma chambre, je t'étrangle…

- Je ronfle pas ! protesta l'accusé, outré.

- Ouais bah ça on verra. 8) T'as intérêt à pas m'empoisonner en faisant la cuisine, sinon, je te bute. J'ai assez supporté les désastres culinaires de Jin, maintenant ça suffit.

Le pauvre Junno n'eut pas le courage d'avouer que son niveau en la matière n'était pas beaucoup plus enviable. Bizarrement, il tenait à la vie. Il réfléchirait à la façon de se sortir de ce guêpier plus tard.

- Yen a encore beaucoup, des règles ? questionna le plus grand des KAT-TUN, qui commençait à se dire que ce serait un miracle s'il se souvenait de toutes.

- Nan, c'est fini pour l'instant. Mais la liste est pas exhaustive hein. Si ya besoin, j'en rajouterais. Et t'inquiète que si t'oublie, t'auras mal.

Oh oui, ça, connaissant le caractère de me… un peu difficile de celui qu'il aimait (et qui semblait encore avoir empiré depuis l'accident), Taguchi n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Dès le lendemain matin, après une nuit difficile passée sur un canapé trop petit pour sa grande taille, ce fut un Junno tout joyeux qui entra dans l'appartement avec armes et bagages et à grand fracas.

- Iregushi… commença-t-il, avant de s'interrompre en constatant le regard noir que lui lançait Kazuya. Oups j'ai rien dis ! L'habitude.

- Tu commence mal… grogna un Kazuya déjà de mauvaise humeur, avant d'ajouter : J'ai faim.

- Ouais, j'y ai pensé, sourit Junno. J'ai ramené des tas de trucs du combini.

- A savoir ? fit le cadet en roulant son fauteuil vers la cuisine, méfiant quant aux initiatives de son aîné.

- Onigiris, ramens… énuméra-t-il en sortant ce qu'il citait des sacs en plastique. J'ai même ramené de quoi faire un nabe.

- Je croyais que tu savais pas cuisiner ? c'est pas ce que t'avais dis une fois ? répliqua Kazuya avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

- Bah si tu m'explique, je devrais m'en sortir, rétorqua gentiment Taguchi sans cesser de sourire.

Et sur ces mots, il se mit à ranger les courses en sifflotant "Samurai love attack".

- Junno, tu me casse les oreilles. J'ai mal au crâne, tait-toi.

- Ah désolé, je savais pas, s'excusa l'aîné en cessant de siffler. Tu veux un truc contre le mal de tête ?

- Ouais, s'te plait. J'ai l'impression qu'un régiment de marteau piqueurs y a élu domicile.

- Ok, je t'apporte ça, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la salle de bain.

Il savait que son cadet faisait tout pour ne pas lui simplifier la tâche et quy'il le rabrouait sans arrêt pour qu'il craque, mais il n'y arriverait pas. Et ça pour deux raisons : la première était qu'il avait un tempérament naturellement heureux, qui ne se laissait pas facilement abattre et la seconde que, malgré son mauvais caractère, il était auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance et il se sentait prêt à essuyer n'importe quelle rebuffade.

Après quelques instants, un grand bruit se fit entendre, suivit d'un "Merde !" sonore, qui firent sursauter le cadet. Oh non… Qu'est ce que ce crétin avait encore fait ? Traversant son salon aussi vite que le permettait la vitesse de son fauteuil, Kazuya fonça à la salle de bain.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fais, espèce de grand escogriffe ? râla-t-il, avant de perdre la parole devant l'ampleur du cataclysme.

L'étagère sur laquelle le jeune homme rangeait ses affaires de toilette, ses médicaments et les serviettes, avait cassé au milieu et s'était écroulée, entraînant dans sa chute tout ce qui était posé. Les débris et ses propriétés baignaient donc dans une mer de shampoing, gel douche et lessive mêlée.

Le spectacle était tel que, sur le coup, le cadet de KAT-TUN ne trouva pas ses mots, puis soudain :

- AH MAIS PUTAIN TAGUCHI, T'ES VRAIMENT DEBILE ! QU'EST CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FOUTU ? T'AS VU CE QUE T'AS FAIS ?

- Mais c'est pas ma faute ! se défendit l'aîné, se sentant mal sous le regard noir de colère de son bien-aimé. J'ai juste voulu poser ma trousse de toilette ! Je te jure !

- Mais qu'est ce que t'avais besoin de vouloir poser tes affaires à tout prix ? gronda encore Kamenashi, qui sentait déjà sa patience s'émousser.

- Mais… j'habite ici maintenant, plaida encore Junno. Il faut bien que je m'installe, je vais pas camper pendant un temps indéfini.

- Tu feras ce que je te dis et c'est tout ! Ramasse tout ça, crétin ! Ah tu m'énerve !

Et sur ces mots peu amènes, il retourna dans le salon, se retenant d'en coller une à son encombrant ami.

Pendant que, penaud d'avoir déjà fais une bêtise, Taguchi réparait les dégâts comme il pouvait, il entendait, malgré la distance, son cadet râler à voix haute dans l'appartement, le vouant aux gémonies. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se rendre indispensable. Et encore moins se faire aimer. Il soupire lourdement et un peu de tristesse passa sur son visage, avant que son naturel positif ne reprenne le dessus. Il n'avait qu'à faire plus attention à ce qu'il faisait et puis voilà.

Une fois que le désordre de la salle de bain fut résorbé, il dénicha la boîte d'anti-douleur qu'il cherchait dans sa trousse de toilette et la ramena à la cuisine. Là, il ouvrit précautionneusement un placard, dont il tira un verre qu'il remplit au robinet, amenant ensuite le tout à son cadet.

- Tiens, je cherchais ça à la base, dit-il en souriant.

Seul un grognement lui répondit, mais il s'en doutait, aussi ne s'en formalisa-t-il pas. Retournant à la cuisine, il sortit les trois paquets de ramens pour trois personnes, qu'il avait achetés et se mit à lire le mode d'emploi, histoire de ne pas provoquer d'autre catastrophe. Il ouvrit les sachets, les versa dans un wok qu'il avait trouvé dans un grand tiroir et attendit qu'ils chauffent assez pour se séparer correctement, puis il ajouta les sachets d'épices et mélangea. Après quelques instants, un odorant fumet se répandit dans l'appartement, mettant l'eau à la bouche de Kazuya. Etonné que Taguchi soit réellement plus doué en cuisine que Jin, il s'approcha et, stupéfait, le vit couper des légumes en bâtonnets pour les ajouter aux ramens qui cuisaient doucement.

- Vache, ça sent super bon, fit-il, toute mauvaise humeur envolée du coup. Je t'imaginais même pas cuisiner. Mais si en plus tu le fais bien, tu vas remonter dans mon estime, Bakaguchi.

- Bah… faut bien que je serve à quelque chose un peu, fit celui-ci avec davantage de bonne humeur encore à présent qu'il voyait son interlocuteur sourire.

- Je te le fais pas dire, approuva Kazuya dans un sourire en coin qui démentait ce que ses paroles pouvaient avoir de dures.

- Ah bah et après ça c'est moi le baka, on aura tout entendu, soupira comiquement Junno.

- Par contre… tu m'explique pourquoi tu as fais de la bouffe pour dix ? T'as invité les autres ou quoi ? On est que deux, hein, fit le plus jeune, interloqué par la quantité de nouilles contenue dans le wok.

- Bah nan. Yen a un quart pour toi et le reste pour moi.

La déclaration estomaqua son cadet, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il regardait tour à tour le géant des KAT-TUN et l'énorme tas de nourriture.

- Tu va bouffer tout ça ? Tu déconne là ?

- Bah nan, répondit le plus naturellement du monde Taguchi, qui ne voyait pas où était le problème.

Son air surprit était tellement comique, que Kazuya éclata de rire. Ce rire que, comme Jin, Junno aimait tellement entendre.

- Bon ben c'est prêt, annonça l'aîné, tout heureux. Si Sa Majesté veut bien passer à table.

- Hum… Ma Majesté accède à ta requête, mon bon, rit à nouveau le jeune homme, en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour rejoindre la table.

Le repas se passa agréablement entre les blagues pas trop vaseuses de Taguchi et les piques gentillettes de son cadet. Repas qui fut d'ailleurs excellent. En effet, les talents culinaires de Junno n'avaient rien à voir avec les désastres préparés par Jin même si celui-ci y mettait toute la bonne volonté du monde. A vingt-deux heures, le plus jeune commença à bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, piquant presque du nez dans sa portion de nouilles qu'il n'avait mangée qu'à moitié alors que son voisin avait englouti la totalité de la sienne. Depuis l'accident, il se fatiguait si vite et pour si peu de choses…

- Fatigué ? demanda Taguchi.

- J'avoue.

Hochant la tête, l'aîné se leva, se saisit des poignées du fauteuil et conduisit celui-ci jusqu'à la chambre. Là, il souleva doucement celui qu'il aimait, l'allongea sur le lit avec d'infinies précautions, comme s'il craignait de le casser et lui ôta ses chaussures, avant de le glisser sous la couette tout habillé. Il crût se faire engueuler pour ça, mais non.

- Bonne nuit, Junno, fit le jeune homme, avant de rouler sur lui-même pour enserrer son oreiller, enfouissant son nez dedans.

Un tableau tellement touchant, que son unique spectateur faillit craquer et enfreindre l'une des nombreuses règles édictées la veille. Pourtant il se fit violence et résista, se bornant à se diriger vers la porte dans un simple "Bonne nuit, Kazuya", que l'interpellé, déjà au pays des rêves, n'entendit même pas. Sur le seuil, il se retourna une dernière fois, gravant l'image dans son cœur et se dirigea vers le salon, où il alluma la télévision pour tenter de se sortir son compagnon de l'esprit. Hélas, le sort avait décidé de s'acharner, car la chaîne sur laquelle il tomba diffusait leur live de "break the record" et il avait allumé l'écran en plein sur "1582". Arg… La logique aurait voulu qu'il zappe immédiatement, mais il en fut incapable. Incapable de quitter du regard les déhanchés plus que suggestifs du bel endormi de la pièce contiguë, incapable d'empêcher sa respiration de prendre un rythme saccadé en le voyant se lécher sensuellement les lèvres, incapable de contrôler la réaction physique qui découla presque aussitôt de la vision de ces images… Kami-sama, ce mec le rendait fou. Savait-il l'effet réel qu'il faisait aux gens qui le regardaient ? Il savait qu'il en rajoutait pour le fanservice, mais quand même…

Comme mue d'une vie propre, sa main effleura la bosse conséquente qui tendait son jean et il retint à grand peine un gémissement sourd. De toute façon, l'intéressé n'en saurait jamais rien s'il se soulageait en regardant la vidéo… Sans quitter le Kame de l'écran des yeux, Junno ouvrit son pantalon, puis glissa la main à l'intérieur de son boxer soudain bien trop étroit et découvrit son membre, sur lequel il commença à appliquer de vigoureux mouvements de va-et-vient. Au fur et à mesure de ses gestes, il se mordait les lèvres pour empêcher ses plaintes rauques, témoins du plaisir qu'il ressentait, de parvenir aux oreilles du concerné. Il n'aimait pas faire ce genre de chose, mais il valait mieux ça, que risquer de sauter sur le vrai, aussi continua-t-il un moment, mêlant ses propres plaintes à celles exagérément émises par le Kazuya de la télévision. Lorsque les derniers accords résonnèrent, l'aîné se déversa dans une plainte étouffée. Quelle idée de passer ce solo-là… Personne, qu'il soit homme ou femme, ne pouvait rester indifférent à un tel spectacle. Se levant, il prit la direction de la salle de bain afin d'effacer toute trace de son "méfait". C'est alors qu'il en revenait, décidé à changer de chaîne au cas où, qu'un cri émanant de la chambre le fit sursauter.

Craignant une catastrophe, Junno se précipita et trouva le véritable Kazuya redressé dans son lit, en sueur et haletant. Tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était produit dans le salon durant les minutes précédentes, l'aîné s'approcha.

- Hé, Kame, ça va ? demanda-t-il en espérant que sa voix était normale. T'as fais un cauchemar ?

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit. Son cadet semblait choqué.

- Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop inquiet.

- Hum, fit simplement le plus jeune en se rallongeant.

- Allez rendors-toi, conseilla Taguchi, qui s'étonnait lui-même du calme olympien qui était le sien à ce moment, avant de s'approcher pour le border.

Au moment où il allait repartir, les doigts fins de son cadet enserrèrent son poignet et Junno se retourna en retenant son souffle. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

- Me laisse pas… pria Kazuya dans un chuchotement. Je veux pas rester seul après… ça. Je t'en prie, Junno…

Comme s'il avait besoin de supplier... Même s'il l'avait voulu, Taguchi aurait été dans l'incapacité de résister à une telle demande.

- Ok. Attend deux minutes, j'arrive, dit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait détaché, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain.

Une fois là, il s'adossa à la porte et se passa une main sur le visage. D'abord, il fallait qu'il se calme. D'accord, il lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait peur de dormir seul après son cauchemar, rien d'autre. Il ne fallait surtout pas commencer à se faire des films. Déjà, rien que dormir avec lui était inespéré, alors…

Inspirant profondément, il quitta la pièce et regagna la chambre, le cœur battant la chamade. Faisant le tour du lit, il finit par se glisser du côté gauche en sachant pertinemment que, bien trop conscient de la présence de son cadet à quelques centimètres de lui, il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit. Mais, visiblement, même "quelques centimètres" était une trop grande distance pour le plus jeune, qui, dès qu'il sentit la présence rassurante à côté de lui, se retourna et, comme un chaton cherchant la chaleur, se glissa tout contre lui, le nez contre la poitrine de son aîné, en soupirant de bien-être. En quelques instants, sa respiration retrouva le rythme aussi profond que lent du sommeil tandis que, pétrifié, Junno ne savait plus de quelle façon réagir. Voir ce visage tant aimé dans la lumière de la lune était une vision si idyllique, qu'elle lui coupait presque le souffle. Malgré lui, il se prit à caresser délicatement les cheveux du jeune homme et, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, lui aussi finit par s'endormir en serrant tendrement son cadet dans ses bras.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsque Kazuya remua enfin. A son habitude, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, s'étira vaguement en poussant les petits glapissements de chaton qui faisaient que Jin l'appelait toujours son "Kazunyan" et lança un "bonjour, toi" endormi, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Comme tous les matins. Sauf que…

- K… K… Kaz… Kazuya, qu'est ce que tu fais ? balbutia une voix familière qui n'était pas celle de Jin.

Etonné, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les posa sur le visage aussi stupéfait que livide de Junno, puis retomba sur son oreiller. Les secondes passèrent sans réaction. Cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf et soudain…

- Aaaaaaaaaaah ! Taguchi, qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon pieu, bordel ?

- C'est… toi qui m'as demandé… de pas te… laisser seul… après ton cauchemar, parvint à bafouiller le pauvre interpellé, encore tout retourné du bref contact des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait sur les siennes. Tu t'en souviens pas ?

- Ah… Si… Maintenant que tu le dis… fit le cadet, embarrassé.

L'aîné n'osa pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il l'avait sûrement confondu avec Jin. Junno savait que la rupture ne datait que de deux jours, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quand serait-il en compétition avec son ami pour l'obtention du cœur de leur cadet ?

- Heu… tu as bien dormi ? finit-il par demander pour dévier loin de la conversation glissante.

- Ouais, après ça a été, répondit le plus jeune, toujours gêné. Heu… désolé pour… tout ça. J'ai juste plus l'habitude de… dormir seul, alors…

Bon, c'était raté pour le changement de sujet. Et c'était dangereux. Il allait forcément finir par dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, s'attirant les foudres de son cadet.

- Bah… pour être franc, ça m'a pas dérangé, hein.

Aïe, ça c'était sûrement la parole de trop étant donné la règle. Taguchi grimaça, s'attendant à une sévère engueulade, mais…

- Je me doute.

Hein ? Pas de réaction ? Ouh là… Alors de deux choses l'une : ou il n'était pas encore vraiment réveillé et n'avait pas percuté l'allusion pas du tout déguisée, ou alors… Mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Encore une fois, il devait se faire des films. Il fallait qu'il arrête.

Sans rien dire, il observa le plus jeune abaisser les freins de son fauteuil pour le bloquer, relever les accoudoirs et transférer son poids du lit sur l'assise de l'engin. Le mouvement semblait si naturel et lui demander si peu d'effort, que Junno se demanda comment il avait fait pour s'y habituer en si peu de temps. Une fois en place, Kazuya redescendit les accoudoirs, desserra les freins et roula à toute vitessse en direction de la salle de bain, comme s'il était pressé de mettre de la distance entre eux. Ce qu'il pouvait tout à fait comprendre étant donné les évènements de la nuit.

Se levant à son tour, l'aîné se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, il entreprit de sortir des placards ce dont, à son avis Kazuya risquait d'utiliser le plus souvent et de les placer sur le plan de travail, à portée de main de son cadet. Lorsque ce fut fait, il fit de même avec les électroménagers comme la machine à café et le grille-pain, puis déplaça également le contenu du réfrigérateur sur les deux plus basses clayettes. Il terminait, lorsque le plus jeune fit irruption dans la pièce. Le regard de ce dernier se posa sur le travail accompli par Junno et il cligna des yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as cru que je déménageais ou quoi ? questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Ce sera plus pratique pour toi si t'as pas à m'appeler à chaque fois que tu veux prendre un truc, expliqua le plus grand des KAT-TUN en souriant.

L'attention, à laquelle il était loin de s'attendre, déstabilisa Kazuya et le toucha à la fois. Il ne pensait pas que son ami avait compris à quel point il haïssait le fait d'être dépendant. On avait tort de le prendre pour un idiot. Il était loin de l'être même s'il en donnait l'impression. La preuve.

- Merci, Junno, dit-il simplement en lui souriant.

- Bah de rien, baka, répondit celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, avant de s'excuser : Oups la deuxième règle…

- Laisse, ça fait rien.

- Hein ? T'es sûr ? Pourtant…

- Ca fait rien, je te dis. Je l'ai moi-même enfreinte cette nuit, la règle alors…

- Tu sais, si t'as besoin… osa commencer Taguchi.

- Je sais. Merci.

- Bon, j'vais faire pareil avec ton armoire, lança Junno en s'esquivant vers la chambre.

En le voyant disparaitre à grandes enjambées le jeune homme se rendit soudain comte de la situation inextricable dans laquelle ils étaient : il avait besoin de Junno pour sa vie quotidienne, mais en vivant avec son aîné qui l'aimait, il entretenait ses espoirs d'obtenir davantage que de l'amitié. Et comme, pendant qu'il était seul dans la salle de bain, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas fait pour le célibat, les scènes de la nuit et du matin risquaient de se reproduire. Ce qui n'allait pas aider. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Quel casse-tête chinois ! En plus, Junno était tellement gentil, exauçant le moindre de ses souhaits sans broncher ni perdre son sourire… Il n'avait pas mérité de souffrir. Il allait falloir clarifier les choses d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Toujours sans savoir quoi faire, le jeune homme fit pivoter son fauteuil et se propulsa vers la chambre où Taguchi, la tête dans l'armoire, s'occupait à déplacer ses vêtements pour qu'il les atteigne plus facilement.

- Junno ? l'interpella-t-il sans bien savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

Pris par surprise, l'aîné se cogna la tête en voulant se redresser.

- Aïeuh, fit sa voix étouffée depuis l'intérieur du meuble.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais ouais, fit l'aîné en en sortant, tout en se frottant le crâne. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Heu, en fait… commença le cadet en cherchant quoi dire.

- Hum ?

Mu par une impulsion, Kazuya lui fit signe d'approcher et de se pencher comme s'il voulait lui murmurer quelque chose et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La soudaineté du geste stupéfia tant Taguchi, qu'il écarquilla les yeux et plusieurs secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne réagisse. Lorsque la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer atteignit son cerveau, il repoussa délicatement son assaillant.

- K… Kazuya, à qu… quoi tu joue ? bredouilla Junno.

- J'en sais rien moi-même. J'en ai soudain eu envie, expliqua l'interpellé.

Un acte tout à fait stupide, parce qu'au lieu de mettre les choses au clair, il entretenait l'espoir de son ami, ce qui était vraiment cruel.

- Ah… fit simplement Taguchi, trop chamboulé pour dire autre chose.

Le silence s'installa.

Jamais Jin n'aurait demandé à Kazuya pourquoi il l'embrassait. Au contraire, il aurait… Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à Akanishi et de comparer chaque action de son aîné à celles de l'expatrié. Il devait tourner la page définitivement, à présent qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Il devait l'oublier. Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions…

- Junno, embrasse-moi.

- Quoi ?

Ne sachant si son cadet était sérieux, le plus grand des KAT-TUN, qui avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme lui demande une telle chose, le fixa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Aide-moi à t'aimer, Junno. Fais-moi oublier Jin. Embrasse-moi, pria encore Kazuya.

Toujours incrédule, Taguchi déglutit. Un autre de ses rêves était sur le point de se réaliser, mais il craignait de paraitre maladroit. Pourtant, s'il continuait à hésiter, son cadet risquait de changer d'avis et, s'il laissait passer sa chance, il risquait de le regretter amèrement. Se penchant donc, il approcha son visage de celui qu'il aimait, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles noisette dans lesquelles il avait si souvent envie de se noyer. Centimètre par centimètre, il approcha des lèvres sensuelles qu'il avait si fréquemment voulu emprisonner des siennes et, très doucement, leurs bouches s'effleurèrent. Le souffle court, l'aîné posa la main su la joue de son cadet et sa langue parcourut les lèvres si tentantes, les forçant doucement à s'ouvrir, puis chercha sa jumelle et toutes deux s'unirent dans un lent ballet langoureux, se séparant un instant pour mieux se retrouver. Pourtant, après quelques instants, l'aîné interrompit le baiser de lui-même, haletant.

- Kazuya… t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans rien dire, le plus jeune accentua le baiser qui devint rapidement torride tant il était doué en la matière. Bientôt, la fièvre s'empara de l'aîné qui, bien que moins expérimenté, y répondit avec une fougue au moins égale. Ardeur qui ne tarda pas à le gagner tout entier. Son souffle se fit saccadé, tandis que son désir se faisait pressant. Il avait tellement envie de lui et depuis si longtemps… Peu lui importait qu'il soit en fauteuil, il le voulait.

La bosse sous son pantalon ayant prit toute son ampleur, Kazuya ne put faire autrement que la remarquer et sourit, avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Qui fit tressaillir son aîné tant il avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son cadet. S'en fut trop pour lui, qui se contenait depuis tant de mois. Incapable d'attendre que le jeune homme se transfère du fauteuil au lit, il enleva Kamenashi dans ses bras et l'y allongea, puis s'immobilisa au dessus de lui, piteux. Il ne s'était avoué son homosexualité que depuis quelques mois et son « ami » l'obsédait tant, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu avoir de relations. Et maintenant qu'il y était, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Son expression n'échappa pas à son cadet, qui devina rapidement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son aîné.

- N'aie pas peur, je vais te guider… dit-il en souriant pour tenter de détendre son futur partenaire.

- Mais… si je m'y prend mal et que je te fais mal ? s'inquiéta le plus grand. Et si…

Un index posé sur ses lèvres l'empêcha de poursuivre.

- Chut. Laisse parler ton instinct. Je suis sûr que, pendant tous ces mois, tu as eu envie de me faire des choses. Alors, fais-les.

La déclaration laissa Junno pantois. Oui, il avait envie de lui « faire des choses » et, dans ses rêves, il les avait souvent imaginées. Mais de là à passer à l'acte, il y avait un abysse. Il se sentait intimidé comme un ado à son premier rendez-vous. Il allait être tellement lamentable que jamais plus Kazuya ne voudrait de lui, il en était certain.

- Et agis, au lieu de t'imaginer des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Tu me fais attendre.

La phrase qu'il fallait prononcer. Inspirant pour se donner du courage, l'aîné embrassa de nouveau son cadet, tentant d'occulter la suite pour agir d'instinct comme le lui conseillait le plus jeune. Comme celui-ci approfondissait le baiser en crochetant sa nuque de ses doigts fins, tout sens de la logique déserta Junno, ne laissant qu'une pensée dans son esprit enfiévré : il allait pouvoir faire l'amour à Kame.

Fébrile, le plus grand des KAT-TUN passa la main sous le t-shirt du jeune homme, retenant presque son souffle en sentant sous ses doigts la peau douce comme du satin, devinant au toucher le contour des abdominaux, puis des pectoraux, déclenchant des soupirs de bien-être chez Kazuya. Il avait l'impression de toucher un autre corps pour la première fois tellement il découvrait et, quelque part, c'était un peu le cas. D'un geste, il fit glisser l'encombrant vêtement par-dessus la tête de son partenaire, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage et, lorsque son regard se posa sur celui qu'il aimait, il se rendit compte que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas du regard. Bien plus, celui-ci semblait décidé à accroître son excitation déjà conséquente, car il entreprit de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres en en léchant lentement l'extrémité. Juste le fait de le voir faire, fit gémir le pauvre Junno, déjà au supplice. Il avait juré sa mort en faisant ça ou quoi ?

- Kazuya… fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, viens… Je suis tout à toi, alors fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Le « pauvre » Junno s'étrangla presque et frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en entendant de telles paroles, prononcées d'une voix si suave. Haletant déjà alors que rien ne s'était encore passé, il reprit son exploration du corps tant désiré, appréciant chaque centimètre de peau et osa enfin faire ce que son imagination avait préparé tant de temps auparavant : sans cesser de le caresser de ses mains, il posa la bouche sur son ventre et, de la langue, entreprit de tracer des sillons brûlants, qui firent gémir sa victime consentante. Encouragé, il remonta jusqu'aux deux boutons de chair dressés et les suçota l'un après l'autre, appréciant d'entendre les plaintes rauques que ce geste déclenchait chez son partenaire. La bouche gourmande remonta encore jusqu'à la gorge offerte sur laquelle elle sema quantité de baisers papillon, tandis que les mains aventureuses se risquaient plus bas, à travers le jean. Il savait que son partenaire ne sentait plus rien à cet endroit, mais il s'en moquait.

- Tu sais, je ne… tenta de le prévenir Kazuya d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

- Je m'en fiche. J'en ai envie… rétorqua son aîné d'une voix toute aussi voilée.

Sans rien ajouter, le cadet leva lentement les bras au dessus de sa tête et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de son compagnon reprendre leur cheminement jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'elles happèrent avant de le mordiller doucement, déclenchant un nouveau gémissement.

- Tu as un… très bon instinct, articula simplement le plus expérimenté.

Frustré de ne pas sentir leurs peaux en contact, l'aîné cessa un instant ses caresses, ce qui arracha une plainte de frustration à son partenaire, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux. Plainte qui cessa lorsqu'il le vit expédier ses vêtements au sol et s'attaquer à ceux que lui-même portait encore. En un instant, tous deux furent nus et Taguchi reprenait place tout contre lui.

La main du plus âgé reprit la place qu'elle occupait avant l'interruption et commença à caresser le bas-ventre de son compagnon, qui ne broncha pas, sauf lorsqu'il recommença à agacer ses tétons de la langue. En geignant, Kazuya se cambra, tandis que ses mains glissaient dans les cheveux de son amant, qu'il abandonna d'un main, avant de refermer l'autre sur la virilité érigée de son aîné.

Un gémissement sourd échappa à celui-ci lorsque la main bienfaitrice entama de lents va-et-vient si agréables, que Junno en stoppa tout mouvement, concentré sur les sensations, décuplées par rapport à ce qu'il avait expérimenté dans la salle de bain. La vitesse des caresses intimes s'accentua, de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que le pauvre « supplicié » se rende dans la main de son cadet.

- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

- Chut, fit à nouveau Kazuya d'une voix sensuelle propre à rendre fou n'importe qui. C'est pas grave. Et ça va revenir, tu va voir…

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il se redressa, puis se pencha pour prendre son partenaire en bouche, arrachant à celui-ci un hoquet de surprise. Mais il venait de… C'était…

- Mais je viens de… commença-t-il en rougissant, extrêmement gêné.

Tant de pudeur amusa le plus expérimenté, qui cessa un instant ses caresses.

- N'aie pas honte, Junno, le rassura-t-il doucement. Regarde-moi.

Ne pouvant faire autrement, l'interpellé s'exécuta et retint son souffle. Le désir qui se lisait dans les yeux de son compagnon était si visible, qu'il en était presque palpable.

- La jouissance est l'expression de l'amour, alors il ne faut pas en avoir honte, tu comprends ?

Incapable de parler, Taguchi hocha la tête et, de nouveau, les lèvres ensorcelantes prirent possession de lui, léchant, suçotant, mordillant la peau sensible, lui tirant des geignements incontrôlables, jusqu'à ce que, de nouveau, son membre soit au garde-à-vous.

Alors, le plus jeune se redressa et prit la main de son partenaire, dont il se mit à sucer sensuellement les doigts un par un, son regard de braise planté dans le sien. Lorsque lesdits doigts furent suffisamment humidifiés, le jeune homme prit sur lui d'écarter manuellement ses jambes mortes, puis prit la main et l'approcha de son intimité, à la grande confusion de son partenaire.

- C'est un passage obligé, expliqua-t-il gentiment. Sans préparation, ça ferait encore plus mal.

- Parce que tu va avoir mal ? releva immédiatement Junno, terrifié par l'idée de le blesser.

- En temps normal, j'aurais eu mal, en effet, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne sentirais rien, alors ne t'en fais pas. Et même si j'étais… enfin de toute façon, la douleur est normale, il ne faut pas paniquer dit encore Kazuya en souriant.

L'angoisse, sur le visage de son aîné était si visible et touchante, qu'il se sentit obligé de l'encourager.

- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Mais si tu ne sens rien, pourquoi…

- Pour t'habituer à ce qu'il faut faire, tout simplement. Comme ça, lorsque tu t'occuperas d'un autre, tu sauras.

- Mais je ne… commença à protester Junno.

- Allez… je t'attends, le coupa le plus jeune dans un sourire envoûtant.

Craignant de mal faire, Taguchi s'exécuta et introduisit un doigt en lui sans générer le moindre mouvement et, incertain, leva les yeux vers le concerné.

- Encore, dit celui-ci.

Hochant la tête, le plus grand des KAT-TUN ajouta un second, puis un troisième doigt et, mu par une impulsion commença à les faire aller et venir à l'intérieur du corps parfait de son amant.

- Oui, c'est ça, l'encouragea celui-ci, satisfait de son élève. Continue.

Et pour le convaincre de ne pas s'arrêter là, Kazuya entreprit de faire glisser ses mains sur son propre corps et basculant la tête sur l'oreiller et suçant consciencieusement ses propres doigts, sans lâcher son partenaire du regard.

La combinaison de ses propres mouvements et de ceux de son cadet, eurent raison de la résistance de Junno, qui émit une plainte rauque témoignant de son état.

- Viens maintenant, dit alors le plus expérimenté. Prends-moi…

Trop excité pour réussir encore à parler, Taguchi ôta ses doigts et se positionna à l'entrée de l'intimité du jeune homme.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Prends-moi, répéta-t-il.

Alors, d'un brusque coup de reins, Junno prit possession du corps tant désiré dans un râle de plaisir. Kami-sama, c'était si serré que ce seul mouvement était trop bon. Pourtant, il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Encouragé par le regard de braise fixé sur lui, Taguchi ferma les yeux et, posant les mains sur les hanches de son cadet, entama de lents va-et-vient, dont il ne tarda pas à accélérer le rythme, finissant ahaner en donnant de puissants coups de boutoir à la mesure de son désir, aiguillonné par les gémissements plaintifs, bien que factices, de son partenaire qui se caressait sensuellement sous ses yeux. Pourtant, après seulement quelques minutes, il se libéra dans le corps de Kazuya, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. La respiration saccadée et couvert de sueur, l'aîné se retira et se laissa retomber sur le lit à côté de son amant, mort de fatigue.

En souriant, Kazuya tourna sur lui-même pour se mettre de côté et fixa le visage de son partenaire. Pour un débutant, il s'était plus que bien débrouillé. S'il avait encore eu des sensations dans la partie inférieure, il était sûr qu'il aurait ressenti beaucoup de plaisir, surtout que Junno était plutôt bien fait à ce niveau-là aussi. Et à partir du moment où il avait été aguiché et encouragé, il s'était totalement lâché, ce qui était son but. Un partenaire avec des inhibitions était moins performant, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas de son aîné. Mais Kazuya n'allait pas lui faire part de ces conclusions trop terre à terre, car il ne voulait pas casser à Junno la magie de cette première expérience, aussi se contenta-t-il simplement de sourire.

- Prend-moi dans tes bras, demanda-t-il doucement.

Pas encore remis de ses émotions, le plus âgé hocha la tête et le serra délicatement contre lui, comme s'il craignait de le briser en appuyant trop son étreinte.

- Je t'aime, Kazuya, déclara alors Junno, heureux.

Sans répondre, le cadet l'embrassa, puis nicha son nez dans son cou et ferma les yeux, se sentant bien et en sécurité contre lui.


	14. Chapter 14 : Triangle

15h36, samedi 12 février 2011

- Pourquoiiiiii ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal, Piiiiii ? geignit Jin pour la deux centième fois au moins.

Un soupir lassé lui répondit. Akanishi avait beau être son meilleur ami, l'entendre se lamenter depuis plus de trois semaines commençait à exaspérer sérieusement le leader des News.

- Bon, ça suffit ! finit-il par lâcher en se levant du canapé. Tu commence à me gonfler sérieux là, Bakanishi ! Au lieu de pleurnicher sur ton sort comme un gamin et de te mettre la tête à l'envers pour expliquer des raisons qu'il t'a données de toute façon, réagis, bordel !

Etonné de cet éclat, l'interpellé leva la tête et fixa son ami en clignant des yeux.

- Trois semaines, Akanishi ! reprit Yamapi. Ca fait trois semaines que t'as débarqué ici comme une fleur en te plaignant qu'il t'avait largué et depuis, t'as pas bougé ton cul ! J'ai été bien gentil jusqu'à présent, j'ai même passé l'éponge sur le fait que tu m'aies donné aucune nouvelle en plus de huit mois, mais là j'en peux plus, alors si te bouge pas…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, mais la menace était aussi claire que le regard noir de colère difficilement contenue qu'il posait sur son aîné.

- Mais Piiiiii… il va me jeter si j'y vaiiiiiis, fit encore Jin d'une voix plaintive.

- Si c'est pas lui, ce sera moi, dit alors durement Yamashita.

Le second avertissement, sous-entendu, stupéfia tant le plus âgé, qu'il posa des yeux ronds sur son ami, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- T'oserais pas !

- Me tente pas…

Une moue désespérée apparut sur le visage de l'ancien membre de KAT-TUN. Bien sûr qu'il devait faire quelque chose, c'était évident. Mais Jin avait peur. Peur de se retrouver devant Kazuya après la façon, pour le moins abrupte, avec laquelle ce dernier avait rompu. Il avait beau y avoir réfléchi longuement et avoir passé un temps infini à retourner dans sa tête les raisons invoquées par son ex petit ami, il ne parvenait toujours pas à les comprendre.

_Lorsqu'il était rentré après avoir mit ses affaires en ordre, il avait trouvé l'appartement trop silencieux, alors il avait appelé, puis cherché son Kazu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le message griffonné à la hâte par celui-ci. Il voyait les mots devant ses yeux mais ne parvenait pas à croire à leur sens. Non, son Kazu ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté, c'était impossible. Pas après trois ans et surtout pas pour des raisons aussi… fumeuses. Non, vraiment impossible. Il devait être sorti, oui, juste sorti faire un tour. Il avait simplement vaincu sa crainte de l'extérieur et n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de faire un petit tour, voilà tout. C'était forcément ça. Oui, obligatoirement._

Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne croyait pas à ce dont il tentait de se convaincre. L'appartement faisait trop vide. Oui, bien trop vide, même en tenant compte de l'apathie qui était celle de Kamenashi depuis l'accident. Comme un fou, il avait foncé dans la chambre en priant de toutes ses forces pour se tromper, mais l'ouverture de l'armoire ne lui avait laissé aucun espoir. Toutes les affaires de son cadet avaient disparu. Jin s'était laissé tomber sur le lit, la tête dans les mains, n'ayant pas le courage d'aller vérifier la salle de bain. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue, bientôt suivie par beaucoup d'autres. Le désespoir l'avait submergé. Il venait juste de le retrouver, avait déjà manqué le perdre par deux fois et maintenant… Longtemps, il avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin, puis s'était décidé à réagir. Serrant les poings, il s'était levé, avait essuyé son visage et empoigné son téléphone. Son Kazu n'avait pu aller qu'à un seul endroit : chez lui, à Tokyo. Et une seule personne pouvait l'aider à le reconquérir : Yamapi, son meilleur ami.

Un claquement de doigts juste devant son nez fit sursauter l'aîné, le sortant de ses souvenirs douloureux et il refit surface dans le présent.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je t'engueule. Putain, t'es vraiment chiant… dit Tomohisa.

- Désolé, Pi.

- Ouais c'est bien gentil de t'excuser, mais tu vas te remuer quand ? T'as l'intention d'attendre qu'il te remplace ou quoi ?

L'expression atterrée qui s'afficha sur le visage soudain livide de Jin, indiqua à son ami qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. Soudain infiniment las, le chanteur de News se passa une main sur le visage. Un jour, la stupidité du Bakanishi allait le rendre fou.

- Ca t'avait même pas traversé l'esprit, hein ? Abruti. Si toi t'es tombé sous son charme, tu crois que les autres sont aveugles ? Nan, ça a échappé à aucun des gays de la Jimusho, que le physique de Kamenashi damnerait un saint.

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis quand tu parle de mon Kazu… prévint alors Jin entre ses dents, toujours mortellement jaloux quand il s'agissait de Kazuya.

- Au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, c'est plus "ton" Kazu, justement et c'est pour ça que t'as posé tes fesses de crétin chez moi depuis tout ce temps. Je faisais qu'énoncer des faits. Tant pis pour toi si ça te plait pas. Moi, Kame ne m'intéresse pas, mais ce sera peut-être pas le cas des autres.

La formulation brutale de la situation fit repartir de plus belle les lamentations de l'aîné.

- Sois pas si duuuuuur, se plaignit-t-il de nouveau. C'est crueeeeeel !

- Je suis pas que là pour les bons trucs, hein. Et puis ferme-la deux minutes, tu me soule à larmoyer sans fin. T'es plus immature qu'un gamin de dix ans.

- Piiiiii, aide-moiiiiii, je t'en suppliiiiiie ! reprit Jin sans tenir compte des reproches.

- Que dalle. T'es grand, tu te démerde. Plus souvent que je me mêlerais de tes affaires de cœur. Tu t'es parfaitement débrouillé sans moi pendant des mois, hein, alors rêve pas trop non plus. Je suis pas un bouche-trou.

- Heiiiiiin ? Encore çaaaaaa ? Mais j't'ai déjà dis que j'étais désoléééééé.

- Et ? C'est sensé me faire quelque chose ? fit le leader de News, peu amène, en croisant les bras.

- Haaaaaan, trop méchaaaaaant !

- Ah tu m'énerve. Les gars m'attendent pour répéter et j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un mioche de vingt-six ans infoutu de se démerder seul quand sa vie sentimentale fout le camp. J'me casse, salut, lâcha Yamashita, exaspéré, avant d'empoigner son manteau et de filer hors de la pièce.

- Naaaaaan ! protesta bruyamment Akanishi, insensible aux remarques sur son âge mental. Piiiiii, tu dois m'aideeeeeer ! J'peux pas vivre sans luiiiiii !

- Rien à carrer ! répondit la voix étouffée du chanteur depuis l'entrée de l'appartement.

La porte claqua violemment et Jin resta seul dans le grand appartement de son ami. Visiblement, celui-ci était réellement en colère. Il savait que son inaction ne le menait à rien et que c'était ce qui rendait Yamashita furieux, mais se résoudre à affronter Kazuya… Oui, il mourrait d'envie de le voir, d'admirer de nouveau son magnifique visage, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il était désolé de… de il ne savait toujours pas quoi, mais il était même prêt à s'excuser de trucs qu'il n'avait pas fait. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'il lui revienne. Seulement voilà, le vouloir était une chose, le faire en était une autre. Si son cadet avait profité de son absence pour prendre la fuite (comment appeler ça autrement ?), c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, alors s'il débarquait comme ça, il serait certainement très mal reçu. Il fallait un plan soigneusement étudié. Or, Jin n'était pas très doué en la matière. Comme disait Yamapi, il était plutôt brut de fonderie et la subtilité lui était pratiquement étrangère. Raison pour laquelle il en avait appelé à la gentillesse et aux bonnes idées de Tomohisa, bien plus calé sur le sujet. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu la rancune de son meilleur ami concernant son silence des derniers mois serait si tenace, ni qu'il irait jusqu'à lui refuser son aide. Yamashita s'en fichait, lui, ça faisait des années qu'il filait le parfait amour (même s'il y avait des hauts et des bas) avec Nishikido Ryo. Mais lui, Jin, était dans la panade la plus complète. L'aîné pensait que sa situation toucherait son cadet, mais non, manifestement, il lui en voulait encore trop. C'était une impasse et une catastrophe.

Jetant un coup d'œil morne à l'appartement dans lequel il avait passé de si bons moments, il décida de sortir. A son tour, il se saisit de son manteau, de son chapeau et de ses lunettes noires et quitta les lieux. Mieux valait être prudent. Il n'était plus à New York et se promener tranquillement à découvert dans les rues de Tokyo quand on s'appelait Akanishi Jin (ou Tanaka Koki, Kamenashi Kazuya, Taguchi Junnosuke, Nakamaru Yuichi ou Ueda Tatsuya aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous dans le même cas en fait) était utopique. Le vent froid qui s'était levé fit frissonner l'ancien membre de KAT-TUN, qui releva le col de sa veste dans l'espoir de se protéger un tant soit peu des bourrasques glacées et, mains dans les poches, se mit à marcher tranquillement sans but réel. On avait beau dire, rentrer au pays était quand même très agréable.

Après quelques temps, le jeune homme s'immobilisa devant l'immeuble qu'il avait atteint et il le fixa. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient-ils porté jusque devant le building de la Jimusho ? C'était du masochisme pur étant donné que plus jamais il ne serait un Johnny's. Pourtant, à présent qu'il était là, une furieuse envie d'aller dire bonjour à ses amis et à ses ex-collègues des autres groupes le tenaillait. Après tout, il ne risquait rien à entrer faire coucou, n'est ce pas ? Mais non, bien sûr qu'il ne risquait rien. Heureusement, le vigile à l'entrée n'avait pas reçu pour consigne de lui barrer le passage et ce fut de façon tout à fait normale, que Jin pénétra dans les lieux. Par qui commencer ? Ses amis de KAT-TUN (ce qui incluerait de se retrouver tout de suite nez à nez avec son Kazu… hum non, mauvaise idée) ? Les News ? Les Arashi ? Allez, va pour News. Après tout, il devait parler à Yamapi. Se dirigeant vers l'étage occupé par les salles des trois groupes, il s'approcha de la porte, qu'il ouvrit. A l'intérieur, la musique d'un de leurs derniers titres résonnait et Nishikido s'évertuait à faire apprendre la chorégraphie à ses comparses. L'ouverture de l'issue leur fit tourner la tête et ainsi perdre le fil de l'enchaînement, ce qui exaspéra Ryo.

- Ah non, putain, vous faites chier à la fin ! Vous pouvez pas rester concentrés deux mi… nutes…

La fin du mot fut murmuré d'un ton désespéré, car Massu, Koya, Shige et Tego s'étaient déjà précipités vers le nouvel arrivant. Seul Yamashita resta à sa place, son visage fermé tourné vers son meilleur ami.

- Hey Jin ! s'exclama Keiichiro. On s'attendait pas à te voir !

- Tu vas bien ? interrogea Masuda.

- Heu… ça peut aller ouais, répondit Akanishi, déconcerté par l'accueil enthousiaste.

Il était ravi, intérieurement, mais son regard inquiet cherchait celui de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas être fâché avec lui.

- Pi, je…

- Quoi ? fit simplement l'interpellé.

Les regards des membres de News passèrent de l'un à l'autre. Y avait-il un lien entre Jin et la mauvaise humeur manifestée par leur leader depuis le début de la répétition ? Vu l'air contrit de l'ex KAT-TUN, il y avait fort à parier que oui.

- Jin, t'as encore fait quoi comme connerie pour que Yamapi t'en veuille ? interrogea Koyama.

- Enfin à part t'être barré aux States comme un con, bien sûr, appuya Tegoshi, avant de se cacher derrière Massu, inquiet de la réaction que pourrait générer ses paroles.

- Mais rien, j'ai juste demandé de l'aide à Pi et lui il veut pas.

- Bah ouais tiens. Je suis l'enfoiré de l'histoire maintenant, rétorqua l'accusé dont la mauvaise humeur venait de monter d'un cran. T'es gonflé, Bakanishi. Toujours aussi doué pour retourner les situations à ton avantage. Tu gave.

Les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, il s'avança vers son meilleur ami, d'un air si mécontent, que ses collègues du groupe estimèrent plus prudent de s'écarter, voire de reculer de plusieurs pas… heu… mètres. Un Pi de mauvaise humeur, c'était chiant, mais avec un Pi en colère, il ne valait mieux pas rester dans les parages. C'était mauvais pour la santé.

- Pi ? fit Jin, incertain de la suite des évènements.

Il n'eût pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, car le poing du leader s'écrasa violemment sur sa mâchoire. Pris par surprise, il tomba à la renverse et fixa son meilleur ami d'un air incrédule en massant le point d'impact.

- J'espère pour toi que ta présence ici n'a qu'un seul but, sinon tu vas dérouiller… menaça encore Yamashita d'un ton dur que ses collègues et amis ne lui connaissaient pas.

- Bah en fait… répondit Akanishi en se remettant debout face à la colère de son ami.

- En fait quoi ?

- Bah…

- Abruti ! l'insulta alors le leader de News en le frappant à nouveau. Je te jure que ce dont je t'ai menacé ce matin, je vais le faire !

- Et tu l'as menacé de quoi ? demanda alors Masuda, curieux, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

- La ferme ! dirent alors en cœur les deux « meilleurs amis » qui se faisaient face.

- Méheu… bouda le rabroué.

- T'as intérêt à y aller maintenant, finit par dire Yamapi en rangeant ses poings. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en charge. Et je te garantis que tu le regretteras.

- Mais Pi, je peux pas y aller comme ça, sans plan…

- Alors t'as quelques mètres entre les portes de nos deux salles, pour l'échaffauder, ton plan.

- T'es dur.

- J'suis pas là pour faire dans le sentimentalisme. Et surtout pas avec un crétin comme toi.

- Je sais même pas quoi lui dire…

- Oh oh… « Lui » ça induit « Kame », souffla alors Shige à Koya. Je me demande ce qu'il a encore foutu pour être obligé de recoller les morceaux.

- Ouais et surtout pour que Yamapi s'énerve comme ça, renchérit celui-ci.

- Pourquoi vous jouez les commères ? demanda alors Yuya en s'incrustant dans la conversation.

- Chut, Tesshi, moins fort, dit encore Shige. On se demandait juste pourquoi Jin est obligé de ramasser les morceaux avec Kame.

- Ah ouais… Bah il a sûrement du le vexer d'une façon ou d'une autre, souffla le cadet des News.

Avide de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite, le trio reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes hommes qui se regardaient toujours en chiens de faïence.

- T'es sûr qu'il est là au moins ? demanda Jin. Avec son fauteuil…

Les trois mots jetèrent un froid glacial sur la pièce. Visiblement, personne n'était encore au courant. Merde… la boulette.

- Attend… tu viens de dire quoi là ? questionna Koya d'une voix blanche.

- Tu déconne là ? interrogea Massu, guère plus vaillant. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Désespéré par la stupidité de son, tout de même meilleur ami, Yamashita se passa une main sur le visage. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas craquer…

- Bien joué, Bakanishi. C'est pas toi qui avait dit qu'il voulait que personne soit au courant ? Là, t'as gagné le jackpot de la connerie quand même. Tu sais très bien que ces commères (il désigna du menton Yuya, Keiichiro et Shigeaki) ne tiendront pas leur langue. Dans deux heures, toute la Jimusho sera au courant et il t'en voudra tellement qu'il t'adressera plus jamais la parole.

- Hé ! protestèrent les accusés à l'unisson.

- Piiiiii… Tu m'enfonce là ! Si t'avais rien dis, j'aurais pu noyer le poisson !

- Nan mais sérieux, intervint alors Ryo en se décollant du mur contre lequel il avait pris place, pour se rapprocher des autres, l'air grave. Kamenashi est vraiment en fauteuil ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

Akanishi soupira et, estimant que, de toute façon, le mal était fait, il entreprit de tout raconter à ses amis de News.

A la fin du récit, un silence consterné retomba.

- Tu parle d'un choc… murmura Koyama.

- C'est vraiment horrible, fit Tegoshi, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est pour ça qu'on le voyait plus… ajouta Shige, choqué lui aussi.

- Pitié, les gars, gardez ça pour vous, demanda alors Jin. S'il apprend que j'ai vendu la mèche, il va me détruire.

- Bien sûr, finit par dire Keiichiro.

Mais à la façon dont il le disait, on sentait que la promesse lui coûtait.

- Pauvre Jin, ça doit être terrible comme situation, déclara alors Yuya, la voix tremblante, en prenant la main de son aîné.

Geste qui fit froncer les sourcils de Massu.

- Hé, Tesshi, t'es pas forcé de le toucher pour lui dire ça hein… râla celui-ci.

Un sourire angélique apparut sur les traits ravissants du cadet des News.

- Tu es jaloux ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent. Ce n'est quand même pas comme si j'avais fais ça…

Et il imagea sa phrase en se collant à un Jin embarrassé, avant de se frotter contre lui, l'air de rien.

- Hé, ça suffit ! intervint le second membre de Tegomass, en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour l'éloigner de l'ex KAT-TUN. Tu le sais, pourtant, que j'aime pas que tu fasse ça.

Le sourire provocateur persista sur les traits angéliques.

- Je suis un vilain garçon ? J'ai besoin d'une punition alors…

- Dites vous deux, c'est pas le moment, hein, intervint Yamapi, dépassé par les évènements.

- Désolé, firent Tegomass en chœur, l'air contrit, avant que Massu, mécontent, souffle à son compagnon qu'il en avait marre qu'il abuse toujours des situations et qu'il touche tout le monde sans arrêt.

- Bon, je vais voir les autres, annonça Akanishi, toujours embarrassé par l'attitude du cadet des News.

Prenant presque la fuite devant la scène de ménage Tegomassienne qui s'annonçait, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte, ne sachant que faire. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller voir ses amis de KAT-TUN, mais en même temps, si Kazuya était là, il ignorait quoi lui dire. Et s'il n'y était pas… Il faillit renoncer, mais le souvenir de la menace de Yamashita lui revint et il en frissonna. Tout plutôt que ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit les quelques mètres séparant les deux pièces et entra dans celle de son ancien groupe sans même avoir réfléchi à un quelconque plan. Tant pis, il le ferait à l'arrache.

A son entrée, ses amis en pleine conversation sursautèrent. Ils étaient tous là. Tous… sauf Kazuya. Mi déçu, mi soulagé, le jeune homme entra dans la pièce sous les regards stupéfaits des autres garçons.

- Tadaima… fit-il en se frottant la tête, un peu gêné.

- Akanishi ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda Koki, pas encore remis de sa surprise, tandis que les autres s'approchaient du revenant.

- T'es bien le dernier qu'on s'attendait à voir arriver, renchérit Maru.

- Ouais… Heu… en fait je pensais pas… Enfin j'espérais que Kazu serait là.

Mais Junno secoua la tête.

- Nan, il quitte plus l'appart avec son fauteuil. Il veut pas.

Stupéfait, Akanishi fixa son ami, les yeux ronds, puis observa la réaction des autres… qui ne réagirent pas. Ils était au courant ? Mais comment ? Kazuya le leur avait dit ?

- Mais comment vous êtes au courant ? Je croyais qu'il voulait rien dire à personne. C'est ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- C'est Junno qui nous l'a dit par inadvertance la semaine dernière, révéla Ueda.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi Junno ?

- Ah… c'est vrai que t'es pas au courant…

- Au courant de ? interrogea Jin qui flairait tout à coup un truc pas net.

Alors, le plus grand des KAT-TUN se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Tout près. Bien trop. Ca sentait vraiment la mauvaise nouvelle. Levant la tête pour fixer son ami dans les yeux malgré leur différence de taille, il attendit que Taguchi prenne la parole.

- Je vis avec lui maintenant, lâcha-t-il brusquement afin de prendre une position de supériorité sur son rival. Et on est ensemble.

L'ébahissement d'Akanishi fut tel, au vu de ces révélations, qu'il en resta bouche bée. Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ?

- Heu… si c'est une blague… commença Jin d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai l'air de blaguer ?

Non, en effet, pour une fois, le « comique » du groupe avait un air sérieux limite effrayant.

- Alors tu seras gentil de plus t'approcher de lui. Il veut t'oublier et j'aimerais pas être obligé de te casser la figure, ajouta Junno pour faire bonne mesure.

- Wow… Ben quelle assurance depuis que t'es avec Kame, remarqua Koki, hilare.

- MaisMaisMais… depuis quand t'es gay, toi ? bégaya Akanishi, choqué tant pas les révélations, que par la menace émanant du calme Taguchi.

- La question existentielle du jour… rigola Maru. Je pensais vraiment pas que ce serait ta première question.

- Compte à rebours avant qu'il réalise ce que ça implique, souffla Tatsuya à Tanaka. Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

- Attend, ça veut dire que tu l'as touché ?

- Impact, termina Ueda, reprit par son instinct de boxeur.

- Ca te pose un…

La réplique de Junno fut interrompue par les éclats de rire de Yuichi et Koki, qui n'avaient pas résisté à l'humour recelé dans la pique de leur aîné. L'hilarité dégénéra même en fou rire pour le trio, Tanaka se tenant les côtes et Maru essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sans cesse du coin de ses yeux. Le tout sous les yeux interloqués de Jin et son adversaire qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui se passait. Décontenancés, les deux rivaux se regardèrent même d'un air de dire « ça y est ils pètent un câble ».

- Heu… les gars, on voudrait pas vous déranger, mais on était plus ou moins en train de se battre pour Kazu, là… dit Jin, ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de leurs amis.

- Bon, viens, Akanishi. Allons dehors régler ça, dit alors Taguchi, avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'avancer dans le couloir.

Raide comme la justice et étonné de son calme alors qu'il venait d'apprendre que son Kazu partageait le lit de la personne la plus improbable qui soit, Akanishi le suivit. Il hésitait encore entre coller son poing dans la figure du plus grand des KAT-TUN et lui demander des précisions. Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux. S'ils avaient été dans un manga, ils auraient été dessinés en contre plongée, avec un magnifique éclair de séparation indiquant qu'à cet instant, leur amitié était de l'histoire ancienne. Le blanc s'éternisa, leurs regards s'affrontant et aucun ne voulant briser ni le contact visuel, ni le silence. Ils savaient qu'au moindre mouvement, à la moindre parole, les choses prendraient un tel tour qu'ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. En cet instant, Kamenashi Kazuya était Hélène de Troie : l'objet de la discorde entre deux factions.

- Ca… dure depuis combien de temps ? osa finalement demander Jin d'une voix sourde.

- Bien que je vois pas ce que ça peut te faire, trois semaines.

L'estomac d'Akanishi se contracta et sa gorge se serra. Trois semaines… C'est-à-dire au moment où il était arrivé chez Pi. S'il avait écouté son meilleur ami et s'était bougé tout de suite, son Kazu n'aurait pas couru se jeter dans les bras de ce grand dadais de Taguchi. Si peu de temps après leur rupture. Comme s'il n'avait jamais compté pour Kamenashi, comme si leur relation ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il ne le montra pas, mais apprendre ça brisa le cœur de l'ex KAT-TUN. Il avait trop mal, il fallait qu'il le fasse payer à quelqu'un. A celui qu'il estimait responsable.

Soudain, le poing de Jin heurta violement l'estomac de son vis-à-vis qui, pis par surprise, se plia en deux et ne répliqua pas. Le coup fut suivi d'autres, avant que Taguchi ne réagisse et ne frappe à son tour Akanishi, qui valdingua contre le mur, s'assommant presque sous le choc. Ils avaient déjà échangé une impressionnante collection de coups en tout genre, lorsque les portes des trois salles du couloir s'ouvrirent à la volée, livrant le passage à tous les membres de News, KAT-TUN et Arashi, ameutés par le bruit généré par la bagarre. Stupéfaits, les quinze garçons s'immobilisèrent tous où ils étaient, ne parvenant manifestement pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils restèrent dans l'immobilité la plus totale jusqu'à ce que, finalement deux d'entre eux réagissent. Sortant rapidement des rangs, Sakurai Sho alla empoigner Junno pour le décoller de son rival, tandis que Yamapi ceinturait Jin pour l'empêcher de continuer à rosser son adversaire.

- Ca suffit tous les deux ! s'exclama alors Ohno Satoshi, l'aîné des trois groupes. Vous êtes devenus dingues ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Comme personne ne lui répondait, Yamashita s'en mêla.

- Bordel, Bakanishi, qu'est ce que tu fous ? dit-il à son meilleur ami. J't'ai jamais dis de provoquer un combat. Pourquoi tu te défoule sur Taguchi ?

- Akanishi, c'était pas la peine de revenir si c'était pour foutre la merde, hein ! appuya encore Ohno, mécontent.

- Cet enfoiré a profité que Kazuya était en fauteuil pour le séduire ! se défendit alors Jin, révolté par tant d'injustice à son égard, en désignant Junno du doigt.

Le silence retomba dans le couloir désormais très encombré et tous se regardèrent, sidérés par la nouvelle… par LES nouvelles qui venaient de tomber, tandis que, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper dans un mouvement de colère, Jin portait la main à sa bouche.

- Attend… commença alors Matsumoto Jun en se tournant vers le plus grand de ses cadets des KAT-TUN.

- T'es gay ? compléta Aiba Masaki, stupéfait.

Mais ce fait n'étant pas le plus important, ils le laissèrent bien vite de côté sans laisser à l'interrogé le temps de répondre, pour se concentrer sur le renseignement de taille.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fauteuil, Jin ? questionna à son tour Ninomiya Kazunari.

- Bah c'était bien la peine de nous faire promettre le silence, si c'était pour tout révéler lui-même… bougonna alors Koyama à voix basse.

- Que veux-tu, Bakanishi est Bakanishi, on peut pas le refaire, répliqua de même Massu, fataliste.

- Je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment pour parler de ça, leur rétorqua Shige en chuchotant.

Le silence s'éternisa, comme si les membres des trois groupes attendaient une réponse à la question de Ninomiya, mais rien ne vint. Ou du moins, pas ce qu'ils imaginaient.

- Putain, Akanishi, je vais te tuer ! rugit Junno en tentant d'échapper à la poigne de Sakurai. Il voulait pas que ça se sache, espèce de demeuré ! T'as tout gâché, comme d'habitude ! T'es vraiment un débile !

Mais le Arashi était bien plus fort que ne le laissait supposer sa carrure et, proportionnellement, le KAT-TUN l'était bien moins que ne le laisser imaginer la sienne, aussi ne parvint-il pas à briser l'emprise de son aîné sur ses bras malgré tous ses efforts.

- Du calme, Taguchi, fit Sakurai d'une voix posée. T'énerver comme ça ne règlera rien.

- Mais il a…

- J'ai parfaitement entendu ce qu'il a dit. Mais provoquer une bagarre dans l'enceinte de la Jimusho ne fera que t'attirer des ennuis. Je te lâche, mais n'en profite pas pour l'égorger, OK ?

Un grognement fut sa seule réponse, mais l'aîné le prit comme un acquiescement et rendit sa liberté à son cadet, qui jeta un regard noir à son rival et s'éloigna dans le corridor en direction de l'escalier, sans un mot pour qui que ce soit.

Nul ne songea à lui emboîter le pas, même pas ses amis de KAT-TUN, qui estimaient qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

Dans le réfectoire de la Jimusho, le silence régnait. La réunion des trois groupes phares s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre, parvenant même aux oreilles des juniors et des sempai. Et il avait fallu à peine plus d'une heure pour en arriver là. La grande salle était donc pleine à craquer, pourtant personne ne parlait, attendant les explications qui tardaient à venir, les yeux rivés sur l'unique personne capable de les éclairer sur la déclaration fracassante faite un peu plus tôt : Jin.

Ce dernier se sentait d'ailleurs suprêmement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas voulu en arriver là mais avait sous-estimé le pouvoir du bouche à oreille. Comment avait-il pu être assez naïf pour croire que trois groupes pourraient tenir leur langue ? Déjà avec un ce n'était pas gagné, alors trois…

- Heuuuu… commença-t-il, incertain, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Bon, je suis pas très doué pour les discours alors… ben posez des questions, ce sera plus simple.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda Ninomiya.

- Un accident alors qu'il sortait de…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, car la double porte battante s'ouvrit à grand fracas, faisant sursauter tout le monde et les regards stupéfaits se posèrent sur le responsable de ce boucan. Regards qui s'accompagnèrent de hoquets de stupeur lorsqu'ils virent eux-mêmes le sujet de la conférence : Kamenashi Kazuya dans son fauteuil roulant, manifestement dans une colère plus que noire. Escorté par un Junno au visage fermé, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, bras croisés, tel un ange gardien colossal.

Avant que quiconque ait pu se remettre de sa surprise, le jeune homme roula à toute vitesse vers Jin, si vite que les plus proches de leurs collègues durent s'écarter rapidement pour éviter de se faire rouler sur les pieds par le « tank Kamenashi ».

- LA FERME ! hurla le cadet des KAT-TUN, fou furieux, dont les yeux obscurcis par la rage, lançaient des éclairs. LA FERME, ABRUTI ! DE QUEL DROIT TU PARLE DE MA VIE ? DE QUEL DROIT TU REVELE DES SECRETS QUE TU ETAIS SENSE GARDER ?

- Mais Kazu, je n'ai… essaya de se justifier l'accusé, qui n'en menait pas large, surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer mentalement au face à face.

- LA FERME, J'AI DIS ! NE REPOND PAS ! NE PARLE MEME PAS ! TU OUVRE LA BOUCHE ET JE T'EN COLLE UNE, TU PIGE ?

La fureur du jeune homme était telle, que tous sentirent qu'il était parfaitement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution et Jin, qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, même au plus fort de ses colères passées, estima préférable de faire profil bas, aussi obéit-il, tête basse. Il ne se souvenait pas que son Kazu pouvait se montrer si effrayant.

- Vous pariez qu'il s'en prend une dans les secondes qui suivent ? souffla alors Tatsuya à ses amis de KAT-TUN.

- Tenu, rétorqua Maru en sortant un billet de sa poche.

- T'AS VRAIMENT RIEN DANS LA TETE, MA PAROLE ! PUTAIN, J'AI BIEN FAIS DE TE QUITTER ! asséna encore Kazuya pour le plus grand plaisir de Junno.

La déclaration, très dure, voire méchante, suffoqua Jin, mais pas autant que le coup de poing qui le cueillit à l'estomac. Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, il se plia en deux, tandis que le billet de mille yens changeait de mains et passait dans la poche de Ueda.

Revenu de la surprise causée tant par l'entrée du jeune homme, que par les cris et le coup qui avaient suivi, Ohno s'approcha de son cadet en fauteuil.

- Calmes-toi, Kame, lui dit-il. Ca sert à rien de…

- La ferme toi aussi ! J'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi ! rétorqua l'interpellé, avant de faire pivoter son engin pour faire face à l'assemblée. De personne, c'est clair ? Personne sait ce que je vis, alors vous avisez pas de jouer les directeurs de conscience ! Viens Junno, on s'en va !

Et sur ces mots qui surprirent même tellement le leader d'Arashi, qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, ll fit tourner son fauteuil et se propulsa vers la sortie. Où il se cogna à quelqu'un. Qu'il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas du tout et fit un peu retomber sa colère.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? questionna la voix de Johnny Kitagawa, avant de baisser les yeux… et de réprimer un sursaut en apercevant l'un des garçons les plus rentables de sa société dans un fauteuil roulant. Kamenashi-san ?

- Nan, un lutin du Père Noël… marmonna l'interpelé qui n'était pas d'humeur à subir, en plus, une entrevue avec le grand patron mais sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

Dans le réfectoire, le silence était revenu et les membres de tous les groupes fixaient leur collègue qui faisait face au big boss, craignant quelque chose sans bien savoir quoi.

- Je pense que nous avons à parler, Kamenashi-san, déclara Kitagawa, avant de lever les yeux sur Jin… qui se sentit tout à coup encore moins vaillant qu'avant. Vous viendrez également dans mon bureau plus tard, Akanishi-san.

Et sur ces mots, le vieil homme tint la porte battante ouverte, afin que le jeune homme en fauteuil puisse rouler hors de la pièce plus facilement. Sans mot dire, il suivit le grand chef dans les couloirs, se propulsant jusqu'à la pièce où ils redoutaient tous d'être convoqués. Il aurait voulu retarder davantage la confrontation qu'il pensait désagréable. Il savait que c'était terminé pour lui, mais redoutait de se l'entendre dire.

Une fois là, Kitagawa prit place derrière son imposant bureau et fixa son « bankable » poulain.

- Alors, Kamenashi-san, comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Soulagé, Kazuya se rendit compte que la voix de Johnny-san ne recelait aucune pitié. Seulement un réel intérêt pour sa situation.

- Un accident. Une voiture m'a percuté alors que je traversais une rue à New York, avoua doucement le jeune homme, déserté par sa colère précédente.

- Je vois. Et est-ce…

- Les médecins disent que c'est temporaire. Mais je n'y crois pas. Je crois que je suis fini.

Un silence accueillit ces paroles et le vieil homme fixa son interlocuteur avec attention. Il semblait abattu et devait réellement penser ce qu'il disait. Il comprenait quel chagrin devait être le sien, pourtant il ne pouvait pas laisser KAT-TUN se dissoudre. Or, si le groupe perdait un autre de ses membres, c'était ce qui l'attendait. Le public ne suivrait pas un groupe amputé de deux de ses membres. Et perdre Kamenashi, c'était perdre des centaines de millions de yens. Et ça, Kitagawa ne pouvait pas le permettre.

- Je comprends votre point de vue, je vous assure. Pourtant… je ne peux pas vous laisser vous apitoyer sur vous-même, ni perdre l'espoir que vous ont laissé les médecins.

- Mais… fit Kazuya, stupéfait, en relevant la tête.

- Je vous assure que vous retrouverez l'usage de vos jambes, de gré ou de force. Je vais faire venir votre dossier médical ici et vous aurez un kinésithérapeute à domicile d'ici trois jours. Je vous conseille vivement de coopérer avec lui en y mettant toute votre bonne volonté. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez réellement tirer un trait sur l'intégralité de votre carrière.

- Mais… commença à nouveau Kazuya, abasourdi.

- Alors, ça dit quoi ? murmura Koyama à Tegoshi, qui avait l'oreille collée à la porte du patron.

- J'entends pas grand-chose, répondit l'interpellé sur le même ton. Ah si attend…

Il tendit l'oreille, tandis que ses camarades s'approchaient, comme si ce mouvement était capable d'aider leur cadet à leur fournir des informations, puis se penchèrent en avant, l'oreille presque posée sur le dos du plus jeune.

- Aloooooors ? souffla encore Massu.

- Il va se retrouver avec un kiné commis d'office, relata Yuya. Le vieux est bien décidé à ce qu'il retrouve l'usage de ses jambes.

- Yeah ! jubila alors Ryo.

Avant d'être fait taire par trois mains qui se posèrent sur sa bouche, l'empêchant presque de respirer.

- Shhhhhht ! firent alors les indiscrets.

- Humf ! fit Nishikido, à moitié étouffé, en tentant de se débarrasser des paumes de ses camarades.

- Attention ils vont sortir ! prévint alors Tegoshi en se rejetant en arrière, faisant tomber Koya, Shige et Massu à la renverse.

Ceux-ci se relevèrent à toute vitesse et chacun prit une pose absolument pas naturelle, sensée expliquer leur présence à cet endroit où ils n'avaient rien à faire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage au fauteuil de Kazuya, celui-ci les regarda, les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là, bande de commères ?

Bizarrement, sa voix ne recelait pas de colère. Juste… de la résignation.

- Heu, on… avait perdu un truc, répondit Massu, pas convaincant pour un sou.

Sans rien dire, Kamenashi leva les yeux au ciel et roula son engin en direction de la sortie.

- Junno, pas la peine de te planquer, t'es pas discret avec ta taille, dit le plus jeune sans se retourner. Viens, on rentre.

- Je t'avais dis de te baisser, couillon, dit alors Ueda à son ami, avant de lever le bras pour lui donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Aïeuh… Méheu… fit ce dernier en se massant la tête, avant d'emboiter la roue à son petit ami.

09h, 15 février 2011

- Kazuya, ça va être l'heure, dit Junno en souriant, avant de refermer sa Nintendo DS, avant de s'approcher de son compagnon.

Depuis qu'il s'était affirmé face à Jin, le plus grand des KAT-TUN avait beaucoup gagné en assurance et c'était désormais avec une joie de vivre exacerbée, qu'il vivait au côté de celui qu'il aimait. Il savait que la perspective de se retrouver chaque jour pendant plusieurs heures avec un inconnu qui allait le triturer dans tous les sens, mettait son cadet au supplice, le rendant d'une humeur massacrante.

- Kazuya ?

- C'est bon, j'ai entendu, me soule pas, putain ! râla méchamment ce dernier en roulant hors de la chambre. T'es vraiment chiant, hein !

- Moi aussi je t'aime, rétorqua l'aîné sans se départir de son sourire radieux.

- Ta gueule avec ça ! Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter !

La sonnette d'entrée interrompit l'aimable échange et Taguchi ne fit que quelques enjambées jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui tenait une mallette en cuir. Il avait des cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans le cou, des yeux bruns pleins de malice et un grand sourire chaleureux.


	15. Chapter 15 : Le kiné

- Bonjour ! fit-il d'une voix joyeuse très agréable. Je suis Ikuta Tôma, le kiné !

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle apparition, Junno resta planté dans le vestibule, presque bouche bée et les yeux fixés sur le beau visage du nouvel arrivant.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda Tôma.

- Oh… oui bien sûr, désolé, s'excusa Taguchi en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Heu… je suis Taguchi Junnosuke. Kazuya est mon compagnon.

- Enchanté, répondit le jeune homme en pénétrant dans l'appartement sans sembler le moins du monde gêné par ce qu'impliquait la présentation. Vous me guidez ?

Hochant la tête, le colosse le précéda dans le vestibule où le jeune professionnel ôta ses chaussures, avant d'emboîter le pas à son guide improvisé. En quelques instants, tous deux parvinrent à proximité du jeune paraplégique.

- Kazuya, je te présente… commença Junno, avant d'être interrompu.

- Permettez que je me présente seul, dit alors le jeune homme. Bonjour, Kamenashi-san, je suis Ikuta Tôma. C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous désormais.

- Tu me touche, je te crève… répliqua méchamment le cadet des KAT-TUN.

- Kazuya ! ne put s'empêcher de protester Taguchi, qui n'avait jamais entendu son petit ami parler comme ça malgré sa mauvaise humeur des derniers jours.

- Laissez, ça n'a pas la moindre importance, le coupa le jeune praticien sans perdre ni son sourire ni sa bonne humeur. J'ai déjà entendu pire. Pas de problème.

Sur ces mots, il s'approcha davantage et fit pivoter le fauteuil de son patient récalcitrant.

- Hé tu fous quoi là ? Pour qui tu te prends ? réagit immédiatement ce dernier.

- Ecoutez, Kamenashi-san, fit son interlocuteur toujours calme en plongeant son regard chocolat dans celui, noisette, de son vis-à-vis, il va falloir y mettre vu vôtre parce que vous allez devoir me supporter jusqu'à votre guérison complète. Alors au lieu de faire votre mauvaise tête, vous feriez mieux de faire des efforts. Vous savez très bien que vous n'êtes pas condamné à ce fauteuil roulant et je sais que vous le haïssez, alors faites en sorte de vous en débarrasser le plus vite possible.

Kazuya serra les poings. Evidemment, qu'il le haïssait, ce fauteuil ! Mais sa fierté lui défendait d'apparaitre si vulnérable devant un inconnu. C'était déjà bien suffisant que toute la Jimusho soit au courant de sa situation par la faute de cet abruti de Jin. Pourtant… Son regard se posa sur une photo dans un cadre. Prise pendant un concert. Roulant son engin jusqu'au meuble, il se saisit du petit cadre. Se voir sur ses deux jambes, voir le sourire qui était le sien tandis qu'il tenait un micro, lui serra le cœur. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter.

- OK, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle presque inaudible. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- A la bonne heure, vous voilà enfin raisonnable ! s'exclama le jeune kiné en lui souriant. Allez, on y va.

- Junno, va-t-en, dit alors le plus jeune. Je veux pas que tu regarde ça.

La surprise et la peine s'affichèrent alors sur les traits de l'interpelé.

- Mais…

- Sors !

Le regard désemparé de Taguchi croisa alors celui de Tôma, qui sembla lui dire silencieusement « Je sais que c'est dur mais ne lui en veuillez pas trop ». Hochant la tête, le plus grand des KAT-TUN quitta la pièce et alla s'affaler dans le canapé du salon, la tête dans les mains. Encore une rebuffade d'essuyée. Ca arrivait si souvent, qu'il avait arrêté de compter et, s'il gardait le sourire devant celui qu'il aimait, il n'en souffrait pas moins. Malgré la facette de lui qu'il se plaisait à montrer au monde, Taguchi Junnosuke était très loin d'être stupide. Il se rendait parfaitement compte que Kazuya ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait probablement jamais. Tout portait à le lui faire comprendre et, de toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, un spectre tournoyait sans fin autour d'eux, empêchant leur relation de progresser : le spectre de sa relation avec Jin. Jin, Jin, toujours Jin… Combien de fois avait-il entendu les lèvres de son cadet murmurer ce prénom qui n'était pas le sien, alors qu'il l'étreignait avec amour ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé en sursaut en criant « Jin ! » au milieu de la nuit, alors que lui-même était étendu à côté de lui ? Le plus jeune ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience, mais en réalité, il n'avait pas oublié Akanishi et, quelque part, ne VOULAIT pas l'oublier. Junno le voyait bien, mais se berçait quotidiennement d'illusions en se disant que peut-être, son cadet l'aimait un peu. En réalité, ce que Kazuya aimait, c'était le confort que lui procurait sa présence : ne pas dormir seul, avoir quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui, pour le rassurer au besoin, pour l'aider dans sa vie quotidienne devenue compliquée. Et accessoirement avoir une personne à même de combler ses besoins physiques. Choses que lui, Junno, faisait sans broncher même si, de toute évidence, il aurait préféré que ce soit Akanishi plutôt que lui. Pourtant, chaque fois que ces pensées l'effleuraient, Taguchi les repoussait. Oui, il le savait, mais il voulait croire. De toutes ses forces. Oui, il avait mal d'être simplement utilisé, mais il avait besoin de Kazuya. S'il devait ne plus le voir, ne plus le toucher…

Il était si pris dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas les pas qui s'approchaient.

- Taguchi-san ? fit la voix calme du jeune kiné. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Aussitôt, l'interpelé se redressa et un sourire de façade étira ses lèvres.

- Oui oui, répondit-il un peu trop vite. J'étais dans mes pensées. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Cette première séance l'a épuisé. Il dort pour le moment, expliqua Tôma, déclenchant un hochement de tête chez son interlocuteur. Mais, si je peux me permettre, vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça. Ca a un rapport avec Kamenashi-san, n'est ce pas ?

La perspicacité de son interlocuteur fit sursauter Junno.

- Comment…

- Ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner étant donné votre expression quand il vous a demandé de sortir. Vous avez un visage très parlant. J'allais partir, je vous offre un café ?

- Mais je ne peux pas laisser Kazuya seul…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, étant donné son sommeil de plomb, il ne se rendra même pas compte que vous vous êtes absenté, le rassura Ikuta en souriant.

- Mais il fait souvent des cauchemars et si je ne suis pas là… Non, c'est gentil, Ikuta-sensei, mais je…

- Tôma.

- Quoi ?

- Juste Tôma, ça ira, le corrigea le garçon. Je suis trop jeune pour être qualifié de « sensei ».

Un court silence s'installa, puis Taguchi reprit :

- Ecoutez, Tôma, c'est très gentil et j'apprécie votre offre, mais je ne veux vraiment pas le laisser seul.

- Très bien, je comprends. (il fouilla dans sa sacoche et en tira une carte de visite, qu'il lui tendit) Si toutefois vous changez d'avis et que vous voulez discuter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je reviendrais dans deux jours pour les soins de Kamenashi-san.

Sur ces mots, le rouquin posa brièvement la main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur et remit le blouson qu'il avait ôté.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je connais le chemin, lança-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers l'entrée, dans laquelle il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour remettre ses chaussures. A bientôt, Taguchi-san.

La porte se referma sur cette formule de politesse et Junno resta seul dans le silence qui était retombé. Il avait grand besoin de parler de ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un d'extérieur, à quelqu'un qui ne soit lié ni à Kazuya, ni à KAT-TUN. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté la proposition ? C'était incompréhensible. Que craignait-il au juste dans le fait de quitter l'appartement quelques minutes ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Son regard se posa sur le petit rectangle cartonné que le jeune homme lui avait laissé avant de s'en aller.

« IKUTA TOMA, masseur-kinésithérapeute » proclamait la carte. Une profession pour laquelle il fallait des années d'études et pour laquelle il semblait bien jeune. Mais sa réussite en la matière et la façon douce mais très ferme avec laquelle il s'était adressé à Kazuya pour le convaincre de coopérer, prouvaient sa qualification (Johnny-san ne l'aurait pas envoyé dans le cas contraire. Il tenait bien trop à la guérison de son protégé). Ce qui prouvait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier à l'âge des gens ni à leur physique pour se forger une opinion. Même si le physique en question, allié à une grande gentillesse, était plus qu'agréable à regarder.

Ses pensées dérivant dangereusement, Junno se donna une claque mentale. A quoi songeait-il, franchement, d'en regarder un autre, alors que son Kazuya dormait juste à côté ? N'importe quoi, Taguchi !

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la chambre et marqua un arrêt sur le seuil. Jamais, malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait subir, il ne pourrait se lasser d'observer le visage paisible de son amant en plein sommeil, abandonné comme un enfant, loin, si loin de toute mauvaise humeur et de toute violence verbale. Un sourire attendri naissant sur ses lèvres, le plus grand des KAT-TUN s'approcha et, du doigt, chassa du front majestueux une mèche qui y avait glissé. Se sentant soudain coupable d'avoir pensé à un autre, Junno éprouva le besoin de le toucher. Se glissant près de lui dans le grand lit, il prit son cadet dans ses bras et resta ainsi, les yeux rivés sur son adorable profil.

09h, 17 février 2011

La sonnette retentissant avec insistance tira Junno du sommeil et c'est tout surpris qu'il se redressa dans le lit, tirant un grognement à Kazuya encore endormi dans ses bras. L'embrassant doucement, l'aîné le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller, avant d'enfiler rapidement boxer et pantalon, puis de se diriger vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit.

- Bonjour, Taguchi-san, lança la voix joyeuse de Tôma dès qu'il le vit.

- Bonjour, répondit l'interpellé d'une voix mal réveillée.

- Oh, je vous tire du lit ? Non, pas à dette heure-là quand même ?

- Kazuya a un sommeil agité… expliqua Junno en soupirant.

- Je vois.

- Il dort encore là. Il vaudrait mieux pas le réveiller sinon je crains son humeur. Je vous offre un café en attendant ?

- Volontiers, accepta le jeune kiné en pénétrant dans l'appartement, avant de retirer ses chaussures tandis que son hôte refermait l'huis.

Le KAT-TUN se dirigea vers la cuisine et Ikuta lui emboîta le pas, profitant que Taguchi lui tournait le dos pour détailler son dos musclé, sa taille affinée par la dans… il lui avait tapé dans l'œil dès la minute om il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Le jeune professionnel avait décelé chez lui une profonde souffrance et c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à lui donner si rapidement ses coordonnées. Que, du reste, Junnosuke n'avait pas utilisées. Mais Tôma s'en doutait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre infidèle. Pourtant, qu'il aurait aimé que son vis à vis soit célibataire… Enfin rien ne l'empêchait de le faire doucement pencher de son côté. Il lui suffisait d'être subtil.

- Il ne vous a pas créé de problème ensuite ? questionna-t-il d'un ton tout à fait naturel.

Surpris par la question, Junno se retourna, une tasse dans les mains.

- Qui ça ?

- Kamenashi-san.

- Non non. Il n'est pas si terrible, vous savez.

La défense fit sourire le praticien.

- On m'a pourtant dit qu'il faisait fuir les kinés les uns après les autres quand il était aux Etats-Unis, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

- Vous êtes bien informé, remarqua Junno en revenant avec deux tasses de café, avant d'en tendre une à son interlocuteur.

Seul un sourire répondit à Taguchi, tandis que son interlocuteur s'emparait du contenant en le remerciant. Junno prit place sur le canapé et s'absorba dans le contenu de sa tasse, le silence s'installant entre eux, seulement troublé par le son conjoint de l'absorption du liquide brûlant. Son voisin étant occupé par sa boisson, Tôma lui jeta un regard. Oui, vraiment, il l'intéressait prodigieusement, c'est pourquoi voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux même lorsqu'il souriait, lui semblait difficile à supporter.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air d'aller mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, espérant ainsi provoquer ses confidences.

- Hum ? fit Junno en levant le nez de son café.

- Vous avez l'air aussi triste, non, encore plus triste que l'autre jour…

- Mais non. Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? se défendit Junno, soudain mal à l'aise. Je vais très bien.

- Votre bouche sourit, mais ça n'atteint pas vos yeux. Ce qui prouve bien que…

- Que vous vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous concerne pas. Désolé de vous le dire, Tôma, mais là…

Tout en parlant, Taguchi avait brusquement posé sa tasse encore à demi pleine sur la table basse, ce qui avait aspergé le meuble sans qu'il s'en préoccupe, avant de se lever et de fixer son interlocuteur.

- Compris. Désolé. C'est juste que… je ne pense pas que vous ayez mérité ça.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous ne me connaissez pas. Vous ne NOUS connaissez pas. De quel droit vous permettez-vous de…

- En effet, je ne sais rien de vous. Mais… je sais reconnaître de la souffrance quand j'en vois. Et vous souffrez.

Le léger chuintement provoqué par le frottement des roues du fauteuil sur le plancher, empêcha Junno de répondre et il se retourna vers celui qui, par son apparition soudaine, venait de le sauver d'une conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise tant elle sonnait juste.

- Bonjour, Kazu ! s'exclama Taguchi en se précipitant vers son compagnon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Qui, en effet, n'atteignait plus ses yeux depuis un long moment maintenant, sans que Kazuya ne le remarque le moins du monde.

- 'Jour… marmonna celui-ci en mode ours des cavernes, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à peine ouverts.

Il roula ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine et entreprit de se servir du café dans une tasse qu'il venait d'amener à lui depuis le plan de travail réaménagé par Junno. Le tout sans remarquer le moins du monde la troisième présence dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Kamenashi-san ! s'exclama alors Tôma pour attirer son attention.

Ne s'attendant pas à entendre de bon matin cette voix à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, le cadet sursauta violemment, renversant la boisson chaude sur lui.

- Ah bordel de merde ! C'est chaud ! jura-t-il, furieux, alors que Junno se précipitait pour l'aider à nettoyer la catastrophe. Mais qui m'a foutu un con pareil, putain ? J'aurais pu m'ébouillanter, espèce d'abruti ! T'as rien dans la cervelle ou quoi ?

Un sourire chaleureux naquit sur les lèvres du kiné. Il s'attendait à cette réaction.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir, Kamenashi-san, dit-il en se levant pour se rapprocher d'eux.

- Garde tes sarcasmes à deux yens pour toi, râla encore Kazuya qui n'était décidément plus du matin depuis qu'il ne devait plus se lever pour répéter.

- Kazu, il vient pour t'aider, tu sais, reprocha doucement Junno en finissant d'éponger les dégâts.

- Et vous l'aidez trop, Taguchi-san, osa le praticien. Le but c'est qu'il soit autonome avant de retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. En cédant à tous ses caprices, vous ne faites pas ce qu'il faut.

- Mes caprices te… commença le plus jeune qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez assez rapidement.

- Il a raison, Tôma, intervint Junno pour calmer le jeu. Encore une fois, vous…

- Vous mêlez de ce qui ne vous concerne pas. J'ai saisi. Moi je dis ça pour lui. Si vous préférez le conforter dans son attitude présente, alors allez-y. Mais vraiment, vous ne l'aidez pas en agissant comme ça. Bon, Kamenashi-san, on y va.

- Va mourir, tu me touche même pas ce matin ou je t'éclate.

La contrariété passa furtivement sur le visage avenant du kiné, bientôt remplacée par son habituel sourire.

- Je me fiche totalement de votre approbation, Kamenashi-san. Vous aurez ces soins, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et comme Taguchi-san sait qu'il vous les faut, je suis certain qu'il m'aidera à vous les administrer, même contre votre gré.

- Je lui conseille pas… rétorqua alors Kazuya avec un regard mauvais pour son compagnon.

Regard qui n'échappa ni à l'intéressé, ni à Tôma qui trouvait que Junno était bien trop gentil et qu'il se faisait malmener sans autre raison que l'amour qu'il portait à son cadet. Ce qui, de son point de vue était assez terrible. Et encore une chose qui prouvait bien qu'il avait raison à leur sujet, c'était que Kamenashi n'avait même pas relevé le fait que son compagnon l'appelle par son prénom. Dans une situation normale, la jalousie aurait fait surface mais, visiblement, son patient se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait bien dire ou faire Junnosuke, tant que ça ne le concernait pas lui-même. Bon sang, il avait horreur de ce genre de personne. Ce Kamenashi n'était qu'un sale gosse trop gâté à qui on cédait tout. Surtout quand on était aussi gentil et coulant que semblait l'être Taguchi.

- Et depuis quand t'appelle des inconnus par leur prénom, Taguchi ? Vous êtes aussi intimes que ça ? cracha fielleusement Kazuya, décidément de très mauvaise humeur. Si je dérange, faut le dire, hein !

- Mais non, Kazu, qu'est ce que tu vas chercher…

- Je veux pas que tu fasse ça, t'entend ? reprit le plus jeune en donnant un coup de poing sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- D'accord, j'ai compris. Calmes-toi…

OK rectification. Il avait remarqué mais attendait "le bon moment" pour lui faire une scène. Une bonne paire de baffe. C'était tout ce que méritait une personne capable de traiter si mal celui avec lequel elle vivait. Et Junnosuke qui se laissait marcher dessus... Il voulait bien qu'on soit capable de beaucoup par amour, mais là, c'était du masochisme pur et simple. Quand ouvrirait-il les yeux sur le manque de sentiments de Kamenashi à son égard et arrêterait-il de souffrir en vain ? Ca rendait Tôma dingue de voir ça, bien qu'il n'en montre rien. Il avait envie de secouer le plus grand pour le forcer à se réveiller. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait rien alors il assistait à la scène, impuissant et bouillant intérieurement de rage.

Le kiné compta intérieurement jusqu'à dix, puis toussota pour signaler sa présence.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, Taguchi-san, dit-il d'un ton naturel, mais j'ai d'autres patients à voir ensuite alors si vous pouviez m'aider…

- D'accord, acquiesça Junno, avant de faire pivoter le fauteuil de Kazuya et de le pousser vers la chambre sans tenir compte des protestations vigoureuses et des insultes proférées par celui-ci.

Une fois près du lit, il tourna l'engin vers celui-ci et se pencha, prêt à soulever son compagnon malgré les regards noirs qu'il lui lançait.

- Fais ça et tu vas le regretter, crois-moi. Je peux très bien faire de ta vie un enfer, Taguchi Junnosuke et je le ferais…

Tôma entra dans la pièce au moment où son patient lançait cette réplique plus que méchante et en fut suffoqué. C'était pas possible de dire des choses si cruelles. Il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Et tant pis s'il outrepassait ses droits. S'approchant rapidement du plus jeune, il vrilla ses prunelles chocolat sur son patient et le gifla à toute volée.

- Vous êtes un sale gosse pourri gâté, Kamenashi-san, asséna-t-il d'une voix très calme contrastant avec le geste qu'il venait d'avoir. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et à vos volontés, que vous imposez à votre entourage sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il peut ressentir. Vous êtes un égoïste et, franchement, j'ai de la peine pour Taguchi-san qui subit vos caprices de diva jour après jour. En fait, vous ne voulez pas guérir, ni même aller mieux. Etre dans ce fauteuil est bien pratique pour vous, n'est ce pas ? Comme ça vous avez une excuse toute trouvée pour diriger votre petite dictature.

En voyant l'air choqué de son patient et de son compagnon, le jeune kiné comprit qu'il était allé trop loin, mais d'un côté, il espérait faire réagir l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux. Et en effet, il y eut bien une réaction. Mais pas celle escomptée.

Le visage de Kazuya ayant viré au crayeux sous le choc de s'entendre dire des choses pareilles, Junno ne put pas le supporter et une autre gifle claqua dans le lourd silence qui était retombé.

- Comment un médecin peut-il parler comme ça ? Vous… Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vit et vous… vous…

Le pauvre Junno était si retourné par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu, qu'il en perdait ses mots.

- Je crois que vous devriez partir, Ikuta-sensei… ajouta Taguchi, remettant de la distance entre eux.

Un soupir échappa à Tôma. Trop loin. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin, c'était certain. Et il se demandait bien comment rattraper le coup avec celui qui lui plaisait de plus en plus malgré la stupidité dont il faisait preuve en se laisse manipuler sans broncher.

- Très bien, je pars. Je pense en effet que ça vaut mieux pour aujourd'hui. Mais je reviendrais.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée eût claqué sur le praticien, Junno se tourna vers Kazuya, qui n'avait plus remué depuis la claque qu'il avait reçue.

- Kazu, ça va ? demanda l'aîné, inquiet, en se penchant vers lui.

Un murmure sortit alors des lèvres tant aimées. Trois lettres, qui poignardèrent Taguchi aussi sûrement que des lames chauffées à blanc.

- Jin… chuchota le cadet, la voix tremblante, avant de répéter, de plus en plus fort : Jin ! Jin ! JIN !

Sur ce dernier cri, Kazuya fondit en larmes, le visage dans les mains, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas sa douleur.

- Jin, reviens… Reviens mon Jin… répétait-il sans cesse entre deux sanglots.

Malgré le choc que représentait le fait de réaliser que, cette fois, c'était consciemment que celui qu'il aimait appelait son rival, Junno, dont la pâleur était devenue dramatique, comprit que la dureté dont avait fait preuve Tôma envers lui, avait rappelé à Kazuya celle qu'usait Akanishi avec lui lorsqu'il le fallait. Et il réalisa que les choses ne pouvaient plus durer comme ça. Akanishi souffrait d'avoir perdu Kazuya, Kazuya souffrait de ne plus avoir Jin et lui-même souffrait de ne pas ETRE Jin. Il fallait que ça cesse. Et même si la méthode était pour le moins cruelle et brutale, elle avait au moins eu le mérite d'agir comme un électrochoc. La situation était ridicule. Il fallait faire quelque chose et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions .

Se détournant sans chercher à calmer les pleurs de celui qu'il aimait toujours malgré tout, il quitta la pièce.


	16. Chapter 16 : Le retour

Jamais de sa vie, Junno n'avait été à la fois aussi certain et moins sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Et en s'approchant de l'immeuble, il se traitait mentalement d'imbécile. N'importe qui d'autre, en étant traité comme il l'avait été et finalement rejeté, aurait laissé le responsable de tout en plan. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il aimait toujours Kazuya et refusait de le laisser seul. La façon dont il avait finalement craqué, faisant voler en éclats la carapace dont il s'était enveloppé depuis son retour à Tokyo, prouvait qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'assumer seul. Taguchi était content que cette armure de méchanceté soit enfin tombée, car il semblait à nouveau humain, mais il regrettait que ce soit Tôma, un étranger, qui soit parvenu à ce résultat. Son cadet avait besoin de quelqu'un avec lui. De quelqu'un capable de le secouer quand il se laissait aller, de lui crier dessus quand il dépassait les bornes… ce que lui-même était incapable de faire et que, à sa connaissance, une seule personne pouvait faire. Sans risquer sa vie du moins.

Voilà pourquoi il était là, sous la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, à marcher vers l'appartement de Yamapi, sachant qu'il LE trouverait très probablement là-bas.

Il y parvint une demie heure plus tard, complètement trempé et s'abrita sous le porche, avant d'appuyer sur l'interphone indiquant "Tomohisa".

« C'est pour quoi ? » fit la voix de Yamashita à travers l'appareil.

- C'est Taguchi.

« Hein ? Taguchi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? », demanda Pi, éberlué.

- Heu… Je suis trempé, alors si je pouvais en parler au sec…

« Heu ouais, désolé. Monte. »

Un petit bzzzz se fit entendre et Junno poussa la porte du hall, avant de se diriger vers l'étage de l'appartement, dont le leader de News lui ouvrit la porte.

- Tu parle d'une surprise ! s'exclama Tomohisa. T'es bien le dernier que je m'attendais à…

- Je sais, le coupa Junno. Ecoute, est ce qu'Akanishi est là ? Il faut vraiment que je lui parle.

Le regard du News, inquiet, se perdit vers le salon, mais il resta dans le passage du KAT-TUN.

- Vu la façon dont vous avez "discuté" la dernière fois, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Justement. C'est à propos de LUI qu'il faut que je parle à Akanishi. C'est important.

- Oh… Rien de grave au moins ? céda Pi, à présent inquiet lui aussi tant il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir le joyeux Junnosuke faire cette tête.

Sans répondre, le K AT-TUN dépassa le propriétaire des lieux et rejoignit le salon en quelques enjambées, Yamapi le suivant comme son ombre.

Jin était bien là, avachi devant une stupide émission de téléréalité, qu'il suivait sans vraiment la voir. Il avait des valises grandes comme une penderie sous les yeux et semblait dans un état de fatigue avancée. Une loque en fait. C'était à ça que ressemblait celui sensé représenter la solution au problème.

- Akanishi… fit Junno, tendu.

Rien que le voir l'énervait, mais il devait garder son calme. Pour Kazuya.

Un regard brun vide de toute expression se leva sur lui, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran, l'oubliant totalement. Merde, c'était pas possible… Ils étaient en train de se détruire l'un l'autre parce qu'ils se manquaient. Quel duo de crétins…

- Akanishi, Kazuya va mal. Il faut que tu le rejoignes. Il a besoin de toi, lâcha Taguchi, les poings serrés de douleur à s'en faire blanchir les articulations.

Un silence de mort accueillit cette déclaration, mais qui ne fut dû qu'à la non réaction de son interlocuteur, qui garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

- T'entend ce que je te dis, Bakanishi ? s'agaça Junno en faisant un pas dans sa direction. Kazuya…

- Attend, lui dit alors Yamapi en l'arrêtant du bras. Il va pas tarder à percuter. Dix… Neuf… huit… Sept… Six… Cinq… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Jin sursauta brutalement et tourna la tête vers eux.

- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama-t-il, soudain tout joyeux.

- Ah bah son état a l'air de te perturber, ça fait plaisir… ragea Junno, qui souffrait comme un damné d'en être réduit à implorer son rival de retourner avec celui qu'il aimait.

- Nan mais tu te rends pas compte ! Ca veut dire qu'il m'aime toujours ! Youhou ! fit encore Jin en tournoyant sur lui-même tout en sautillant.

- Heu… Jin, calmos… Je crois pas que t'aie une vision très nette de la situation, là… souffla alors Yamashita, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapport entre les poings toujours serrés de Junno, la liesse de son meilleur ami et les meubles de son salon.

- Il m'aime moiiiiii ! Wouhouhou ! fit encore Jin sans s'occuper de la remarque de son ami, tout en entamant une danse de la joie autour d'eux.

- Jin, Jin ça suffit, dit alors Pi, en tentant d'immobiliser et faire taire son ami avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise.

- Mouaaaaah chuis crop heureux ! Ch'est le plus beau chour de ma vie ! s'exclama encore la voix étouffée de l'ahuri de service derrière la paume posée sur sa bouche.

Le leader de News n'eut pas le temps de prévenir davantage l'ex KAT-TUN, que le poing de Junno s'écrasait sur sa mâchoire, l'envoyant valser sur le canapé.

L'instant d'après, la porte claquait violemment derrière Junno.

Un soupir désespéré échappa à Tomohisa, dont le regard se posa sur Akanishi, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qui venait de lui arriver. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour avoir un ami aussi con et dénué de tout tact ?

- Beuh… Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il a pété un câble ou quoi ? interrogea Jin en se redressant tout en passant la pain sur le point d'impact.

Yamapi se passa une main sur le visage. Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer, rester calme, zen… Il avait l'impression de se dire ça en boucle depuis quelques temps. Avoir un Bakanishi chez soi était un exercice de patience perpétuel. Après ça, rien de ce que pourraient lui faire subir les membres de News ne pourrait plus en venir à bout, c'était certain.

- La vache, t'es vraiment con des fois. Tu le mérite bien ton surnom de Bakanishi, ya pas de problème, dit-il, fatigué.

- Ben quoi ?

- Le sens du mot "tact" te dit quelque chose ou c'est juste pour décorer dans le dico ?

- Mais quoi ?

- "Mais quoi ?" l'imita son ami, vraiment mécontent cette fois. Tu t'es même pas rendu compte de ce que tu racontais avec ton bonheur à la con.

Cette fois, le regard que Jin posa sur lui était franchement interloqué. OK… Son cas était désespéré. Il allait vraiment devoir tout lui expliquer en détails… Ce mec était une catastrophe ambulante…

- Kame t'as largué et Taguchi t'as fais comprendre de façon percutante qu'ils étaient ensemble, correct ?

Un hochement de tête concentré lui répondit, aussi il poursuivit.

- Donc s'ils sont ensemble, t'imagine bien que c'est pas franchement en dansant la carioca que Taguchi s'est pointé ici pour te demander de retourner voir Kame. Kame qui est SON petit ami à LUI.

Une étincelle de compréhension s'étant allumée dans les yeux de son ami sagement assis sur le canapé à l'écouter comme un élève écoute son professeur, Yamapi conclut :

- Ca veut dire qu'il a fait ça POUR KAME. Parce qu'il préfère que TU t'occupe de lui et qu'il aille mieux. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'il a pas mal en te demandant un truc pareil à toi, qui est son RIVAL.

- Oh putain…

- Ca y est, tu percute ta connerie là ?

- Mais… pourquoi il a rien dis, ce con ? questionna Jin d'une voix blanche.

- Tu lui laissais même pas en placer une, abruti ! explosa Yamashita. Le plus con des deux, c'est toi là, hein !

Le silence retomba, que Pi brisa à nouveau :

- Qu'est ce que tu fous encore là, crétin ? Tu crois que Taguchi est venu jusque là pour que tu y aille pas tout de suite ? Fonce, moi je m'occupe de Junno.

Sans rien dire, Jin attrapa son blouson et quitta l'appartement, tandis que Tomohisa se saisissait de son portable pour appeler celui qui venait de les quitter.

En quittant l'appartement de Yamapi et Ryo, Junno n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir très loin. Là où son cœur en miettes ne risquerait pas de disparaitre totalement à cause de la douleur. Car cette souffrance, déjà bien vive lorsqu'il était sorti de chez Kazuya, s'était encore accrue avec les exclamations de joie d'Akanishi. Il se sentait mal, vide, seul, triste et incompris. Il n'avait personne pour le soutenir, personne pour lui remonter le moral. Enfin Yamapi avait bien essayé pendant quelques minutes en lui téléphonant, mais bien que le leader de News soit très gentil, ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Tout le monde autour de lui semblait avoir trouvé sa moitié, mais lui restait seul. Il n'avait pourtant pas mérité ça…

En pensant ces mots, la voix de Tôma prononçant ces mêmes paroles lui revint en mémoire. Tôma… Pourquoi l'avait-il envoyé balader, alors que le jeune kiné était manifestement simplement inquiet pour lui et que ce qu'il avait dit n'avait d'autre but que le défendre face aux agressions verbales de son amant ? Il se revit à ce moment-là et ne se comprit pas. Agir comme ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'était montré injuste et cruel avec lui… Cette certitude accentua encore son malaise. Sa vie personnelle partait en miettes et il trouvait quand même le moyen de repousser les personnes qui pensaient à lui.

Dans sa poche, la carte portant les coordonnées du jeune praticien sembla soudain peser des tonnes et il la sortit, rivant les yeux dessus. Mais après la façon dont il avait été traité, comment Ikuta réagirait-il s'il l'appelait pour s'excuser ? Aaaaah c'était à devenir fou, cette histoire !

S'emparant de son portable, il composa le numéro fourni et attendit. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…

« Allô ? »

- Tôma, c'est…

« Taguchi-san ? », s'étonna le médecin à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hum, confirma Junno. Je voulais m'excuser. Je me suis mal comporté avec vous.

« Quoi ? Mais non voyons… Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. C'est moi qui suis allé beaucoup trop loin. Je n'avais pas à me mêler de votre vie. Vous avez eu parfaitement raison de me remettre à ma place. »

Un blanc. Long. Très long.

« Taguchi-san ? », reprit le praticien. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je me suis inquiété pour vous après mon départ. Je craignais qu'il ne devienne violent. »

A l'autre bout du fil, un sanglot se fit entendre. Ajoutées à tous les évènements de la journée, la gentillesse et la compassion de son interlocuteur avaient fait craquer Junno.

« Mais… vous pleurez ! », s'affola aussitôt Tôma. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- C'est… C'est fini… balbutia le KAT-TUN entre deux pleurs.

« Fini ? », releva son aîné, interloqué. « Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

- Lui… et moi… c'est… fini… répondit encore Taguchi à travers ses larmes.

« Oh… Ecoutez, j'ai encore trois patients à voir, mais ensuite nous pourrions aller boire un verre, qu'en dites-vous ? Vous avez besoin de discuter cette fois. », proposa gentiment le kiné.

- Oui…

« Rentrez donc chez vous prendre une bonne douche et vous reposer un peu et retrouvez-moi à dix-huit heures trente à mon cabinet, d'accord ? »

- D'accord… Merci Tôma.

« De rien. C'est normal. A tout à l'heure. »

Le correspondant de Junno raccrocha et celui-ci fit de même, avant de ranger son portable dans la poche de son jean, d'essuyer ses larmes et de se diriger vers chez lui pour suivre le conseil du médecin.

Tout au long du trajet entre l'appartement de Pi et celui de Kazuya, Jin n'avait qu'une crainte : que l'état de son bien-aimé soit pire encore que ce que Junno lui avait laissé entendre. Pourquoi, sinon, son rival se serait-il déplacé pour le voir, alors que depuis leur altercation à la Jimusho, ils ne pouvaient plus se voir ? C'est donc relativement paniqué, qu'il parvint au bâtiment où habitait son cadet. La question était de savoir s'il lui ouvrirait. Merde, il aurait dû demander les clés à Taguchi… Ca faisait misérable là. Il était sensé venir à la rescousse et se retrouvait à la porte.

Il s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte une énième fois, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui :

- C'est bien ce que je me disais… fit Junno en s'approchant, avant de sortir de sa poche le double des clés. T'es vraiment…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais introduisit la clé dans la serrure sans rien dire et ouvrit la porte, avant d'attraper le poignet de Jin, puis de la lui fourrer dans la main. Il se détourna ensuite, prêt à rebrousser chemin, mais la main gauche de l'ex KAT-TUN se posa sur son épaule, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Merci, fit Jin, sincère.

- Te fais pas d'illusion, Akanishi, rétorqua alors Taguchi d'une voix sourde, sans lui accorder un regard. C'est pas pour toi que je le fais. C'est pour lui. Juste pour lui.

- Je sais. Et c'est pour lui que je te remercie d'avoir compris.

Un rire sans joie accueillit ces paroles et Junno repartit comme il était venu, tandis que Jin faisait de nouveau face à la porte, à présent ouverte. Pénétrant dans l'appartement si familier, il referma le battant et entendit alors des sanglots étouffés en provenance de la chambre. L'inquiétude revenant au galop, il se précipita et aperçut alors Kazuya recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son fauteuil, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps en l'appelant sans fin. Cette vision serra la gorge et le cœur de Jin, qui s'approcha.

- Jin… Jin, reviens… Je suis désolé, pardon… Reviens… Reviens Jin… Mon Jin… psalmodiait-il sans cesse en se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, les bras serrés autour de son corps.

Bouleversé, l'interpelé se plaça tout contre le fauteuil roulant et leva une main pour forcer son cadet à poser la tête contre son ventre, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Jamais depuis l'accident, il n'avait vu son Kazu aussi vulnérable et il en était tout retourné.

- Non, non, je veux Jin, seulement Jin, dit encore le plus jeune en sentant le geste, croyant que c'était Junno.

- C'est… C'est moi, Kazu, je suis là, finit par déclarer Akanishi, la voix rauque d'émotion. Je suis là maintenant, t'en fais pas. Ca va aller.

Le léger mouvement de balancier s'arrêta soudain et le visage ravagé de chagrin se leva lentement vers celui qui venait de parler, avant de se figer. Il ne se passa rien pendant des secondes qui parurent interminables à l'aîné et soudain…

- J… Jin ? C'est… toi ? balbutia Kazuya, incrédule.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il rêvait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre raison que ce soit lui, qu'il soit là, devant lui, à lui caresser les cheveux et à lui parler comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé de dramatique entre eux. Non, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il soit venu après la façon horrible dont il l'avait traité. Il devait être victime d'une hallucination, c'était la seule explication possible. Alors pourquoi retenait-il son souffle en attendant une réponse impossible puisque les hallucinations ne parlaient pas ?

- Oui, je suis là… répondit juste le plus âgé, la gorge contractée par l'émotion.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, puis Kazuya éclata en violents sanglots, en nouant avec force ses bras autour de la taille de celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer, le visage à moitié caché dans son t-shirt.

- J… Jin ! Oh Jin ! Si tu s… savais comme tu m'as man… manqué ! dit-il d'une voix hachée. J… je suis d… désolé ! Tell… tellement dé… désolé ! P… pardon !

Profondément touché de voir une telle détresse sur les traits parfaits de son bien-aimé, Jin dut prendre sur lui-même pour répondre.

- Shhhhht… Calmes-toi… dit-il doucement en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Je suis là maintenant…

Mais son cadet n'en avait pas terminé. Il ressentait le besoin de se décharger de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et qui l'oppressait.

- C'… C'était f… faux, tu sais. Ce que j'ai é… écris avant de p… partir de New-Y… York. Je v… voulais juste que tu sois li… libre et pas t'… t'enchaîner à m… moi. Mais je… j'ai ja… jamais arrêté de t'ai… t'aimer.

- Kazu…

- J'ai été ho… horrible avec Ju… Junno, alors qu'il é… était si gentil. Je lui en v… voulais de pas être t… toi…

- Kazu, Kazu, stop. Arrête, tu te fais du mal.

- Et a… avec toi aussi j'ai été i… ignoble… J'ai… J'ai…

Il ne put poursuivre, car l'index de son aîné s'était posé sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Arrête cette auto-flagellation, ok ? Je t'en veux de rien.

Les grands yeux noisette, encore noyés de larmes, le fixèrent, incrédules.

- M… Mais pou… pourquoi ? T'au… aurais des raisons pour… pourtant…

- Parce que je t'aime, baka.

- J… Jin…

L'aîné se pencha alors et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, avant d'accentuer le baiser, tandis que les bras de Kazuya quittaient sa taille pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Il s'écarta ensuite, faisant paniquer son cadet.

- N… Non ! T'en v… va pas !

- C'est pas mon intention, Kazu, calmes-toi. Si je suis revenu, c'est pour rester.

Rassuré, le plus jeune se laissa soulever dans les bras musclés de son bien-aimé et déposer sur le lit où Akanishi le rejoignit aussitôt, le serrant contre lui. Ces étreintes toutes simples et tendres leur avaient tant manqué, qu'ils s'en repaissaient à présent qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Sans rien dire, Jin embrassa son cadet sur le front et l'installa plus confortablement contre lui, lui faisant poser la tête sur son torse au niveau de son cœur. Ils étaient si bien là, seuls tous les deux. Les choses étaient enfin redevenues ce qu'elles n'auraient jamais du cesser d'être.

Un bâillement se fit entendre, faisant sourire l'aîné.

- Bah oui, fit-il en souriant. Quelle idée aussi de pleurer à s'en rendre malade… Dors mon Kazu. Je ne partirais plus jamais.

Bercé par les battements du cœur de son bien-aimé, la voix faible de Kazuya, presque endormi d'épuisement, lui parvint une dernière fois.

- Je t'aime, Jin.

- Je t'aime, Kazu.

La pluie s'était remise à tomber et les rares passants qui s'attardaient encore se dépêchaient d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Junno, caché sous un déguisement pour passer inaperçu, s'était abrité sous le porche, bien qu'il soit déjà trempé. A l'heure dite, Tôma quitta son cabinet, un blouson en cuir sur le dos, une sacoche au côté et un parapluie dans la main.

- Vous n'avez pas trop attendu ? demanda le médecin en souriant.

- Non, ça va, répondit la voix morne du KAT-TUN.

- On y va ?

Hochant la tête, Taguchi emboita le pas à son nouvel ami, qui semblait savoir où il allait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés l'un face à l'autre dans un bar et passaient commande. Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que les boissons arrivent, puis Tôma but une gorgée de bière et demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Tête basse, Junno passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, coudes sur la table.

- Taguchi-san ? insista gentiment Ikuta en le regardant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Junno.

- Très bien. Alors, Junno, que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps et vous avez besoin de parler, répondit l'aîné en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

Alors, comme si les paroles du médecin recelaient un pouvoir particulier, les vannes du ressenti de son cadet s'ouvrirent et il raconta tout : quand et comment il était tombé amoureux, le départ de Jin et comment il avait soutenu Kazuya, la maladie et l'accident de ce dernier, le retour de son cadet et son coup de fil de détresse, la façon dont il s'était installé chez lui pour l'aider, le premier baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, leur première fois et la vie quotidienne rythmée par les rebuffades récurrentes.

Junno était plutôt du genre bavard, mais là, il avait tellement besoin de s'épancher, qu'il parla sans discontinuer pendant plus d'une heure, ne s'interrompant que quelques secondes de temps à autre pour boire une gorgée de sa boisson et Tôma s'abstint de le couper, se contentant de l'écouter. Le cadet était si pris par son récit, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que son silencieux interlocuteur avait posé sa main sur la sienne et la caressait doucement du pouce pour l'apaiser.

- Pour finir, conclut Junno, la voix brisée, il a fondu en larmes en appelant Akanishi et j'ai compris que ça suffisait. Alors je suis allé chercher l'autre baka où il était, je lui ai amené et je suis parti.

Il y avait tant de douleur dans sa voix, alors qu'il passait sa vie en revue sa vie durant ces dernières semaines, que Tôma se sentit mal pour lui, tout en se réjouissant intérieurement qu'il ait enfin ouvert les yeux et pris la décision la plus bénéfique pour lui.

- Même si c'est douloureux pour le moment, je pense que vous avez bien fait de partir, Junno, lui dit-il. Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir aller de l'avant.

- Mais comment l'oublier alors que je le verrais tous les jours aux répétitions ? demanda Taguchi sans remarquer le geste de son vis-à-vis.

- Ce sera long, admit Ikuta. Mais le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Y compris celles du cœur.

- On dirait que vous parlez d'expérience…

- J'ai eu mon lot de ruptures douloureuses aussi. Même si je n'en ai jamais vécu qui ressemble à celle-ci.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait avoir si mal…

- Je sais… Mais ça passera. Le mieux serait que vous puissiez reporter votre affection sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je vois mal qui pourrait le remplacer, soupira Junno en passant ses deux mains sur son visage.

Le geste le libéra de la main d'Ikuta, sans qu'il semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

- Il suffit d'ouvrit les yeux sur votre entourage et de ne surtout pas vous replier sur vous-même, expliqua ce dernier tout en pensant qu'il allait avoir du mal à faire comprendre à son vis à vis qu'il parlait de lui.

- Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr. Je suis passé par là aussi.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Junno, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas comment on pouvait larguer un homme si beau, gentil et compréhensif.

- Et bien voilà qui est mieux, déclara le médecin en souriant.

- Hein ? fit le cadet, interloqué.

- Je préfère vous voir sourire. Les larmes ne vous vont pas.

- Oh… oui, je suppose que c'est ce que les autres me diraient aussi.

- Les autres ? releva Tôma, étonné.

- Les autres membres du groupe, précisa Taguchi.

- Ah oui.

Il était si facile de discuter avec son cadet, il était d'un abord si simple et si aisé à déchiffrer, que le praticien avait tendance à oublier que son séduisant interlocuteur était extrêmement célèbre. Soudain, l'idée que des milliers de filles (et de garçons sûrement, car il ne devait pas être le seul à s'être laissé prendre au charme de Junnosuke) fantasment sur lui, crient son nom et possèdent des choses à son effigie, énerva prodigieusement Tôma, qui n'était pas vraiment partageur au niveau sentimental. Soit il n'avait aucun droit sur le KAT-TUN, mais ça n'enlevait rien à son agacement.

- Tôma ? fit la voix de l'objet de ses pensées. Vous êtes avec moi ?

- Oui oui, excusez-moi Junno. J'ai eu une absence.

Un nouveau petit sourire. Amusé cette fois.

- Et ça vous arrive souvent ?

Ikuta eut envie de répondre que c'était seulement quand ils étaient ensemble, mais s'abstint. Etant donné l'échec de la première allusion, le chanteur n'était visiblement pas encore prêt pour ça.

- Parfois, se décida-t-il à répliquer.

- C'est bon à savoir.

Un nouveau silence se fit, bien plus léger à présent que l'Idol avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur Dans un geste simultané, chacun se saisit de son verre et en but le tiers d'un trait, avant de le reposer exactement en même temps. Constatant ça, Junno éclata de rire et ce sont, que Tôma n'avait pas encore entendu, lui sembla magnifique. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu apprendre à son sujet tout ce qu'il souhaitait et même davantage en consultant internet, mais il ne voulait pas car il préférait apprendre à le connaître par lui-même, en lui parlant. Cela étant, il avait l'impression que, lorsque Junnosuke n'était pas déprimé par une histoire de cœur, il était une vivante incarnation de la joie de vivre, trouvant systématiquement le bon côté de chaque chose. Un peu comme lui en fait.

- Junno, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Hum ?

- Kamenashi-san… était votre première relation, n'est ce pas ? avança prudemment le médecin.

Surpris, Taguchi le fixa.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- La façon dont vous en parlez et dont vous souffrez. Quelqu'un d'expérimenté ne réagit pas comme ça. Il a mal, bien sûr, mais il n'est pas… brisé de l'intérieur.

- Hum… Comment le savez-vous ?

- Je suis passé par là il y a quelques années, alors je reconnais les "symptômes", répondit Ikuta en ponctuant son explication de guillemets imaginaires avec ses doigts.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi est-elle partie ? questionna Junno, curieux, avant de porter à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres.

Alors ils y étaient déjà… Tôma n'avait pas vraiment prévu de lui faire comprendre aussi vite son orientation sexuelle, mais puisque c'était son cadet qui abordait le sujet…

- Il, dit-il simplement.

Le mot fit s'étrangler Junno, qui se mit à tousser bruyamment pour tenter de retrouver son souffle perdu.

- Qu… Quoi ? fit-il.

- Ce n'était pas "elle", mais "il", répéta le médecin, pas le moind du monde embarrassé, avant de boire une gorgée.

Les yeux du KAT-TUN s'écarquillèrent et il le fixa, bouche bée.

- Hein ? T'es gay ? s'exclama Taguchi, le tutoyant dans sa surprise.

- Pas si fort, monsieur popularité, sinon tu vas attirer l'attention et te faire repérer. Je tiens pas à jouer les garde du corps, je suis pas taillé pour, s'amusa Tôma, passant lui aussi au tutoiement, avant de terminer son verre.

- Mais…

- C'est pour ça que je te comprend mieux que personne, acheva l'aîné en souriant.

Un nouveau silence, puis le chanteur se leva et, ajustant les lunettes qui lui servaient de déguisement, lança :

- Merci de m'avoir écouté. J'y vais. Salut.

Il contournait déjà la table pour sortir au plus vite, lorsque les doigts fins de son aîné, enserrant son poignet, l'arrêtèrent dans son élan.

- Pourquoi fuis-tu ?

- Je fuis pas.

- Tu fuis et tu le sais. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu sais que je suis comme toi ? Je suis pourtant le même que lorsque tu me pensais hétéro, Junno.

- Je sais, fit Taguchi d'une voix sourde sans le regarder.

- Alors que crains-tu ?

- Rien.

- Tu mens. Tu mens et, ce qui est pire, tu TE mens

- Arrête. Laisse-moi.

Son cadet n'avait pas élevé la voix, pourtant, Tôma estima plus sage d'obtempérer et il lâcha le poignet de son interlocuteur. Libéré, celui-ci lui jeta un très bref regard et quitta le bar comme un ouragan. Ikuta soupira. Il allait VRAIMENT avoir du travail, s'il voulait attirer à lui le très célèbre et convoité Taguchi Junnosuke.

Alors que, depuis plus de deux heures, Jin caressait les cheveux de son aimé endormi près de lui, s'enivrant du délicat parfum de sa peau et appréciant de le sentir de nouveau blotti contre lui, Kazuya commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard, il se redressa brusquement, le front emperlé de sueur et une expression d'intense effroi plaquée sur ses traits parfaits.

- JIN ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur battant à tout rompre et la respiration saccadée par la frayeur qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Hé, Kazu, je suis là, déstresse, le rassura l'interpellé en lui tournant doucement la tête pour que son cadet le regarde.

Les prunelles noisette semblèrent le scruter dans l'espoir qu'il ne soit pas qu'une illusion créée par son esprit puis, comme s'il ne pouvait croire ce que voyaient ses yeux, le plus jeune leva les mains et, du bout des doigts, redessina chaque détail du visage tant aimé, comme un aveugle cherchant à apprendre les traits de quelqu'un, à la différence qu'il connaissait déjà tout de lui.

Comprenant que, malgré tout, son Kazu avait besoin de ça pour ce rassurer sur sa réalité, Jin se laissa faire, n'osant qu'à peine respirer tant le geste était intime. Peut-être plus encore qu'une union charnelle et certainement plus encore qu'un baiser, aussi fougueux soit-il.

- Jin… Tu es là… Tu es vraiment là… murmura finalement Kazuya, au bord des larmes.

Le cadet cligna des yeux et de grosses perles translucides roulèrent sur ses joues, que son aîné effaça doucement des pouces, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres si douces.

- Kazu…

Il ne prononça pas un mot supplémentaire, mais ces quatre lettres recelaient tant d'amour, que les larmes du plus jeune se transformèrent à nouveau en violents sanglots, qu'il tenta d'étouffer dans le t-shirt de son bien-aimé.

- Hé, Kazu, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Jin, inquiet et désarmé devant une détresse qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Mais les sanglots ne se calmaient pas et l'aîné ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Kazu… si tu me disais pourquoi tu pleure comme ça, hein ? J'aime pas te voir dans cet état, tu le sais très bien.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, il n'entendit rien d'autre que la respiration de son cadet, qu'il forçait à se calmer, puis, quand celle-ci eut reprit une vitesse normale, le plus jeune se redressa.

- Ex… cuse-moi, fit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes.

- Au lieu de t'excuser, raconte-moi, baka.

Calant son dos contre le torse d'Akanishi, Kazuya attendis que les bras de celui-ci entourent sa taille et que son menton se pose sur son épaule, pour demander :

- T'es sûr que tu veux savoir ? C'est pas gai, tu sais.

- Ben dans la mesure où tu t'accrochais tellement fort à moi que t'as failli déchirer mon t-shirt… oui, j'aimerais.

Un long soupir, puis le cadet se lança.

- Pendant tout le temps où… on était plus ensemble, je faisais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Des lesquels tu m'abandonnais sans un regard. Et quand je me réveillais en sursaut, en criant ton nom… tu n'étais pas là, alors ça me… (il s'interrompit et fit un petit sourire désolé à son bien-aimé qui avait pris ses mains dans les siennes) Enfin rien n'arrivait à me calmer. Et plus le temps passait, plus le contenu de mes cauchemars empirait, au point que j'avais peur de m'endormir.

Un blanc suivit ces aveux, car Jin ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie de son Kazu, qui semblait avoir bien souffert d'une séparation qu'il avait pourtant lui-même provoquée sous un prétexte fallacieux. Il allait d'ailleurs bientôt falloir qu'ils en parlent et ça risquait de ne pas être drôle, voire de tourner à la dispute, ou même carrément au pugilat. Et Akanishi ne le voulait pas. Pas tout de suite. Il voulait encore un peu apprécier la douceur revenue de son bien-aimé. Juste encore un peu, même si ça n'allait pas durer, car il le connaissait bien, son Kazu.

- Jin ? Ca va ? demanda ce dernier devant son silence.

- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

- T'es sûr ? t'as l'air… ailleurs.

- Ca va, je t'assure. Mais dis-moi… la présence de Junno te rassurait pas ?

La mention du KAT-TUN éjecté refroidit légèrement l'atmosphère, car Akanishi se forçait à prononcer ce prénom qui lui rappelait cette période où il n'était pas l'homme qui veillait sur son cadet.

- Quand je m'endormais, si. Mais il pouvait rien contre la puissance de mes mauvais rêves… Le seul qui y aurait pu quelque chose, c'était toi.

- Mais j'étais pourtant là ya cinq minutes et ça a rien empêché.

- C'est que j'ai pas encore vraiment réalisé que t'étais avec moi.

Un blanc de nouveau, puis Jin reprit la parole, chassant de toutes ses forces la vision persistante d'un Taguchi en train de toucher son Kazu, afin de conserver son calme. Pour Kazuya.

- OK, ça explique tes cauchemars, mais pas pourquoi t'as pleuré encore plus en me voyant. Je suis devenu si moche que ça ?

L'insinuation fit rire Kazuya, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Rien que de savoir son Jin près de lui, il se sentait déjà bien mieux.

- Mais non, baka. Enfin quoique t'as une mine affreuse. Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas dormi ? questionna le plus jeune en effleurant du doigt les cernes sous les yeux de son bien-aimé.

Un sourire de façade fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné qui, dans les circonstances actuelles, ne pouvait bien évidemment pas lui rétorquer que c'était à force de s'inquiéter pour lui et de l'imaginer tantôt au plus mal, tantôt dans les bras d'un autre. Il évita également de lui dire qu'il avait presque rendu fou Yamapi à force de gémir sur son sort et sur la façon de le récupérer.

- Jin ?

- Hum ?

- Où t'as passé ces dernières semaines ?

La question à laquelle l'aîné ne s'attendait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir et puis, Kazuya savait très bien que Yamashita était son meilleur ami alors…

- Chez Pi.

- Ah.

"Ah" ? C'était tout ? Pas de crise de jalousie ni rien ? Wow… Pas possible, on lui avait changé son Kazu ou quoi ?

- Heu Kazu, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Etonné, l'interpellé tourna la tête vers lui entre ses bras.

- Maintenant oui, pourquoi ?

- Bah je sais pas. Avant tu m'aurais à moitié agressé en m'accusant d'avoir fait je ne sais quoi avec Pi. Surtout pendant aussi longtemps. Et là bah… rien.

- Pourquoi, t'as quelque chose à te reprocher ? demanda alors Kazuya qui avait perdu son sourire, en le fixant intensément.

- Avec Pi ? Arrête, tu délire.

- Bah alors c'est quoi le problème ?

- Bah le problème c'est qu'y en a pas justement. Et c'est louche.

Une tape sur la tête accueillit ces paroles.

- Baaaaka.

- Ah ouf, je préfère ça. Tu m'as presque foutu la trouille hein.

Tous deux se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. En voyant les étincelles de malice qui s'étaient allumées dans ses iris noisette, Akanishi se sentit juste heureux et vivant. Bon sang que c'était bon de le retrouver. Jin avait presque l'impression de retrouver son Kazu d'avant l'accident. Le diction qui disait "on ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses et des gens que lorsqu'on les perd" était exact. Il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même jusqu'à la minute où Taguchi avait fait irruption chez Tomo. Et il revivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Un gargouillement bruyant émanant de l'estomac d'Akanishi mit fin à la conversation en faisant rire le duo.

- Il est si tard que ça ?

- Baaaah… il est midi douze, rétorqua Jin en lui tirant comiquement la langue.

- Hein ? fit le cadet en jetant un œil à la nuit tombée.

- Cherche pas, soupira l'incompris. Il est vingt heure trente passé.

- Ah. Ton estomac est vraiment réglé comme celui des mômes, hein, remarqua Kazuya, hilare.

- Désolé.

- Pi a survécu à trois semaines avec un ventre à pattes comme toi ?

- Bah il a bien fallu. Je lui ai pas tellement laissé le choix.

- Et comme il est trop gentil, il t'a pas envoyé bouler, hein ?

Un grand sourire lui répondit et, une nouvelle fois, le plus jeune éclata de rire.

- Allez, j'vais faire le repas, dit-il en prenant appui sur ses bras pour se décaler vers son fauteuil.

Il remonta les accoudoirs et s'y glissa avec l'aisance que procure l'habitude, sous le regard surpris de son fiancé. Il avait donc réussi à s'y faire au point de rendre presque naturel ce geste douloureux ? Et tout ça pendant qu'il n'était pas là… Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et sa tristesse soudaine transparut sur son visage.

- Jin ? Ca va pas ? demanda alors son cadet, inquiet.

C'était du Kazu, ça. Il remarquait tout. Et alors que c'était lui qui allait très mal deux heures auparavant et pourtant, c'était lui qui s'angoissait pour lui.

- Si si ça va t'inquiète. J'ai juste trop faim.

- Baka, sourit le plus jeune, avant de rouler rapidement hors de la chambre.

Pensif, Jin suivit le fauteuil des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Pourquoi avait-il abordé le sujet « Junno » ? Il devait être maso. Rien que de les imaginer ensemble, partageant ce lit sur lequel il se tenait, Akanishi devenait presque fou. Arriverait-il à dépasser ça ? A passer outre le fait que son bien-aimé s'était donné à un autre que lui ? Cesserait-il de voir derrière ses paupières closes la fusion de leurs deux corps ? Il n'en savait rien mais l'espérait de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait presque perdu trois fois, alors il était hors de question qu'il laisse quoi que ce soit les séparer encore. Même pas ses propres craintes.


	17. Chapter 17 : Juste une mise au point

13h20, 17 février 2011

Craignant que son Kazu ne s'inquiète, Jin se hâta de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ils devaient parler de certaines choses désagréables, mais il attendrait la fin du repas pour les aborder, histoire de faire durer encore quelques poignées de minutes la tranquillité et le bonheur si fraîchement retrouvés.

L'aîné s'approcha et eut alors la surprise d'entendre son cadet chanter à mi voix. Il chantait ? Mais ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… depuis… tellement longtemps qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir. Il en avait même oublié combien cette voix tantôt grave, tantôt cristalline, avait le pouvoir de le transporter dans un autre monde dès qu'elle s'élevait. Sans remuer ni émettre un son, il resta adossé au chambranle de la porte, les yeux rivés sur la nuque du plus jeune, qui faisait pivoter son fauteuil vers un placard. Fermant les yeux, Akanishi se laissa envoûter et n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre la chanson : « Kizuna ». Le simple fait, qu'entre tous ses solos, il ait précisément choisi celui-ci, était significatif.

- J'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais t'entendre chanter, dit-il lorsque la chanson arriva à son terme.

Dans son fauteuil, Kazuya sursauta en entendant la voix de son compagnon et, posant sur ses genoux la planche à découper qu'il tenait, fit tourner l'engin et le regarda.

- Ah tu m'as foutu la trouille. T'es con d'arriver en furtif comme ça. Tu veux que je fasse un arrêt cardiaque ou quoi ?

- Mais nan. Et puis ça risque pas, t'es trop solide pour ça, rétorqua Jin, en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le cadet répondit au baiser, puis sourit.

- Et si tu me faisais entendre comment tu te débrouille en anglais ? demanda-t-il en faisant demi tout pour reprendre la préparation du repas où il l'avait arrêtée.

La demande surprit l'ancien exilé, qui se rapprocha. Il observa quelques instants les mouvements de son bien-aimé, qui s'était emparé d'une planche à découper qu'il avait solidement posée sur ses genoux et avait entrepris de découper des légumes en rondelles. Une fois encore, Jin fut surpris du naturel que recelaient ces gestes. Comme s'il s'était résolu à être cloué dans ce fauteuil pour le reste de sa vie, alors que Kitagawa avait juré qu'il remarcherait. Encore une chose qu'il allait falloir aborder. Entre la véritable raison de sa fuite de New-York, la cause de son passage bien trop long dans les bras de Junno, l'explication de son acceptation du fauteuil et celle de son refus de se plier aux consignes du kiné envoyé par Johnny-san… ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Le reste de la journée n'allait pas être drôle du tout.

- Tu veux un concert privé en somme, dit-il en souriant en coin.

- J'irais pas jusque là, mais je voudrais avoir un aperçu de ce que tu as fais là-bas. Ca t'ennuie ?

- Non pas du tout. Mais… tu veux bien ne pas me regarder en maniant ce couteau ? J'ai pas tellement envie que tu te coupe. Fais attention à ce que tu fais plutôt.

- Arrête de flipper, maman poule… C'est moi ! rétorqua Kazuya avec un petit sourire plein de fierté.

La déclaration, tellement… lui, fit rire Akanishi. Bon sang, que c'était bon de retrouver son Kazu. De l'entendre rire, chanter et se vanter à nouveau, de le voir sourire et bouger devant lui (même si, pour le moment, c'était en fauteuil)… de le voir vivre enfin après tant de semaines d'apathie.

- Alors, cette chanson ? reprit son cadet en reportant son attention sur les carottes qu'il éminçait, appliquant malgré tout son conseil.

Alors, désireux de faire plaisir à son bien-aimé, la voix de Jin s'éleva à son tour.

Saw you there (saw you there)

Looking for (looking for)

Not for everything just anything that will make this life (life)

I'm giving (I'm giving)

What you need

So just hold your hand out

I can share with you girl

Your mind I need, use it to feel me

Tokyo's gonna know yellow gold

I can share with you this world

Oooohhhh

I could make you beautiful

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown crown

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown yeah

Ohhh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Just hear me. Follow me

Gotta tell you how things should be for you if you're with me

This new life in Tokyo

Come and find it out tonight

I can share with you girl

You could change your life with my help

No not then, this is when. Make a change now

I can share with you this world

Oooohhhh

I said I could make you beautiful

Hey~

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown crown

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown yeah

You are a diamond precious stone left alone

But you can only be so (ooh) much on your own

I'll polish your cut and set you in gold with my hands, yellow bands, shiny yellow lining ohh

So with the 4 Cs (look at me) pulling inside of me would I give you what you need

This is my life that only I can be

So dangerous with this oh

Yellow gold thing

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown crown

Ye-ye-ye-yellow gold gold gold

You better wear it, wear it, wear it

It as your as your crown yeah

Lorsque l'aîné se tut, il se rendit compte que le silence s'était fait dans la cuisine et il se demanda si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Le blanc s'éternisant sans que son cadet fasse mine de prendre la parole, Jin prit sur lui de le faire.

- Alors, Kazu, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? demanda-t-il.

L'approbation de celui qu'il aimait était si importante pour lui, qu'il était désormais surspendu aux adorables lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne sais pas, finit par dire ce dernier. Je crois que je suis pas capable de dire si cette chanson est bonne ou mauvaise.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de l'interprète.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il.

- Je suis plus habitué à t'entendre chanter une chanson entière dans une autre langue que la notre en fait, alors j'ai un peu de mal.

- Ah…

Il n'avait pu empêcher la déception de naitre dans sa voix sur cette seule interjection. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce type de réponse et ne savait trop comment le prendre.

En entendant cette réaction qui n'en était pas vraiment une, Kazuya leva la tête de sa tâche qu'il avait reprise et le fixa, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh fais pas la gueule. J'ai pas dis que c'était nul ni que j'aimais pas, juste que j'avais du mal. Met-toi à ma place deux secondes : je t'ai plus entendu chanter en anglais depuis "Wonder", moi, alors j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude.

Entendre la soudaine désapprobation de celui qu'il aimait tant, fit baisser la tête à Jin. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un KAT-TUN se faisant réprimander par son leader. Mais bizarrement, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable de se retrouver projeté quelques mois en arrière, comme si rien n'avait changé.

- Alors, on mange quoi ? demanda finalement Jin pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai pas encore vraiment décidé. Je le fais au feeling on va dire.

- Et ben ça promet… railla gentiment Akanishi.

La moquerie fit réagir le cadet, qui resserra la prise sur le manche du couteau et, d'un faux air méchant, lança :

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Fais gaffe, j'suis armé !

- Hum… t'es pas crédible là, Kazu.

- Et pourquoi ?

- La menace cadre pas avec ton visage d'ange, répondit Jin en se penchant pour l'embrasser, avant d'éclater de rire devant son air interloqué.

A son tour, le plus jeune s'esclaffa, puis s'assombrit aussitôt. Levant les bras pour poser ce qu'il avait encore sur les genoux sur le plan de travail, Kazuya roula sans un mot vers le salon et se positionna face à la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de s'entendre qualifier d'ange à présent, car il était loin, très loin de l'être. Des flashs de son abominable comportement envers Junno lui revinrent et la culpabilité le submergea comme un raz-de-marée, faisant déborder des larmes dont il n'avait même pas conscience quelques instants auparavant.

Inquiet de la soudaine saute d'humeur, Jin le rejoignit aussitôt et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Kazu ? Ca va pas ? lui demanda-t-il, compatissant, avant de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je… mérite pas que tu sois... revenu, balbutia le plus jeune entre deux sanglots. Je suis… pas un ange… Je suis un… monstre…

L'emploi du mot pour se qualifier, décontenança son aîné. Qu'est ce qui pouvait justifier qu'il dise ça ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire qui justifie ce terme ? Bien sûr, Akanishi savait que son fiancé avait mauvais caractère (comme lui. "Qui se ressemble s'assemble" dit le proverbe), mais de là à dire ça…

- Pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil ? questionna-t-il.

Comme seul le silence lui répondait, il glissa une main sous son menton, lui levant doucement la tête pour le forcer à le fixer, mais son cadet s'obstina à fuir son regard.

- Kazu ? insista-t-il.

- J'ai été… ignoble… avec Junno. Pire… qu'ignoble même. Je crois qu'il… y a même pas de… mots pour décrire ce… que je lui ai… fais.

Jin réprima un soupir en entendant le diminutif de son ancien ami. Alors ça y est, ils abordaient l'un des sujets qu'il aurait tant voulu éviter encore un peu. Et comme c'était son cadet lui-même qui en parlait, il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Ils allaient devoir percer ce premier abcès tout de suite, même si l'ordre dans lequel il aurait voulu aborder ça n'était pas respecté. Il fallait qu'il garde son calme à tout prix pendant la conversation. Quoi qu'il entende par la suite, il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'énerver sur lui alors qu'ils venaient seulement de se retrouver. Une dernière inspiration. Profonde. Pour se donner le courage de poser la question qui lancerait la machine sans possibilité de retour.

- Comment en es-tu venu à… être avec lui ?

Bon, ça allait. Malgré la colère qu'il éprouvait en imaginant leurs corps fusionnés, il avait réussi à garder une voix normale.

Il y eut un silence qui s'éternisa, seulement troublé par les petits reniflements qui témoignaient du fait que son cadet cherchait à calmer ses sanglots et Akanishi patienta. Le brusquer ne servirait à rien d'autre que le braquer. Et ils s'engueuleraient bien assez tôt sans provoquer la dispute.

- J'ai… Quand je suis parti… commença laborieusement Kazuya. Enfin quand je suis arrivé ici, j'étais, perdu en quelque sorte. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé moi-même que… je t'avais quitté ni que je n'allais pas tarder à avoir des problèmes à cause de mon état.

- Continue, dit seulement son interlocuteur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, comme si le plus jeune cherchait ses mots, puis il reprit :

- Les problèmes se sont enchainés : la marche de l'entrée, les placards et armoires trop hauts, la salle de bain et les toilettes inaccessibles… En à peine un quart d'heure, j'avais réalisé tout ce que tu… faisais pour m'aider quand j'étais à New-York et j'ai compris que je ne pouvais plus vivre seul. J'étais largué, je ne savais pas quoi faire et c'est là que j'ai pensé à Junno. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire : pourquoi lui ?

- Effectivement.

- Pour une raison toute simple : c'est le plus grand.

- Ah…

Alors ce n'était pas parti d'une histoire d'attirance physique, mais d'un bête constat pratique… Ce qui le rendait encore plus "curieux" (le mot était-il bien choisi dans la mesure où il n'avait pas tellement envie de connaître les détails ?) de savoir comment le reste était arrivé.

- Bref, je l'ai appellé, il est arrivé et il a compris le problème tout de suite. Tu sais, on est injustes avec lui, il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'on croit.

Jin grogna. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'entendre son Kazu se répandre en louages sur son rival, désormais évincé, mais rival tout de même.

- Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite… je lui ai dis que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche.

A ça y était. On était au cœur du problème…

- Et ?

- Et les choses se passaient bien, jusqu'au moment où je me suis rendu compte qu'il…

Le cadet s'interrompit. Comment dire un truc pareil à son Jin ? Ca faisait presque pervers tellement c'était gênant à formuler.

- Qu'il ? l'encouragea Akanishi, même s'il n'était VRAIMENT pas sûr d'apprécier la suite.

- Qu'il… réagissait physiquement à mon contact.

- HEIIIIIIIIIN ? s'exclama alors l'aîné, les yeux écarquillés. OH LE…

Alors là, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et il avait une furieuse envie de coller son poing dans la tronche de Taguchi.

- Jin ? Je peux continuer ?

- Heu ouais désolé. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- C'est là que j'ai compris avec ahurissement que lui aussi était gay. Ce que je ne soupçonnais pas du tout dans la mesure où rien dans son attitude ne nous l'avait jamais laissé imaginer.

- En effet. Je n'aurais jamais deviné non plus, confirma Akanishi en se forçant à respirer calmement pour parler de façon normale. Et après…

- C'est là que les choses ont commencé à déraper…

- C'est à dire ? questionna le plus âgé, soudain tendu, car le mot induisait forcémment quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas apprécier DU TOUT.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc. Très long. Horriblement long. Louche même.

- A ce point ? finit-il par demander, désormais plus très sûr de vouloir entendre la suite.

Son cadet eut un hochment de tête affirmatif, mais plus un mot ne franchit ses lèvres, à croire qu'il était devenu muet.

- Alors quoi ? Vous avez…

- Non ! s'exclama alors vivement Kazuya, avant de répéter plus doucement : Non…

- Alors tu l'as…

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui confirma ce qu'il venait de supposer et Jin serra les poings de rage.

- Jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-il encore, la voix sourde de colère.

- Non. J'ai arrêté avant. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux… faire ça. J'aurais été trop gêné.

L'aîné ravala la remarque cinglante qu'il menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Il aurait été trop gêné d'avaler, mais le faire ne lui posait apparemment pas de souci…

Comme s'il avait compris les réflexions intérieures de son fiancé, Kazuya leva brusquement la tête et le fixa.

-Tu sais, à ce moment là, je…. j'étais tellement blasé de tout à cause de l'accident et du reste, que je me moquais éperdument de ce que je faisais. Rien n'avait plus d'importance, alors ça n'a eu absolument aucune signification pour moi.

- C'est sensé me rassurer ? gronda Akanishi d'une voix sourde.

Il s'était pourtant juré de taire ses réparties acerbes, mais il s'était déjà beaucoup contenu depuis le début du pénible récit et n'avait pu empêcher celle-ci de sortir.

- Quoi ? fit le cadet, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réflexion étant donné l'apparent calme de son bien-aimé.

- T'es en train de m'avouer que t'as fais une gâterie à Junno et il faudrait que je dise "c'est pas grave" parce que t'as pas avalé ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Même si son aîné n'avait pas élevé le ton, la rancœur contenue dans ces deux phrase fit se tasser le cadet sur son fauteuil roulant.

- Non, mais…

- Mais quoi, bordel ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu t'es conduis comme une pute ?

L'utilisation du mot, très fort et dur, suffoqua Kazuya comme une brusque douche gelée. Un filet de sueur glacée glissant le long de son dos, il fixa son aîné, les yeux démesurément agrandis et la bouche ouverte sur une exclamation qui n'arrivait pas à sortir. Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Ce qui exaspéra Jin.

- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison peut-être ?

- N… Non !

- Alors vas-y, explique-moi la différence entre ce que tu as fais et ce que fais une prostituée, exigea Jin en croisant les bras, luttant pour garder un semblant de self-contrôle.

Une nouvelle fois, le cadet ouvrit la bouche, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Comment, en effet, justifier l'injustifiable ? Sur le coup, ce qu'il avait fait ne lui avait pas semblé grave étant donné son état d'esprit d'alors, mais avec le recul, les paroles de son fiancé le heurtèrent de plein fouet et lacérèrent son cœur comme autant de lames, faisant à nouveau couler ses larmes.

- Tu vois, tu trouve rien à dire, parce que tu sais que j'ai raison ! Putain, Kazu, t'as pas la moindre dignité pour t'abaisser à ça ou quoi ? T'étais en manque à ce point ? T'es pas un nympho, merde !

Le silence retomba. Tellement lourd et dense qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau.

- Et ensuite, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda durement Akanishi.

Mais le plus jeune n'était plus en étant de parler davantage et secoua la tête. Il craignait vraiment les réactions de son aîné à présent, car celui-ci semblait réellement furieux.

- J'estime avoir le droit de connaître l'étandue des dégâts, Kazuya. Et, au point où on en est, je crois qu'il ya plus grand chose qui pourra encore me choquer, alors accouche l'histoire.

"Kazuya"… Jamais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jin ne l'avait appelé par son prénom complet. Et ça aussi lui serra le cœur. Il comprit cependant qu'il n'avait pas le choix et, après un temps qui sembla in fini, reprit d'une toute petite voix :

- Après… il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

- Ben tiens… grinça le plus âgé en serrant de nouveau les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Et t'as répondu quoi ?

- Rien sur le coup, j'étais trop surpris. Et puis, j'ai fini par lui dire de me laisser du temps, parce que je t'avais toujours dans la tête.

Un ricanement l'interrompit et, en comprenant parfaitement la raison, il n'osa pas regarder son interlocuteur.

- Parce que tu pensais à moi quand tu le suçais p'têtre ? Arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule, j'suis plus d'humeur à rire là.

L'entendre dire ça fut trop pour les nerfs éprouvés du plus jeune, qui fit pivoter son fauteuil, et roula à toute vitesse en direction de la chambre, dans l'intention de laisser libre cours à sa peine. Attitude lâche qui ne fut pas du tout du goût de son aîné, qui le rattrapa en quelques enjambées, le dépassa, puis se pencha pour poser les mains sur les accoudoirs de l'engin, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

- Ah non, certainement pas. Je t'interdis de te défiler, Kamenashi Kazuya, dit-il en rapprochant bien trop son visage pour la tranquillitié d'esprit du plus jeune. Tu va finir ton histoire. Je te lâcherais pas avant.

Le ton était menaçant. Très menaçant même malgré l'apparent calme avec lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. Mais Kazuya ne s'y trompa pas. Jin était bien capable de le frapper s'il continuait dans cette voie et ce malgré le fauteuil dont il se moquait totalement. Un sanglot irrépressible s'échappa de la bouche du leader de KAT-TUN. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais voir Jin énervé à présent qu'il n'était plus, physiquement, sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, lui faisait peur. Il se sentait comme un gosse face à son père. Et il détestait ça.

- Et chiale pas, parce que ça changera rien au problème, alors parle, je t'écoute.

Si seulement le cadet avait pu se lever, pour se sentir moins en position d'infériorité. Mais il ne pouvait pas puisque ses stupides jambes étaient comme mortes. Alors, sa fierté malmenée reprit le dessus et, relevant la tête, il fixa Jin dans les yeux.

- Si tu veux que je continue, commence déjà par te reculer, Akanishi. T'es pas mon père et j'ai théoriquement pas de compte à te rendre sur cette période puisqu'on était plus ensemble. Je suis déjà bien gentil de raconter.

- Mais ouais, j'oubliais la "grande mansuétude" du non moins grand Kamenashi Kazuya… railla l'interpelé.

- "Mansuétude" ? releva le plus jeune. Depuis quand t'emploie des mots de plus de trois syllabes toi ?

- Depuis que t'as appris à fermer ta gueule quand il faut.

Tous deux se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes et l'atmosphère, déjà tendue avant cet échange de piques, devint franchement orageuse. Un observateur extérieur aurait même probablement crié "tous aux abris ! ça va tomber !".

- Alors on se tappe dessus ou tu continue ton histoire ? finit par demander Jin.

De nouveau un silence, puis Kazuya soupira.

- Je préfèrerais autant qu'on évite la baston. J'suis légèrement trop… diminué pour me battre correctement là…

- Ouais c'est pas faux.

- Tu te sens capable de pas hurler toutes les deux minutes si je continue ?

- J'ai pas hurlé, je te signale.

- Nan mais c'était pas loin. Alors ?

- J'peux toujours essayer.

Hochant la tête, Kazuya fit faire demi tour à son engin et retourna dans le salon, Jin sur ses roues. Ce dernier prit place sur le canapé, juste en face du fauteuil roulant et attendit que son cadet reprenne le cours de son récit.

- Après ça, Junno a décrété qu'il s'installait ici, de façon, disait-il, à ne pas avoir à se déplacer sans arrêt entre chez lui et chez moi. Ce qui m'arrangeait, parce que je n'étais encore capable de rien faire seul.

- Ben voyons, la bonne excuse… marmonna Jin à mi-voix.

- Hein ?

- Nan nan, rien. Continue.

- J'avoue que j'ai bien profité de lui. Il courrait partout toute la journée pour satisfaire mes moindres… caprices. J'aoue maintenant que c'était des caprices. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et j'en ai outrageusement profité. Et comme il est trop… gentil pour m'envoyer bouler, il faisait tout sans discuter.

- Trop bon trop con, commenta Akanishi. T'en a profité avec lui parce que tu savais bien que moi je t'aurais envoyé chié.

- Oui… Et peut-être que, quelque part, j'espérais qu'il le fasse. Mais ça ne s'est jamais produit.

- Et après ?

C'était insupportable, ça faisait référence à une des périodes les plus douloureuses de sa vie, mais Akanishi avait l'impression de suivre une intrigue passionnante narrée par un conteur de talent. Il était littéralement suspendu à ses lèvres. Lèvres très tentantes d'ailleurs. Mais s'il les touchait maintenant, il n'aurait plus le courage d'entendre ce qui restait à raconter. Il devait résister.

- J'ai commencé par râler. Je ne voulais pas de lui ici. Il est trop chaint sur bien des points. Et puis j'ai cédé en lui édictant une dizaine de règles à ne pas enfreindre sous peine d'une colère terrible.

- Oh oh… J'imagine. Et ça a marché ?

- Vaguement. Il a commencé par faire la cuisine. D'ailleurs, il est bien plus doué que toi sur ce point.

- Hé ! C'est un coup bas ça !

- Non, c'est la vérité. Tu veux que je te rappelle le coup des sushis ?

- Nan, c'est pas la peine, se renfrogna l'aîné.

- Bref, après avoir bouffé, ou avant je sais plus, je me souviens vaguement de lui avoir gueulé dessus comme un bœuf parce qu'il avait pété un truc, je sais plus quoi.

A ces mots, Jin grimaça.

- Aïe, j'aurais presque pitié de lui, là…

- Attend ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Que quand tu gueule, c'est pas à moitié et que la moitié des voisins en profitent aussi.

- Connard…

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Bon, continue.

- J'étais claqué, alors je suis allé me pieuter. Seul. Et puis au milieu de la nuit, un de mes fameux cauchemars m'a réveillé et j'ai hurlé. Enfin c'est ce qu'il a dit. Après ça, j'avais trop la trouille pour me rendormir seul. J'avais trop l'habitude de dormir à deux, alors je lui ai demandé de passer la nuit avec moi. Juste pour dormir. Et il a accepté.

- Tu m'étonne… L'occaze était trop bonne…

- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ? fit Kamenashi, agacé des interruptions. Sinon j'arrête, hein !

- Ah nan ! Tu continue, putain !

- Alors ta geule, bordel !

- Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillé avec la tête dans le cul, à pas reconnaître ce qui était autour de moi. Ni qui y était.

- Pourquoi je sens venir le truc pas net…

- J'étais vraiment dans le pâté et pas habitué à dormir avec un autre que toi, alors… pensant que c'était toi, je l'ai embrassé pour lui dire bonjour.

Un silence suivit cet aveu.

- Putain… Tu l'as carrément embrassé, merde !

- Je te l'ai dis, j'étais pas réveillé et du coup je l'ai pris pour toi.

- Ah bah putain, pour confondre Taguchi avec moi, effectivement tu devais être sacrément dans le potage, ouais, râla le plus âgé.

- Quand il a parlé, j'ai réalisé que c'était pas toi et je me suis excusé. Et là, il a dit que ça l'avait pas dérangé.

- Pardi, il est pas fou ! Tu lui tombais tout rôti dans le bec, il allait pas cracher dessus, hein !

- Mais tu vas te calmer à la fin ? Comment tu veux que je perde pas le fil, t'arrête pas de m'interrompre ! Enfin, après ça je l'ai trouvé en train de déplacer tous les trucs de cuisine à ma hauteur.

Du canapé, Akanishi se tourna vers ladite pièce et oberva le plan de travail couvert de vaisselle diverse.

- Ah c'est pour ça que tout est sorti… je me demandais aussi ce qui t'étais passé par la tête.

- Je pouvais plus rien atteindre par moi-même, donc… Et il a fait la même chose dans mon placard.

- Sympa, il faut le reconnaitre. J'y aurais probablement pas pensé.

- Et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête… je lui ai demandé de m'embrasser.

- T'as fais quoi ? bondit Jin, indigné.

- Comprend-moi… On avait rompu et…

- Nan, TU avais rompu ! Tout seul, comme un grand ! Et tu t'es barré sous un prétexte foireux, parce que t'avais trop la frousse de ce que je pourrais dire, parce que tu savais que j'aurais jamais donné mon accord pour qu'on se sépare ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'aimerais bien comprendre…

- Un truc à la fois tu veux, c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Bref, quelle que soit la façon dont le formule, on était plus ensemble et je voulais… tourner la page en quelque sorte.

- T'as cherché à m'oublier… comprit alors Jin, peiné. En plus du reste tu voulais même plus te souvenir de moi…

Ennuyé, Kazuya baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tout à commencé… déduisit encore Akanishi d'une voix sourde, avant d'ajouter : Après ça, je suppose que vous avez…

Un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Lui ou toi ?

- Lui. Mais j'ai du le guider parce qu'il…

- Nan, je veux rien savoir d'autre, c'est bon ! Je pensais que tu laisserais jamais un autre que moi te prendre, Kazu… Je pensais…

Il s'interrompit pour inspirer profondément, pour chasser la tristesse qui perçait dans sa voix.

- Jin… je sens rien du tout de toute façon…

- Ca change rien, bordel ! T'as laissé un autre te prendre, merde ! Je me sens trahi !

- Mais trahi de quoi ? On était plus ensemble à ce moment-là !

- Peut-être que pour toi on ne l'était plus, Kazu… mais pour moi, on n'a jamais cessé de l'être…

La peine, dans sa voix, était si audible à l'évocation de cette rupture, qu'elle en était presque palpable et, de nouveau, la culpabilité submergea le cadet. Il pensait bien que ces explications ne se feraient pas sans heurts, mais bon sang, là, c'était presque insoutenable. Il se faisait l'effet d'être le dernier des enfoirés, alors qu'il avait simplement cherché à le protéger. Avoir une conscience, c'était vraiment très inconfortable.

- De toute façon… même alors qu'on sortait ensemble, je me suis conduit comme un monstre avec lui, éluda-t-il. Plus il était gentil, patient et compréhensif, plus je devenais méchant, tyranique et capricieux. Je crois que, quelque part, je lui en voulais de pas être toi.

- Plutôt paradoxal, comme pensée, vu que tu m'as jeté et que tu voulais m'oublier, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'aîné, soudain acide.

- Je sais, admit son interlocuteur. Avec le recul, je crois que mon conscient t'avais jeté, mais que mon inconscient ne se résolvait pas à la séparation.

- Viens pas foutre des trucs de psy là-dedans. T'as décidé ça tout seul, l'accusa Jin en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Putain, il allait le rendre dingue avec cette histoire. Pourquoi avait-il compliqué encore plus une situation qui l'était déjà bien assez ? Comme si sa maladie et sa paralysie n'était pas suffisante, qu'il fallait encore y ajouter une rupture impossible à admettre et une liaison annexe.

- Jin, mes cauchemars parlent pour moi, reprit son cadet, interrompant ainsi ses réflexions intérieures. C'était mon inconscient qui travaillait. Comme je te l'ai dis quand tu es revenu, tous ces mauvais rêves étaient uniquement tournés vers toi. Ce qui veut dire que je pouvais pas t'oublier parce que je t'aimais toujours malgré ce dont j'essayais de me convaincre.

- Mouais. Et en fait, qu'est ce qui t'as fais revenir à la raison ?

- Quelqu'un de totalement extérieur étrangement. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je le remercie pour la gifle.

L'aîné s'arrêta de tourner en rond et tourna brusquement la tête vers son compagnon en clignant des yeux.

- Une gifle ? Attend je comprends rien là… Qui t'as baffé ? Qui a osé baffer le grand Kamenashi Kazuya, que je lui saute au cou ?

- C'est pas drôle, Jin.

- Nan, effectivement. Alors c'est qui le sauveur ?

- Mon kiné. Ikuta Tôma. Un drôle de kiné à qui j'en ai fais voir de drôles aussi.

- Aïe… Va falloir que j'en retrouve un autre je suppose…

- Bah non, parce que celui-là, il est très, mais vraiment très tenace. Il a quand même eu droit à des « tu me touche, je te crève ».

- Ah ouais, dur… Alors c'était pas des conneries quand tu disais que t'étais devenu un salaud.

- J'ai jamais dis « salaud », mais en gros c'est ça. J'ai passé au moins un mois à parler à Junno comme à un chien.

- Et il a jamais rien dis ? Il t'as vraiment jamais de chez jamais rembarré ? s'ébahit l'aîné.

Kazuya secoua la tête.

- Ah bah putain… A croire qu'il a vraiment rien dans le froc…

Un regard noir accueillit cette déclaration, puis le cadet reprit :

- Pour en revenir à Ikuta, il prenait la défense Taguchi à chaque fois que je faisais un truc qui lui plaisait pas à son sujet. Et la dernière fois, j'ai été tellement ignoble, qu'il m'a giflé en me disant mes quatre vérités. Si tu veux mon avis, j'crois qu'il a flashé sur Junno.

- Ca, ça m'arrange parce que j'aurais plus le Taguchi dans les pattes, mais c'est le bordel cette histoire quand même…

- Je te le fais pas dire…

- Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que tu sois redevenu toi-même et tout ça ?

- Au moment où il m'a frappé… je me suis souvenu que t'aurais réagi pareil. Et là…

La révélation était si énorme, que Jin écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc.

- Ah bah putain… répéta-t-il.

- C'est suite à ça que tu m'as trouvé dans l'état dans lequel j'étais. Mais d'ailleurs… comment t'as su ? Et comment t'es rentré ?

- Taguchi. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher chez Pi où j'étais réduit à l'état de loque depuis notre engueulade au ref de la Jimusho. Et d'est lui aussi qui m'a ouvert la porte avec sa clé. Qu'il m'a passée d'ailleurs.

- Merde… On se détruisait chacun de notre côté…

- Ouais, on est trop cons…

Il y eut un silence prolongé, pendant lequel Jin se dirigea vers la cuisine, prit deux tasses parmi la vaisselle amassée sur le plan de travail, puis mit la machine à café en route. Le blanc fut bientôt uniquement troublé par le bruit de l'appareil en train de chauffer. L'aîné placa ensuite une dosette dans le logement adéquat et pressa le bouton. Quelques secondes plus tard, il répétait l'opération pour la seconde tasse et retourna au salon en tendre une à son fiancé. Celui-ci s'en empara et en but quelques gorgées sans rien dire. Comme si les révélations précédentes avaient tué en lui toute envie de parler. Pourtant, il allait bien falloir qu'il reprenne la parole, car Jin n'avait pas encore obtenu toutes les réponses à ses questions.

- Kazu… commença-t-il prudemment. Tu m'explique, maintenant, pourquoi tu t'es cassé de New-York comme ça ? Je sais que c'était un prétexte bidon, le coup des disputes, alors j'aimerais entendre la vérité.

Encore un blanc. A tel point que l'aîné crut que son cadet ne l'avait pas entendu, jusqu'à ce que sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

- Je me suis projeté dans l'avenir, répondit Kazuya en posant sa tasse désormais vide sur la table basse, le regard perdu dans le vague. Et je t'ai vu t'occuper de moi sans arrêt. Je me suis dis que tu n'avais pas la moindre idée de la charge de travail que représente un… un paralytique, même à peu près autonome. Et je ne voulais pas t'enchaîner à ce fauteuil comme je le suis moi-même. Alors je me suis dis que le mieux était qu'on se sépare. Et tu as raison, je suis parti en catimini parce que je savais que tu n'aurais pas approuvé, parce que tu m'aimais trop. Et c'est justement parce que moi aussi je t'aimais trop, que je ne voulais pas de cette vie pour toi. J'ai fais ce qui me semblais le mieux.

A nouveau un silence.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est débile comme raisonnement ? demanda Jin sans élever le ton. Enfin c'est gentil, mais c'est débile, dans la mesure où c'était évident que j'allais souffrir à en crever et que je te laisserais pas partir comme ça.

- Alors pourquoi t'es pas venu tout de suite ?

- Je voulais mais vu la façon dont t'étais parti, j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. C'est pour ça que j'ai failli rendre Pi fou, à force de lui demander comment te récupérer.

- Pauvre Pi… Bon, tant qu'on y est, y'a d'autres trucs que tu voulais savoir ?

- Ouais, mais c'est pas urgent.

- Bah on y est alors vas-y. Au moins ce sera fait et on reviendra plus dessus.

Hochant la tête, Akanishi déposa à son tour la tasse sur la petite table et reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'as accepté ce maudit fauteuil comme une fatalité ?

- « Maudit fauteuil » ? releva Kazuya. Je croyais que tu t'en fichais, que je sois en fauteuil.

- Je m'en fous totalement. Mais ce dont je me fous pas, c'est de voir que tu l'as accepté, alors que ta paralysie est pas définitive ! Alors putain, qu'est ce que tu fous à rouler tranquillement dedans, alors que tu devrais être en train de te démener comme un diable pour retrouver l'usage de tes jambes ? T'as envie de laisser tomber la scène ? KAT-TUN, c'est du passé pour toi ?

- Bien sûr que non. La scène me manque.

- Alors bouge-toi, bordel ! Ce Ikuta, là, il revient quand ?

- Je sais pas. Aujourd'hui ou demain je crois.

- Bah je vais lui causer quand il va arriver. Et crois-moi que tu remarcheras bien plus vite que tu pense, maintenant que je suis là. Il est hors de question que je te laisse là-dedans. Tu m'entends, Kamenashi Kazuya ?

Un sourire doux fleurit sur les adorables lèvres de son cadet, mettant du baume au cœur d'Akanishi. Kami-sama qu'il aimait ce sourire qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui…

- J'entends, dit-il.

- Bon bah au moins t'es redevenu raisonable. Ah la la, heureusement que je suis là…

- Oui, tu es mon sauveur, déclara alors Kazuya d'une voix de fausset digne d'une princesse en détresse, tout en battant des cils.

- Oh là, il te manque plus que la perruque et la robe là, railla Jin. Tu devrais demander à Tegoshi, il doit bien avoir ça dans ses affaires.

- Dis-moi… t'attends quoi depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ?

- T'arrête pas de regarder ma bouche comme si tu voulais me dévorer, alors fais-le.

Tout à leur conversation, l'aîné ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son regard revenait régulièrement sur le fruit rosé et charnu des lèvres de son compagnon. Ces lèvres dont il voulait déjà s'emparer alors même qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer. Décidément, son cadet pouvait faire perdre la tête à n'importe qui et surtout à lui.

- Alors ? demanda Kazuya en se passant sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres, sachant parfaitement que son fiancé ne résistait jamais bien longtemps à ce geste.

De fait, Jin sentit tout à coup une grande chaleur l'envahir. Bon sang, il savait vraiment comment le rendre parfaitement dingue. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il s'était jeté comme un affamé sur les lèvres pulpeuses de son vis-à-vis, les mordillant, suçotant, happant entre les siennes, passant le bout de sa langue dessus, avant d'introduire celle-ci entre elles dans une recherche éperdue de sa consoeur. Il avait déjà le souffle court alors qu'il ne s'agissait que des prémices d'un baiser, mais il en avait été privé si longtemps, que même ça, le rendait déjà à moitié fou. Il était vraiment dépendant de lui physiquement, en plus de l'aimer. Il en prenait conscience alors que sa langue venait palper, caresser et s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle, la goûtant comme si c'était la première fois, en appréciant chaque parcelle, avant que toutes deux entament une folle ronde de plus en plus rapide, qui les laissa pantelants.

- Wow… se contenta de dire le cadet, essouflé, lorsque son aîné le laissa à nouveau respirer. Tu m'avais jamais embrassé comme ça avant…

- On a été séparés longtemps, rétorqua Jin, le souffle pareillement court, en le fixant avec insistance. Trop longtemps.

- Et maintenant ? demanda à nouveau Kazuya, qui espérait bien que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là.

- A ton avis…

La voix déjà rauque de son aîné laissait entendre que son intention n'était pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Se penchant, Jin prit son compagnon sous les épaules et les genoux, puis le souleva, le calant contre lui en se dirigeant vers la chambre, tandis que son « fardeau » déposait des dizaines de baisers papillon dans son cou. Une fois là, il l'allongea sur le lit et se hâta de lui ôter son t-shirt, avant de l'observer longuement sans plus remuer. A tel point que Kazuya s'inquiéta.

- Jin ? Tout va bien ? On dirait que tu me regarde pour la première fois.

- C'est un peu mon impression. J'avais presque oublié à quel point tu étais magnifique.

- Oh… sourit son compagnon, touché. Alors profite de ma… « magnifiscence » autant que tu veux.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires qui semblèrent des siècles au cadet dans l'attente, les mains de son aîné se posèrent sur ses épaules, les caressant lentement pour apprécier le grain fin de sa peau pâle, puis descendirent sur sa poitrine, allant titiller des pouces, les deux boutons de chair qui durcirent immédiatement, tirant au plus jeune un soupir de bien-être. Les mains expertes mais plus douces que d'ordinaire descendirent jusqu'à ses abdominaux, les effleurant du bout des doigts, passèrent sur les côtes qu'elles palpèrent légèrement, pour aller effleurer ses hanches encore couvertes de tissu. Tissu que Kazuya aurait aimé que Jin lui retire au plus vite, mais il ne formula pas ce souhait car il sentait que, cette fois, son aîné longtemps privé de lui, avait besoin de tendresse autant que de temps, pour cette étreinte de retrouvailles. Il le laissa donc faire à son rythme, passant une main dans ses cheveux soyeux, puis sur sa joue. Un peu d'affection dans leurs relations charnelles n'était pas un mal après tout. Ca changeait de leurs ébats sauvages et passionnés.

Le nez dans le cou de son cadet, Jin respira l'odeur de sa peau comme s'il s'agissait de la plus délicieuse des drogues et il agissait d'ailleurs comme un camé en manque tant il mettait de la lenteur dans le moindre de ses gestes, dans la plus infimes de ses caresses. En effet, il donnait l'impression de le toucher pour la première fois et, quelque part, c'était un peu le cas. Avant ce jour, avait-il jamais réellement pris le temps d'apprécier la moindre parcelle de ce corps qui le rendait toujours fou ? Probablement pas car il était toujours trop excité par les mouvements lascifs que ne manquait jamais de faire Kazuya pour l'amener là où il le voulait. Alors aujourd'hui, il prenait son temps. Son bien-aimé méritait d'être enfin traité comme autre chose qu'un corps splendide.

Prenant le relai de ses mains, la bouche de Jin entreprit d'aspirer légèrement la peau de son buste, dardant sa langue de temps à autre pour y laisser des sillons ardents qui, cette fois, firent gémir le plus jeune, surtout lorsque les lèvres charnues se refermèrent tour à tour sur ses tétons dressés, les agaçant de son appendice brûlant.

- Jin… murmura simplement Kazuya.

Remontant lentement sur la gorge offerte de son cadet, l'interpellé, maintenant allongé de tout son long au côté du plus jeune, le serra contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille fine et alla suçoter délicatement le lobe de son oreille. Redescendant, il lécha langoureusement cette partie, derrière son oreille, dont il savait que l'agacer rendait Kazuya fou. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. A peine eut-il effleuré cette zone, qu'un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres sensuelles de son compagnon, lui déclenchant un long frisson.

- Mmm, Jin…

Même après trois ans, il était toujours surpris de constater l'effet dévastateur que pouvait avoir sur lui la voix chaude de son cadet. Ne pouvant administrer de caresses intimes au plus jeune, car il ne les aurait pas senties, l'aîné était obligé de se concentrer sur la partie supérieure de son corps. Ce qui lui permit de découvrir chez son compagnon, des zones érogènes dont, jusqu'ici, il ne soupçonnait pas l'existence. Il remarqua ainsi que, lorsqu'il effleurait sa clavicule du bout des doigts ou passait la langue sur son nombril, Kazuya émettait une nouvelle plainte sourde et crispait les mains sur ses épaules qu'il avait agripées.

- Haaaa… Jin… Mmm… geignait ce dernier à chacune des découvertes corporelles de son amant.

A chacune des plaintes qu'il laissait échapper, l'aîné sentait le sang bouillir dans ses veines le désir se faire plus pressant, plus violent. Il avait beau se contenir, se maîtriser afin de faire de ces retrouvailles un moment de tendresse et de complicité, il n'en restait pas moins que son propre corps avait du mal à résister à l'appel de celui de son bien-aimé et cette partie de lui, qu'il pensait endormie, s'était réveillée en sentant Kazuya étendu contre lui. Du reste, ce dernier le sentit parfaitement et, à travers le jean de son compagnon, se posa sur la virilité de se dernier, à présent dressée contre sa cuisse. Ce simple geste suffit à rendre la respiration d'Akanishi chaotique et lui tira une plainte.

Souriant de le sentir si réceptif à un attouchement somme toute banal, le cadet entreprit de déboucler sa ceinture, puis défaire son pantalon, avant de plonger la main dans son boxer, y cherchant le sexe palpitant et bouillant de son fiancé. Il entreprit alors de le caresser langoureusement, d'abord du bout des doigts, exerçant de temps à autre une légère pression, puis lui appliqua des mouvements de va-et-vient, ses prunelles noisette emplies de désir fixées dans celles, pareillement voilées, de celui qu'il aimait.

C'était bon, si bon… Totalement abstinent depuis leur séparation, Jin avait fini pour oublier à quel point être caressé par les mains expertes de son cadet, était bon jusqu'à la torture. Comment, dans ce cas, retenir les plaintes de plaisir qui montaient en lui ? Il ne le pouvait, ni ne le voulait. Se laissant aller sous les doigts fins du plus jeune, l'aîné ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de sensations grisantes qui montait en lui. Pourtant, malgré la force de ces impressions, de la frustration fit son apparition. Frustration due au fait qu'ils soient encore tous deux habillés. Un grognement lui échappa.

- Jin ? Ca va pas ? s'inquiéta Kazuya, la voix rauque.

- Si… mais je veux te voir et cette saloperie de jean m'en empêche.

Le rire cristallin de son cadet résonna plaisemment dans la pièce.

- Alors retire-le-moi, dit-il dans un sourire.

Un nouveau grognement et l'aîné s'empressa de s'exécuter, dénudant son bien-aimé, avant de se deshabiller à son tour, revenant ensuite se presser contre lui en s'appropriant ses lèvres fruitées, tandis que l'une des mains de Kazuya revenait à sa position initale, recommençant sa délicieuse torture, qui ne tarda pas à le refaire gémir. Gémissements qui se muèrent en plaintes rauques, lorsque la bouche trop experte se referma sur l'extrémité de sa virilité en exerçant une légère suçion, descendant lentement centimière par centimètre. Trop lentement au goût de Jin, qui grogna à nouveau de frustration.

- Plus vite…

Mais comme pour le faire languir, le plus jeune sembla encore ralentir la vitesse de sa caresse buccale et l'aîné porta la main à sa nuque, comme pour le forcer à accélérer, ce qu'il fit après d'interminables secondes. Le prenant totalement en bouche, il fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis de plus en plus rapides, faisant perdre le sens à sa victime consentante, dont la main abandonna soudainement sa nuque. Après quelques mouvements supplémentaires, Akanishi, trop excité, se déversa entre les lèvres de son cadet.

- Wow… t'es toujours aussi doué, complimenta le plus âgé lorsqu'il reprit son souffle.

- Ravi de te l'entendre dire… rétorqua Kazuya, avant de l'embrasser passionnément à son tour.

Après quelques instants, ce dernier s'empara de la main de Jin pour sucer et lécher sensuellement chacun de ses doigts. Pourtant, malgré l'érotisme de la scène, Akanishi ne put s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'il aimait, justement.

- Kazu… t'es sûr ? Après tout tu… tu…

Les mots refusaient de quitter sa gorge, heureusement, Kazuya connaissait bien son aîné et comprit à demi mots.

- C'est pas parce que je sens rien, que t'as pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose, toi. Et t'as envie de moi, non ?

- Oui, mais…

- Shhht… souffla simplement son cadet, avant de reprendre ses doigts en bouche dans un ballet affolant.

De lui-même, Kazuya soustrait la main à sa bouche et la dirigea vers son intimité, sans quitter son bien-aimé du regard, comme une invitation muette à passer aux choses sérieuses. Le regard comme hypnotisé, par celui, empli de désir, du plus jeune, Jin sentit son cœur partir dans une course folle et sa respiration déjà saccadée prendre un rythme franchement erratique. Seulement avec un regard. Le pouvoir des yeux noisette de son cadet était plus que troublant et si lui y succombait facilement, il n'osait imaginer les fans qui se pâmaient au moindre de ses gestes. Il ne le répèterait jamais assez : Kamenashi Kazuya était…

- … une bombe sexuelle, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Mais les mots n'échapèrent pas à l'intéressé placé si près de lui.

- Tu dis ?

- Ce que tu sais déjà, parce que je passe mon temps à te le répéter depuis trois ans.

- A savoir ?

- Que tu es une bombe sexuelle et une perpétuelle invitation à faire l'amour.

Un sourire en coin teinté de perversité naquit sur les lèvres trop tentantes.

- Oui en effet, mais c'est toujours aussi agréable à entendre.

- Comme si t'avais jamais entendu ça venant d'autres personnes… ne put s'empêcher de répliquer l'aîné.

- Il n'y a que venant de toi que ces mots ont une valeur. Ce que disent les autres, je m'en fiche complètement. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça… qu'est ce que tu attends ? Prends-moi…

Ces deux mots furent prononcés sur un tel ton suave, que Jin sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus résister. De toute façon, le désir qui pulsait douloureusement au creux de ses reins demandait un assouvissement rapide, voire immédiat. Comme pour le motiver davantage, Kazuya fit un mouvement de bassin suggestif, qui exacerba encore davantage l'appétit charnel de son aîné. Incapable de se contenir davantage, Jin, s'empara de la jambe de son compagnon et la releva, glissant légèrement sur le drap, pour se placer à l'entrée de l'intimité de son compagnon. D'un brusque coup de reins, l'aîné le fit sien. Il ne le pénétrait pas, il le faisait réellement sien, comme si c'était la toute première fois. Pourtant, bien que ce soit ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, voir de ses yeux l'absence totale de réaction de son bien-aimé Kazu, à une intrusion qui, sans aucune préparation, l'aurait auparavant fait gémir de douleur autant que de plaisir, crucifia littéralement le cœur de Jin. Il cessa donc tout mouvement, reposa la jambe de son cadet et le serra dans ses bras comme un désespéré, nichant son nez dans son cou.

- Jin ? s'étonna alors Kazuya.

- Je peux pas, murmura l'aîné tout contre sa peau, soufflant ainsi sur celle-ci et procurant un frisson au plus jeune.

- Tu peux pas quoi ?

- Je peux pas, répéta Akanishi, en accentuant encore son étreinte autour du corps gracile.

- Jin… Explique-moi… demanda doucement le cadet.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence angoissant, puis, dans le creux de son cou, Kamenashi sentit une goutte tomber, roulant lentement suivant la courbe de son épaule. Une goutte ? Mais…

- Jin, tu… tu pleure ? comprit le KAT-TUN, effaré. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Kazuya commença à paniquer et, de lui-même, désolidarisa leurs corps toujours fusionnés et prit entre ses mains le visage de son compagnon, pour le relever vers lui.

- Jin ?

Dans sa voix, le désir avait disparu, tué par l'inquiétude. Qu'arrivait-il à son fiancé, toujours si fort d'ordinaire ? Il ne supportait pas de voir la peine altérer ses traits, surtout quand il n'en comprenait pas la raison.

- Je peux pas, Kazu, souffla de nouveau l'interpelé. Même si tu es consentant, j'ai… J'aurais l'impression de… de te violer. Je peux pas.

La force et la violence de ce terme suffoquèrent Kazuya et une boule de chagrin obstrua sa gorge, l'empêchant de prononcer le moindre mot. Il était loin de s'attendre à ça et la soudaine sensibilité de son compagnon, ainsi que sa détresse inhabituelle, le touchaient, le bouleversant au plus profond de son âme.

- Jin… chuchota-t-il à son tour en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux dans un geste de réconfort, tandis qu'il posait la tête au niveau de son cœur. Tu… je croyais que ça ne te gênait pas…

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais… (il s'interrompit, se redressa soudain et, agrippant les épaules de son cadet, ajouta d'un ton poignant) S'il te plait, Kazu, il faut que tu guérisses vite… Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour moi… C'est… c'est trop dur de te voir comme ça… Je t'en prie…


	18. Chapter 18 : Le plan de Tôma

Revenir à son appartement, seul, fit un drôle d'effet à Junno, qui l'avait quitté depuis tout le temps qu'il s'était installé chez Kazuya. Penser à son cadet, même brièvement, lui fit aussi mal de si on lui avait planté dans le cœur des couteaux chauffés à blanc. Il l'aimait encore tellement, qu'il avait du mal à se convaincre que tout était fini, que Jin, son rival, avait repris sa place initiale près de lui et qu'il n'en partirait plus. Et le pire était qu'il était l'artisan de ce retour. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se traiter d'imbécile. Il devait vraiment être masochiste. Il avait même laissé là-bas ses vêtements, alors qu'il y était à la base retourné pour ça. Mais il n'avait pas pu. Tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était donner son double de clé à cet abruti de Bakanishi. Un profond soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il se laissait tomber dans le canapé. Il s'était tellement habitué à ne plus être seul, à avoir quelqu'un à qui parler quand il rentrait, même s'il devait en retour ne recevoir que des paroles mal aimables… que ça lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'était vraiment pas fait pour le célibat. Il aurait voulu pleurer, se lamenter sur son sort, mais, étrangement, ses yeux restaient secs, comme s'il s'étaient aséchés en même temps que son cœur. Baissant la tête, il se la prit dans les mains et resta ainsi prostré un long moment. Sa conversation avec Tôma lui avait fait du bien, mais n'avait pas vraiment atténué la douleur. La seule chose qui le soulageait un tant soit peu était qu'au moins, maintenant, Kazuya allait recommencer à sourire au moins un peu.

Dans un étrange cheminement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le kiné et la fin de leur conversation. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit dès le départ ? Et pourquoi s'en était-il offusqué de cette façon ? Au lieu d'être content de trouver quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné, qui prenne à cœur ses problèmes et les comprenne, il avait réagi comme s'il s'était senti trahi. Ce qui était parfaitement stupide. Il ne savait même pas lui-même pourquoi il avait fui. Peut-être parce que, justement, trouver soudainement une personne qui fasse si attention à lui, avait été "trop" pour lui qui n'avait connu pendant des semaines que rebuffades et paroles cruelles. Aaaaaaah c'était à rendre fou ! Le mieux qu'il avait à faire, c'était d'arrêter de penser. Et le mieux pour parvenir à ce résultat, était faire des choses absolument pas constructives, pour se changer les idées. Il allait commencer par prendre une douche et ensuite comater devant les programmes les plus stupides possible de la télé ou alors jouer à la console jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tiennent plus ouverts. Considérant son programme comme bon, Taguchi se leva avec effort et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain.

A partir du moment où son cadet l'avait laissé en plan dans le café, Tôma avait commencé à réfléchir à un statagème le concernant. Il était évident que, s'il lui faisait comprendre de front, qu'il s'intéressait à lui, Junnosuke, encore trop accroché à son ex, le prendrait mal. Il allait donc falloir ruser, afin qu'il accepte au moins de lui donner une chance. La première chose à faire était de renouer le dialogue. Il était persuadé que le chanteur ne lui en voulait pas et que, s'il l'appelait, il ne raccrocherait donc pas. Il devait lui faire comprendre rapidement qu'il était son ami et ne voulait que son bien. Ce qui était la réalité. L'aîné avait rapidement saisi que le plus jeune était fragile émotionnellement, même s'il ne le laissait pas paraître et il avait instantanément eu envie de le protéger. Evidemment, jamais Ikuta ne le formulerait de cette façon, car ce serait le meilleur moyen pour qu'il soit vexé et lui file entre les doigts. Mais le fait était que le médecin était intimement persuadé que Taguchi avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui au moins un peu, qu'il avait besoin de se sentir soutenu, aimé, approuvé lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose. Et ça, il pouvait le lui apporter. Il fallait juste qu'il arrive à le lui faire comprendre de façon subtile.

Payant leurs consommations, le médecin quitta le bar, puis,se dirigea vers chez lui en sortant son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de son cadet. Celui-ci déccrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

« Taguchi », fit-il.

- Junno, c'est Tôma.

Un petit silence. Embarrassé.

« Désolé d'être parti comme ça », s'excusa-t-il, visiblement ennuyé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Mais la conversation a été abrégée et je ne pense pas que tu aie dis tout ce que ton cœur avait besoin de soulager. Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu me vois comme un ami et que tu n'hésite pas à me parler si ça ne va pas.

« C'est sympa, merci. »

- Ne me remercie pas pour ça, c'est normal. Ca va aller ?

« Je m'occupe, on va dire »

La phrase laissa penser au praticien que son cadet ne faisait rien à part se morfondre. Ce qui était le pire qui puisse se passer.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester seul, c'est pas bon quand on est déprimé. Tes amis du groupe, là, tu ne peux pas passer la soirée avec eux ?

« Ueda est à la boxe, Koki au ciné avec sa copine, Maru à un colloque sur un truc que je pige pas et K ame… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase mais c'était inutile. Rien que prononcer ce diminutif semblait le faire souffrir. Maudissant intérieurement ce Kamenashi de malheur, le kiné reprit :

- Ecoute, j'aime pas te savoir tout seul. Si on allait faire un bowling ou autre chose ? Ca te tente ?

« Boarf… J'ai envie de rien… »

OK. Là, il devait VRAIMENT faire quelque chose.

- Bon, t'habite où ?

« Hein ? »

- Envie de rien ou non, je viens te chercher et je te fais sortir par la peau du coup si besoin est. Alors t'habite où ?

Il y eut un nouveau soupir, mais le KAT-TUN donna son adresse à son nouvel ami.

- C'est pas très loin. J'arrive. Ne bouge pas.

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha. Première partie du plan effectuée et c'était un franc succès.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était installé sur le canapé du salon de son cadet, cherchant à le convaincre de laisser sa Super Nintendo pour sortir avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas en t'abrutissant devant cette console, que tu iras mieux, argumenta-t-il encore. Tu ferais mieux de voir du monde. Et le mieux pour ça, c'est de venir avec moi.

- Pas envie… rétorqua le plus jeune en faisant faire un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé à son kart.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la télévision, puis au monceau de jeux qui encombrait la table basse, l'aîné compris que le chanteur était un passionné de jeux vidéos. Bien, alors s'il ne voulait pas venir dans son monde, il allait entrer dans le sien.

- Je peux jouer aussi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Appuyant sur start pour mettre le jeu en pause, Taguchi observa son invité d'un air surpris.

- Tu sais jouer ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais tu peux m'apprendre, répondit Tôma en souriant.

A ces mots, un grand sourire ravi vint éclairer les traits harmonieux du plus grand. A part Ninomiya de temps en temps, jamais aucun de ses amis n'avait même essayé de comprendre son intérêt pour les jeux de console, sans parler d'y jouer. Alors entendre Ikuta, qu'il connaissait depuis si peu de temps, lui demander de lui expliquer, remplit le cœur simple de Junno d'allégresse.

- Bien sûr ! Attend, je remets le jeu au début ! acquiésça-t-il en se penchant vers la console.

Il reprit ensuite sa place et tendit la manette à son compagnon de soirée puis, pendant que l'écran d'acceuil s'affichait sur la télévision, il lui expliqua le but du jeu et la façon de se servir de la manette.

Voir le sourire de son cadet et entendre son enthousiasme alors qu'il semblait si déprimé cinq minutes auparavant, réchauffa le cœur de Tôma. Il avait trouvé au moins un moyen de le distraire de ses noires pensées.

- En fait c'est un jeu des années 80, expliqua-t-il encore, tout fier de ses connaissances. Le graphisme de l'époque était simpliste, mais c'était quand même bien sympa.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, remarqua le médecin dans un sourire.

- Bah à force de jouer, oui, répondit Junno, avant de désigner l'écran. Là, sélectionne "one player". J'ai qu'une seule manette alors on devra jouer à tour de rôle.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de jouer, protesta l'aîné.

- T'inquiète, ça baigne. Appuie sur start pour sélectionner. Voilà. Et maintenant, tu choisis ton personnage. Nan, pas Bowser, il est nul ! protesta-t-il en voyant le curseur se diriger vers un genre de dragon à la carapace de tortue hérissée de piquants.

La remarque fit rire Tôma.

- Ok. Qui alors ?

- Hum… Tu débute alors prend plutôt Toad.

- C'est lequel ? rigola encore Ikuta.

- Le champignon, là.

- Pourquoi lui ?

- Son kart est plus petit et plus léger alors tu auras moins de mal à le diriger, expliqua Taguchi en grand connaisseur.

- D'accord, fit l'aîné en appuyant sur le bouton de sélection, les yeux rivés sur le beau profil du plus jeune, qui avait maintenant les siens sur l'écran.

- Le truc, expliqua encore Junno, tellement à fond dans son truc qu'il ne remarqua rien, c'est d'appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage, quand le deuxième feu passe au orange. Ce fait faire un démarrage canon.

Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite, le kiné manqua dire qu'il n'y avait que lui qui était canon, mais se retint de justesse. C'était bien trop tôt pour ce genre de déclaration.

- Vas-y, appuie ! s'excita le chanteur lorsque ledit feu passa à la couleur susdite.

Le débutant en la matière s'exécuta docilement en quittant à regret le profil de son vis à vis et tenta de se concentrer sur le jeu qui captivait tant son cadet, même si lui n'y voyait qu'un intérêt plus que moyen, puisque ce n'était qu'une façon d'atteindre un peu plus celui dont il était tombé amoureux au premier regard.

- Regarde, passe par là, lui indiqua Junno en désignant un passage dans le sable entre le bord de la piste et un tuyau. C'est un raccourcis.

- Mais le bonhomme fait signe qu'il faut pas, fit remarquer Töma lorsqu'un petit personnage perché sur un nuage fit des signes en brandissant un panneau marqué d'une croix rouge.

- On s'en fiche de lui, rétorqua l'expert.

- Ce ne serait pas de la triche par hasard ? s'amusa le plus âgé en regardant à nouveau le KAT-TUN.

- Pas du tout, c'est de la ruse. Aaaaah mais fais gaffe, tu rentre dans la bordure ! Et voilà, y'en a trois qui te sont passés devant !

- Désolé, fit Ikuta en se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son cadet.

- Mais dégage-toi ! pesta Junno.

- Moi je veux bien, mais j'y arrive pas, se défendit l'accusé.

- Tourne, mais tourne ! Ils te passent tous devant là, t'es huitième !

Voyant que le médecin ne s'en sortait pas, le chanteur reprit la manette des mains de son ami et, d'un air concentré que Tôma trouva tout à fait adorable, entreprit de dégager le petit véhicule de l'impasse, puis de rattraper le temps perdu, dépassant à nouveau tous les personnages dirigés par la console.

- Heureusement qu'il reste un tour, marmona-t-il en rendant la manette à son voisin. Allez, vas-y à fond maintenant ! Go, go, go !

Lorsque, enfin, le kart maladroitement dirigé par Tôma franchit la ligne d'arrivée en seconde position, Taguchi fit un signe de victoire, qu'il ponctua d'un "Yosh !", puis d'un "Yatta !" sonores, faisait rire le kiné.

- Et bien le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu es à fond dedans, fit remarquer Ikuta en posant la manette. J'aime bien te voir rire. Ca te va tellement mieux que la tristesse.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, Junno se sentir vaguement rougir et, pour se donner une contenance, s'empressa d'éteindre la console pour allumer la wii. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette simple phrase, qui n'était même pas un compliment, l'embarrassait un peu.

- On va faire un jeu marrant, déclara-t-il pour couper court au sujet, sans se rendre compte que des larmes avaient glissé sur ses joues.

Comprenant alors que c'était sa faute, le médecin tendit le bras et, du bout des doigts, ceuillit les perles translucides.

- Junno… Tu n'as pas à te forcer à être fort devant moi, tu sais, lui dit-il doucement. Tu es triste, alors tu as le droit de pleurer, c'est pas un crime.

- Je… Je sais, mais… bredouilla le géant des KAT-TUN sans réagir au contact pourtant inattendu.

- Mais rien du tout, répliqua l'aîné, en attirant son cadet contre lui, lui caressant la nuque pour l'apaiser.

Le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur, mais il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil de cette relation, avant de pouvoir en entreprendre une autre.

Pendant un long moment, Taguchi resta sans bouger dans les bras étrangement rassurants du médecin, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, puis, peu à peu, ses sanglots s'espacèrent, s'estompèrent et s'arrêtèrent.

- D… Désolé, bafouilla-t-il lorsque sa respiration se fut-elle aussi à peu près calmée.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, baka, rétorqua le plmus âgé dans un sourire, en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. Si tu as pleuré, c'est que tu en avais besoin. Et c'est le rôle d'un ami d'être là pour ce genre de chose.

- Merci, Tôma. Merci… d'être là pour moi…

- Je t'en prie, sourit encore le praticien, ravi que la suite de son plan se déroule sans accroc. Alors ce jeu, tu me montre ? fit-il en montrant la console dernière génération, toujours allumée.

Ces quelques minutes où il l'avait tenu contre lui, avait fait réaliser à Ikuta, qu'il voudrait que ce soit toujours le cas. Ses sentiments pour lui semblaient s'être accrus en très peu de temps et à un point que lui-même n'avait pas vraiment réalisé. Et le voir si désemparé lui en avait fait prendre conscience. Il voulait lui éviter le chagrin autant que possible, tout connaître de lui, il voulait pouvoir apprécier le moindre de ses sourires, le plus petit de ses gestes… Et il se rendait soudain compte que c'était devenu un besoin.

Deux heures plus tard, après un repas constitué de nouilles instantanées et deux parties de Mario Party, Junno, vaincu par les émotions de la journée, s'endormit sur le sofa. Attendri, Tôma partit alors en quête de la chambre, dans laquelle il prit une couveture, qu'il revint poser sur son cadet. Après quoi, il passa quelques instants à l'observer en souriant doucement, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour se chausser et rentrer. A minuit passé, il était temps. Après un ultime regard à son cadet endormi, Ikuta quitta l'appartement.

07h25, 18 février 2011

En se réveillant, le lendemain matin, Junno eut quelques difficultés à faire le point. Pourquoi était-il sur le canapé ? Avec une couverture ? Et la console allumée ? Bâillant à s'en déccrocher la mâchoire, il regarda autour de lui en essayant de se rappeler, puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent par flashs : la façon dont il avait été quitté, la conversation au bar avec Tôma, le débarquement de celui-ci, les parties de jeux vidéos… Il avait sûrement du s'endormir et son invité était finalement parti. Merde, il n'avait pas été très poli. Il allait devoir l'appeler pour s'excuser. Et aussi pour le remercier de sa gentillesse et lui dire qu'il avait malgré tout pasé une bonne soirée. Mais pour le moment, deux choses urgeaient : une bonne douche et un bon café bien fort, histoire de se réveiller.

08h10, 18 février 2011

En se dirigeant vers son cabinet, Tôma repensa à la soirée de la veille. Indépendament du fait que son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes, il avait passé un moment très agréable, bien que différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de Junno, lui avaient montré une facette de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore : le Taguchi enjoué et souriant, ayant la faculté de s'enthousiasmer pour de petites choses, ce que l'aîné trouvait touchant. Il avait eu l'impression de se rapprocher de lui, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Et surtout, son cadet s'était reposé sur lui, se déchargeant d'une partie de sa tristesse, comme s'ils avaient été des amis de longue date. Comme s'il le connaissait depuis aussi longtemps que les membres de son groupe. Drôles d'amis d'ailleurs, si on y réfléchissait bien. Pas un ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la détresse émotionnelle de l'un des leurs. Evidemment, il ne parlait pas de Kamenashi, qui semblait bien trop occupé avec son amant, pour prêter une quelconque attention à son ex… mais ils étaient bien cinq dans ce groupe, non ? Alors, que fichaient les trois autres dont les noms lui échappaient ? Etaient-ils totalement aveugles ? Même s'il n'avait pas été témoin de la cruauté de Kamenashi à son égard, Ikuta n'aurait eu qu'à croiser le regard de Taguchi, pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il allait mal. Alors pourquoi ces trois hommes, dont il semblait pourtant si proche, n'avaient-ils rien vu ? Etre trop proche pendant tant d'années faisait-il perdre la capacité de remarsuer les problèmes des autres ? En tout cas, le médecin se jurait bien que, si le chanteur lui donnait l'opportunité de s'occuper de lui comme il le méritait, il ne tomberait pas dans ce travers.

Toute la matinée, les patients se succédèrent mais, bien que Tôma fasse preuve d'autant de professionnalisme que d'habitude, ses pensées restaient tournées vers son cadet. A la pâuse déjeuner, il tenta donc de le joindre afin de prendre de ses nouvelles, mais le plus jeune ne déccrocha pas. Peut-être était-il en répétition avec son groupe. Ce qui serait une bonne chose car cela lui permettrait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses problèmes de cœur, lui changeant les idées par la même occasion.

Tout en engloutissant le contenu de son bento, le kiné pensa à la tâche pénible qui l'attendait l'après-midi : les soins hebdomadaires de Kamenashi. Idée d'autant plus ennuyeuse que, maintenant, il n'avait même plus la consolation de savoir que Junno allait lui ouvrir la porte. Ne restait que cette sensation de devoir ingrat. Et cette envie insidieuse de casser la figure de son cadet pour tout ce que Taguchi avait souffert et souffrait encore à cause de lui.

14h20, 18 février 2011, appartement de Kazuya

- Kazu, il va être l'heure, t'es prêt ? demanda Jin en entrant dans la chambre.

Un grognement d'ours des cavernes lui répondit, lui faisant froncer les sourcils et il se rapprocha du lit dans lequel sont compagnon somnolait encore quelques minutes auparavant.

- Ah non, tu vas pas commencer à jouer à ça avec moi, Kamenashi, le prévint Akanishi, mécontent, en enlevant la couette que son cadet avait rabattu sur sa tête. Je suis pas Taguchi, moi, alors ta mauvaise humeur à la con, tu te la garde ou crois-moi que ça va chier.

- Ca va, pas besoin de me parler comme ça, râla le plus jeune.

- Si, parce que c'est de coups de pied au cul dont t'as besoin, rien d'autre, rétorqua Jin en le fixant.

- Essaye, de toute façon je les sentirais pas, railla le concerné.

- Joue pas au plus fin, Kazuya. Ca prend pas avec moi. Tu m'as fais une promesse, alors t'as intérêt à la tenir.

- Ca va, ça va, pesta encore le KAT-TUN en se redressant sur le matelas.

Un silence pesant s'installa, mais Kazuya avait beau dire, il était intérieurement ravi que son Jin le brusque comme ça. C'était de ça qu'il manquait avec Junno : quelqu'un pour le malmener verbalement quand il allait trop loin ou qu'il se laissait aller, quelqu'un qui ne se laissait ni faire ni intimider même quand il aboyait, quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête sans s'écraser, qui n'hésite pas à lui dire ses quatre vérités quand il le fallait. Et tout ça, Jin seul en était capable.

Le soudain bruit de la sonnette lui fit pousser un nouveau grognement. Ca y était, cette fois, plus moyen de reculer. Il aurait bien envoyé ce maudit kiné de malheur au diable mais 1) il avait promis 2) Jin veillait 3) il voulait remarcher 4) Jin veillait 5) il en avait marre de ce fauteuil 6) Jin veillait. Bref… il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir subir la présence et les soins de ce type qui avait une dent contre lui.

- J'y vais. Tu bouge pas d'ici, toi, le prévint Akanishi en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

- Et tu veux que j'aille où, baka ? T'as envoyé valser mon fauteuil ! rétorqua Kazuya, boudeur.

- J'me méfie ! répliqua Jin en ouvrant la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver alors face à face avec un canon faisant la même taille que lui, avec un visage adorable encadré de cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans le cou et des yeux bruns. Le voyant avec une blouse blanche et une malette à la main, il déduisit qu'il s'agissait du kiné qui avait osé gifler son Kazu. C'était donc à lui qu'il devait son retour. Et bien s'il s'était attendu à ça…

- Bonjour, le salua le praticien d'une voix claire et agréable bien que très froide. Je suis Ikuta Tôma. Je viens pour les soins de Kamenashi-san.

Wow, canon, mais réfrigérant, le médecin. Difficile de croire qu'il se soit emporté au point de frapper son patient.

- Akanishi Jin, se présenta-t-il à son tour en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Kazuya est dans la chambre.

Un simple hochement de tête lui répondit, tandis que le spécialiste ôtait ses chaussures et s'y dirigeait, Jin sur ses talons. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, aussi le premier réflexe de Tôma fut-il d'aller ouvrir les rideaux qui masquaient la chaude lumière du soleil, puis il posa sa malette.

- Bonjour, Kamenashi-san, le salua-t-il, polaire.

Un silence obstiné lui répondit, bientôt troublé par un raclement de gorge. Jin veillait.

- Bonjour, répondit finalement Kazuya à contrecoeur.

- Avez-vous fais les exercices que je vous avais recommandés, Kamenashi-san ? demanda encore Ikuta, qui avait décidé de rester professionnel et impartial, même face à ce patient qu'il détestait.

- Non.

- Quels exercices ? intervint alors Jin, aussi stupéfait que mécontent de découvrir que son fiancé lui avait encore caché quelque chose à propos de sa santé.

- Ceux destinés à aider ses muscles à retrouver leur mobilité, Akanishi-san, répondit le médecin.

- Kazu…

- Je m'en doutais, rétorqua Tôma. Et bien dans ce cas, c'est bien que vous soyez là, Akanishi-san, vous pourrez l'obliger à les faire.

- Comptez sur moi, sensei, répondit Jin d'une voix sourde qui n'augurait rien de bon, en posant sur son cadet un regard qui avait gagné en colère.

- Bien, fit simplement Ikuta, qui ne releva pas l'emploi d'un terme qu'il avait pourtant demandé à Junno de ne pas utiliser.

Sur ce, il écarta la couette qui couvrait encore son patient jusqu'à la taille, la repliant au pied du lit, puis prit place sur le bord du lit et ouvrit sa malette, dont il tira une petite bouteille. Il s'enduisit les mains du produit et entreprit de masser vigoureusement les mollets, puis les cuisses de son cadet, sous le regard blasé de celui-ci, qui avait d'ailleurs croisé les bras.

- Dites-moi si vous sentez quelque chose, recommanda le kiné en continuant.

- Je sens que dalle et vous le savez très bien, gronda Kame, de mauvaise humeur.

Qui se fit immédiatement reprendre par la voix, toujours sourde, de Jin.

- Kazuya…

- En effet, mais il se pourrait que vous finissiez par sentir quelque chose. Auquel cas, il faudra me le dire, répliqua le médecin sans perdre son calme.

- Humf…

La séance se poursuivit pendant un peu plus d'une heure, Tôma massant et faisant jouer les muscles du plus jeune, Kame y mettant toute la mauvaise volonté du monde sans pourtant entraver la bonne marche des soins, Jin réprimendant sans cesse son fiancé.

Passant à la salle de bain pour débarrasser ses mains du produit, le thérapeute revint ensuite dans la chambre et tendit le petit récipient à Jin.

- Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, Akanishi-san, dit-il. Dans l'intervalle, puisque vous êtes là, il faut faire tous les jours ce que vous m'avez vu accomplir aujourd'hui. Et surtout, tenez-moi au courant si un quelconque changement se produit.

- Bien, sensei, répondit Akanishi en défiant du regard son compagnon de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il raccompagna le praticien à la porte et, une fois que celle-ci se fut refermée, retourna à la chambre, furieux.

- Bordel, Kamenashi, tu m'explique à quoi tu joue ? tonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Je l'ai laissé faire, nan ? fit l'interpellé avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

- Joue pas à ça ! Tu l'aime à ce point, ton putain de fauteuil ? T'as vraiment envie d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ?

Le silence seul lui répondant, l'aîné reprit.

- Tu veux à ce point oublier la scène et KAT-TUN ? T'as à ce point envie de lâcher Koki, Maru, Ueda… et même Taguchi ? Répond, bordel !

Mais une fois encore, son cadet resta coi.

- Putain, Kazuya, répond ! Je croyais que tu AIMAIS la scène, que tu kiffais les tournages de PV et de dramas !

- Mais évidemment, couillon !

- Bah alors réagis, merde ! Ce mec, il est là pour t'aider à récupérer tes jambes, tu t'en rend compte de ça ? Alors même si tu peux pas l'encaisser, fais un effort, bordel !

- …

- Tu me l'as promis, Kazuya ! Tu me l'as promis… répéta-t-il plus bas, sa voix se brisant.

- Jin, je… commença le plus jeune, avant de s'interrompre, horrifié en voyant son aîné quitter la pièce à grands pas. Jin ! JIN ! JIN ! l'appela-t-il alors, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre à nouveau.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claquait sans que l'interpellé ait fait mine de rebrousser chemin. Kamenashi aurait voulu lui courir après, le rattraper, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il ne recommencerait plus, qu'il ferait un effort… mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il était cloué dans ce lit à cause de ses jambes et même s'il avait été dans son fauteuil, il n'aurait jamais été assez rapide pour l'empêcher de sortir. Il avait été con. Encore une fois. Mais il espérait tant qu'une fois encore, son Jin lui pardonnerait et qu'il reviendrait. A la limite, il pouvait survivre sans ses jambes… mais il ne pouvait ni vivre ni même survivre sans son Jin. Impossible.

18h45, 18 février 2011, appartement de Junno

Son cadet n'était pas là. Il aurait du s'en douter après tout. Le travail de Junnosuke était suffisament extraordinaire pour ne pas être soumis à des horaires précis comme le sien, pourtant, Tôma était déçu. Une journée passée sans le sourire de Taguchi était une journée ratée. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à repartir vraiment. Même si ce n'était que quelques minutes, il avait besoin de le voir. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était presque 19h. Il soupira. Autant faire un saut au combini le plus proche pour y prendre de quoi manger. Le kiné redescendit dont l'escalier et s'y rendit. Le petit magasin n'était distant que de quelques centaines de mètres et Ikuta se fit la réflexion que ça devait être bien pratique quand on avait des horaires aléatoires.

Il venait de saisir des takoyakis dans le rayon, lorsque de petits cris en direction du rayon des magazines, attirèrent son attention. Curieux, il fit quelques pas et son regard se posa sur deux adolescentes, en extase manifeste devant un magazine ouvert dans les mains de l'une d'elles.

- Ah Junno est trop beau ! disait l'une. T'as vu son sourire ? Je m'en remettrais jamais !

- Moi non plus. Mais c'est con qu'il soit pas plus mis en avant dans les shoots. J'adore Kame et Koki, mais Maru, Junno et Ueda passent souvent à la trape quand même…

- Ouais, c'est injuste.

La mention du diminutif de son ami, lui fit comprendre qu'elles parlaient de son groupe… KAT-TUN lui semblait-il et il tendit davantage l'oreille, attentif.

- Kami-sama, je retire ce que je viens de dire, se rétracta la seconde. Ces photos dans la baignoire… Miam…

- Ouais trop ! approuva la première. Pourquoi il en fait pas plus souvent des photos comme ça ?

- Faut dire ça aux autres ! Elles vont mourir aussi !

Sur quoi, le portable de la première sonna laissant résonner dans la boutique un air qu'il avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois à la radio. Probablement une du groupe de Junno étant donné qu'elle en semblait fan. Ayant répondu, elles reposèrent rapidement le magazine et sortirent. Il attendit qu'elles soient au loin puis, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil autour de lui, s'en saisit avec curiosité. Le magazine, intitulé Myojo, présentait en courverture plusieurs groupes, y compris le sien. Mais une seule personne attira son attention. Lui. Magnifique vêtu de blanc, un léger sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Le kiné resta médusé. Il avait beau avoir vu Taguchi en face à face plusieurs fois, jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il était si photogénique. Puis les exclamations des jeunes filles lui revinrent en mémoire et c'est presque fébrile qu'il tourna les pages jusqu'à ce que, sur celle de gauche, son regard se pose sur lui. Immergé tout habillé dans une baignoire, sa chemise sombre ouverte collant comme une seconde peau à celle, parfaite, de son torse, la main dans les cheveux et le regard rêveur. Cette vision coupa le souffle du médecin, dont le cœur s'emballa comme un fou, cognant dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Il n'était pas obsédé, loin de là, mais, sur cette photo, son cadet était un véritable appel au viol. Il comprenait mieux la quasi hystérie de ces filles à présent. Incapable de détacher son regard du trop sexy Junno de la photo, les doigts d'Ikuta, comme mus d'une vie propre, caressèrent la silhouette de papier glacé, tandis qu'il se léchait les lèvres, le souffle plus court. Et, sans qu'il comprenne comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva à la caisse, le magazine dans les mains. Alors qu'il sortait de son portefeuille les 490 yens nécessaires, il se fit la réflexion qu'il se comportait exactement comme il supposait que le faisaient les groupies de base, alors qu'il s'était promis de ne pas le faire. A la différence que lui connaissait personnellement l'objet de ses fantasmes… et de son qu'il venait de faire avaut d'autant moins de sens, qu'il s'apprêtait justement à aller le retrouver chez lui pour, il l'espérait, passer la soirée avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Enfouissant son acquisition dans sa sacoche aussi subrepticement qu'un voleur dissimule le fruit d'une rapine, Tôma reprit le chemin de l'appartement de Junno, une légère hinte colorant ses pommettes car, en plus, il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne serre la photo contre son cœur. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se surveille.

Soudain, son portable somma et il s'empressa de décrocher.

« Tôma ? », fit la voix de Junno à l'autre bout du fil. « C'est toi qui a essayé de me joindre ? »

L'entendre après tout ça, fit carrément rougir le thérapeuthe.

- Oui. Salut Junno, réussit-il à dire normalement, ce qui était un exploit. Tu vas bien ?

« Nickel. Juste un peu crevé. Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? »

- Heu… non. J'étais dans le coin alors je me demandais juste si je pouvais passer, mentit l'aîné.

« Ah… Bah y'a les gars avec moi là. Mais viens si tu veux. »

- Les gars ? Ah les membres de ton groupe. Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

« Nan nan, t'inquiète. »

- D'accord. J'arrive alors. A tout de suite.

Ikuta raccrocha, mitigé. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il avait pensé passer la soirée avec lui, mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas. Et puis, il lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux, alors autant en profiter puisque le but était de rentrer dans son monde. Bon, par contre, il fallait qu'il arrive à se souvenir des noms de ses amis. Arg, ça c'était pas gagné. Lui et les noms… Bon, solution express… Vérifiant encore que personne ne regardait, il ressortit le magazine et le feuilleta jusqu'à tomber sur la page qu'il cherchait. Bon, alors le bizarre à tête de racaille s'appellait Tanaka Koki. OK. Celui qui avait un visage si fin qu'il aurait pu le prendre pour une femme s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, c'était Ueda Tatsuya. Et le dernier Nakamaru Yuichi. Bon, moins compliqué qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'avait quand même pas moins de mémoire qu'une fan. Pourtant, par précaution, il se répéta leur nom en boucle jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement, avant de se dire que ce serait peut-être mieux de faire comme s'il ne les connaissait pas du tout, puis sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Junno tout souriant, accompagné d'éclats de rire en provenance du salon. Le voir ainsi fit comme un coup au cœur du médecin.

- Salut, le salua-t-il en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air naturel, alors que son cœur battait au moins à 2000 à l'heure.

- Salut Tôma, entre, lui dit son cadet en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

Ne connaissant pas ce milieu, le médecin ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en pénétrant dans l'appartement « plein » de stars nationales, même s'il se répétait en boucle que c'était des hommes comme les autres (il n'y avait qu'à voir la simplicité de taguchi pour s'en convaincre). Junno devait d'ailleurs avoir pris les devants en leur expliquant qu'il ne les connaissait pas, car chacun le salua, puis se présenta en souriant.

- Ikuta Tôma, enchanté, dit-il à son tour en prenant place sur le canapé, à côté de Ueda et Nakamaru, tandis que Tanaka s'asseyait par terre, sous le kotatsu et Taguchi sur le fauteuil. Kotatsu d'ailleurs encombré de cannettes de bière vides.

La soirée passa à une vitesse phénoménale entre les rires générés par les blagues pas drôles lancées par Junno, souvent acceuillies par une tape sur la tête du plaisantin incompris les questions qu'ils lui posèrent sur sa profession les anecdotes sur la leur… Lorsque le praticien s'inquiéta enfin de l'heure, il était presque 3h du matin.

- Bon, je vais rentrer dormir un peu, lança Tôma en se levant soudain. Sinon je ne serais pas en état d'ouvrir le cabinet et les patients vont râler. Merci pour la soirée.

- C'était un plaisir, répondit Ueda dont il avait appris qu'il était l'aîné du groupe (et le sien), ce qu'Ikuta n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

- Fais attention à toi, lui recommanda Taguchi en le raccompagnant à la porte.

C'était tout lui, ça. C'était lui qui allait mal –même si ce soir ça avait été moins flagrant- mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour les autres. En fait, les heures avaient filé d'autant plus vite, que les chanteurs l'avaient immédiatement intégré à leur cercle, comme s'il en avait toujours fait partie, ce qui s'était avéré très agréable.

_15h25, 18 février 2011_

_Une fois à l'extérieur, Jin soupira. Il avait beau savoir que son Kazu était plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules, là, ça allait quand même très loin. OK, se faire tripatouiller les jambes par un quasi inconnu n'était pas marrant (et encore, il était super sexy, son kiné), mais de là à réagir comme ça, il y avait de quoi rendre dingue moins fort que lui. Et encore, il avait un peu craqué quand même. Il avait eu du mal à ne pas se retourner quand la voix paniquée de son cadet l'avait appelé, mais il s'était fait violence. Peut-être que s'il avait la trouille qu'il ne revienne pas, il se montrerait plus raisonnable ensuite. Akanishi n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'arriver à ses fins par la peur, mais si ça pouvait donner une leçon à son fiancé… Après tout, ne disait-on pas "qui veut la fin veut les moyens" ? Alors d'accord, ledit moyen était assez dégeulasse et ça lui faisait mal au cœur de l'utiliser, mais bon…_

_Marchant sans but dans les rues de Tokyo, son chapeau sur la tête et ses lunettes noires sur le nez pour ne pas risquer d'être reconnu, il réfléchissait. Il n'avait pas abandonné l"idée d'épouser son Kazu, même si celui-ci était pour le moment cloué dans son maudit fauteuil roulant, mais le convaincre de ne pas renoncer n'allait pas être une maince affaire. A moins que… Oui c'était la seule solution, mais il allait avoir besoin d'aide. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, car il voulait que le mariage ait lieu le 23 février, jour de l'anniversaire de son cadet, qui fêterait alors ses vingt-cinq ans. Or, cette date, c'était dans cinq jours. Il allait falloir faire vite pour organiser les choses._

_Sortant son portable de sa poche, il composa rapidement le numéro de Ueda et celui-ci déccrocha après plusieurs sonneries._

_« Allô ? »_

_- Salut, Tat-chan. Désolé de te déranger mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide._

_« Salut, Jin. Oui je vais bien merci. Et toi ? », ironisa l'aîné._

_- Désolé. C'est juste que…_

_« Bon, si t'es si pressé, je suppose que ça a un rappoort avec Kame ? »_

_- On ne peut rien te cacher._

_« En quoi je peux t'être utile ? »_

_- Je veux toujours épouser Kazu. Mais vu son état d'esprit actuel, j'ai un peu peur qu'il veuille plus._

_« A cause du fauteuil. », devina Tatsuya._

_- Ouais. Et donc je pense que le seul moyen, c'est de le mettre devant le fait accompli, tu vois._

_« En faisant quoi par exemple ? »_

_- J'avais pensé à un kidnapping._

_« Jin… »_

_- Je sais, c'est pas beau, mais tu vois une autre solution, toi ?_

_Il y eut un blanc, comme si l'aîné du groupe réfléchissait._

_« Non, effectivement. », répondit Ueda._

_- Mais ça, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez le faire. Si c'est moi, il risque de griller le truc et ce serait foutu. Et puis il faudra que je sois à l'arrivée._

_« Et Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi au juste ? »_

_- Je sais pas… Vous débrouiller pour l'emmener jusqu'au lieu. Vous êtes assez malins pour ça._

_« Quel lieu ? »_

_- Bah justement, je vais m'en occuper là._

_Un nouveau blanc. Trouvait-il son idée si mauvaise ? Allait-il refuser de l'aider ? Soudain, Akanishi n'entendit plus que des voix étouffées, signe, certainement, qu'il parlait à Koki, Maru… et peut-être Taguchi même si ça ne l'enchantait pas._

_« Bon, on vient d'en parler. On est d'accord pour t'aider, même si l'idée de lui forcer la main nous plait pas trop. »_

_- Vous forcez rien, Tat-chan. Il avait dit oui._

_« Mais tu dis toi-même qu'il risque de dire non si tu lui en reparle, donc quelque part, tu lui force la main. »_

_- Bah non. Il peut encore dire non au dernier moment. Mais si ça se produit, j'aurais fais tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il accepte._

_« Admettons. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu auras défini le lieu et l'heure et on se chargera du reste. »_

_- Merci, Tat-chan._

_« Me remercie pas encore, baka. Tu le feras si ça marche. Ce qui est pa gagné, parce que Kame est loin d'être con. »_

_- On verra. Bon, je file, faut que j'organise le truc, moi._

_« Bon courage alors. Salut Jin. »_

_Sur ces mots, tous deux raccrochèrent et Akanishi remit le téléphone dans sa poche._

10h20, 20 février 2011, appartement de Tôma

C'était son jour de repos, aussi Tôma s'éveilla-t-il tard ce matin-là. Après s'être longuement étiré dans tous les sens, le médecin se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Encore une fois, il était allé chez Junno, mais celui-ci ne semblait même plus surpris de le voir soir après soir. Comme si, finalement, le chanteur trouvait naturel de l'avoir dans son entourage. Pour la seconde fois, il avait joué aux jeux vidéos, mais pas seul, car Taguchi avait acheté une seconde manette. Soit disant parce que « regarder quelqu'un jouer, c'est nul ». Mais Ikuta n'était pas dupe. Il avait parfaitement compris que c'était pour lui que son cadet avait fait cette acquisition, puisqu'il était le seul à accepter cette passion sans restriction et, mieux, à tenter d'y prendre part. Et cette petite attention toute simple avait vraiment fait plaisir au thérapeuthe, car cela signifiait que Junno pensait au moins un peu à lui, même si ce n'était pas encore de la façon qu'il souhaitait. Mais au moins, il semblait désormais faire partie de ses amis, ce qui n'avait pas pris longtemps, car la star paraissait accorder facilement sa confiance (peut-être un peu trop. Il lui faudrait le mettre en garde contre ça lorsqu'ils seraient plus proches).

Lorsqu'il eut vidé sa tasse et fait la vaisselle, le médecin s'attaqua à la préparation des bentos qu'il avait prévu d'apporter à l'élu de son cœur. Ne connaissant pas ses goûts, il décida d'un assortiment relativement conséquent, en partant du principe qu'un danseur était un sportif et avait donc besoin de pas mal manger pour restaurer l'énergie perdue à l'entraînement. Une fois les couvercles des deux boites refermés, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule murale, qui indiquait midi moins dix. Il plaça les deux bentos dans un sac, puis prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son cadet, qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur.

11h53, 20 février 2011, Jimusho, salle de répétition de KAT-TUN

Alors que la musique résonnait toujours dans la pièce et que les membres du groupe continuaient à répéter pour être parfaitement synchronisés, une mélodie intruse se fit entendre, troublant l'ordre et tous s'immobilisèrent. Pourssant un soupir d'exaspération, Nakamaru alla éteindre la chaine hifi et pesta.

- Encore ? Nan mais sérieux, les gars, vous pouvez pas éteindre vos portables pendant les répètes ? C'est la troisième fois ce matin ! Junno, répond ou ça va continuer.

- Hé, on y est pour rien, nous, protestèrent en chœur Koki et Tatsuya, en fusillant leur ami du regard.

- Désolé, s'excusa Taguchi en se dirigeant vers son sac.

- Déjà qu'on a plus Kame et qu'on est bien embêtés de plus être que quatre, on va pas s'en sortir si ça continue, rouspéta encore l'aîné en second.

- Relax, Maru, essaya de l'apaiser l'aîné principal.

Pendant qu'il râlait, Junno avait tiré son téléphone de son sac et souri en découvrant l'identité de son correspondant.

- Tôma ? C'est cool de t'entendre, mais je suis un peu occupé là…

- TRES occupé ! corrigea Yuichi de loin.

« Oh désolé. Je fais vite. J'ai préparé des bentos et je me demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi. »

- Ah… Heu ben pourquoi pas. Mais on a pas fini, là…

« Pas grave, j'attendrais. Rien ne me presse aujourd'hui, je ne travaille pas. »

- Veinard… marmonna alors le géant des KAT-TUN, assez bas pour n'être compris ni de ses amis ni de son interlocuteur.

« Tu dis ? »

- Rien rien. Bah écoute, je sais pas quand on aura fini, alors viens à l'agence. Je te ferais rentrer en attendant. Comme ça, tu verras un pro à l'œuvre, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en sachant très bien que ses camarades réagiraient.

- Le "pro" ferait bien de se remettre au boulot en vitesse, avant de se prendre mon pied au cul ! menaça alors Koki, faisant rire Tôma qui l'avait entendu.

- Ouais ouais, lui répondit Taguchi, hilare.

« Ca ne va pas déranger, tu es sûr ? », demanda Ikuta.

- Nan nan, c'est bon, viens. Bippe juste quand t'es en bas. A plus.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et rangea son portable.

- Enfin ! fit encore Nakamaru. Si le standard de monsieur Taguchi a fini de sonner, on va peut-êtr pouvoir s'y remettre.

- Désolé, s'excusa encore Junno.

La répétition reprit donc son cours jusqu'à ce que, vingt minutes plus tard, le portable bippe.

- Taguchi, je vais te tuer ! s'exclama Tanaka en levant les mains vers l'avant comme pour étrangler son ami.

- Je vais chercher Tôma et je reviens ! Je me grouille !

- T'AS INTERET ! cria encore le rappeur, mais son camarade était déjà dehors.

Junno fila comme une flèche dans le couloir, manquant percuter au passage Masuda et Tegoshi, ses collègues de News, qui revenaient à leur salle et se regardèrent, abasourdis.

- C'était quoi ça ? une fusée ? demanda Yuya en clignant des yeux.

- Aucune idée, répondit Takahisa en haussant les épaules, avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur local.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il fit ouvrir la porte par le vigile posté à l'entrée en lui expliquant que le visiteur était avec lui.

- Désolé de débarquer à l'improviste, s'excusa le kiné.

- Pas grave, mais viens vite, sinn les autres vont me démolir.

Il entraîna donc son aîné jusqu'à leur étage et ouvrit rapidement, poussant le thérapeuthe à l'intérieur devant lui.

- Bon, voilà, assieds-toi, lui dit-il. Quand la séance de torture sera finie, on ira manger.

Un grand "aïe" ponctua la fin de sa phrase, car, levant la main, Ueda venait de lui taper sur la tête.

- Méheu… protesta-t-il en se frottant le crâne. Espèce de brute.

Un éclat de rire du médecin salua cette constatation.

- Pauvre martyre, rigola Ikuta.

- T'as vu ça ? fit Junno, ravi de voir qu'au moins une personne compatissait. Il en a pas l'air comme ça, mais comme il fait de la boxe, Tat-chan a vachement de force dans les bras.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit l'intéressé en levant le yeux au ciel. On lui dira. Allez, le martyre, on s'y remet.

- Chef, oui chef ! répliqua alors le plus jeune des deux, en mimant un petit salut militaire.

La musique reprit et les quatre garçons se remirent en place. Avec étonnement, Tôma se rendit compte du sérieux qui était apparu sur les traits de son cadet et contrastait avec son air comique précédent. Mais quand il le vit danser, il en oublia tout le reste. Il avait beau ne rien y connaître en danse, Junno était sans conteste doué. Très doué même. Le voir se mouvoir en rythme était presque envoûtant, tant le moindre geste était fluide et naturel.

Après un moment, en sueur, les garçons ôtèrent leur t-shirt pour être plus à l'aise et Tôma, les yeux exorbités, manqua s'étrangler. Du regard, il suivit malgré lui une petite goutte de transpiration, qui se traçait un chemin atrocement lent, le long de ses pectoraux, puis de son ventre, passant près de son nombril, pour finir sa course à la lisière de son pantalon. Il déglutit péniblement. Il aurait voulu être cette goutte, pour pouvoir toucher l'objet de ses désirs, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas encore. C'était bien trop tôt, puisqu'il venait tout juste de passer du statut de "connaissance" à celui d'"ami".

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, ils attrapèrent une serviette dans leurs affaires et s'épongèrent, puis se laissèrent choir un peu où ils étaient, essouflés et haletants.

- Dis donc, Tôma, c'est pas un peu tard pour entrer à l'agence ? lança soudain Koki pour taquiner le médecin.

- Quoi ? fit ce dernier qui n'avait pas saisi.

- Bah les seuls macs qui entrent ici sont des Johnny's, des chorégraphes ou des managers, expliqua Maru.

- Ah…

- Tu pourrais, tu sais, intervint Junno.

- Je pourrais quoi ? demanda Ikuta, qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Entrer ici. Faire partie des Johnny's. T'es assez canon pour ça, précisa Taguchi.

A ces mots, le cœur du kiné manqua un battement. "T'es assez canon pour ça"… Taguchi avait-il la moindre idée de ce que ces simples mots signifiaient pour lui ? Non, bien sûr. Il avait lancé ça comme ça, sans y penser. Mais pour lui qui l'aimait tant, en était tout retourné. Et le pire, c'était que ça se voyait.

- Et, visez ça, les gars ! Il rougit, le "petit" Ikuta ! s'exclama Koki, mort de rire. Bah alors, t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

La question fit sursauter l'intéressé, qui vira aussitôt au cramoisi. Il avait été découvert ? Si vite ? c'était une catastrophe !

Sa réaction n'échappa pas à l'œil de lynx du rappeur.

- Arrête, sérieux, c'est ça ? fit-il, stupéfait. Mais de qu…

Il s'interrompit, réalisant à partir de quel moment leur nouvel ami avait changé de couleur.

- Ah la vache ! rugit-il. Hé, Taguchi, t'as un super ticket, là ! Saute sur l'occaze !

L'incompréhension la plus totale se peignit sur les traits de l'interpellé, qui regarda son collègue avec attention, avant de fixer le thérapeuthe.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda-t-il, manifestement perdu.

- Oui, Tôma, qu'est ce que je veux dire ? rigola encore Tanaka, écroulé sur le sol.

- Arrête, Koki, t'es lourd, dit Maru qui avait pitié de la gêne visible du médecin.

Et le rappeur de se tordre de rire sur le sol, sous le regard interloqué de Junno et celui, plus que confus, du praticien.

C'était de pire en pire. Là, il avait pratiquement le couteau sous la gorge. Il allait devoir lui dire. Et se déclarer si tôt n'était pas DU TOUT ce qu'il avait prévu. Bien trop peu de temps s'était écoulé depuis la rupture qu'avait vécue son cadet et il y avait à peine une chance sur un million qu'il accepte ses sentiments. Sans même parler d'y répondre. Il allait droit dans le mur en faisant ça, c'était obligé. Et pourtant…

- Alors, ces bentos, on va les manger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait naturel.

- Bah si tu veux, fit Taguchi. On sort ? J'ai chaud.

Et lui donc… Avoir celui qu'il aimait si près de lui, seulement à demi vêtu était une vraie torture.

- D'accord. Je te suis.

Tout en lui emboîtant le pas sous les quolibets gentillets de Koki, Tôma se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Pourquoi, Kami-sama, POURQUOI était-il allé se fourrer dans la gueule du loup ? Il aurait du savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et maintement, c'était trop tard, il était acculé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour et que Junno s'assit sur un banc, le kiné ne savait toujours pas de quelle façon aborder le sujet. Pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires, il entreprit de sortir les deux bentos de son sac et en tendit un à son voisin, avec des baguettes.

- Merci, fit le plus jeune en prenant le tout dans un sourire adorable qui étreignit le cœur de son interlocuteur.

- Je t'en prie. Ecoute, Junno, il faut que je…

Il fut coupé dans son élan par son cadet, qui s'extasiait sur le contenu de sa boite.

- C'est toi qui as préparé tout ça ? C'et génial !

- Junno, s'il te plait, éc…

- Hé, c'est trop bon ! s'exclama encore le chanteur après avoir mordu dans un onigiri.

- Je… tenta encore Tôma.

- T'es vraiment doué. Moi, je sers à rien dans une cuisine, rigola le KAT-YTUN.

- Je t'aime !

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul. Sans forme, sans rien. Et, visiblement, ces trois mots si simples et pourtant si puissants, avaient fait beuguer meur destinataire. En effet, celui-ci s'était figé, un sushi coincé dans ses baguettes, à mi-chemin de sa bouche ouverte. Il la referma, reposa la nourriture à sa place initiale et fixa son interlocuteur.

- Quoi ? fit-il avec une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas lui-même.

- Je… suis amoureux de toi, Junno, répéta le kiné, pas franchement à l'aise.

Il aurait voulu prendre son temps, lui dire ça autrement, avec plus de rafinement, pendant un dîner par exemple, au lieu de se déclarer à la sauvette, presque entre deux portes, parce que Tanaka avait décidé de jouer les boulets. Mais là, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le manque total de réaction de Taguchi face à son aveu.

- Heu… Junno ? Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Tu… m'aime ? répéta le danseur, abasourdi.

- Oui. Désolé.

Ca, c'était stupide comme réponse. Pourquoi s'excusait-il d'éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Là encore, c'était sorti tout seul. Comme si, malgré lui, il cherchait à atténuer le choc que son vis à vis venait de recevoir. Le silence s'installa. Se prolongea. S'éternisa.

- Junno ? tenta doucement Ikuta.

Seul un blanc lui répondit et l'aîné craignit d'avoir même brisé leur amitié toute neuve.

- Je suis très ouché, mais je ne… commença soudain le KAT-TUN.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aime pas, l'interrompit le médecin, reprit par l'espoir. Mais tu l'as dis toi-même : tu n'es pas fais pour être seul et tu n'aime pas ça. Et j'ai constaté que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te comprenne, qui ne te juge pas et fasse attention à toi. En somme, tout ce que quelqu'un qui t'aime peut, seul, t'apporter. Laisse-moi essayer d'être cette personne, s'il te plait.

16


	19. Chapter 19 : Bien joué, Jin !

- Alors, qu'en pense-tu ? insista Tôma en constatant que son voisin restait sasn réaction.

- Tu es conscient qu'il y a des chances pour que je ne t'aime jamais ? interrogea Junno en fixant son regard sur son aîné.

- Mais il y a aussi des chances pour que tu tombe finalement amoureux de moi, sourit le kiné. Et puis je t'aime, alors j'attendrais. Indéfiniment s'il le faut.

- C'est ce que je disais aussi… Tu vois le résultat…

- C'est différent, parce que les "rôles" sont inversés. Et puis toi, tu ne me traite pas comme un chien.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Embarrassant et pesant. Dans un soupir intérieur, Ikuta referma le bento auquel il n'avait pas touché et le rangea dans son sac, laissant le sien à son cadet. Il se leva ensuite, au grand étonnement du chanteur.

- Tu pars ?

- Oui. Je conçois que la situation ne soit pas évidente pour toi, alors je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça tranquillement.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, heureux du tact dont faisait preuve le médecin à son égard et regarda le praticien ajuster la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, avant de se diriger vers le bâtiment, pour en sortir. Il était presque arrivé à la porte, lorsque la voix de Taguchi s'éleva, l'arrêtant.

- Tôma ?

- Oui ? fit l'interpellé sans se retourner.

- Merci. C'est la première fois que je reçois une déclaration de quelqu'un d'autre qu'une fan et… ça me touche beaucoup.

Un sourire que Junno ne vit pas fleurit sur les lèvres du thérapeute et celui-ci quitta la Jimusho.

14h45, 20 février 2011, appartement de Kazuya

Le plan de Jin était simple : 1) s'occuper des préparatifs en cachette de son Kazu 2) attendre que les gars l'emmènent à l'endroit prévu le jour J à l'heure H 3) tadaaaaa !

Enfin sauf que le 1) risquait d'être un peu délicat à mettre en oeurvre, dans la mesure où sa petite tortue ne sortait pas tellement de l'appartement.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte et la réferma. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'annoncer son retour par un "tadaima !", car son cadet se propulsa vers lui aussi vite que le lui permettaient les muscles de ses bras et encercla la taille de son aîné de ses bras, le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

- Jin, tu es rentré ! Okaeri ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ! s'exclama Kazuya en posant la joue sur son ventre.

Stupéfait d'une telle réaction, Akanishi lui caressa doucement les cheveux, appréciant la pression qu'exerçait le plus jeune sur lui.

- Je viens de revenir, baka. Pourquoi je serais reparti ?

- Mais tu avais l'air tellement en colère…

- Ca veut rien dire. Je vais pas te quitter pour ça. Je vais plus jamais te quitter, tu sais.

Ces paroles semblèrent rassurer Kame, qui, ayant cru au pire, soupira de soulagement.

- En tout cas, me refais jamais une peur pareille. J'ai trop besoin de toi.

Cette déclaration, qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue dans la bouche de son cadet bien que celui-ci le lui démontre continuellement, toucha Jin au plus haut point et il referma ses bras autour de des épaules du plus jeune.

- T'étais passé où ? s'enquit soudain Kamenashi.

- J'avais besoin de penser à certaines choses.

- Mais… t'as dormi où ?

- Hé, zen, tout va bien. Je suis là, pas vrai ? fit Jin sans répondre à la question qui ne lui semblait pas si importante.

- Je t'aime, Jin. Je t'aime tellement…

Cette fois, une boule d'émotion se forma dans la gorge d'Akanishi, car il était rare que ces mots franchissent les adorables lèvres de son cadet. Et il craqua.

- Kazu ?

- Hum ?

- Je veux toujours t'épouser, tu sais.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du plus jeune, qui s'écarta légèrement et leva la tête pour le fixer.

- Hein ? Sérieux ? Mais le fauteuil…

- Je m'en contrefous, de ce fauteuil à la con, Kazu ! répliqua Jin. Je te l'ai déjà dis, il n'y a que toi qui le considère comme un obstacle. C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, c'est celui qui est dessus. D'autant qu'il est sur la voie de la guérison.

Il y eut un silence, puis Kazuya s'exclama :

- A ce sujet, j'ai senti quelque chose ! Comme des dizaines d'épingles qui me piquaient les jambes.

- Hein ? Quand ?

- La nuit dernière. C'était très désagréable d'ailleurs.

- On s'en fout ! Putain, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Faut que j'appelle le doc tout de suite !

- Hein ? fit Kamenashi sans comprendre.

La mine interloquée qu'il arborait à ce moment-là fit rire l'aîné. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait fait tournoyer son compagnon… mais il n'était pas certain que celui-ci apprécierait cette démontration d'enthousiasme.

- Ma petite tortue a une mémoire de poisson rouge ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Gna gna gna…

L'hilarité d'Akanishi redoubla, puis il expliqua :

- Le kiné a dis que je devais le prévenir si tu sentais quelque chose.

- Ah…

- Donc je l'appelle ! Ah non, d'abord je veux ta réponse.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'épouse toujours, oui ou non ?

- T'es sûr de toi ?

- Certain.

- Alors oui.

- Yatta !

- Baka…

- Oh faut que j'appelle les gars pour leur dire que le plan est plus néc… Oups…

Il s'interrompit en constatant qu'il venait de gaffer fort stupidement. Car bien sûr, on cadet n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'emploi du mot.

- Quel plan ?

- Heu nan, c'est rien, répondit très vite l'aîné, qui sentait le roussi, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de son fiancé.

- Jin… fit ce dernier d'un ton menaçant.

- Je te jure !

- Jin, si tu dis rien, j'appelle Tat-chan pour savoir, menaça le cadet.

En effet, ce dernier n'était pas sans savoir que, de la même façon que lui-même appellait Nakamaru quand il avait besoin d'un conseil ou d'une aide quelconque, Akanishi criait au secours à leur aîné à la moindre occasion. Et Tatsuya était si gentil qu'il ne lui refusait jamais rien.

- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il.

- Disons que… j'avais plus ou moins prévu un kidnapping, avoua le plus âgé.

- Pardon ? manqua s'étrangler Kazuya.

- Désolé…

- Attend, tu veux dire que tu comptais te passer de mon accord ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Oui. Enfin non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Tu t'es trahi tout seul, Bakanishi, jeta alors Kazuya, avant de rouler jusqu'à la chambre.

Une fois là, il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Il avait beau l'aimer à la folie, il trouvait juste de faire la gueule pour le principe. Parce que si on y réfléchissait bien, il était flatteur de penser que Jin voulait l'épouser au point d'envisager un tel stratagème. Mais bon, quand même, c'était abusé. Il n'était pas un pion, bordel.

Aïe aïe aïe, la grosse gaffe… Là, Jin avait sévèrement merdé. Il le savait et se demandait bien comment rattraper cette bourde monumentale. Il aurait du prévoir la réaction de son compagnon. La seule solution pour rattraper le coup était de s'applatir comme une carpette, de se répendre en excuses. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes.

Entrant à son tour dans la chambre, il s'approcha.

- Kazu ?

- Hum… répondit seulement ce dernier en tournant les pages d'un magazine de décoration bien trop vite pour avoir le temps de lire ou regarder quoi que ce soit.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. J'aurais pas du faire ça. C'était une idée stupide et je te demande pardon de l'avoir envisagée.

Stupéfait, Kamenashi leva les yeux de la revue qu'il tenait et l'observa.

- Ok… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Jin ?

- Kazu, s'il te plait…

- Bordel, tu dois VRAIMENT te sentir coupable…

- Encore plus que tu crois.

- Bon.

- Tu me pardonne ? questionna l'aîné en faisait des yeux de chat potté.

- Mouais. Je suis trop gentil…

- Bon, allez, j'appelle le doc, fit l'aîné, avant de sortir son portable.

15h10, 20 février 2011, appartement de Tôma

Réfléchissant à son étrange conversation avec l'élu de son cœur, le thérapeute se fit un thé bien chaud et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le journal du jour, lorsque son portable sonna. Se dirigeant vers son sac, il en sortit le téléphone et en ouvrit le clapet, prenant ainsi la communication.

- Allô ?

« Ikuta-sensei ? Akanishi Jin. Vous m'aviez dis de vous tenir informé si l'état de Kazuya présentait des changements. »

Flûte… Même quand il n'était pas physiquement là, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond arrivait à lui empoisonner la vie. Déjà que, par sa faute, il devait ramasser les morceaux du cœur de Junno à la petite cuillère et les recoller…

- En effet. Et bien ?

« Alors cette nuit, il dit qu'il a senti comme des dizaines d'aiguilles qui lui piquaient les jembes. C'est encourageant, n'est ce pas ? »

Il avait envie d'envoyer bouler son interlocuteur qui le dérangeait en plein dans ses rêves heureux juste pour lui parler de celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde, mais il ne le fit pas. Prenant un ton des plus professionnels, il répondit :

- Absolument. Dans ce cas, je passerais voir ce qu'il en est demain. En attendant, faites ce que je vous avais recommandé. Ca ne peut lui faire que du bien.

« Très bien. On vous attend demain alors. »

- C'est cela. Bonne journée, Akanishi-san. Au revoir, souhaita Tôma d'un ton neutre, avant de refermer le clapet d'un geste sec.

Il savait qu'il aurait du se réjouir que son cadet progresse sur le chemin de la guérison, par l'idée qu'il pourrait remarcher plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait... mais il ne le pouvait pas. Chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom d'une façon ou d'une autre, il repensait aux tourments endurés par Junno sous son joug et ça le rendait fou. Rejoignant son thé, il tourna distraitement sa cuillère dedans, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Taguchi. Il espérait vraiment qu'il prendrait la décision qui pourrait les rendre heureux tous les deux. Tout ce qu'il voulait au monde, c'était l'aimer et s'occuper de lui comme il le méritait.

16h10, appartement de Kazuya

Tous deux étaient sur le canapé, la tête de Kazuya reposant sur les cuisses de Jin qui regardait la télévision. Le silence persista un bon moment, puis le plus âgé déclara :

- Kazu, faut prévenir ta famille.

Pris par surprise, l'interpellé quitta des yeux le livre qu'il lisait et tourna la tête vers son fiancé.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Le mariage. Faut que t'appelle tes parents et tes frères, sinon ils auront pas le temps de s'organiser. Déjà que c'est très juste...

- Bah on a le temps.

- Non justement. Alors fais-le maintenant, ce sera bouclé.

Un grognement lui répondit. Akanishi avait raison, bien sûr, Kame le savait... mais il avait horreur des corvées obligatoires du genre conversations téléphoniques. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix...

- Bon, ben passe le téléphone, soupira-t-il d'un air de martyr, en se soulevant pour que son aîné puisse se lever.

- Fais pas cette tête, on croirait un cndmné à l'échafaut.

- C'est pas loin... rétorqua le plus jeune en se remettant assis.

- Tu exagère, observa Jin en lui tendant le combiné dont il s'empara sans enthousiasme.

- Nan. Yuichiro et Koji vont me tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah de les prévenir que maintenant.

- C'est pas de ta faute en même temps.

- Nan mais ça va rien empêcher.

- Et Yuya, tu pense qu'il te laissera en vie ?

- Ca m'étonnerait...

De fait, comme il l'avait préssenti, les conversations furent houleuses avec ses aînés comme avec son cadet, qui le traitèrent tout d'abord d'enfoiré, avant de se calmer en apprenant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Quant à sa mère, elle poussa de hauts cris, déplorant qu'elle n'auait jaaaaaamais le temps de trouver une tenue adéquate en si peu de jours et que, Kami-sama, son fils manquait parfois cruellement de sens pratique.

- Ca va, 'kaa-chan, c'est pas le mariage du siècle non plus, râla Kazuya, agacé.

« Mon troisème fils est une idole et il se marie. Je ne peux tout de même pas arrivée attifée n'importe comment. », répliqua Mme Kamenashi.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis plus grand chose là, répliqua aigrement le plus jeune, avant de pousse un "aïe !" en se frottant le crâne, fusillant son compagnon du regard.

« Jin t'as frappé ? », devina sa mère. « Tant mieux, ça te mettra peut-être du plomb dans la tête. »

- Pffff, vous êtes tous ligués contre moi... Bon, vous arrivez quand ?

« Que t'ont dis tes frères ? »

- Ils ont parlé du 22.

« Alors on s'arrangera pour arriver à cette date aussi. Ca ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de temps. Et Yuya va râler. »

- C'est déjà fais. Je l'ai eu sur son portable. Il était "ravi" à l'idée de "se déguiser en pingouin" comme il l'a dit...

« C'est tout lui ça. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire si je veux qu'on puisse arriver pour le 22. A très vite, mon petit. »

Sur ces mots, elle coupa la communication, faisant soupirer le futur marié.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jin.

- Rien, répondit Kame, pas d'humeur. On peut savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Depuis quand tu me frappe ? T'es devenu dingue ou quoi ?

- Depuis que tu dis des conneries plus grosses que le fauteuil et toi réunis. Et j'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le faut.

Comme le silence seul lui répondait, il se pencha. Tout près. Bien trop pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Kazuya, qui sentit son souffle enivrant se déposer sur ses lèvres, lui provoquant un frisson incontrôlable.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Kazu, parce que je le répèterais pas : je veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ce genre de truc. Ca me rend dingue que tu sois si défaitiste alors que, bordel, t'as senti un truc dans tes jambes, ce qui veut dire que tu vas bientôt remarcher.

Il était affolant de constater à quel point inimaginable le cadet était devenu dépendant du moindre contact venant de son aîné. Comme un drogué en manque perpétuel, il lui fallait chaque jour des contacts plus ou moins étroits avec lui. Et, en cet instant, les lèvres trop proches de son compagnin l'hypnotisaient littéralement, l'empêchant d'entendre réellement les paroles qui en sortaient.

- Kazu, je te sens pas attentif là. Je suis en train de t'engueuler alors j'aimerais bien que tu m'écoute, fit remarquer Jin.

- Je suis pourtant suspendu à tes lèvres, répondit l'intéressé.

Akanishi remarqua alors la direction du regard de son fiancé et éclata de rire.

- Ah c'est ça... Bah dis-le, baka.

Et sur ces mots, posant la main sur sa nuque, Jin pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, glissant sa langue entre elles, appuyant légèrement sur les dents nacrées pour réclamer un passage qui lui fut accordé avec empressement. Aussitôt, sa langue trouva sa jumelle et se lança avec elles dans une danse torride, l'entourant, la palpant, la taquinant avec fougue et passion, la lâchant quelques instants, pour la reprendre presque aussi vite, au point qu'ils en perdirent tous deux le souffle, devant respirer par le nez.

Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, le désir s'était emparé d'eux et ils haletaient, frustrés de savoir que l'accomplissement qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux n'était pour le moment pas réalisable. Il fallait qu'ils pensent à autre chose très vite, car presque deux mois sans faire l'amour commençait à leur peser et à créer un manque qui grandissait de jour en jour.

- J... Jin, tu as prévenu Reio ? interrogea Kazuya d'une voix rauque, se raccrochant à la première idée qui lui passait par la tête.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'aîné pour réagir.

- Heu... oui je l'ai appelé hier.

- Ah. Ok.

Sujet de conversation très vite épuisé. Et aucun autre ne se profilait à l'horizon. Ne restait qu'à espérer une intervention divine, sinon...

Et soudain, la sonnette retentit. Kami-sama, merci pour la rapidité. C'était service express.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama Kame en se propulsant à toute vitesse vers la petite rampe qui lui permettait de franchir la marche d'entrée.

Décalant un peu son fauteuil, il ouvrit la porte et sourit en découvrant l'identité du visiteur.

- Pi ! Tu tombe à pic ! Entre !

- Salut, Kame, fit le leader de News en franchissant le seuil. Ravi de l'apprendre. Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu nous empêche de nous sauter dessus.

- Et t'es content ? Je pige pas là, fit Yamashita, interloqué.

- On va dire que ça nous arrange que tu fasses chaperon malgré toi.

- Génial, me voilà dans un rôle de duègne. J'avais pas encore eu ça, répliqua Tomohisa, amusé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amenait à la base ? questionna son cadet en le suivant au salon.

- Hé, Pi ! s'exclama alors Jin, content de voir son meilleur ami.

- J'ai des trucs à voir avec un certain baka, répondit le leader de News aussi bien à l'intention de son cadet que de son aîné.

- He ? fit ledit baka, qui ne paraissait pas avoir compris l'allusion, au contraire de son fiancé, plus intuitif.

- Ok, je vais dans la chambre regarder la télé, déclara donc Kazuya en y dirigeant son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, Yamapi se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, désespéré par le manque de réaction de son ami, soupira profondément.

- Des fois, je me demande si tu le fais exprès, Bakanishi.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fais ? fit la voix de Jin depuis la cuisine.

Il revint un instant plus tard en tenant deux cannettes de bière et en tendit une à son cadet, puis s'assit à côté de lui.

- Sankyu, fit le News en la décapsulant, avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Alors, tu m'explique ?

- Jin... Tu m'avais pas demandé d'organiser un truc pour Kame ?

- Aaaaaah siiiiii ! fit Akanishi dans un éclair de compréhension.

- Baka...

- Alors ?

- Alors faut que tu m'explique en détails ce que tu veux, parce que je ne suis pas devin et je dois organiser ça pour demain alors j'ai pas de temps à perdre.


	20. Chapter 20 : Réconciliation

**Chapitre 20**

**Réconciliation**

Une heure plus tard, souhaitant prendre congé de ses amis, Yamapi alla frapper à la porte de la chambre, qu'il ouvrit.

- Kame, j'y vais. A plus.

Détournant le regard de la télévision, son cadet le fixa.

- Oh. Ok.t'as vu ce que tu voulais avec Jin ?

- Ca a pas été une mince affaire, mais ouais, répondit Yamashita.

- Ok. Ben à la prochaine alors.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du news, alors que Kazuya reportait son attention sur l'émission qu'il suivait.

Le leader de KAT-TUN serait surpris de la vitesse à laquelle arriverait cette "prochaine".

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Tomohisa, Jin fit à son tour irruption dans la pièce où se trouvait son fiancé.

- Dis, Kazu, si on sortait ?

- Hum ? Non, pas envie, répondit l'interpellé sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Mais visiblement, "non" n'était pas une réponse qui faisait partie du vocabulaire d'Akanishi et ce dernier s'empressa de passer derrière le fauteuil de son compagnon, avant de le faire pivoter et de le pousser vers l'entrée de l'appartement… au grand mécontentement de son cadet.

- Hé, Akanishi, quelle lettre t'as pas compris dans le mot "non" ? aboya celui-ci en tournant la tête pour le fusiller du regard.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Kazu, répliqua Jin avec ironie.

- Joue pas au plus fin ! Je t'ai dis que je voulais pas sortir, bordel ! T'es sourd ?

- Et moi je te dis qu'il faut qu'on sorte, rétorqua le plus âgé sans perdre son calme face à la soudaine mauvaise humeur de son compagnon.

- Et qu'est ce qui justifie cette sortie ? demanda encore le plus jeune avec un regard qui signifiait clairement "si t'as pas une bonne raison, je t'explose".

- Il faut bien qu'on se trouve des costumes pour le mariage, expliqua finalement l'aîné.

Il y eut un silence, comme si Kazuya méditait cette réponse.

- Mouais, c'est une bonne raison, consentit-il à dire dans une grimace.

- Ah bah cache ta joie… T'as l'air heureux, ça fait plaisir… marmonna Jin, douché et très déçu. Si tu préfère regarderla télé que t'occuper du mariage, dis-le tout de suite.

La remarque fit sursauter Kamenashi. Ah non, il ne fallait surtout pas que son Jin s'imagine des trucs qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être !

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! je suis très content ! Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en espérant que son soudain enthousiasme ferait oublier qu'il traînait les pieds un instant plus tôt.

- Mouais… Jolie tentative de rattrapage aux branches…

- Allons-y ! fit encore Kazuya en se propulsant jusqu'à l'entrée.

Jin le rejoignit et se chaussa, puis attrapa ses inséparables chaêau et lunettes de soleil dont il se para, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de laisser passer son fiancé sans prononcer un mot.

Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une boutique de confection spécialisée, le silence devint pesant et la gorge de Kame sèche. Son compagnon marchait tranquillement à côté de lui, calant son allure sur la vitesse de ses propres tours de roues, pourtant il ne le regardait pas comme il le faisait d'habitude. Pire, il regardait devant lui sans lui prêter attention. Le cadet savait bien qu'il avait fait une boulette monumentale en réagissant comme il l'avait fait, qu'il avait été con… mais il ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup. Jamais, même au plus fort de ses colères envers lui, Jin ne s'était montré si distant. C'était insupportable. A choisir, Kazuya aurait encore préféré l'entendre lui crier dessus, lui dire ses quatre vérités comme il le faisait d'ordinaire. Il aurait préféré une franche explosion à cette colère froide, à ce ressentiment presque palpable… à cette brusque indifférence. Le voir comme ça serra très douloureusement le cœur du plus jeune et, soudain, la peur panique de le perdre le submergea.

Poussant sur ses bras comme un possédé, Kamenashi dépassa son fiancé, puis fit faire volte-face à son engin, coupant la route d'Akanishi, qui s'immobilisa.

- Je t'en prie, Jin, excuse-moi, ilmplora-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains, tout en levant la tête vers lui. Je te jure que ce mariage est aussi important pour moi que pour toi.

Le regard que l'interpellé posa sur lui était à la fois si froid et si triste, que le plus jeune reprit, les larmes aux yeux devant la non réaction de celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

- Jin, je t'en supplie… hurle-moi dessus si tu veux, mais dis-moi quelque chose…

Le silence dura encore quelques secondes, puis Akanishi prononça quelques mots… qui crucifièrent le cœur meurtri de son cadet. Surtout le dernier.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise, Kame ?

"Kame"… Il n'y avait que ses amis et connaissances, qui l'appellaient comme ça. Depuis le premier jour où ils étaient sortis ensemble, il avait toujours été "Kazu" pour Jin. Même furieux après lui, son aîné n'était jamais descendu plus bas qu'un simple "Kazuya"; Qu'il en soit arrivé au diminutif que même les fans utilisaient, déchira le cœur et l'âme du KAT-TUN en milliers de fragements et il éclata en sanglots, certain d'avoir fais la connerie qui le lui avait fait perdre à jamais.

- Pourquoi tu pleure ? questionna l'aîné qui ignorait quelles sombres pensées agitaient son cadet.

- Je ne... veux pas te... perdre... articula péniblement Kazuya d'une voix hachée. Je ne... peux pas vivre sans... toi...

Un silence suivit cet aveu larmoyant, puis Akanishi soupira.

- Sois pas con... J'ai pas fais tout ça pour te quitter à la première occasion, baka. Oui, je suis triste, déçu et blessé, mais quoi que tu dise et quoi que tu fasse, je t'aime alors je peux tout te pardonner, même les pires conneries. Et t'en as déjà fais pas mal, je suis vacciné.

- Jin... murmura le plus jeune, touché par ces paroles. Je suis tellement... désolé... Je voulais pas te... blesser. J'ai pas réfléchis avant de parler.

- Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de Bakanishi... Bakame, va, fit le plus âgé dans un sourire en coin.

Il ne l'avait pas volée, aussi Kamenashi accepta-t-il le repproche de bonne grâce. Le voir sourire, même ainsi, recollait quelque peu leas bribes du coeur morcellé du KAT-TUN, pourtant, il se sentait toujours aussi mal et coupable d'avoir fais de la peine à celui qu'il aimait tant.

- Allez, tire pas cette tronche, lança finalement Akanishi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, ce qu'il détestait.

- Ah non ! Laisse-mes... tifs tranquilles, bordel ! Est-ce que je... m'occupe des tiens, moi ? râla Kazuya à travers ses larmes en tentant d'applatir avec ses paumes les épis générés par le geste de son fiancé.

- Ah bah je préfère te voir comme ça : de mauvais poil, acerbe et coupant, répliqua Jin en souriant plus franchement.

- Quoi ? Attend, je suis pas que ça quand même ! s'indigna l'accusé.

Sa mine offensée fit bien rire son compagnon.

- Mais nan, Kazu, je te charie, c'est tout. Allez viens, on a du boulot.

Tous deux entrèrent dans la boutique de confection quelques instants plus tard et, aptès un moment, l'aîné montra à son cadet un somptueux costume blanc.

- Kazu, qu'est ce que tu pense de celui-là ?

- Heu, je suis pas sûr que le blanc soit ce qui t'aille le mieux, objecta le plus jeune.

- Mais pas pour moi, baka, pour toi. Depuis quand je fais du S, moi ?

- Mais pourquoi on commence par moi ?

- Parce que.

- C'est pas une réponse.

- Parce que ça me fait plaisir de m'occuper de toi en premier. Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Oui. Mais pourquoi blanc ?

- Parce que ça fait mariage. Et surtout parce que t'es juste sublissime dans cette couleur.

L'affirmation fit rire Kazuya.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Je me fringue jamais en blanc.

- Si, t'en as déjà porté dans quelques dramas.

- Parce que t'as regardé mes dramas ? s'étonna Kamenashi, qui l'ignorait.

- Tous.

- Tous ? Arrête, tu déconne ? Même "Kami ni shizuku" ?

- Ouais, même celui-là. J'ai failli lâcher l'affaire plusieurs fois tellement il est chiant, mais je l'ai vu jusqu'au bout.

- T'es maso ?

- Non, accro.

- A mes dramas ? s'amusa le cadet qui avait tout à fait compris.

- A celui qui joue dedans, plutôt.

C'était une évidence dans la mesure où ils allaient se marier, mais le plus jeune aimait tellement entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Jin, que jamais il ne se lasserait de ces "je t'aime", "tu me rends fou" et autres "je suis accro" qui franchissaient plus facilement les lèvres de son aîné que les siennes. Ce n'était bien sûr pas qu'il ne les pensait pas, mais il lui paraissait simplement plus naturel de le montrer que de le dire.

- Tu l'essaye ? demanda Jin dans un sourire auquel son compagnon était incapable de résister.

- Ok, donne, capitula-t-il sans même penser à tenter de résister d'une quelconque façon.

S'emparant des vêtements de cérémonie, il les posa sur ses genoux et dirigea son fauteuil vers la cabine. Une fois devant, il pivota vers son compagnon.

- Tu viens ? Je te rappelle que je ne peux pas me changer seul ici.

Jin le rejoignit en quelques pas et referma la petite porte, tandis que Kazuya faisait passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête.

L'étroitesse de l'endroit ainsi que la vision de la peau nue, pâle et parfaite, de son cadet, firent monter la température interne d'Akanishi de quelques degré et éveilla le désir en lui. Comme mus par une vie propre, ses doigts commencèrent à parcourir lentement le buste offert, suivant le douce courbure d'une épaule, puis descendant sur les pectoraux.

Le contact, auquel il ne s'attendait pas, fit sursauter, puis frissonner Kazuya.

- Jin, qu'est-ce que tu... Mmmmh...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement étouffé, lorsque son aîné comença à faire rouler ses tétons sous ses doigts. Ce simple geste risquait de lui faire perdre la tête malgré lui. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant que les choses aillent trop loin et qu'il ne soit plus capable de réfléchir.

- Jin, a... arrête. On... avait dit que... Et puis, pas ici... N'importe qui peut... entendre... souffla-t-il d'une voix hachée dans laquelle perçait le désir.

- Alors il va falloir que tu te fasse discret, mon Kazu, murmura à son tour Jin, avant de s'accroupir, puis de se pencher pour poser sa bouche sur l'un des boutons de chair durçi, pour le suçoter et mordiller délicatement, le taquinant de la langue de temps à autre.

L'effet fut immédiat : un nouveau gémissement plus prononcé franchit les lèvres de Kamenashi, bien vite étouffé par sa paume. Quand il disait qu'il le rendait fou rien qu'en le touchant... C'était affolant, presque effrayant.. mais si bon...

Sentir son cadet si réceptif électrisa Jin, qui se mit à parcourir le torse délicatement sculpté de ses lèvres avec une avidité d'autant plus croîssante, que les plaintes émises par osn compagnon ne cessaient plus. Il sentait la respiration de Kazuya s'accélérer de façon drastique, pouvant presque sentir les battements désordonnés de son coeur emballé. Ses yeux étaient légèremement voilés et sa bouche entrouverte derrière sa main comme pour chercher de l'air qui lui ferait défaut. Cette vision des plus érotiques n'arrangea pas l'excitation que le plus âgé s'était lui-même créée. Son cadet avait peut-être raison après tout, peut-être qu'il était bel et bien maso finalement. Surtout qu'ils seraient de nouveau frustrés tous les deux quand il en aurait terminé avec ce qu'il faisait, mais l'appel de la peau soyeuse de son fiancé était trop puissant. S'arranchant à ses pensées, l'aîné reprit le cheminement brûlant qu'il avait initié, se délectant de sentir son compagnon frissonner et se cambrer comme pour mieux s'offrir.

Mais soudain, les paumes de Kazuya se posèrent sur sa poitrine et appuyèrent légèrement, tandis que son souffle s'accélérait encore, preuve de l'effort qu'il fournissait sur lui-même.

- Non… fit-il d'une voix rauque et sourde. Arrête.

- Tu en as envie aussi, Kazu… Ne dis pas le contraire… souffla alors Jin d'une voix enjôleuse et tentatrice.

- Evidemment, que j'en ai envie ! Tu me chauffe depuis tout à l'heure ! répliqua le plus jeune d'une voix basse et sifflante. Mais c'est toi qui ne veux plus me prendre tant que je ne serais pas guéri parce que tu aurais l'impression de me violer, alors à quoi ça sert de nous torturer tous les deux ?

- Kazu…

- Sors de la cabine.

- Mais l'essayage…

- Je vais me démerder tout seul vu que t'es pas capable de contrôler tes pulsions.

- C'est pas ma faute si t'es aussi sexy et ban… désirable.

- Parce que c'est la mienne ? s'indigna Kazuya qui ne paraissait pas avoir remarqué la bourde.

- Shhhht, Kazu, pas si fort, les vendeuses vont entendre…

- Bah alors casse-toi de là !

- Kazu…

- J'ai dis barres-toi !

L'aîné s'exécuta en soupirant et se campa devant la porte, bras croisé comme un vigile de supermarché. Après quelques minutes, il entendit son fiancé souffler et jurer, signe qu'il se débattait probablement avec son jean. Il fut tenté de rentrer à nouveau mais, craignant la réaction de son compagnon, s'en abstint finalement.

Lorsque la petite porte s'ouvrit presque quinze minutes plus tard, Kazuya était échevelé et son visage congestionné des efforts qu'il venait de faire pour s'habiller. Sans compter qu'il semblait à présent de très mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, malgré ça, il était si magnifique dans le costume immaculé qu'il avait réussi à enfiler, que Jin en resta bouche bée.

- Quoi ? aboya le plus jeune, mal aimable au possible, quand il se rendit compte que son fiancé le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

A la base, il n'avait aucune intention de mal parler à son Jin, mais le temps passé à se changer l'avait épuisé, ce qui influait en mal sur son humeur.

- Rien, c'est juste que tu es si indescriptiblement superbe, que j'ai été saisi, répondit l'aîné.

En temps normal, ce compliment aurait eu le pouvoir de dérider Kamenashi, mais son énervement était tel, que sa réaction ne fut pas du tout celle escomptée par Jin.

- Bah encore heureux vu le mal que je me suis donné pour le mettre, répliqua aigrement Kazuya.

Cette remarque décontença l'aîné, qui resta quelques instants sans réaction, puis décida de passer outre.

- Heu... Tu te sens bien deans ? Je veux dire, il est pas trop large ou trop serré ?

- De ce que je constate, non, consentit à répondre le KAT-TUN en tentant de mettre sa mauvaise humeur de côté. Et tant mieux parce que c'est une épreuve que je suis pas prêt à revivre de si tôt.

Jin avait bien compris que son fiancé ne parlait pas du choix des costumes, mais de l'essage, aussi ne releva-t-il pas.

- Tu veux un coup de main pour l'enlever et remettre tes fringues ?

Un regard noir accueillit cette suggestion et Akanishi se hâta d'ajouter :

- Je te jure que je te toucherais pas. Mais tu as tellement eu l'air de galérer pour le mettre, que je me suis dis que tu aurais sûrement besoin d'aide pour l'opération inverse.

- Mouais... Je me demande si je dois te croire, fit Kazuya avec un regard suspicieux à son compagnon.

- Oh, Kazu... fit Jin, peiné.

- Ca va, ça va, amrmonna alors l'interpellé. Viens, mais si tu me touche, je te castre, ok ?

- Tu serais bien emmerdé après, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter l'aîné.

- Jin...

- J'ai compris, t'inquiète, fit-il en pénétrant à nouveau avec lui dans le minuscule espace.

Il le laissa retirer la veste, le gilet et la chemise avec des gestes lents qui, s'ils témoignaient de sa réelle fatigue, ressemblaient aussi beaucoup trop à un strip-tease inconscient. Captivé, Jin le regarda faire les yeux brillants, jusqu'à ce que, sentant le regard de son compagnon sur lui, le plus jeune en relève la tête.

- Jin, tu bave, se moqua soudain Kamenashi. Je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais quand même, tu en fais trop.

- Et tu es si modeste en plus, renchérit Jin sur le même ton.

- Absolument, approuva Kazuya avant d'éclater de rire. Nan, sérieux, t'aurais pu avaler des mouches. Je suis si intéressant que ça à regarder ?

- T'as même pas idée... répondit l'aîné d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- Toi, t'as encore des idées salaces...

- Comment faire autrement avec toi qui de déssape devant moi ?

- T'es infernal...

- Mais ça te plait.

- Ouais.

Cette fois, ce fut Akanishi qui s'esclaffa.

- C'est franc au moins. Mais tu le savais déjà.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu es un perpétuel appel au viol, sussura-t-il à son oreille.

- Jin... Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis...

- Ah mais je t'ai pas touché, se défendit l'accusé.

- Je me demande si tes insinuations perverses sont pas pires en fait, répliqua le cadet, toute mauvaise humeur envolée.

- Oh tout de suite...

- Allez, aide-moi à virer ça, qu'on rentre.

- Heu... oui, je vais t'aider, mais avant de rentrer, on doit encore s'occuper des alliances, objecta l'aîné.

A ces mots, un gémissement désespéré passa les lèvres du KAT-TUN.

- Pitié, Jin, pas aujourd'hui. Je suis claqué, là.

Il accompagna cette supplique d'un regard à faire rendre guimauve un coeur de pierre.

- Rah mais c'est déloyal, ça ! râla le plus âgé.

Le regard de chat potté s'accentua... et Akanishi craqua. Ah la la, son Kazu savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour l'amener où il le voulait. Il le connaissait trop bien, c'était dangereux.

- Bon bon, d'accord, céda-t-il, gagnant un sourire à faire fondre un iceberg. On choisira les alliances sur internet, ça te va ?

Le sourire s'agrandit, bouleversant l'aîné qui y était pourtant habitué.

- Oui, bonne idée. Merci, Jin.

Après une demi heure supplémentaire au cours de laquelle le choix de Jin se porta sur un smoking très élégant qui, selon Kazuya, le faisait ressembler à James Bond, chacun insista pour mayer les vêtements de l'autre, puis l'aîné suspendit les deux sacs cartonnés aux poignées du fauteuil et ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement.

18h45, 20 février 2011, appartement de Junno

Depuis son retour chez lui, ou plutôt depuis le départ de Tôma de la Jimusho, les paroles de son aîné résonnaient sans fin dans la tête de Junno, sans pour autant qu'il arrive à trouver une quelconque réponse. Le médecin semblait sincère, lorsqu'il affirmait sa volonté de s'occuper de lui et l'aimer comme il le méritait, mais après son expérience désastreuse avec Kame, Taguchi avait du mal à accorder de nouveau sa confiance sur ce plan-là. "Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide", comme disait le proverbe. Pourtant, la solitude commençait déjà à lui peser, comme une masse importante sur son coeur et son âme encore meurtris. Ah il allait finir fou à force de ressasser tout ça ! Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas se faire naturellement sans qu'il ait besoin de se prendre la tê... Mais oui ! C'était ça la solution ! Effectivement, retourner tout ça dans tous les sens ne faisait rien avancer, mais s'il laissait les évènements se dérouler tout seuls, il en résulterait probablement quelque chose de bien ! Après tout, il appréciait beaucoup Tôma alors...

Tout content d'avoir trouvé un remède qui satisferait tout le monde, le géant des KAT-TUN se leva d'un bond du canapé sur lequel il s'était laissé tomber en rentrant, arrêta de maltraiter ses cheveux ébouriffés par les mains qui les avaient agrippés comme si ça pouvait l'aider et esquissa un pas de danse joyeux... avant de s'immobiliser. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour annoncer sa décision au kiné ? Il n'était pas très doué pour s'exprimer, surtout sur ce sujet, alors ça n'allait pas être simple. Ou peut-être trop justement. Se donnant une gifle mentale, il alla chercher son portable et composa rapidement le numéro du médecin, sachant que s'il réfléchissait encore, il n'aurait plus le courage de le faire. Le thérapeute décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« Junno ? Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de tes nouvelles si rapidement ! », fit la voix joyeuse du médecin.

- ...

« Junno ? Tout va bien ? », demanda Tôma, inquiet de son silence.

[CLIC]

Il n'avait pas pu. Il s'était lâchement dégonflé au dernier moment. Et en plus, il avait racroché au nez d'un ami, ce qui ne se faisait pas, mais il ne se voyait pas lui dire ça comme ça, même si le téléphone était sûrement moins "dangereux" qu'un face à face.

Evidemment, son portable sonna dans les secondes qui suivirent la brusque coupure de la communication. Taguchi n'avait même pas besoin de consulter l'écran de l'appareil, pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Tôma.

[Première sonnerie]

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

[Deuxième sonnerie]

Pourquoi avait-il appelé ?

[Troisième sonnerie]

Pourquoi avait-il raccroché ?

[Quatrième sonnerie]

Pourquoi le courage lui manquait-il pour décrocher ?

[Cinquième sonnerie. Répondeur]

Junno soupira, puis laissa passer une minute et consulta sa boite vocale. La voix du kiné, angoissée, s'éleva dans le récepteur.

« Junno, c'est Tôma. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de racrocher au nez des gens et j'en déduis que quelque chose te tracasse et que tu as besoin d'en discuter, mais que tu n'ose pas parce que... enfin à cause de ma déclaration. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais tu peux m'en parler. Je reste ton ami avant tout, alors ne reste pas seul avec tes soucis. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. »

Voilà, en plus, il l'inquiétait. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre. Posant le téléphone sur la table basse, il s'en éloigna vivement comme d'un serpent venimeux, avant de se dire que le mieux était encore de l'éteindre, ce qu'il fit sans tarder. S'ils l'avaient vu, les gars auraient dit qu'il se mettait la tête dans le sable, que c'était reculer pour mieux sauter et que, de toute façon, il devrait bien parler à Tôma à un moment ou un autre... C'était vrai mais, en dépit de ses résolutions, il ne pouvait pas encore affronter le kiné.

Pour tenter de penser à autre chose, le KAT-TUN joua à la console, mais son regard était si souvent attiré par le portable désactivé qui paraissait l'appeler silencieusement, qu'il perdi partie sur partie. Agacé, il arrêta tout et se rabattit sur des DVD. Mais là encore, impossible de se concentrer, car son regard dérivait sans cesse. Après deux heures de ce petit jeu, il finit par exploser, adressant la parole à l'objet commevs'il était vivant et en mesure de lui répondre.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! pesta-t-il. J'y arrive pas, c'est tout ! C'est quand même pas un drame ! Je sais qu'il faut que je lui parle, mais je peux pas, tu comprends ça ?

Un silence suivit cette véhémente diatribe envers le malencontreux objet.

- Voilà que je parle à un téléphone maintenant... remarqua-t-il en se passant les mains sur le visage. Cette histoire est en train de me faire virer dingue.

S'emparant du portable, il le ralluma et se précipita sur sa messagerie. Comme il s'y attendait, il y avait des messages. Trois. Tous de Tôma. De plus en plus angoissé.

« Junno, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je t'en prie, rappelle-moi, il faut qu'on parle. »

Puis,

« Junno, est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose ? Ton silence me fait peur. Rappelle-moi pour me rassurer. »

Le dernier tenait en deux mots.

« J'arrive ! »

Le KAT-TUN raccrocha, pensif, puis sursauta violemment, effaré. Quoi ? Comment ça "j'arrive !" ? Mais quand ? Quelle heure était-il quand son ami avait laissé ce message ? La ré-écoute des informations précedant les fatidiques deux mots lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Vingt minutes... Il avait donc tout juste le temps de s'enfuir courageusement.

Se précipitant vers le vestibule, il se chaussa à vitesse supersonique, puis ouvrit la porte... et se retrouva face à Ikuta qui s'apprêtait à sonner. Tous deux écarquillèrent les yeux, l'un de stupeur, l'autre de soulagement et ils parlèrent en même temps.

- Tôma, c'était pas la peine de...

- Junno, tu vas bien ? J'étais tellement...

Tous deux s'interrompirent et Taguchi, acculé, ne put faire autrement que de le laisser entrer.

Dans le plus grand silence, le chanteur emboîta le pas à son invité jusu'au salon où celui-ci prit place tandis que, mal à l'aise, Taguchi restait debout à côté du sofa.

- Junno, qu'est ce qui se passe ? finit par demander le médecin, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

- Rien du tout, répondit très vite celui-ci. Tu t'en fais pour rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu as racroché ? Pourquoi tu as fais le mort ?

Un silence, que le thérapeute interpréta mal, suivit ces questions bien légitimes.

- C'est ma faute ? C'est à cause de ma déclaration que tu… Parce que si c'est le cas, je préfère encore…

- C'est d'accord, lâcha soudainement le chanteur, lui coupant la parole.

C'était sorti malgré lui. Il venait de passer plus de deux heures à répéter qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'en était pas capable… pour finalement qu'une réponse, à laquelle il n'avaot pas vraiment réfléchi, franchisse ses lèvres d'elle-même.

Stoppé dans son élan, Tôma, quant à lui, avait du mal à suivre le tortueux cheminement de pensées de son cadet.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? questionna-t-il, incertain.

Evidemment, il aurait été trop beau que son aîné comprenne sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer… Mal à l'aise, Junno se dirigea vers la fenêtre et, pour se donner une contenance, feignit de s'obssorber dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, alors qu'il était conscient des moindres gestes d'Ikuta derrière lui.

- Junno ? insista celui-ci en se levant pour le rejoindre.

- Tu… m'as demandé de te laisser une chance… de… nous laisser une chance…

Faisant brusquement le lien entre ses propres paroles et les simples mots prononcés par son cadet, le kiné écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il de dire ce qu'il pensait ? Il fallait qu'il s'en assure avant de se faire une fausse joie.

- Junno, fit-il d'une voix douce, est ce que… tu viens de dire que tu… accepte ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit et le cœur de Tôma manqua un battement.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, ni même si… ça pourra marcher entre nous mais…

- Mais tu veux essayer, compléta l'aîné, bouleversé. Ca me suffit.

Le KAT-TUN ignorait dans quoi il venait exactement de se lancer, mais une chose était sûre : ce n'était pas en ressassant le passé, qu'il pourrait aller de l'avant. Il était peut-être naïf, mais il avait envie de croire en la sincérité de son interlocuteur, de croire qu'il pouvait enfin être heureux. Il avait envie de s'entendre dire "okaeri !" le soir après une dure journée de travail, d'avoir quelqu'un qui le comprenne et ne le juge pas, qui rentre dans son monde et fasse l'effort de s'intéresser à ce qu'il aimait. Des choses si simples qu'elles en paraissaient insignifiantes mais, pour lui qui en avait été privé, signifiaient tant.

- Junno, regarde-moi, demanda l'aîné en posant la main sur sa joue pour le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Je peux te jurer que tu ne le regretteras pas. Jamais.

Et sur ces mots, son cœur semblant s'arrêter, il approcha lentement son visage du sien, allant effleurer les lèvres de Taguchi des siennes, les caressant doucement avec tout l'amour du monde, avant de les presser un peu plus fort, sans chercher à aller plus loin.

Ce chaste baiser, à travers lequel il perçut l'intensité des sentiments que lui portait son aîné, tira des larmes au plus jeune. C'était donc ça, un baiser empli d'amour ? C'était si doux, si tendre, si réconfortant… Comme un cocon ou une bulle dans lequel il avait envie de se laisser envelopper. Il avait trop souffert émotionnellement, il l'avait mérité.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda Tôma tout contre ses lèvres lorsque les gouttes salées l'atteignirent.

- C'est rien, répondit le KAT-TUN, embarrassé.

- Dis-moi, pria alors le kiné en essuyant ses larmes des pouces. On ne doit plus rien se cacher, maintenant. Je veux partager tes joies mais aussi tes peines. Parles-moi…

Les paroles du plus âgé touchèrent le cadet au plus profond de lui et la rivière de perles translucides prit de l'ampleur.

Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de s'épancher, le thérapeute le serra contre lui et lui caressa tendrement la nuque, le laissant pleurer tout son soul. Le flot ininterrompu mais silencieux continua pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que le chanteur ne se reprenne.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

- Ne t'excuse pas, lui répondit le médecin en essuyant de la main les dernières traces qui sillonnaient ses joues. Je te l'ai déjà dis, pleurer n'est pas une honte, c'est une soupape de sécurité. Quand ça arrive, c'est qu'on en a besoin. Ca évite de devenir fou.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Junno en l'entendant.

- Tu es tellement gentil… constat-t-il, quelqus gouttes perlant à nouveau de ses yeux.

- C'est très cliché de dire ça, mais c'est parce que je t'aime et que la seule chose que je veux, c'est te rendre heureux.

- Mais… et toi ? s'enquit le cadet.

- Moi je le suis déjà, répondit Tôma en souriant. En m'acceptant, tu m'as rendu très heureux. Et plus tu le seras, plus je le serais.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Ikuta demanda :

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer, maintenant ?

- C'est… un peu embarrassant à raconter…

- Même à moi ?

- Surtout à toi…

- Je vois…

Le médecin comprenait ses réticences car, après tout, ils ne se connaissaient pas tant que ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu que son désormais petit ami ne lui accorde pas encore toute sa confiance.

- C'est pas contre toi, se hâta alors de préciser Taguchi comme si'l avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est juste que comme ça te touche de près…

- Et c'est ce qui t'empêche de te confier ? Je peux tout entendre, tu sais. Surtout si ça te soulage.

- Oui, mais…

- Je ne forcerais jamais tes confidences, reptit le kiné en prenant ses mains, mais j'aimerais que tu me parle sans hésiter.

En soupirant, le plue jeune quitta son poste d'observation fictif et alla s'affaler sur le canapé en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il ne savait pas exprimer ce genre de chose ?

- Ne réfléchis pas. Dis-moi juste ce que tu as en tête. Hje n'ai pas besoin de grandes phrases pour comprendre les choses, tenta de l'aider Tôma.

- Je… je ne t'ai pas caché que, jusqu'à présent, mes relations amoureuses ont été un complet désastre, finit par se lancer Junno, vaincu par la gentillesse de son compagnon, sans regarder celui-ci.

Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, le thérapeute hocha la tête et Taguchi reprit.

- Jusqu'ici, dans… à chaque fois que… que j'ai partagé un baiser, le seul amour qu'il y avait était de mon côté uniquement. Alors tout à l'heure, quand… tu m'as embrassé, j'ai…

Pensant avoir compris ce que cherchait à formuler son petit ami, Ikuta s'abstint cependant de le dire à voix haute, le laissant conclure lui-même.

- J'ai vraiment ressenti cet amour dont tu me parle depuis un moment et je… ça m'a bouleversé.

- Tu es tellement sensible... fit alors Tôma dans un sourire tendre. C'est une des choses qui me plait chez toi.

- Ah oui... dit le chanteur, un peu gêné. Je ne sais pas s'il y a tellement à s'en glorifier quand on est un homme.

- Se glorifier, peut-être pas, concéda le médecin en posant une main sur celle que Junno avant abandonnée sur le canapé, entrlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Mais je te préfère largement comme ça, que sans coeur comme une certaine personne.

L'aîné ne mentionna aucun nom, toutefois le ressentiment, dans sa voix, était si audible, que Taguchi ne put que comprendre et demanda :

- Tu le déteste, pas vrai ?

- Je ne devrais pas, parce qu'il reste mon patient malgré tout, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ? questionna encore le KAT-TUN en refermant timidement ses doigts autour des siens.

Ravi de cette initiative, le thérapeute lui sourit, avant de répondre :

- Parce qu'il t'as fais beaucoup de mal et que j'ai horreur de l'injustice et de la méchanceté gratuite.

- Juste pour ça ?

- C'est déjà beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

- Alors la gifle...

- Je n'ai pas supporté la façon abjecte avec laquelle il t'as parlé ce jour-là. Mais je n'aurais pas du. C'était dans l'exercice de mes fonctions et j'ai outrepassé mes droits. Il pourrait porter plainte contre moi pour ça.

- Il ne le fera pas, puisque c'est ça qui lui a permis de retrouver son précieux Jin, le rassura Junno, amer.

- Je ne veux plus entendre ça, fit alors Tôma d'un ton ferme.

Le chanteur le regarda, interloqué et, comme son cadet ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là, l'aîné expliqua :

- Tu as décidé de nous laisser une chance, non ? Alors, en tant que ton petit ami, je ne veux plus entendre le moindre regret concernant ce garçon sortir de ta bouche. Oublie-le pour tout ce qui concerne autre chose que le travail ou la simple amitié, d'accord ?

Le terme "petit ami", sur lequel Taguchi ne s'était pas vraiment attardé, le choqua tout d'abord tellement, qu'il ne réagit pas.

- Ju' ? Tu as bien compris ? insista le kiné en le regardant dans les yeux.

- D'accord. Désolé.

- N'en parlons plus alors. Embrasse-moi, plutôt.

La demande stupéfia le plus jeune, qui se troubla et détourna la tête, gêné. Il aurait du s'en douter maintenant que Tôma était officiellement devenu son petit ami, mais entre s'en douter et l'entendre, il y avait un abysse. Et il ignorait encore s'il était déjà prêt à le franchir de lui-même.

Sa réaction n'échappa pas au kiné, qui, d'une légère pression sur sa joue, le força à le regarder.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Junno ?

- Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur...

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te retient ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Si, bien sûr.

C'était la première fois que le KAT-TUN avouait qu'il lui trouvait un attrait physique et cette simple constatation le fit sourire.

- Tu sais, je crois que tu intellectualise beaucoup trop le moindre geste. Parfois, il est bon de suivre son instinct.

- En d'autres terme... ?

- Si tu as envie de m'embrasser, fais-le sans réfléchir.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- C'est très simple, je t'assure. Essaye pour voir.

- Tôma, je ne crois pas que...

- Essaye, insista Ikuta sans le lâcher du regard.

Déglutissant, le plus jeune ferma les yeux, se pencha légèrement et effleura les lèvres de son aîné des siennes, le coeur battant, avant d'appuyer davantage.

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, le médecin s'abstint d'approfondir le baiser alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il devait laisser son petit ami aller à son rythme, même si se contenter d'un si chaster baiser alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement de passion, s'avérait être une gageure d'envergure. Se rendait-il compte de l'état dans lequel le mettait ce contact pourtant anodin ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il pourrait lui sauter dessus immédiatement tellement son envie de lui commençait à se faire pressante ? Probablement pas. Et le kiné s'était juré d'attendre le temps qu'il faudrait pour que son cadet soit prêt.

Soudain, il sursauta, surpris, car il venait de sentir la langue du chanteur effleurer sa bouche. Etait-ce un geste maladroit, ou ce dernier réclamait-il un passage qu'il ne serait que trop heureux de lui accorder ? La langue se faisant insistante, le thérapeute entrouvrit les lèvres pour la laisser entrer. Timide et hésitante, elle frôla légèrement celle de son aîné, comme si elle n'osai pas la toucher réellement, comme s'il craignait ses réactions. Puis, le sentant répondre, Junno prit un peu d'assurance, commençant à la caresser lentement, comme pour en apprendre le goût, la texture, comme pour en connaitre les moindres détails. Elle la palpa, l'entoura, la cajôla lentement, cherchant des repères qu'elle ne possédait pas.

Après quelques délicieux instants supplémentaires, ce fut Tôma lui-même qui mit fin à un baiser qui devenait trop langoureux pour qu'il puisse l'endurer sans craquer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda alors Taguchi, aussi surpris qu'essoufflé.

- Il vaut mieux... s'arrêter là, articula le médecin, dont le boxer commençait à devenir trop étroit pour contenir son désir grandissant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le chanteur.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait souhaité ce baiser. Et maintenant qu'il l'appréciait, que son coeur battait plus vite, que sa respiration s'accélérait, qu'il se sentait bien... tout s'arrêtait. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

- Parce que j'ai très envie de toi et que je ne pense pas que tu sois encore prêt. Alors si on continue, je ne réponds plus de rien. J'ai mes limites aussi... expliqua doucement Ikuta, à la grande confusion de son cadet.

Celui-ci s'écarta alors vivement à l'autre bout du canapé, très embarrassé.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Pourquoi t'excuse-tu ?

Très bonne question... De quoi s'excusait-il ? D'être assez aimé de son nouveau petit ami pour provoquer son désir ? De lui faire envie juste en l'embrassant ? Il n'y avait là aucune raison de s'excuser. C'était même ridicule de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas. Ca me semblait juste approprié.

- Baka, sourit Tôma bien que le désir qui pulsait dans ses reins soit douloureux. Je peux t'emprunter ta salle de bain ?

En temps normal, Junno aurait fait une plaisanterie du genre "D'accord si tu me la rends après", mais les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient, il s'en abstint.

- Heu... oui vas-y, tu sais où c'est, acquiesça simplement le KAT-TUN qui se doutait de la raison de cette demande.

Il suivit son aîné du regard, mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce que le verrou soit tiré. Quelques instants plus tard, des gémissements étouffés se faisaient entendre de la pièce carrelée, mettant un comble à l'embarras de Taguchi. Mais Tôma avait vu juste : il n'était en effet pas prêt à passer à l'acte pour le moment. Et il lui était vraiment reconnaissant de ne pas lui avoir forcé la main. C'était ça, le véritable amour : savoir parfois faire passer ses propres désirs après ceux de l'autre. Les gémissements se turent, remplacés par un râle d'extase et, enfin, de l'eau coula.

Le kiné sortit et le rejoignit, un peu gêné malgré tout, puisque l'objet de ses pensées érotiques était là.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. C'est une situation délicate. J'aurais préféré que tu n'aie pas à la vivre.

- C'est bon, c'est rien. C'est... Enfin quelque part, c'est flatteur. C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir... Enfin en effet, c'est trop tôt.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Ikuta et il posa la main sur son épaule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends tout à fait. Et, je te l'ai dis, je ne te forcerais jamais à rien.

- Merci.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, fit à nouveau le thérapeute. Tu dois avoir envie de te détendre.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, mais fut arrêté dans son élan par la main de son cadet, qui s'était refermée sur son poignet.

- S'il te plait, reste. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver tout seul. Et puis... comment je pourrais réussir à t'aimer, si tu ne passe pas de temps avec moi ?

Cette interrogation, plus réthorique qu'autre chose, toucha l'aîné qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- C'est que je ne voudrais pas trop t'imposer ma présence...

- Dis pas de conneries, Tôma. T'es... mon petit ami maintenant, non ? Alors c'est normal qu'on passe du temps tous les deux, pas vrai ?

- Oui, bien sûr, mais...

- Alors reste...

- D'accord, puisque tu insiste, sourit le kiné, ravi de son insistance. Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? Une partie de jeux vidéos, comme l'autre fois ?

Cette proposition alluma des étincelles dans le regard brun du plus jeune. Il n'y avait vraiment que son aîné pour penser à lui proposer ça.

- Vraiment ? Tu veux ?

Tôma hocha la tête en souriant.

- Après tout, il faut bien que j'améliore la catastrophe précédente, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Taguchi avec enthousiasme, avant d'allumer la télévision, puis la console dans laquelle la cartouche de Mariokart se trouvait encore. Ah ah, t'as aucune chance !

L'affrmation fit rire le plus âgé.

- Probablement puisque je suis encore inexpérimenté en la matière.

Tous deux s'apprêtaient à s'élancer sur le circuit, lorsque le portable de Junno sonna. Il mit le jeu en pause, puis s'excusa auprès de Tôma de devoir déccrocher. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et ouvrit le clapet de son téléphone, prenant ainsi la communication.

- Oui ?

« Taguchi, c'est Akanishi. »

- Tu veux quoi ? demanda son ex-ami, sa bonne humeur envolée.

« Ecoutes, je sais qu'on s'est quittés plutôt mal, mais il faut que je te parle. »

- Et on fait quoi, là, à ton avis ?

« Non, je veux dire... face à face. », précisa Jin sans se démonter.

- Ouais, ben figure-toi que j'ai pas la moindre envie de te voir.

« S'il te plait, Junno. Pour Kazuya. »

La gorge de l'interpellé se serra. Pourquoi, alors qu'il essayait de tourner la page, le spectre de son ex revenait-il le tourmenter par la bouche de son propre amant ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette conversation ?

« Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui. Or ça le blesse qu'on ne s'entende plus. »

- Il y a peut-être des raisons pour ça, non ? fit Taguchi, d'un ton si coupant que Tôma, inquiet, s'approcha de lui.

« Je sais. Je sais tout. Mais on était amis avant tout ça et... »

- Quand ?

« Tu accepte ? »

- Ouais. Mais je serais pas seul. Je le laisserais pas de côté pour tes beaux yeux.

« Oh, tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? Tant mieux. Kazu sera content. »

- Te fous pas de ma gueule. Il en a rien à foutre de moi. Il en a jamais rien eu à foutre.

« C'est faux. Tu es son ami. Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

- Mais ouais, c'est ça. Bon, t'accouche de l'heure ? J'ai pas l'année.

« Wow, depuis quand t'es aussi agressif ? »

- Bon, tu me gave. Ciao, fit Taguchi, agacé, en s'apprêtant à raccrocher.

« Ok, ok. Dans une heure dans le parc à côté de chez Kazu. »

- A plus, fit le KAT-TUN, avant de raccrocher.

Le silence qui suivit la fin de la communication s'éternisa.

Sans qu'aucun nom ne soit mentionné, Ikuta avait compris à la fois qui avait téléphoné et de qui il s'était agi. Et même si son nom n'avait pas été prononcé, il était heureux d'avoir entendu son petit ami dire qu'il ne le mettrait pas à l'écart. Mais le malaise et l'énervement de son cadet persistaient et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de le rencontrer si ça te contrarie à ce point ? demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- J'en sais rien...

- C'est... pour lui ? risqua encore le médecin tout en redoutant sa réponse.

- Non. Rien à voir.

- Alors pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que, vu les circonstances, on a plus de raison de rester fâchés.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu si agacé ?

- Il ne veut pas me parler pour lui, parce que ça l'ennuie qu'on soit brouillés ! Il ne le fait que pour lui ! Parce qu'il "n'y a rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour lui", selon ses propres mots ! Et ça me rend dingue !

- Oui, c'est normal... fit Tôma en pensant que, décidément, même absent, Kamenashi était un vrai poison.

- Je ne veux pas rester fâché avec lui, même si ses raisons sont mauvaises.

- Je comprends. Les amis sont sacrés.

Le cadet hocha la tête. C'était si agréable de se sentir compris. C'était vraiment le ciel qui lui avait envoyé Tôma. Il était gentil, compréhensif, patient, tendre, à l'écoute, il s'intéressait sincèrement à lui et à ce qu'il faisait, il faisait tout pour entrer dans son monde... Bref, aux yeux de Junno, le kiné tenait plus de l'ange salvateur que de l'homme de chair et de sang.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que je t'accompagne quand tu iras le voir.

- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton avis, désolé.

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je serais ravi de venir avec toi si c'est ce que tu veux, Ju'. Mais tu ne pense pas que ma présence risque de vous empêcher de parler librement ? Après tout, il ne me connait presque pas. Ca pourrait le déranger.

- Il a paru content que je ne sois plus seul, alors... Et puis je ne veux pas te cacher.

Ces paroles touchèrent le thérapeute au plus profond de son coeur.

- Adorable.. murmura-t-il en lui caressant de nouveau la joue.

C'est alors que quelque chose frappa Taguchi.

- Attends... comment tu m'as appellé ?

- Pardon ? fit Tôma, interloqué.

- A l'instant... comment tu m'as appellé ?

- Heu... "Ju'". Je sais que ton diminutif est "Junno", mais même les fans t'appellent comme ça... et je ne veux pas faire comme elles.

C'était un petit rien, mais le simple fait de savoir que son petit ami voulait l'appeller d'une façon que lui seul utiliserait, chamboula le chanteur. Avoir enfin l'impression d'être unique pour quelqu'un était vraiment grisant.

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je peux...

- Non, je veux... C'est très bien. Ca me va, fit-il, la voix pleine d'émotion.

- Alors tant mieux, sourit Ikuta. Dans combien de temps avons-nous rendez-vous ?

- Une heure. Ca nous laisse le temps de jouer un peu.

sur ces mots, il reprit la manette qu'il avait lâchée et attendit que son compagnon fasse de même.

Junno était vraiment incroyable. Sa personnalité avait tant de facettes, que le médecin se demandait s'il arriverait un jour à toutes les découvrir.

Reprenant à son tour la manette, il s'efforça de se concentrer sur la partie pour faire plaisir à son cadet, luttant contre l'envie de le serrer encore contre lui et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Evidemment, il termina encore dernier, dépassé même par les bots contrôlés par la console, mais l'enthousiasme enfantin et les éclats de rire du KAT-TUN quand il se plantait, étaient une telle joie pour lui, qu'il se moquait bien de perdre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et posa la manette.

- Ju', il faut y aller, sinon Akanishi va attendre.

- Il le mériterait. Il lui passe tous ses caprices.

Ikuta s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que c'était plutôt lui, qui passait tous les caprices de Kamenashi et qu'Akanishi semblait, au contraire, le seul à même del ui tenir tête. Du reste, de ce qu'il avait vu, il était même le seul que son patient écoutait.

- Allez, on y va, fit l'aîné en prenant la main de son cadet.

Il ne fallut guère de temps au couple pour parvenir au parc. Jin était déjà là, ses inséparables chapeau et lunettes de soleil le dissimulant. Il semblait préoccupé et il y avait de quoi puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis le fameux jour où Taguchi lui avait lui-même demandé de retourner auprès de Kame.

- Salut, Junno. Content que tu sois ven...

Il s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux en soulevant ses lunettes, car il venait de reconnaitre celui dont son ami tenait la main.

- Ikuta-sensei ? s'effara-t-il.

- Bonsoir, Akanishi-san, fit poiment le médecin sans lâcher son petit ami, des fois que.

- Tu connais déjà Tôma, je crois, fit leur cadet.

- Attends... vous êtes ensemble ?

- En effet, confirma le thérapeute.

- Mere, Kazu avait vu juste... Impressionnant...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea alors taguchi.

- Qu'il avait deviné que son kiné était dingue de toi.

- A cause de la gifle, je suppose, déduisit Ikuta.

- Ca et d'autres choses, répondit Jin.

Le silence retomba entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent qui jouait dans les branches des arbres alentour. S'ils avaient été dans un drama, la caméra aurait tourné autour du trio au niveau de leur visage avec une musique ou chanson de circonstance soulignant le côté émouvant mais emprunt de tension, du moment. Seulement ils n'étaient pas les héros d'une fiction télévisée et étaient là pour une bonne raison. Aussi Jin et Junno se décidèrent-ils à parler.

- Ecoutes... commencèrent-ils en coeur, avant de s'interrompre en même temps.

- Commence, si tu veux, proposa Akanishi.

- Non. C'est toi qui m'as appellé.

- D'accord. Bon, écoutes... encore plus dans les circonstances actuelles, c'est con de rester fâchés. Je veux dire... on est adultes et la... lutte qui nous opposait n'a plus de raison d'être, je pense que tu es d'accord.

- Effectivement.

- Alors, je te propose d'enterrer la hache de guerre, conclut Jin.

- Ca me va, acquiesça Junno.

- Amis ? fit l'ex KAT-TUN en lui tendant la main.

- Amis, confirma le plus grand en la serrant.

Un sourire éclaira les traits de Jin.

-Et toi, tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- La même chose, en fait. Moi aussi je trouvais ça con de rester brouillés.

- Sérieux ? Génial alors.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc et Akanishi retira ses lunettes noires, fait rarissime surtout en extérieur. Une expression d'intense réflexion avait prit place sur son visage.

- Oh, toi, tu as autre chose à me dire, devina Taguchi qui le connaissait bien.

- Ouais.

- Bah alors accouche, Bakanishi, fit Junno en lu donnant une tape sur la tête. Depuis quand tu prends des gants avec moi ?

- Bah c'est un peu délicat quand même.

- Allez parle, te fais pas prier. T'as pourtant pas ta langue dans ta poche d'habitude.

- Bon, Ok, alors écoute, Kazu et moi on va se marier le 23 et on voudrait vraiment que tu sois là.

A ces mots, il y eut un autre blanc. Persistant. Au point que Tôma, qui n'avait rien dis jusque là, décida de s'en mêler.

- Si je peux me permettre, Akanishi-san, c'est très maladroit de votre part alors que vous venez tout juste de vous réconcilier, déclara l'aîné du trio en fixant le compagnon de son patient, avant de regarder son petit ami, inquiet. Ju', ça va ?

Quelques secondes passèrent encore, avant que la voix du KAT-TUN ne s'élève.

- Je viendrais.

La surprise se peignit sur les traits du médecin et du chanteur.

- Vraiment ? fit ce dernier.

- Tu es sûr, Ju' ?

- Ca me permettra de tourner définitivement la page, répondit-il aux deux, avant de s'adresser à Ikuta seul : Et de me consacrer à toi seul sans pensée parasite.

- Oh…

- Génial ! Je suis vraiment content ! s'exclama Jin. Inutile de dire que vous êtes invité également, Ikuta-sensei.

- Etant donné la situation, je pense que nous pouvons nous passer de ça. Mes amis m'appellent Tôma.

- Jin, répliqua celui-ci en tendant également la pmain à son aîné.

Tous deux échangèrent une franche poignée de main, qui fit plaisir à Junno.

- Je t'enverrais un mail avec toutes les infos, dit ensuite Akanishi à ce dernier.

- Il y aura qui ?

- Bah vous quatre, les parents et frangins de Kazu, les miens et RyoPi. Plus Tôma maintenant.

- RyoPi ? Tu en parle comme d'une seule entité, s'esclaffa Taguchi.

- C'est pas loin, figures-toi.

- Oh, y'a eu des avancées que j'ai pas suivies ?

- Plutôt, ouais. T'as trois trains de retard, mon pote, rigola Jin.

- Faudra que tu me raconte alors.

- Pi me tuera, mais ok. Allez, je file, j'aime pas laisser Kazu tout seul trop longtemps. Qui sait quelle connerie il peut faire en mon absence.

- Je reviendrais demain pour ses soins, déclara alors le thérapeute.

- Ca marche. A demain alors, Tôma. Junno, on se rappelle.

Sur ces mots, il remit ses lunettes de soleil et s'éloigna.


	21. Chapter 21 : J1, l'arrivée des familles

08h10, 22 février 2011, appartement de Kazuya

- Jin, réveille-toi, debout ! le secoua Kazuya.

Cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'il essayait vainement de sortir du sommeil son fiancé dont seuls le haut des cheveux dépassaient de la couette, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre. En désespoir de cause, il éjecta l'édredon et l'air plus frais de la chambre fit grogner l'aîné, qui attrapa son oreiller pour s'en couvrir la tête comme si ça changeait quelque chose.

- Allez, lève-toi ! s'exclama encore Kame.

- Kazu, pitié, je suis crevé, laisse-moi dormir, implora la voix étouffée de Jin.

- On a pas le temps ! Tu veux que je te rappelle quel jour on est ?

Un Akanishi échevelé se redressa avec un air endormi qui aurait fait crier les fans et ne semblant pas comprendre le rapport entre la date, le temps manquant et la visible agitation de son compagnon.

- Jin, quel jour on est ? reprit le cadet en tentant de garder son calme.

- Heu... mardi, nan ?

- Pas le jour de la semaine, baka, la date !

Il y eut un silence, preuve que le cerveau encore embrumé de l'aîné fonctionnait à plein régime.

- Le 22, finit-il par répondre.

- Et il se passe quoi le 22 ? tenta encore de l'aiguiller le plus jeune.

- Kazu, pitié, il est trop tôt pour jouer aux devinettes ! fit l'ex KAT-TUN.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le mariage c'est demain et aujourd'hui, nos familles débarquent ! craqua alors Kamenashi dont les nerfs commençaient à lâcher.

Ce brusque rappel acheva de réveiller Jin, qui sauta littéralement hors du lit.

- Oh merde !

- Comme tu dis ! L'appart' est en bordel et tu connais ma mère aussi bien que la tienne...

- Ah bordel... Bon, ben au boulot alors, fit-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Jin... ça me dérange pas que tu fasse le ménage à poil, mais ça risque de pas être pratique, hein, fit le plus jeune dans un sourire en coin.

- Petit pervers, va. Tu voudrais bien que je le fasse à poil, le ménage. Comme ça tu pourrais mater tranquille.

- Et pas que, confirma le cadet. Mais on a pas le temps. Je m'occupe de la cuisine et tu fais la chambre et le salon, ok ?

- Oui, chef !

Sur ces mots, Kazuya propulsa son fauteuil hors de la chambre et roula jusqu'à la cuisine. Un quart d'heure plus tard, après une douche éclair, Akanishi était de retour dans la chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre en grand et replia la couette au pied du lit pour aérer celui-ci. Il se mit ensuite à ramasser leurs vêtements qui traînaient un peu partout et, ne sachant pas ce qui était propre ou sale, emmena le tas somme toute conséquent jusqu'à la salle de bain... où il resta perplexe devant la machine à laver.

- Heuuu... Kazu, comment on fait une machine ? demanda-t-il en élevant la voix pour que son compagnon l'entende malgré la distance.

Le chuintement des roues sur le parquet, fit comprendre à l'aîné que son cadet arrivait... et qu'il allait se fiche de lui.

- Attend, tu sais toujours pas depuis le temps ? s'effara Kame en entrant dans la pièce carrelée, les yeux rivés sur le visage embarrassé de son fiancé.

- Baaaaah... fit Jin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais comment tu faisais, tout seul aux States ? T'avais jamais de fringues propres ou quoi ?

- Bah si. J'appellais ma mère pour savoir comment on faisait.

- C'est pas vrai... J'hallucine... Et si j'étais pas là, tu ferais comment ?

- Bah j'appellerais 'kaa-chan.

- Et si elle non plus n'était pas disponible ?

- Heu... Ueda ? Maru ? Junno ? Koki ? Pi ? Y'aurait forcément quelqu'un qui saurait.

Cette réponse désespéra Kazuya, qui se passa une main sur le visage.

- Enfin, Jin, c'est du délire. Tu peux pas rester un assisté toute ta vie. Faut que t'apprenne à te démerder.

- Mou...

Cette onomatopée fut accompagnée d'une moue adorable, mais le plus jeune resta inflexible.

- Je te montre une fois. Après, tu te débrouille.

- Mais, Kazu...

- Y'a pas de "mais, Kazu...". T'as 26 ans, Jin. Il est temps. Alors regarde et enregistre.

Sur ces mots, il lui montra et lui expliqua comment trier le linge et mettre la lessive.

- Voilà, maintenant tu le fais tout seul. Et si je retrouve mes fringues bousillées, je te bute, ok ?

Sur cette menace plus que claire, Kame retourna à son propre rangement, laissant son compagnon perplexe. Il valait mieux qu'il ne se plante pas, sinon son Kazu lui ferait payer cher.

Avec précaution, le plus âgé tria les affaires, puis les plaça dans le tambour, qu'il referma avant de lancer le programme. Satisfait, il soupirait de soulagement... lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mis la lessive. Aïe aïe aïe... Et cette stupide machine qui tournait déjà... Comment faire ? S'il appelait son Kazu à la rescousse, il se ferait engueuler. Et le temps passait en plus, ce con... Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il força comme un fou pour ouvrir le hublot, qui céda dans un grand "crac" de mauvais augure, tandis que des litres d'eau se déversaient sur le sol, trempant tout. Oh non, pas ça ! Il avait explosé la machine, c'était une catastrophe ! Kazuya allait le découper en morceaux si petits qu'il pourrait le donner à manger à Ran-chan ! Qui n'était pas là, d'ailleurs... Où était passée cette chienne ? Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis son retour, alors que son cadet et elle était comme des siamois d'habitude. Non, non, non, il s'occuperait de Ran-chan plus tard, il devait déjà sauver sa propre peau. Si c'était possible. Kami-sama, vite, une idée avant que...

- Jin, c'était quoi ce bruit ? fit Kame en revenant.

Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant le désastre, alors que les roues de son fauteuil trempaient dans un centimètre d'eau.

- Putain, j'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux, lorsqu'il fut revenu de sa stupeur. T'es même pas capable de faire ça ! T'es vraiment débile quand tu t'y met, bordel ! C'était pas le moment, merde ! Bah j'en ai rien à foutre, tu nettoie et la réparation c'est toi qui la paye !

Sur ces mots pleins de colère, le plus jeune fit volte-face et s'éloigna, ses pneus mouillés laissant une trace sombre sur le parquet.

Il fallut plus d'une demi heure à un Jin torse nu et suant, pour éponger le raz-de-marée miniature. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il mourait de chaud et avait mal au dos, mais étant donné la fureur de son compagnon, il ne fallait pas compter sur un massage. Il soupira et se releva, puis fixa la pile de linge désormais trempé et sale en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire. Le pire, c'était que, dans le tas, il y avait la chemise préférée de Kazuya. S'il s'en rendait compte, Akanishi ne donnait pas cher de sa peau... N'ayant pas de solution immédiate à l'esprit, il laissa tout où c'était et continua à ranger. Il refit correctement le lit, puis passa dans le salon où un ouragan semblait avoir tout ravagé. Des magazines étaient éparpillés ; le cendrier débordait ; une boîte de pizza vide trônait sur la table dont la nappe était tachée, juste à côté d'une bouteille de Coca vide couchée ; des partitions diverses avaient volé dans tous les coins ; les coussins du canapé était de guingois et affaissés... sans compter la couche de poussière qui recouvrait les meubles. En temps normal, ce bazar ne serait pas resté une heure tellement Kame détestait le désordre, mais, ces derniers temps, tous deux étaient crevés et il s'était passé tellement de choses ces derniers jours, que l'entretien de l'appartement était totalement tombé aux oubliettes. Dans un soupir, il redonna une forme acceptable au sofa, et empila proprement les magazines par dessus les partitions. S'emparant du carton et de la bouteille, il les emmena à la cuisine pour les jeter et trouva son fiancé en train de finir la montagne de vaisselle en stand-by. Il déposa le tout dans la poubelle, puis prit le cendrier et le vida au même endroit, avant de le mettre à tremper dans de l'eau bouillante additionnée de vinaigre pour le désinfecter. Il se plaça ensuite derrière son compagnon et se pencha pour l'enlacer par les épaules, posant son menton sur la gauche.

- Kazu... Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

- Tu t'excuse toujours après avoir fait des conneries monumentales, Jin. C'est pénible, asséna le cadet sans pourtant se dégager de l'étreinte. Réfléchis un peu avant d'agir. Maintenant on va passer je ne sais combien de temps sans machine et on devra emmener nos fringues au pressing. T'en rate pas une, quand même.

Au moins, la colère avait disparu de sa voix. Remplacée par la lassitude, ce qui n'était pas forcémment mieux.

- Je sais, je suis un baka.

- Et pas qu'un peu. Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? Te surveiller sans arrêt comme un gosse ?

- Ce serait peut-être la soution, admit l'aîné. Je suis une calamité en tâches ménagères.

- Ouais et ça a empiré pendant que t'étais aux States en plus. Junno, au moins, c'était pas un boulet à ce niveau-là.

La phrase fit mal à Akanishi, qui pâlit légèrement.

- Je reconnais avoir mérité tes reproches, mais ça, Kazu, c'était un coup bas, fit-il.

Il y eut un court silence.

- Ok, désolé, fit le plus jeune en prenant sa main pour embrasser sa paume. J'aurais pas du dire ça. Pardon.

- T'as de la chance que je t'aime comme un dingue, hein...

- Oui, je sais, j'ai une chance folle de t'avoir. Même si tu multiplie les conneries.

Il y eut un silence, puis Jin se reprit.

- Bon, allez tu t'arrête de bosser pour le moment.

- Hein ? Mais t'es barge, on a trop de boulot.

- Sauf que je te rappelle que Tôma va bientôt débarquer pour tes soins.

A cette évocation, le cadet se renfrogna.

- Ah ouais... J'avais zappé...

- Pas moi. Et tu as promis, Kazu.

- Je sais, je sais...

- Allez, on reprendra le rangement ensuite. Il y en a pas pour très longtemps, tu sais bien.

Il avait à peine fini de parler que la sonnette rettentif. Embrassant son fiancé, Akanishi se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit en souriant au visiteur.

- Bonjour, Tôma.

- Bonjour, Jin, répondit le kiné dans un sourire. Il est visible ?

- Ouais. Pas ravi ravi, mais il a promis et puis maintenant qu'il sent à nouveau quelque chose dans ses jambes, l'espoir revient.

Hochant la tête, l'aîné des trois se dirigea vers la chambre sans hésiter et, sachant que ça ferait plaisir à son nouvel ami, sourit au compagnon de celui-ci.

- Alors, Kamenashi-san, nous allons voir les progrès que vous avez fait avec vos jambes, fit-il avant d'aller se laver les mains. Comme d'habitude, dites-le si vous sentez quelque chose.

Il revint ensuite et prit place près de son patient plus docile qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Stoïque aurait même été un mot plus approprié étant donné l'immobilité de l'intéressé. Celui-ci laissa le thérapeute manipuler ses membres inférieurs avec délicatesse et dextérité, puis les massa vigoureusement pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation l'interrompe.

- Aïe ! fit Kazuya, lui-même surpris d'avoir senti la douleur avec tant d'acuité.

- Quel mouvement vous a fait mal au juste ? questionna calmement le praticien.

- Le dernier, répondit l'interrogé.

- Celui-ci ? s'enquit Ikuta en le refaisant.

- Mais aïe ! T'es pas dingue non ? Je te dis que ça fait mal et toi, tu...

- Je voulais juste vérifier ce que je pensais, le coupa le médecin. Kamenashi-san, avec ces nouvelles informations, la fréquence des soins va s'intensifier. Vous êtes en très bonne voie.

Les massages reprirent encore un moment, puis Tôma se redressa en disant qu'il avait d'autres patients à voir et, tout en rangeant ses affaires dans sa trousse, recommanda à Jin de recommencer aussi souvent que possible dans la journée.

- Hein ? Hé mais vous délirez ! s'exclama Kazuya, ébahi. Le mariage c'est demain, on a encore du rangement à faire et nos familles vont débarquer !

Le kiné se tourna vers lui et planta dans les yeux noisette de son cadet, son regard brun toujours dépourvu de chaleur dès lors qu'il le regardait.

- Je le sais parfaitement, Kamenashi-san, mais votre guérison doit être prioritaire et vos familles le comprendront très bien, asséna-t-il.

- Il a raison, Kazu, intervint Akanishi.

- Tu prends encore son parti ?

- Je le prends quand c'est utile, Kazu. Tu pense bien que tes parents et tes frères préfèreront rester seuls un moment plutôt que de te voir compromettre ta guérison. Sois un peu raisonnable pour changer.

- Dans ce cas, puisque tout est réglé, je vous dis à demain pour le mariage, fit le thérapeute en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

- Vous me détestez, pas vrai ? l'arrêta la voix du cadet. Vous seriez bien content si je restais dans ce fauteuil pour toujours...

L'insinuation fit se retourner le médecin, qui le regarda avec attention. Mentir ne servirait de toute façon à rien. C'était lui qui abordait le sujet, alors autant crever l'abcès.

- Je ne vous aime pas, c'est un fait. De plus je vous méprise pour le comportement inutilement cruel que vous avez eu envers Junno. Vous ne le méritiez pas. Il était trop bien pour vous. Mais malgré ça, non, jamais je n'ai souhaité que vous passiez votre vie en fauteuil. Je ne souhaiterais ce sort à personne. Pas même à vous.

- Voilà qui est franc, au moins, si ce n'est pas poli, fit remarquer le plus jeune, étrangement calme.

Il y eut un court silence puis, d'un ton toujours dénué de colère, il reprit :

- Vous devez vraiment tenir à lui...

- Je l'aime à un point que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

- Je comprends très bien au contraire, rétorqua Kame avec un regard énamouré vers osn fiancé. Parce que j'éprouve la même chose. Mais vous avez raison, j'ai utilisé Junno pour pallierà l'absence de Jin et je l'ai mal traité. Je le regrette maintenant, il n'avait pas mérité ça.

- C'est déjà un miracle que vous en soyez enfin conscient, fit Ikuta. Mais je pense qu'il apprécierait des excuses.

- Je les lui présenterais.

- Wow, alors là, je suis fier de toi, Kazu, le complimenta alors Akanishi, avant de s'adresser au médecin : Tôma, je te raccompagne.

- Merci, mais ce n'est pas utile. Veille plutôt sur lui.

Sur ces mots qui laissèrent le cadet pantois étant donné que leur aîné avait avouer le détester, le kiné s'en fut, laissant les deux plus jeunes seuls. Se rapprochant du bord du lit, Kamenashi transféra son poids plume sur l'assise du fauteuil dont les accoudoirs étaient restés relevéd, puis abaissa ceux-ci, avant de faire pivoter l'engin et de se propulser vers la cuisine pour y achever sa tâche interrompue. Tandis que, sans rien dire, il reprenait le torchon abandonné, son fiancé se rapprocha et l'enlaça.

- Kazu, tu te rends compte de ce que signifie le fait que tu aie eu mal ?

- Bah oui, je suis pas con non plus.

- KAT-TUN retrouvera bientôt son leader et moi mon Kazu sur ses deux jambes.

- T'emballe pas, on y est pas. Même si je vire à moitié dingue à force d'inaction, il va encore falloir pas mal de temps.

- Je sais, mais au moins, c'est en bonne voie. C'est l'essentiel.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

- Allez, Bakanishi, on a encore du boulot.

- Chef, oui chef !

Ils venaient à peine de terminer, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

- Déjà ? fit Jin, qui n'était pas si pressé que ça de se retrouver confronté aux deux familles. Tu parie pour la tienne ou la mienne ?

- La tienne. Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils aient tous réussi à se déplacer aussi vite à sept aussi silencieusement. Et on n'entend pas tellement de bruit derrière la porte.

- Pas faux. Et vu comment ils s'excitent sur la sonnette, ça peut pas être la tienne, ajouta Akanishi en se dirigeant vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit sur sa mère. Bonjour 'kaa-ch...

- Ah enfin ! J'ai cru que tu allais laisser ta pauvre mère sur le pallier ! s'exclama Madame Akanishi en coupant la parole à son aîné. Où est Kazuya ?

- Bonjour quand même, gromella Jin, douché. Et où sont 'to-san et Reio ?

- Pardon, bonjour, mon grand, fit la mère dans un sourire contrit. Ils sont à la voiture, ils remontent les bagages.

Le chuintement des roues sur le parquet se fit alors entendre et Kame fit son apparition.

- Bonjour, Satomi-san, fit-il en souriant.

- Bonjour, trésor, répondit l'interpelée en souriant. Comment vas-tu ? Ce grand benêt ne t'en fait pas trop voir ?

- Merci pour le « grand benêt », 'kaa-chan... râla le concerné. Ca fait toujours plaisir la veille de son mariage.

- Non, il est adorable, répondit Kamenashi.

- Adorable ? Mon grand baka ? rit-elle. C'est donc vrai que l'amour est aveugle.

- Oi ! 'Kaa-chan, c'est ma fête ou quoi ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de grogner davantage, car un grand coup fut frappé à la porte et uene voix grave râla « pas besoin de défoncer la porte non plus ».

- Ca, c'est ton frère, devina kazuya à l'intention de Jin.

- Toujours aussi brute celui-là.

- Tu peux parler, rigola son fiancé. Bon, j'y vais.

Il propulsa son fauteuil jusqu'à l'entrée et le décala pour ouvrir.

- Bonjour à vous deux ! fit-il dans un grand sourire.

- Salue, Kame, le salua Reio.

- Bonjour, mon garçon, fit le père de Jin.

- Entrez.

Les deux Akanishi pénétrèrent dans l'entrée, se déchaussèrent et observèrent le fauteuil de Kazuya franchir la petite rampe que Jin lui avait fait faire, avant de le suivre.

- Salut, frangin, fit le cadet, avant de donner une accolade à son aîné.

- Vous avez l'air fatigués tous les deux, remarqua Satomi.

- En gros, elle dit que vous avez une sale gueule, traduisit obligemment le petit frère.

- Akanishi Reio, comment tu parle à tes frères ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, 'kaa-chan, c'et pas des gosses et moi non plus, se rebella-t-il.

Le sourire de Kame s'élargit en s'entendant qualifier de frère car, bien qu'il sache que les parents de Jin l'appréciaient, s'entendre nommer ainsi signifiait qu'il faisait déjà partie de leur famille.

- Vous allez pouvoir poser vos affaires dans la chambre d'ami que Jin a préparée, lança le plus jeune des fiancés. Par contre, vous allez devoir y dormir tous les trois parce que les deux autres sont pour ma famille vu qu'ils sont sept.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, trésor, répondit Satomi dans un sourire. Nous comprenons très bien.

Kazuya fit pivoter son fauteuil pour le diriger vers la pièce dont il poussa la cloison coulissante. A l'intérieur, ils apperçurent trois futons parfaitement faits et, entrant, reio se laissa tomber sur l'un d'eux.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer du voyage si vous voulez, ajouta Kamenashi en remarquant le mouvement de son beau-frère.

Il retourna ensuite au salon où Jin l'attendait. Son aîné s'était affalé sur le fauteuil avec un air de profonde lassitude. Un sourire amusé naquit sur les lèvres du cadet, qui s'approcha doucement et posa le menton sur son épaule.

- Me dis pas que t'es déjà crevé alors qu'ils sont même pas là depuis un quart d'heure ? fit-il, gentiment moqueur.

La main d'Akaishi se leva et, sans tourner la tête, trouva naturellement sa place sur la joue de son compagnon, qu'il caressa du pouce tandis que ce dernier, surpris mais ravi de ce tendre contact, fermait les yeux. Pour un peu, il aurait même ronronné.

- Nan, je suis pas crevé, je redoute juste la suite, répondit finalement l'interrogé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kazuya en entourant son cou de ses bras, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Parce que ma mère peut être infernale quand elle s'y met… et que quand la tienne sera arrivée, elles vont nous rendre la vie impossible.

- Hum, c'est pas faux. Mais seulement pour aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il faut te dire. Demain, on sera mariés.

A cette idée, un grand sourire illumina les traits de Jin.

- C'est vrai. Et j'ai hâte d'y être. Pour que tu m'appartienne enfin.

- Ah, parce que ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? s'amusa le cadet.

- Si, mais c'est différent. Là, c'est le monde entier qui le saura.

- Tu exagère, comme d'habitude, réplqua kazuya, touché, en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais c'est trop mignon, j'adore.

- Dis pas ça, fit Jin en rougissant.

Cette brusque coloration des joues de son fiancé amusa le plus jeune, qui ne résista pas à l'envie de le taquiner.

- Oh t'es tout rouge, ça te rend encore plus chou !

- Arrêteuh…

- Trop trop chou ! insista intentionnellement Kamenashi/

- Kazuuuu, arrêteuuuuh…

- Oh non, sûrement pas, c'est trop drôle, sourit le cadet.

- Méchant…

- Mais tu aime quand je suis méchant… susurra-t-il à son oreille. Pas vrai, Jin ? ajouta-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe.

Malgré lui, un léger gémissement échappa à Akanishi, qui pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Pour une fois que son Kazu prenait des initiatives du genre alors que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis des mois, il n'allait pas le repousser, il n'était pas fou non plus.

- On n'est pas tout seuls… tenta-t-il malgré tout d'objecter en n'y croyant pas lui-même.

- T'es pas du tout crédible… souffla kame en suçotant la peau de son cou. Tu meurs d'envie que je continue en fait…

Il pouvait difficilement dire le contraire. La simple sensation de cette bouche si tentant qu'elle en était indécente, sur sa peau, était une torture merveilleuse qu'il appellait de tous ses vœux… et son fiancé semblait prêt à lui donner ce qu'il voulait… ou pouvait physiquement parlant.

Les lèvres douces comme la soie, affolantes, poursuivirent leur lent cheminement, jusqu'à ce que la bassesse du fauteuil ne freine les ardeurs du de frustration, Jin releva lui-même les accoudoirs du siège de son compagnon, l'enlaça et l'attira sur ses genoux.

- Impatient ? murmura Kamenashi, amusé, en passant les bras autour de son cou pour reprendre ses baisers interrompus.

- Toujours quand il s'agit de t… Mmmmh… Kazuuu…

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans un second gémissement, car la bouche experte avait atteint ses clavicules et kazuya avait entreprit de les lécher lentement, en tirant un peu sur le col de son t-shirt pour ne pas être gêné par le tissu.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car une voix moqueuse s'éleva derrière eux :

- Je dérange peut-être ?

Les fiancés tournèrent la tête, pour voir Reio, nonchalament appuyé au chambrale de la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- T'as toujours le don de débarquer quand il faut pas, râla Jin.

- Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, frangin, railla le cadet des Akanishi, avant d'ajouter : 'Kaa-chan demande une couverture supplémentaire.

Un soupir échappa à l'aîné. Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau qu'ils soient tranquilles une demi heure…

- Tu veux que j'y aille ? demanda Kazuya.

- Nan, c'est bon, je m'en charge, t'inquiète.

Avec délicatesse, Jin fit glisser son compagnon de ses genoux sur le canapé, l'embrassa, lui sourit et rejoigntit son frère.

- J'ai interrompu un moment torride ? rigola le cadet des Akanishi.

- Ah ça va, n'en rajoute pas, hein…

- Je me serais bien abstenu d'entrer, mais tu connais 'kaa-chan… Quand elle a une idée en tête…

- Elle est pire qu'un pitbull à qui on a chouré son os, je sais.

Un éclat de rire du plus jeune résonna à cette phrase pleine d'humour.

- J'espère qu'elle t'as pas entendu, sinon ça va être la Saint Jin.

- Entendu quoi ? fit la voix suspicieuse de Satomi au moment où ils entraient tous les deux dans la chambre d'ami.

- Bon, heu… courage frangin, fit Reio en prenant courageusement la fuite vers le salon.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! cria l'aîné à son adresse.

- Jin !

- Ca va, ça va… fit-il en s'approchant du placard, qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir des couvertures.

- Entendu quoi ? répéta sa mère, qui n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui réponde pas quand elle demandait quelque chose.

- Mais rien, cherche pas… Tiens, ajouta-t-il en les lui collant dans les bras.

- Akanishi Jin…

- C'est pas en m'appellant par mon nom complet que ça va changer quelque chose. A plus tard, 'kaa-chan, rétorqua Jin, qui sentait sa patience s'effriter à vitesse grand V, alors que sa belle-mère n'était même pas encore là.

L'air qu'arborait l'aîné des Akanishi lorsqu'il revint, était éloquent quant à ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre… mais pas uniquement.

- A ce point ? demanda Reio, écroulé sur le canapé à côté de Kazuya qui avait repris place dans son fauteuil.

- …

- 'Kaa-chan a râlé ou… tenta de deviner le cadet. Nan, tu peux pas faire cette tronche pour ça… A moins que… Me dis pas que tu fais la gueule parce que je vous ai interrompus Kame et toi ?

- A ton avis ? aboya Jin.

- Oh putain… Nan mais Jin, sérieux, t'as quel âge ? T'as trois ans de plus que moi et tu boude comme un gosse, c'est abusé.

- La ferme.

- Jin, laisse-le intervint doucement Kamenashi en entendant le ton monter entre les deux frères. C'est pas grave, on aura toute notre vie pour être ensemble.

- Voilà, écoute-le un peu.

- Toi, je t'ai dis de la fermer ! T'es sourd en plus ?

- Jin, arrête, répéta Kame plus fort, en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi, Reio, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Vous êtes pas là pour vous battre, surtout que vous vous êtes pas vus depuis longtemps.

Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas le temps de se disputer davantage, car la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

- Déjà ? Ils se sont suivis ou quoi ?

Le carillonnement se fit insistant et, de nouveau, l'aîné des fiancés se dirigea vers la porte.

- Ca va, j'arrive, pas besoin de péter la sonnette non plus… pesta-t-il… avant de tomber nez à nez sur l'adorable minois poupin de la petite Seira dans les bras de son père.

L'air contrarié d'Akanishi fondit comme neige au soleil et un grand sourire le remplaça.

- Seira-chan ! s'exclama-t-il. Petite coquine, c'était toi qui faisais tout ce bruit alors.

Un éclat de rire cristallin adorable salua ces paroles.

- Bonjour, Jin, s'amusa Koji, qui tenait toujours sa fille.

- Bonjour, Koji, bonjour, Rei, les salua-t-il avec bonne humeur, tandis que la dénomée Rei s'approchait. Où sont Kazuhiko et Hinata ?

- Encore en bas, répondit Yuya qui était monté en compagnie de Yuichiro. 'To-san met toujours un temps fou pour se garer. Salut Jin.

- Entrez, entrez, restez pas dehors, fit l'aîné des Akanishi en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer.

Koji posa Seira pour prendre les bagages et la fillette filla immédiatement au salon en criant «'ChuChu-Ni ! ».

- Oh je connais cette petite voix, fit l'interpellé en faisant pivoter son fauteuil en direction de l'envahisseur miniature. Bonjour, ma puce, ajouta-t-il en souriant à sa nièce.

Sans plus s'occuper du fauteuil que s'il n'existait pas, l'enfant grimpa sur les genoux de son oncle comme elle en avait l'habitude et passa ses petits bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un gros câlin. Adorant la petite fille, Kame le lui rendit bien volontiers et l'embrassa sur la joue en faisant y faisant claquer ses lèvres pour la faire rire, ce qui ne manqua pas.

Pendant cette scène adorable, les deux aînés des Kamenashi, leurs épouses et leur frère cadet étaient entrés à leur tour et y avaient assisté en souriant, tout en réprimant le mouvement de surprise causé par la vision de leur célèbre frère dans son fauteuil. Ils en avaient longuement parlé avant de partir et avaient décrété qu'aucun d'eux n'y ferait la moindre allusion. Fauteuil ou pas, il restait leur frère et, de plus, cette situation n'était que temporaire, même si elle durait depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

- Ma fille a l'air de t'aimer plus que moi, je devrais être jaloux et horriblement vexé, fit Koji, amusé. Dans la voiture, elle n'en avait que pour son ChuChu-Ni adoré. J'ai même cru que Chiro allait râler parce qu'Ana était fatiguée et que ça risquait d'agraver les choses.

- J'aurais pu vu comme c'était parti, confirma l'aîné des quatre fils.

- Bonjour tout le monde, salua Kazuya. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Le voyage a été long depuis Okinawa, répondit Yuichiro, mais ça va.

- Content d'être arrivé, déclara Yuya, le plus jeune des quatre frères. C'est vrai que c'était long.

- Asseyez-vous, proposa Jin. Vous voulez boire un truc ?

Ils allaient répondre, lorsque Seira, qui venait de remarquer Reio toujours affalé, tendit son petit doigt dans sa direction.

- C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle, son pouce dans la bouche.

- Seira-chan, on ne montre pas les gens du doigt, c'est malpoli, la réprimanda gentiment son oncle qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. C'est Reio, le frère de 'To'Jin. Il faut ête gentille avec lui, d'accord ?

L'enfant âgée de cinq ans prit un petit air sérieux pour hocher la tête et descendit des genoux de Kame, pour trottiner vers le cadet des Akanishi qui l'observa, aussi amusé que le reste de l'assistance.

Elle s'approcha jusquà toucher ses jambes, posa les mains sur ses genoux, pencha la tête sur le côté, plissa le nez comme si ça allait l'aider à mieux voir, puis grimpa sur le canapé. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et rapprocha son visage du sien jusqu'à loucher, avant de finalement décréter avec un grand sourire :

- Tu es un joli prince !

- Trop chou ! s'exclamèrent, attendris, tous ceux qui avaient assisté à la scène.

- Un prince ? Moi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Hum, fit la fillette en hochant la tête.

- Ca c'est gentil, fit le plus jeune des Akanishi en souriant. Alors si je suis un prince, tu es ma petite princesse.

- Seira est une princesse ?

- Hum, acquiésca à son tour Reio.

Un éclat de rire et un battement de mains enthousiaste accueillit cette réponse et l'enfant se précipita vers sa mère de toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes.

- 'Kaa', Seira est une princesse !

- Oui, mon trésor, fit la voix douce de rei en la prenant dans ses bras.

Une fois bien installée en hauteur, la petite fille remit son pouce dans sa bouche, posa la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère et ferma les yeux.

- Elle a l'air crevée, cette gosse, remarqua Jin.

- Elle l'est. Impossible de lui faire faire la sieste dans la voiture tellement elle était excitée, expliqua sa mère. Je peux la coucher quelque part ?

- Oui, je te montre la chambre d'ami, fit Akanishi en la précédant.

Tous trois disparurent dans le couloir et, amusé, Koji regarda Reio.

- Et bien, succès complet, lui dit-il, amusé. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'étranger à son cercle proche faire si vite sa conquête. Impressionnant.

- C'est le charme des Akanishi ça. Aucun Kamenashi peut nous résister, fanfaronna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Yuya. Même un Kamenashi miniature.

- Ca c'est un truc que Jin aurait pu dire, rigola Kazuya.

- Bah c'est pas mon frère pour rien, s'esclaffa Reio.

- Hum, Ka', tu devrais peut-être faire les présentations maintenant, fit Koji, alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur les parents Kamenashi.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai que vous vous êtes jamais rencontrés. Donc, Reio, voilà Yuichiro, mon frère aîné et sa femme Ana.

- Enchanté, firent les deux hommes et la jeune femme presque simultanément.

- Ensuite mon deuxième frère aîné, Koji et sa femme Rei qui est partie coucher la petite. Notre petit frère Yuya, dit Kame en les désignant succéssivement de la main. Et voici nos parents, Kazuhiko et Hinata.

- Qui est ce charmant jeune homme ? demanda cette dernière en souriant.

- Reio. Je suis le frère de Jin, répondit directement le concerné.

- Oh, enchantée ! fit-elle, l'air de vraiment l'être.

- De même, fit Kazuhiko. En parlant de Jin, où est-il ?

- Parti montrer à Rei où coucher Seira, répondit Yuichiro.

A cet instant, des voix résonnèrent dans le couloir, n'appartenant à aucune des personnes susnommées.

- On dirait que la sieste de Satomi et Kotaro a duré moins longtemps que prévu, constata Kazuya en se disant qu'à présent que les deux familles étaient réunies, ça allait rapidement être un beau bordel.

Du reste, Satomi venait de tomber dans les bras d'Hinata et toutes deux avaient commencé à papoter, échangeant diverses informations plus ou moins importantes sur ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies respectives depuis tout le temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. Quelques instants plus tard, Kotaro et Kazuhiko s'étaient eux aussi mis à discuter, la conversation roulant sur la politique, l'économie nippone et mondiale, l'actualité… Quant aux six fils réunis, eux aussi se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Bientôt, le brouhaha créé par ce rassemblement de onze personnes devint insupportable, au point que, pris d'un mal de tête, Kazuya dirigea discrètement son fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre.

Mais le mouvement n'échappa pas à son fiancé, qui s'empressa de le rejoindre.

- Ca va pas, mon Kazu ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Si si, t'inquiète. Juste un léger mal de tête, répondit-il.

- Oh… Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc ?

- Nan c'est bon. J'aime pas les médocs, tu sais bien. Je vais m'allonger un peu et ça va passer.

- Hum… J'aime pas te savoir comme ça…

- Jin, c'est qu'un mal de crâne, je vais pas crever. Arrête de flipper.

- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi, hein, répliqua l'aîné, un peu douché.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te rembarrer. Mais je t'assure que ça va aller.

- T'es nerveux, avoue.

- Hein ?

- Pour le mariage demain. T'es nerveux. Et le bruit en plus, c'est ça qui t'as collé mal à la tête.

Il y eut un blanc.

- C'est possible ouais…

- Détends-toi alors, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Tout va bien se passer.

- Ouais, je sais…

Le plus âgé lui adressa un sourire.

- Tu veux que je ferme la porte ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, fit le cadet en relevant les accoudoirs du fauteuil, pour transférer son poids sur le lit.

Il arrangea ensuite ses jambes et s'appuya sur les oreillers avant de fermer les yeux.

Lorsque Jin revint au salon, tout le monde avait remarqué la disparition de son fiancé et Hinata s'approcha de lui, inquiète pour son petit.

- Kazuya ne va pas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Juste un mal de tête apparemment. Ca va passer, pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Il s'est allongé pour faire un somme. Ca lui fera du bien, surtout qu'il est un peu tendu.

- Nerveux comme une jeune mariée, se marra Yuya.

- Heureusement qu'il t'entend pas, fit Koji. Tu sais comment il est à ce sujet. C'est un truc sur lequel on blague pas.

- Ouais ouais, je sais, soupira le plus jeune de la famille.

Il était plus de seize heures lorsque Kazuya rejoignit Jin et leurs deux familles. Il arborait un sourire, preuve qu'il s'était vraiment reposé et était prêt à « affronter » ce qui allait suivre. Mais à peine eût-il mis une roue dans le salon, qu'Hinata et Satomi se précipitèrent sur lui, le mitraillant de tellement de questions qu'il était totalement impossible de déterminer qui demandait quoi. Il ne parvint même pas à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

- Jin ? l'interpella-t-il de loin.

- Oui, mon Kazu ? fit celui-ci en arrivant près de lui dans la seconde.

- C'est quoi le délire là ?

- Cherche pas, elles me rendent à moitié fou depuis une heure… J'ai déjà pété un plomb malgré tes frangins, mais rien n'y fait.

- A quel sujet ?

- Plusieurs trucs… Elles estiment notamment que nos costumes ne sont pas assez classe pour un mariage. Enfin pour des mariés.

- Pardon ?

L'air complètement abasourdi, Kamenashi força tour à tour sa mère et sa belle-mère, ce qui les força à s'expliquer.

- Disons qu'ils sont très jolis, mais… commença Satomi.

- Pas suffisants. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui tous les deux, termina Hinata.

Cherchant à rester calme, le cadet des fiancés se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant brièvement les yeux et compta mentalement jusquà dix en inspirant profondément.

- Expliquez-moi en quoi un SMOKING et un costume blanc qui y ressemble quand même vachement, ne sont pas assez classe, parce que là j'avoue que, ou je suis devenu complètement con, ou il y a un problème quelque part, fit encore Kame, qui tentait visiblement de se maîtriser.

Il y eut un court silence puis, sans laisser à l'une et l'autre le temps de répondre, il reprit en tâchant de rester aimable malgré son envie de les rembarrer salement :

- C'est notre mariage à Jin et moi. Pas le vôtre. Donc nos tenues nous conviennent très bien, merci.

- Tu sais, Ka', fit alors Yuichiro en s'approchant, c'est parce qu'elles n'ont pas pu aider à la préparation du mariage, comme pour celui de Ko'. Du moins en ce qui concerne 'kaa-chan, mais je suppose que c'est la même chose pour Akanishi-san. Donc en faisant ça, elles ont un peu l'impression de participper. Du coup, c'est pas sympa de les rembarrer comme ça…

- Et je suis supposé faire quoi ? Les laisser tout foutre en l'air ? Merde, Chiro, le mariage c'est demain ! Même si j'étais d'accord pour changer maintenant, on aurait plus le temps ! L'avion pour Vegas, c'est ce soir qu'on le prend ! explosa Kazuya.

- Je sais, je sais, calmes-toi, fit l'aîné en second dela famille Kamenashi en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son cadet.

- Et c'était quoi le reste ? aboya Kame, toute bonne humeur envolée.

- Rien d'important, je te jure, essaya à son tour de le calmer Akanishi. Je t'en prie, ne te met pas dans un état pareil…

- Putain, ça me gave, sérieux…

- Quel caractère de merde… marmonna alors Yuya en espérant ne pas être entendu.

Malheureusement pour lui, son aîné avait une très bonne ouïe et, furieux, il fit pivoter son fauteuil, avant de fondre sur le plus jeune de ses frères.

- Toi, la ramène pas ! cracha-t-il.

Constatant que la réunion de famille allait tourner au pugilat pur et simple, leur père décida d'intervenir.

- Kazuya, ça suffit, fit-il en élevant simplement la voix. Laisse ton frère tranquille. Koji t'a expliqué la raison de tout ça, alors fais preuve d'un peu de compréhension, ça ne va pas te tuer.

- Bordel… Et voilà, c'est ma faute maintenant… pesta Kame, toutefois maté par l'autorité paternelle.

- En plus, tu vas finir par réveiller… commença Yuichiro. Trop tard…

Du couloir, venait d'émerger la minuscule silhouette d'une Seira réveillée en sursaut par les cris furieux de son ChuChu-Ni adoré. Elle se frottait les yeux en chouinant, complètement perdue et son père alla la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as eu peur, mon cœur ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Ui. Qui a crié ? murmura la petite voix cristalline, encore ensommeillée.

- C'est ChuChu-Ni, répondit Koji sans la lâcher. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Pas vrai, Ka' ?

Ennuyé d'avoir fait peur à sa nièce, l'interpellé hocha la tête, puis s'excusa.

- C'est vrai. Désolé, ma puce.

- T'es en colère, ChuChu-Ni ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

- Non, c'est fini, répondit-il.

- Seira veut pas que tu sois en colère… Parce que Seira t'aime…

Attendri, le troisième fils de la famille roula jusqu'à elle, la prit des bras de son père et la fit asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, lui dit-il, tandis que Jin passait ses bras autour de son cou. Et To'Jin aussi.

- Ca c'est vrai, approuva ce dernier en souriant. Je t'adore même.

- Seira aussi.

- Alors on veut des bisous, exigea Akanishi.

En souriant, la fillette s'exécuta et colla un gros baiser sur la joue de chacun des deux. Impressionné, Yuya constata alors l'impressionnant pouvoir de cette enfant, car calmer son frère en colère n'était jamais aisé et elle y arrivait toujours, en ne faisant presque rien. Sentant un regard sur lui, le plus jeune tourna la tête et croisa celui de Reio qui le fixait. Embarrassé, il reporta son attention sur ses frères, son beau-frère et leur nièce commune.

- ChuChu-Ni, Seira a un cadeau ! s'exclama soudain l'enfant en souriant.

- Pour moi ? s'étonna Kame.

- Et pour To'Jin aussi. Seira va chercher !

Sur ses mots, elle courut jusqu'à son sac Pikachu, le ramena avec elle, l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille pliée en quatre, qu'elle tendit à son oncle. Celui-ci la déplia et y découvrit un dessin, aussi maladroit que coloré… dont il eut du mal à comprendre le sujet. Embêté de ne pas reconnaitre les personnages y figurant, il demanda gentiment :

- Qui est-ce, ma puce ?

- Bah c'est ChuChu-Ni et To'Jin, répondit-elle d'un ton d'évidence, en désignant successivement les deux bonhommes dessinés.

Il y eut un court silence et, cette fois franchement gêné, il demanda :

- Seira-chan… pourquoi ChuChu-Ni porte une robe ?

- Bah parce que tu deviens la femme de To'Jin, répondit-elle de nouveau du même ton d'évidence.

Deux rires étouffés émanèrent de l'assistance. Manifestement, l'idée d'un Kame en robe blanche devenant « la femme » de leur aîné, amusait beaucoup Reio et Yuya. Kazuya leur lança un regard noir sans voir que, derrière lui, Jin se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour éviter d'éclater de rire, sachant que son Kazu le prendrait très mal.

- Ma puce… On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, tu te souviens ? reprit doucement ce dernier. Je suis un garçon aussi. Même si j'épouse To'Jin, je reste un garçon, donc je peux pas… (il chercha ses mots) être « sa femme ». Tu comprends ?

La fillette hocha la tête sans conviction et fit une petite moue. Depuis des mois, tout le monde essayait de lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'autre tata qu'Ana et qu'à la place d'une deuxième tata, elle avait To'Jin. Depuis l'annnonce du mariage, tout le monde avait aussi essayé à plusieurs reprises de lui faire comprendre que des garçons ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant et que donc, elle n'aurait pas de cousine pour jouer… mais elle était manifestement trop jeune pour avoir vraiment compris, même si elle aimait Jin de tout son cœur.

- Allez, c'est pas grave, fit le pauvre Kame, qui avait l'impression qu'il n'en aurait jamais fini avec ça, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Merci pour le dessin, ma puce.

- ChuChu-Ni est content ? demanda l'enfant, incertaine.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est très joli.

- Seira a fait attention en coloriant, précisa-t-elle, toute fière.

- Je vois ça, fit Kazuya en contemplant ses cheveux verts, sa peau bleue et ses yeux jaunes... sans oublier sa tête en forme de smiley et sa robe blanche.

- Elle a refusé de nous le montrer tant qu'elle travaillait dessus, expliqua Rei en riant. Elle répétait tout le temps « non, que pour ChuChu-Ni et To'Jin ».

- On a pas voulu insister, renchérit Koji, mais on est curieux maintenant. On peut voir ?

- Je vous préviens que le premier ou la première qui se fout de moi, ça ira mal, les mit-il en garde, avant de déplier le dessin et de le tenir devant eux.

Il y eut un flottement, puis deux personnes éclatèrent de rire sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

- Yuya ! Reio !

- Ah nan mais c'est très ressemblant, fit le cadet des Akanishi, qui essuyait les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Surtout toi, Nii-chan, renchérit le plus jeune des Akanishi.

- Ah vous êtes cons...

- ChuChu-Ni, c'est quoi « con » ? demanda alors Seira

A ces mots, Koji adressa un regard de reproche à son frère, à qui il avait déjà répété cent fois de surveiller son langage devant la petite fille. Ce dernier articula un « désolé » silencieux à son adresse et regarda de nouveau la fillette.

- Rien du tout, ma puce. Tu veux un biscuit ? J'en ai fais hier.

- Biscuit ? Oui ! répondit-elle, les yeux brillants, sa question déjà oubliée.

- Alors viens. On va à la cuisine.

- Seira peut rester sur tes genoux pour y aller ?

- Seira, mon coeur, tu es lourde, tu sais, intervint Koji. Tu vas fatiguer ChuChu-Ni.

- Nan, c'est bon, Ko'. Elle est pas si lourde et je me suis musclé les bras à force, répondit-il avant de s'adresser de nouveau à sa nièce : Accroche-toi, on part en ballade.

En riant, la petite fille passa les bras autour de son cou et, bandant ses muscles, Kazuya propulsa le fauteuil en direction de la cuisine où tous deux disparurent en une minute.

Lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, Hinata s'approcha de Jin.

- Est ce que son état a progressé ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- Oui, ce matin, il a eu mal quand son kiné lui a fait son habituel massage.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum. Bien sûr, la guérison complète est encore loin, mais Tôma est confiant.

- Tôma ? releva Yuichiro. Qui est-ce ?

- Son kiné. On a fini par sympathiser, expliqua Akanishi en passant sous silence les débuts houleux de cette amitié toute neuve.

- Je suis soulagée... fit Hinata.

- Et moi donc... répliqua Jin. Enfin, Tôma sera également présent au mariage puisqu'il sort avec Junno maintenant. Donc si vous avez des questions à lui poser, vous pourrez.

- Vos amis nous rejoignent directement à Vegas ? demanda Reio en jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à Yuya.

- C'est ça. Ils pendront tous les cinq le premier vol de demain matin.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc, qui s'éternisa comme si tout sujet de conversation était épuisé. C'est à ce moment que Kame revint.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, tandis que Seira courait tirer sa Barbie préférée de son petit sac à dos pour jouer avec.

- Rien du tout, le rassura Jin. Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ?

- Hum… Bon, je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, lança-t-il, avant de faire de nouveau pivoter le fauteuil.

Evidemment, chacun se proposa de l'aider et, en quelques minutes, la cuisine si bien rangée et nettoyée le matin même, se retrouva transformée en vaste capharnaüm, car même ceux qui n'y mettaient jamais les pieds en temps normal l'avaient envahie. Pensant bien faire, tout le monde se bousculait, renversait des ingrédients sur le sol et/ou le plan de travail, riait trop fort, personne ne s'écoutait et Jin, dépassé par les évènements, n'arrivait pas à canaliser les membres un peu trop empressés de leurs familles. C'est pourquoi il surveillait d'un œil inquiet, la cocotte-minute nommée Kazuya, dont la pression semblait monter de minute en minute et pouvait donc exploser n'importe quand. Du reste, l'explosion en question ne tarda pas.

- Ca suffit ! finit-il par crier, à bout. Tout le monde sort de là !

- Mais Ka', tu peux pas tout faire, t'as vu le nombre qu'on est, tenta de le raisonner Yuichiro.

- J'ai pas besoin de tout ce monde dans mes roues ! Bon sang, regardez le bronx que vous avez foutu ! Allez, bougez !

- Ils essayaient juste de t'aider, plaida Jin.

- Belle aide, ouais ! Regarde la cuisine qui était nickel ce matin ! En même pas un quart d'heure, elle a été ravagée !

- Désolés, s'excusa Koji en leur nom à tous. On sort, ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à l'assemblée de vider les lieux au plus vite.

Une fois le calme revenu, Kame contempla le désastre d'un œil morne et se prit la tête dans les mains, soudain infiniment las. Heureusement que ce n'était que pour une seule journée, comme il l'avait dit à Jin. Plus, c'était un coup à devenir cinglé.

Après cette explosion, plus personne n'osa entrer sur le territoire interdit, même pas le second des fiancés malgré l'envie qu'il en avait. Déranger dans sa cuisine un Kazu énervé, revenait à provoquer dans sa tanière un grizzli réveillé de son hibernation : c'était mauvais pour la santé. Ey si Akanishi reconnaissait volontiers être fou, il n'était tout de même pas suicidaire. Surtout pas la veille de son mariage.

Une demi heure plus tard, Kame ouvrait la porte et appelait son futur mari.

- Jin, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive, Kazu ! s'exclama-t-il immédiatement en se levant du canapé où il discutait avec Reio.

Le bon point, c'était que sa voix ne contenait plus de trace de colère et qu'il avait dit « sil te plait ». Y aller ne représentait donc, en toute logique, pas trop de risque.

- Oui ? fit-il en passant la tête dans la pièce.

- Tu peux mettre la table ?

- Déjà ? Wow, toujours aussi rapide ! sourit Jin. Ok, je le fais tout de suite. Ca sent bon, c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras bien quand ce sera dans ton bol, répondit Kame en lui tirant la langue. Oh et pense à empiler des coussins sur une chaise pour Seira-chan.

- Oui, chef ! s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer en sortant toute la vaisselle qu'ils avaient.

Le voyant revenir les bras chargés d'une pile aussi fragile qu'instable, Ana et rei se précipitèrent pour l'aider et, en quelques instants, la table fut mise.

Alors, Seira releva le nez de son jeu solitaire et renifla doucement.

- Ca sent bon, déclara-t-elle. Seira a faim.

- C'est ChuChu-Ni qui cuisine, la renseigna son père.

- Oh miam ! fit-elle, enthousiaste. Seira a encore plus plus pluuuuus faim !

L'affirmation fit rire tout le monde et Koji lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Mais oui, mon cœur, on le sait que tout ce que fait ChuChu-Ni est trèèèès bien, rit-il.

Le repas se passa agréablement, puis, vers vingt et une heures, Jin sonna l'heure du départ. Il était temps de partir pour l'aéroport. Tout le monde récupéra ses valises et autres affaires, puis s'entassa dans les voitures. Las Vegas, les voilà.


	22. Chapter 22 : Le mariage

Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, non de Narita mais de New Tokyo International, tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le comptoir d'Air Canada, sur lequel ils avaient réservé, pour l'enregistrement de l'impressionnante masse de bagages qu'ils avaient tous emmené. L'opération dura plus d'une heure, au grand mécontentement des personnes faisant la queue derrière eux car, malgré que deux d'entre eux soient des stars nationales, ils ne bénéficiaient d'aucun passe-droit. Pour tout compliquer, en plein milieu, Seira eut soudainement envie d'aller aux toilettes et piailla cinq bonnes minutes pour que ce soit son ChuChu-Ni adoré qui l'emmène et non sa mère. Il fallut à Kame toute la diplomatie dont il était capable, pour lui faire comprendre qu'étant un garçon, il ne pourrait pas entrer avec elle dans les toilettes des filles. L'enfant fit la moue et bouda vaguement mais se laissa emmener par Rei, tandis que l'enregistrement se poursuivait.

Après ça, il leur fallut trouver la porte d'embarquement, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, car la configuration de NTI leur était inconnue et ils se perdirent un peu. A force de pérégrinations dans le terminal, le groupe se fit remarquer, surtout avec, au centre, Jin poussant le fauteuil roulant de Kame. Etant ce qu'ils étaient, tous deux furent évidemment reconnus malgré leur déguisement constitué de lunettes noires et d'écharpes et ils durent se plier à une séance de dédicace aussi improvisée qu'expresse, contre la promesse de les laisser tranquilles ensuite. Ainsi retardés, tous ne parvinrent à la fameuse porte que lorsqu'une voix féminine agréable annonça que les passagers du vol à destination de Las Vegas devaient se rendre à la porte sept pour embarquement immédiat. Soulagé qu'ils soient arrivés à temps, Akanishi poussa son fiancé dans le couloir, suivi par leurs familles et ils entrèrent bientôt dans l'avion.

Ayant communiqué le numéro de leur place à son cadet, Jin le laissa s'installer confortablement près du hublot, puis replia le fauteuil et le confia à une hôtesse dans un sourire, avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui et de poser une main sur la sienne avec un sourire plus large encore. De leur côté, les parents s'étaient installés, les frères Kamenashi avaient pris place près de leurs épouses et Rei surveilla l'installation de Seira, inquiète d'une éventuelle frayeur. Mais l'enfant, aussi à l'aise que si elle prenait l'avion chaque jour, ouvrit son petit sac et en tira des jouets avec lesquels elle commença à s'amuser tranquillement. Esseulés, les deux seuls célibataires du groupe, Reio et Yuya, s'assirent naturellement l'un à côté de l'autre et commencèrent à discuter, tout comme le reste de leurs familles.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'avion décolla et l'attente commença. Les deux premières heures, les conversations diverses allèrent bon train, sauf entre Jin et Kazuya qui n'avaient pas forcément besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Le plus jeune avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné et entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son Jin était près de lui, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Après un moment de silence, Akanishi constata que la tête de son fiancé étaient devenue lourde et il tourna légèrement la sienne. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en constatant que son Kazu s'était endormi. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il avait très peu dormi la nuit précédente et qu'à cette fatigue s'étaient ajoutées celle du ménage et de l'arrivée mouvementée de leurs familles. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux et y déposa un baiser, puis regarda les nuages par le hublot.

Reio et Yuya, assis de l'autre côté du couloir, échangèrent un regard mi amusé, mi attendri lorsque, en tournant la tête, ils assistèrent à l'adorable scène. Plusieurs heures plus tard, la fatigue s'était emparée des membres des deux familles et le silence régnait, preuve que tout le monde s'était endormi aussi profondément que Kazuya. Ils furent tous réveillés par l'hôtesse qui leur déposa un plateau repas. Enfin presque tous, car le sommeil de Kame était si profond qu'il ne remua même pas. Souriant à ce spectacle, Jin entreprit de déposer une pluie de petits baisers sur ses lèvres, tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Kazu, mon ange… murmura-t-il.

Un petit soupir lui répondit, mais le bel endormi ne se réveilla pas.

- Secoue-le, proposa le cadet dudit endormi. C'est toujours efficace cette méthode.

- Baka, il va pas faire ça, riposta celui du réveilleur. Après Kame sera de mauvaise humeur. C'est ton frère, je vais pas t'apprendre comment il est quand on le réveille en sursaut.

- Pas faux. Bah s'il se réveille pas on mangera sa part voilà.

- C'est beau l'amour fraternel, se moqua Reio.

Ce fut le bruit des conversations, qui tira finalement Kazuya du sommeil et il se redressa en marmonnant.

- Hé, y'en a qui voudraient dormir…

- C'est plus l'heure, l'informa diplomatiquement Yuya.

- Urusai, marmonna son aîné.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda Jin pour couper court à l'échange de « politesses » entre frères.

- Un peu… mais j'aime pas la nourriture des avions…

L'aîné s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais une voix juste derrière eux le fit à sa place.

- Kamenashi Kazuya, je te prie de ne pas faire le difficile. Ton père et moi ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça.

A ces mots, les deux aînés étouffèrent un même rire, imités par leur cadet qui, lui, ne se priva pas d'éclater de rire au grand jour. Un regard noir dans leur direction et un grognement répondirent.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu, insista Hinata.

- Oui, 'kaa-chan, se força à répéter de mauvaise grâce l'idole réprimandée.

- Star ou pas, tu n'as pas à faire de caprice. Jin, mon garçon, n'hésite pas à être un peu sévère quand il fait son enfant gâté.

Cette déclaration fit se renfrogner Kame encore davantage.

- Jin va être mon mari, 'kaa-chan, pas mon père de substitution…

A ces mots, Yuya n'y tint plus et rit encore plus fort, écroulé à la fois sur son siège et sur l'épaule de Reio, qui le trouvait craquant dans son hilarité.

- La ramène pas, toi ! le rabroua Kazuya, qui détestait qu'on se paie sa tête.

- Calmes-toi, Kazu, c'est rien, l'apaisa alors son fiancé. Et mange un peu quand même, d'accord ?

En grommelant quand même encore un peu pour la forme, le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête et entama son repas.

- Woh, impressionnant, souffla alors le cadet des Kamenashi au cadet des Akanishi. Il n'y a vraiment que ton frère qui sache comment le prendre…

- Dans tous les sens du terme… souffla Reio en réponse.

- He ? fit Yuya, pas certain d'avoir compris où il voulait en venir.

Son sous-entendu tombé à plat, Reio fit machine arrière.

- Rien rien. Mais à mon avis, ça dépend des fois, tu sais. Jin n'a pas un caractère facile non plus.

- Oi ! se rebella le concerné.

- Bah quoi ? Tu vas pas dire le contraire non plus ? Il manquerait plus que ça tiens.

- Hum…

Ils déjeunèrent tous en silence, puis Yuya se cala confortablement en fermant les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Reio fit de même et, quelques minutes plus tard, lui aussi sombrait dans le sommeil.

- Kazu, regarde… murmura Jin à son fiancé un quart d'heure plus tard, en faisant un petit mouvement de tête vers leur droite.

L'interpellé leva la tête du magazine qu'il feuilletait, fixa la direction indiquée et un sourire fleurit sur son visage. Les têtes de Yuya et Reio avaient glissé l'une contre l'autre et, sur l'accoudoir commun, leurs mains étaient entrelacées. Une initiative de Reio, ce que tous ignoraient.

- Oh les petits cachottiers… chuchota-t-il, amusé.

- Le plus beau, c'est que ça doit être inconscient, vu qu'ils se connaissaient pas.

- Encore un Akanishi et un Kamenashi qui vont finir ensemble ?

- On dirait bien. C'est énorme…

- Faudrait les prendre en photo. Non seulement ce serait une preuve, mais ça peut aussi être un moyen de pression au cas où.

- Bien vu. Kazu, tu es diabolique, tu sais ?

- Je sais, confirma Kame dans un sourire en coin plein de malice.

- Je m'en charge.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Jin se détacha, sortit son téléphone de sa poche, se leva, puis, s'accroupissant devant son frère et son beau-frère presque enlacés, prit un magnifique cliché. Il se réservait le droit d'annoncer la chose aux concernés à la première occasion, rien que pour le plaisir de les voir embarrassés. Vengeance pour son Kazu.

Le reste du voyage fut monotone, excepté lorsque Seira décida qu'elle en avait assez de rester sans bouger et se mit à jouer à la marelle dans le couloir entre les sièges. Sa mère tenta de la faire asseoir avec douceur, son père gronda, sans résultat. Elle ne consentit à se tenir tranquille, que lorsque son ChuChu-Ni adoré promit de lui raconter une histoire. Soulevée de terre par Jin, la fillette se retrouva juchée sur les genoux de son oncle et se cala contre lui, sa tortue en peluche dans les bras et le pouce dans la bouche. Fort heureusement, l'histoire tourna court, car une hôtesse annonça que l'avion allait amorcer sa descente vers Las Vegas. Koji se hâta alors de récupérer sa fille, l'assit de nouveau à sa place et la rattacha alors qu'elle boudait, puis reprit sa propre place.

Moins d'une demi heure plus tard, l'avion se posait sur le tarmac de McCarran International et Koji s'empressa de faire sortir la petite, qui n'en pouvait plus et voulait courir, sauter et jouer. Un tel voyage était vraiment long pour une enfant de cet âge, aussi personne ne lui tint-il rigueur de son impatience.

Le passage de la douane fut une corvée, car les douaniers n'étaient ni des plus aimables, ni des plus laxistes, ils étaient même un peu trop zélés au goût de Kame qui détestait perdre son temps. Heureusement, parmi eux, il y avait une jeune femme qui reconnut instantanément Jin et le montra avec un effarement des plus drôles.

- J… Jin Akanishi ! s'exclama-t-elle, incrédule, les yeux écarquillés.

Amusé, car ce n'était pas si souvent qu'il était reconnu en dehors du territoire nippon et ce malgré sa carrière américaine.

- Yes, it's me, confirma-t-il.

- But… what do you do here ? You was back to Japan, no ?

- Yes. But it's a trip with my family as you can see.

Il n'allait pas expliquer qu'en réalité il y avait deux familles réunies et qu'il allait épouser le charmant jeune homme en fauteuil roulant, qu'elle ne devait pas connaître.

- Oh I see.

- Hum, sorry miss… (il regarda le badge de son interlocutrice) Fisher, but we have a date, so if you can…

- Oh yes, sure.

Avec l'aide de cette fan, les formalités administratives que craignait tant Kazuya, se retrouvèrent réduites à leur plus simple expression car, soucieuse de ne pas retenir son idole trop longtemps, elle les facilita grandement. Le groupe entier s'en sortit donc en moins de dix minutes, avec pour seul prix de ses efforts un autographe de mister Akanishi himself.

- Reconnu par **une** fan, fit Kame dans un sourire en coin moqueur, alors que son fiancé le poussait hors de la zone. Dis donc, Jin, c'est la gloire aux States.

- La ferme, rigola l'interpellé.

- En tout cas, ça a été bien utile, fit remarquer Satomi.

- Ouais enfin pour une fois que mon frère a une utilité, on va pas le publier dans le journal non plus, se moqua à son tour Reio.

- La ferme aussi toi, rit de plus belle le concerné.

- Quel sens de la répartie, frangin, je suis impressionné.

- Et voilà, Bakanishi se fait encore remarquer, fit soudain une voix familière à quelques mètres devant eux.

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est dingue, renchérit une seconde voix tout aussi connue.

Le couple leva la tête et découvrit les mines hilares de leurs amis de KAT-TUN, arrivés par l'avion précédent. Koki et Ueda, qui avaient parlé, les rejoignirent en quelques enjambées et les saluèrent à grand renfort de tapes viriles dans le dos. Ils furent rattrapés par Maru et Junno, qui ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Seul le quatrième homme resta en retrait, ne voulant pas troubler des retrouvailles dans lesquelles il n'avait rien à voir. S'en rendant compte, Kazuya profita que tout le monde était occupé à se dire bonjour et à se présenter, pour propulser son fauteuil vers lui.

- Bonjour, Tôma, fit-il en souriant, imitant Jin dans son désir d'enterrer définitivement la hache de guerre avec son thérapeute. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Bonjour, Kamenashi-san, répondit Ikuta, un peu tendu malgré tout.

- Tout le monde m'appelle Kame. Fais-en autant.

Au final, le plus jeune ne se forçait même pas. Il avait bien réfléchi et pensé à beaucoup de choses. Junno s'était sacrifié pour que lui-même puisse vivre heureux avec Jin, alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de lui souhaiter la même chose avec Tôma. Et commencer par accepter ce dernier comme son petit ami était un bon commencement. Il ne voulait pas que son ami soit tiraillé entre sa relation avec le kiné et l'amitié que, Kazuya l'espérait, il avait toujours pour lui malgré tout.

Le sourire que lui adressait son cadet semblant sincère, la tension qui habitait l'aîné se dissipa d'elle-même et Tôma serra avec soulagement la main que lui tendait le plus jeune. Il préférait de beaucoup être en bon terme avec les amis de son Junno.

Ce dernier, qui avait observé presque avec angoisse le rapprochement des deux hommes, poussa un soupir, rassuré. Il savait qu'entre ces deux-là, le ton pouvait vite monter. Il en avait déjà été témoin et il ne tenait pas à ce que ça se reproduise, surtout devant les familles de Kame et Jin. Mais là, tous deux semblaient… en bon terme. Ce qui était étonnant, car il n'ignorait pas ce que son petit ami pensait à propos de son ex.

- Bon, commença Tanaka, c'est pas que je fais ch… (il s'interrompit car Kazuya venait de lui lancer un regard signifiant clairement « fais gaffe à ton langage devant les parents ») que je m'ennuie, mais nous aussi on a l'avion et le décalage horaire dans les pattes, donc j'irais bien me poser à l'hôtel, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La proposition fut adoptée à l'unanimité et le groupe, armé de ses bagages, se mit en quête de la sortie du terminal.

Une fois à l'extérieur, le plus compliqué consista à trouver des taxis en nombre suffisant et à leur indiquer à tous l'adresse de l'hôtel, ce que se chargèrent de faire Jin et Nakamaru, les seuls qui soient calés en anglais.

Une fois les clés des chambres obtenues à l'hôtel Luxor, chacun gagna la sienne avec empressement, désireux de se reposer malgré les conseils reçus à ce sujet. Ayant souhaité faire une surprise à son Kazu, Jin lui demanda de fermer les yeux tandis que qu'il ouvrait la porte, puis roula son fauteuil dans la suite.

- Maintenant, tu peux regarder, l'infirma-t-il en refermant derrière eux.

Plus que curieux après ces mystères, Kazuya s'exécuta aussitôt et écarquilla les yeux devant la dimension gigantesque de la pièce où, par ailleurs, tout était à la même mesure : un lit king size rond, un écran géant au mur, un canapé assez grand pour y asseoir six personnes confortablement…

- Bienvenue dans la suite nuptiale, mon ange. J'aurais pu réserver la présidentielle, mais ça aurait sans doute fait trop.

- Sans doute, murmura Kame, encore sous le choc.

- Ca te plait ?

- C'est magnifique…

- Tant mieux, fit Jin en passant derrière son fauteuil, avant de se pencher pour entourer son cou de ses bras.

- Oh il y a un balcon !

Après cette constatation, le cadet fit rouler son engin jusque là, fit coulisser la porte-fenêtre et y entra.

- Woh quelle vue ! Jin, viens voir !

Ainsi interpellé, l'aîné s'approcha à son tour et s'accouda à la rambarde, contemplant l'océan de buildings aux néons, colorés clignotants ou mouvants, qui s'étendait sous eux. Il resta quelques instants en silence, puis tourna la tête vers le plus jeune.

- Tout te va jusque là ?

- Il faudrait que je sois difficile.

- Tu l'es pas? Le taquina Akanishi.

- Baka.

- Je sais. Mais ça t'empêche pas de m'aimer, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non. Sinon je t'aurais laissé tomber depuis des lustres.

- Sympa…

- Je plaisante.

- Encore heureux. Viens, on rentre sinon tu vas choper la crève et on aura l'air fins.

- Toi aussi je te signale.

Kame fit alors pivoter son fauteuil, puis roula jusqu'au lit et y déplaça son poids, avant de soulever manuellement ses jambes pour s'allonger. Jin le rejoignit, s'étendit à son côté et le prit dans ses bras, nichant son nez dans son cou. Il était déjà fatigué, mais ce fichu décalage horaire avait raison de lui. Pourtant, à peine dix secondes plus tard, il les rouvrit. Il venait de sentir une main se faufiler sous son t-shirt.

- Kazu ?

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?

- Drôle de question venant de toi. A ton avis ? rétorqua Kamenashi, sa main se faisant plus entreprenante.

Mais l'aîné ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et saisit doucement mais fermement son poignet pour l'arrêter.

- Kazu, non. C'st pas le moment. Je suis crevé et toi aussi.

- Ca empêche rien.

- Ca empêche tout, répliqua Akanishi en reposant fermement la main baladeuse sur le matelas. Dors maintenant.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ?

- Et ben fais comme si. Ou alors tiens-toi tranquille et laisse-moi pioncer.

Frustré d'être repoussé, le plus jeune émit un claquement de langue agacé et se mura dans le silence. S'en rendant compte, son fiancé soupira puis, ne pouvant rien y faire et n'ayant de toute façon pas le courage de lui livrer bataille une fois de plus dans son état d'épuisement, referma les yeux et laissa le sommeil l'emporter. Pourtant, le désir qui avait pris naissance dans le ventre de Kazuya, sinon dans ses reins, ne demandait qu'à être assouvi. Il en avait assez de cette abstinence dictée par son état physique. Il voulait Jin et il l'aurait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette fois, il aurait ce qu'il voulait ou il ne s'appelait plus Kamenashi Kazuya.

En prenant garde de ne pas le tirer du sommeil, il se contorsionna pour descendre sur le matelas géant et, le plus discrètement possible, ouvrit son pantalon, avant de glisser la main à l'intérieur. Le sommeil de l'aîné était si profond, que le mouvement ne le fit même pas remuer, mais ça n'arrêta pas Kame, sur le visage duquel fleurit un sourire en coin. Passant la main sous son boxer, il en dégagea l'objet de sa convoitise, aussi endormi que son propriétaire, mais qu'il savait de quelle façon réveiller. Se penchant, il le lécha lentement, de sa base à son extrémité, finissant par un habile coup de langue, qui fit frémir et soupirer Jin sans pour autant que celui-ci ne s'éveille. L'aîné avait beau lui répéter sur tous les tons qu'il était un appel au viol permanent, il pouvait très facilement lui retourner le compliment. Plaçant ses doigts tout autour de son membre, le plus jeune le parcourut lentement, puis le prit en bouche quelques secondes, avant de reprendre cette enivrante torture à son commencement, encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir l'entrejambe de son fiancé se dresser sous ses attentions. Alors, satisfait, Kazuya le prit totalement en bouche et entama de longs va-et-vient, faisant gémir Jin, bien réveillé cette fois.

- Kazu, tu… Han oui… Mmmmh…

Son cadet était si expert en la matière, qu'Akanishi oublia immédiatement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ne restait que le plaisir. Le souffle court, il glissa une main dans les cheveux châtains de son compagnon, l'autre sur sa nuque et y exerça une légère pression.

- Han, Kazu… gémit-il de nouveau à la satisfaction de l'interpellé.

Autant l'un que l'autre ils aimaient entendre leur bien-aimé gémir leur prénom lorsqu'ils se donnaient du plaisir. Et Kame se savait doué en caresses buccales. Sachant où il voulait en venir, il accéléra la cadence, juste assez pour amener son aîné au bord de la jouissance, puis délaissa son membre, espérant une réaction immédiate. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- … Putain, Kazu, finis ou…

- Oh oui menace-moi, j'adore ça, susurra le concerné, dont le visage ne se trouvait pas bien loin de l'objet de ses attentions.

- T'es pas bien ? C'est le décal… Haaaa !

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans une nouvelle plainte de plaisir, car, déjà las de jouer, le plus jeune l'avait repris en bouche et entreprit, ainsi que son compagnon lui avait « aimablement » demandé, de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Ses mouvements prirent donc davantage de vitesse à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient et soudain, Jin se libéra dans sa bouche dans un long râle rauque. Satisfait, Kame avala la production du plaisir de son fiancé et se lécha les lèvres comme un chat qui vient de déguster un bol de crème.

Le regard encore voilé, le plus âgé le fixa.

- T'es têtu… fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Kamenashi se redressa, l'embrassa passionnément et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Jin… fais-moi l'amour…

- He ?

- Fais-moi l'amour… J'ai envie de toi…

A ces mots, l'aîné se redressa.

- Mais Kazu, tu ne…

- Je sais, mais j'en ai assez d'attendre quelque chose qui pourrait arriver seulement dans plusieurs mois. Et j'ai vraiment envie de toi maintenant. S'il te plait…

- Mais tu sais ce que je t'ai dis à ce sujet…

- Je suis consentant, Jin. Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier…

- Kazu…

Tiraillé entre son ressenti de la situation globale, son envie générée par les précédents gestes de son compagnon, et les suppliques de ce dernier, Akanishi resta quelques instants indécis, puis décida de passer outre ce qu'il pensait, pour accéder à la demande de son fiancé, qui était finalement aussi devenu la sienne. Se redressant, il le fit basculer à sa place et entreprit de le déshabiller lentement, en sautant sur chaque occasion de toucher cette peau soyeuse qui lui manquait tant. Tout en le caressant sensuellement, en appréciant chaque soupir qui passait ses lèvres, l'aîné espérait être capable d'aller jusqu'au bout sans faire un blocage. Lorsqu'il fut nu sous lui, il s'autorisa à l'admirer quelques secondes. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu ainsi depuis des siècles et ce pour la bonne raison que son Kazu ne dormait plus nu depuis leur dernière étreinte avortée.

- Jin ? Ca va ? demanda l'objet de ses pensées.

- Hum. Je me disais juste à quel point tu es magnifique…

Se redressant sur un coude, l'être surnaturel à la grâce statuaire qu'il avait la chance inouïe de pouvoir épouser très bientôt, l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et se démêlèrent en une danse complexe et envoûtante, qui les fit rapidement haleter. Leurs regards, aussi noirs de désir l'un que l'autre, s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Kame savait qu'il avait gagné la partie. Il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

- Jin… Viens… murmura-t-il en se léchant de nouveau les lèvres.

N'étant plus capable de lui résister tant son envie était devenue forte, le plus âgé se débarrassa rapidement de ses encombrants vêtements tandis que, parfaitement indécent et le sachant pertinemment, son cadet écartait les jambes, sans cesser de le provoquer en se léchant les lèvres.

- T'es pas humain, c'est pas possible… Personne peut être aussi indécemment sexy…

- Pourtant, je t'assure que tu l'es au moins autant…

- Tu te rends compte que même quand tu mange ou que tu bois, t'es sexy ?

- Jin… tait-toi et prend-moi…

Comprenant que sa tentative pour gagner quelques secondes avait échoué, le plus âgé se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité, puis hésita. Lassé d'attendre, Kazuya fit alors le geste qui les unit, faisait gémir Jin tant être en lui était bon. Encore meilleur, même, que dans son souvenir, car l'étroitesse de son corps fin décuplait les sensations. Sensations qu'il était le seul à ressentir étant donné l'absence de réaction de son partenaire. Douché, il s'apprêtait à se retirer, mettant ainsi un terme prématuré à leurs ébats, mais prévenant son geste, Kazuya l'en empêcha en enroulant les jambes autour de sa taille.

- Tu fais ça, je te tue, c'est clair ?

- Mais…

- Bouge, Jin…

Vaincu à la fois par son ton, sa menace et l'envie qui le taraudait toujours, l'interpellé donné un premier coup de reins, qui le fit de nouveau gémir et fut suivi de plusieurs autres. S'efforçant d'oublier que lui seul prenait du plaisir, il finit par se déhancher en lui en ahanant sans discontinuer, donnant de grands coups de boutoir sans aucune retenue. Il était en abstinence depuis si longtemps, que pouvoir l'évacuer en l'aimant enfin de nouveau était juste un pur délice, une extase infinie que renouvelait chaque coup de reins. Soudain, le plus jeune tressaillit et les mains qu'il avait posées sur les épaules de son amant se crispèrent. Stupéfait, Kamenashi écarquilla les yeux et chercha son souffle. Avait-il rêvé ou…

- Jin, re… refais ça, demanda-t-il.

Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, l'aîné ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et le fixa d'un air hébété.

- Quoi ?

- Ce mouvement… refais-le.

Sans comprendre, Jin s'exécuta pourtant et donna un autre brusque coup de bassin.

- Han ! réagit le cadet, aussitôt traversé par une décharge de plaisir qui n'avait rien de simulé. Refais… le encore !

Cette demande sonnait comme un ordre mais ça ne dérangeait pas Jin. Il trouvait même excitant que, parfois, malgré le fait que, physiquement, ce soit lui le dominant, mentalement, c'était son Kazu. Une nouvelle fois, Akanishi donna un coup de reins, incertain de la finalité de ces requêtes à répétition.

- Haaaaaaaan ! s'écria Kazuya lorsque son Jin toucha de nouveau sa prostate.

Stupéfait, l'aîné s'immobilisa et plongea son regard dans les yeux noisette, n'osant pas trop y croire malgré l'espoir insensé qui venait de faire battre son cœur plus vite encore que leur étreinte.

- Kazu, est ce que tu…

- Oui… souffla Kame d'une voix rauque. J'ai vraiment… Je t'ai vraiment senti…

- Kamisama…

- Jin… Jin, aime-moi… Je sens que ça peut m'aider…

Comme si c'était l'encouragement qui lui manquait, l'aîné se remit à se déhancher en lui, tout en tâchant de garder le même angle. Jamais lassé de ce corps parfait qu'il sentait frémir et palpiter sous ses doigts, il toucha au but encore, et encore et, lorsqu'il sentait venir la jouissance, il se retirait le temps de se calmer un peu, avant de replonger en lui plus profondément encore, comme s'il cherchait à fusionner leurs chairs, comme leurs cœurs et leurs âmes. Et tout à coup, au plus fort de leurs ébats, au plus torride des cris de plaisir du plus jeune, celui-ci se libéra brusquement entre eux, sans même avoir senti que son entrejambe avait réagi. Cette brusque libération ayant entraîné le resserrement de son corps parfait autour du membre de Jin, celui-ci le rejoignit dans la jouissance, avant de baisser les yeux sur le torse souillé de son compagnon.

-Kazu, tu… avais senti que… haleta-t-il en se laissant doucement retomber sur lui.

- Non…

- Ca doit… être trop… tôt… mais… tu as fais un bond… de géant sur la… voie de la… guérison…

Couvert de sueur, les cheveux collés au front, le cadet hocha la tête.

- Mais on ne… pourra le… dire à personne… fit-il remarquer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Franchement… tu te vois annoncer… à mes parents et… aux tiens de… quelle façon, j'ai… commencé à… ressentir de nouveau ?

- Heu… non…

- Ben moi non… plus, tu vois.

Mort de fatigue cette fois, mais heureux, Akanishi le serra contre lui.

- Je suis heureux… murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

- Moi aussi… répondit Kazuya en décollant tendrement les cheveux pareillement collés de son fiancé.

Mais Jin n'était déjà plus en état de l'entendre, car il avait sombré dans un profond sommeil. S'en rendant compte, Kame sourit, l'embrassa et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Le couple fut réveillé par un tambourinement très peu discret à la porte.

- Hé là dedans, c'est pas qu'on a la dalle mais presque ! fit la voix étouffé de Reio derrière le battant.

- Je sais pas ce que vous foutez et je veux pas le savoir, mais sortez vite ! renchérit celle de Yuya.

Il y eut un court remue-ménage et d'autres voix étouffées, puis le silence retomba et Jin redressa la tête en grognant.

- Je vais tous les tuer… râla-t-il.

- Skisspass ? fit alors la voix ensommeillée de Kazuya

- Il se passe que je vais tuer ton frère et le mien…

- Hein ?

- Faut qu'on descende. Leurs Altesses ont dit qu'ils avaient faim.

- Nan, j'veux pas… marmonna le plus jeune en se cachant sous la couette.

- J'ai pas envie non plus, tout ce que je veux c'est rester près de toi dans ce lit, mais… si on y va pas, ils vont faire chier jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Près de moi dans ce lit ? réagit Kamenashi en ressortant la tête, les cheveux en bataille, avant d'ajouter dans un sourire en coin : Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour toi, maintenant que je sais que je sens des choses ?

- Quoi, tu vas me violer nuit après nuit ? fit Akanishi en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Oh que oui. Et pas que la nuit… Tu pourras plus jamais te reposer, mon bel étalon… T'es trop sexy pour ça. Rrrrrrr…

- Si je me repose pas, je vais crever et t'auras plus que ta main droite, mon Kazu, rigola Jin. Mais j'aime quand tu vire au hentai… C'est franchement excitant.

- Alors prouve-le-moi…

- Je commence à avoir la dalle aussi. On aura tout le temps après le mariage.

Le plus jeune soupira.

- Bon, d'accord.

Il attrapa l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, toujours nu y transféra son poids, puis ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés, sous le regard appréciateur de Jin.

- Jolie vue… commenta celui-ci.

- Ah ouais, tu matte ? Même dans le fauteuil ?

- Toi ? Toujours. Et au risque de me répéter encore, ton fauteuil je m'en fous, c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

- Bah, rince-toi l'œil alors, mais tu vas avoir un léger problème si tu continue… fit-il en désignant du menton la protubérance qui commençait à se former sous les draps de soie.

- Oh fuck ! jura Jin en se levant à son tour pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Quand tu veux, mon amour ! fit Kazuya depuis la chambre.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs amis et leurs familles au restaurant de l'hôtel. Bien sûr, la salle était à l'aune du reste du bâtiment : dans la démesure outrancière. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi, à leur arrivée, les autres regardaient autour d'eux avec l'air émerveifarré (un mix de « émerveillé » et de « effaré ») de touristes. Jin était certain qu'ils auraient volontiers sorti un appareil photo s'ils y avaient pensé.

- Alors, les touristes, il paraît que vous avez la d... se moqua-t-il an approchant, alors que Kazuya faisait rouler son fauteuil vers le groupe.

La consternation se lut sur ses traits avant même qu'il ait achevé : ils s'étaient tous mis sur leur trente-et-un pour dîner. Les hommes en smoking, les femmes en robe du soir. Et eux se pointaient en jean/t-shirt parce qu'ils avaient zappé où ils étaient. Ca craignait. Un coup d'œil à son fiancé lui apprit que Kame en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

- Hé vous avez cru que vous alliez à a Jimusho les gars ou quoi ? intervint Koki. C'est quoi ces fringues alors qu'on est dans un hôtel super luxe extra plus ?

- J'en connais qui ont fait des trucs louches, souffla Reio à Yuya.

- Tu crois ?

- Ben pour qu'ils en aient oublié qu'il fallait s'habiller pour le dîner... Tu vois une autre explication ?

- Non...

- Bon, on fait quoi ? On remonte se changer ? demanda alors Kazuya en tournant la tête vers son fiancé.

- Je crois pas qu'on ait encore le temps...

- Vous l'avez plus. On a déjà attendu une demi heure, on va pas continuer, j'ai faim, décida le cadet des Akanishi.

Hinata et Satomi lancèrent un regard noir à leur progéniture et se dirigèrent vers la porte vitrée du restaurant, qui donnait dans le hall, dans un bruissement de tissu.

Jin et Kame emboîtèrent donc le pas à leur famille, mais l'embarras persistait, surtout dans la mesure où leur entrée fit tourner les têtes de leurs côtés et que, soudainement, le majordome/serveur/sommelier/autre vint leur dire en aparté qu'une tenue correcte était exigée au sein de l'établissement. Bien que tous deux pensent très fort qu'un jean et un t-shirt n'avaient rien d'incorrect, ils durent admettre qu'ils étaient "un brin" décalés par rapport au reste de l'assemblée et remontèrent se changer. Faisant de nouveau patienter leurs familles et râler leurs frères cadets. Les aînés Kamenashi, eux, se contentèrent de secouer la tête d'un air désespéré.

Finalement, tout le monde parvint à prendre place à table et le repas se déroula sans encombre, ponctué de rires, de blagues de Junno auxquelles seul Tôma eut la gentillesse de rire.

- A quelle heure on a rendez-vous pour la répétition demain ? demanda Hinata lorsque le dessert fut terminé.

- Normalement, quatorze heures et le mariage aura lieu a dix-sept heures, répondit Jin. Heure locale. Tout le monde a pensé à régler sa montre ou son portable ?

Le silence qui plana sur l'assemblée lui apprit que non. L'aîné des Akanishi soupira.

- Et ben oubliez pas, hein. Si vous êtes à la bourre...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais la menace était claire et sans appel. Si l'un d'eux s'avisait de dépasser l'horaire prévu ne serait-ce que d'une minute, il le regretterait.

Le voyage ayant épuisé tout le monde, la soirée ne se prolongea pas bien tard et, avant vingt-trois heures, chacun avait gagné sa chambre. Tous ? Non car deux irréductibles couche-tard avaient repris leurs conversations, qui durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, assis d'abord au bar de l'hôtel, puis dehors lorsque le bar avait fermé. Reio en avait profité pour lancer à Yuya de discrets signaux visant à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent... signaux restés lettre morte pour le moment. Le cadet des Akanishi ne voulait pas faire le gros lourd avec son compagnon en mettant les pieds dans le plat, mais il ne savait plus comment lui faire réaliser la chose, à moins de le dire cash, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Mais il commençait à se dire qu'il n'allait peut-être pas avoir le choix. Soudain, le plus jeune des Kamenashi bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- T'es crevé, tu devrais aller dormir, suggéra Reio.

- Ouais mais je doute que mes jambes me portes jusqu'à l'ascenseur, tu vois, répondit Yuya en bâillant de nouveau.

Voyant dans cette affirmation une occasion supplémentaire de lui faire comprendre, Reio saisit la balle au rebond.

- Tu veux que je te porte ? fit-il, cependant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée, rétorqua son interlocuteur sur le même ton.

- Chiche !

- Hein ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf, Reio avait passé ses bras sous ses genoux et sous ses aisselles et soulevé de terre en le calant contre lui. Stupéfait, Yuya qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, commença par seulement écarquiller les yeux, en accrochant ses bras autour du cou de son porteur par réflexe, puis se récria :

- Nan mais je blaguais ! Pose-moi !

- Nan, j'ai dis que je te portais jusqu'à ta chambre, alors maintenant tu te tait, tu arrête de remuer et tu me laisse faire.

- Mais c'est super gênant, arrête !

- Mais non, c'est dans ta tête, rétorqua le plus jeune des Akanishi en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

Il trouvait ça tellement bon de le tenir comme ça, qu'il voulait retarder au maximum le moment où il devrait le lâcher. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il n'était pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse que d'attirance physique et ça même s'il n'avait jamais cru au coup de foudre. Il s'engouffra avec son "fardeau" dans la cabine mobile et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage.

- Pose-moi, tu vas te flinguer le dos, dit encore Yuya. Je suis pas si léger que ça.

- Mon dos va très bien. Chut.

- Mais...

- Chut, j'ai dis.

Etrangement, il fut obéi. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, Yuya ne s'était pas vraiment débattu pour lui échapper. Devait-il en conclure quelque chose ou éviter pour ne pas être déçu s'il concluait mal ?

L'ascenseur arriva rapidement à leur étage et, bien que commençant à fatiguer au niveau des bras, Reio l'emmena jusqu'à sa porte où il consentit à le poser. Au moins le temps qu'il trouve sa clé dans sa poche.

- Tu... veux entrer ? demanda le plus jeune des Kamenashi lorsque sa porte fut ouverte.

A cette proposition, Reio déglutit. Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait ou... ?

- Il... vaut mieux pas, répondit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... je suis pas sûr que je pourrais me retenir de... (il soupira) Parce que je te trouve très à mon goût et que je sais pas si je pourrais me retenir de te sauter dessus.

- Qui te dis que je le veux pas ?

A ces mots, Reio cligna des yeux à son tour. C'était lui ou son compagnon lui faisait des propositions là ? Il était clairement en train de lui dire qu'il était d'accord pour...

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

- Je ne suis pas si idiot, répondit Yuya dans un petit sourire. Toi aussi tu me plais.

D'accord... dire qu'il avait déployé des trésors de subtilité alors qu'il lui aurait suffit de dire les choses cash... Que de temps perdu. Dans un sourire, il le poussa légèrement dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière eux, l'enlaça et le plaqua contre la porte, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? Il est encore temps de dire non...

- Et si je veux dire oui ?

C'était plus qu'il n'en fallait à l'esprit échauffé par l'alcool de Reio, qui se jeta voracement sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il mordilla ses lèvres avec envie, les pinça, les engloba, fit jouer sa langue à ses commissures, la passant sensuellement sur toute la surface bombée offerte, puis la glissa entre elles, demandant un passage qui lui était déjà accordé. Enfiévrés par l'alcool autant que par leur attirance réciproque, les langues des deux jeunes hommes se cherchèrent un court instant, se trouvèrent, s'entourèrent avec langueur, se séparèrent, pour se retrouver et s'étreindre avec davantage de fougue. La passion les prenant, ils durent bien vite respirer par le nez, leurs souffles brûlants se mêlant et se déposant sur leurs lèvres fusionnées, qu'aucun des deux ne semblait prêt à abandonner. Rapidement, ce baiser bien que torride, ne suffit plus à Reio, qui se mit à défaire avec avidité les boutons de la chemise de Yuya, avant d'abandonner et de les faire tout simplement sauter d'un grand geste. Les petites pièces sphériques s'envolèrent un peu partout sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prenne garde, d'autant que le plus jeune des Kamenashi avait entreprit de faire exactement la même chose de son côté. D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, ils firent tomber des épaules de l'autre, le fin tissu devenu encombrant et se mirent à parcourir le torse de leur compagnon respectif avec fébrilité. S'ils avaient été sobres, ils auraient certainement pris leur temps pour découvrir le corps de l'autre, mais l'alcool faisait sauter les barrières, balayait les inhibitions, les rendant incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que leur désir mutuel. Désir qui prenait de l'ampleur à mesure que passaient les minutes.

Lorsqu'enfin leurs bouches rougies se séparèrent, ils plongèrent leur regard dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre, le langage du corps était suffisant. D'un même mouvement, ils s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de l'autre, puis au bouton du pantalon, à sa braguette. Un bruissement discret et les deux pantalons chutèrent au sol, les laissant en boxer, à la merci du regard, des mains de l'autre. Leurs mains volèrent sur le corps offert, le caressant, le palpant avec avidité sur toute sa surface. Les mains de Reio englobèrent la rondeur du postérieur de Yuya et le pressèrent, lui tirant un gémissement, tandis que le cadet des Kamenashi mouvait son bassin contre le sien, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait assez d'attendre. Une plainte échappa au cadet des Akanishi, lorsque, dans le mouvement de son compagnon, son entrejambe excitée rencontra la sienne. Il doutait de pouvoir se contenir encore très longtemps. Surtout que Yuya ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses : depuis plusieurs minutes, celui-ci se léchait les lèvres avec une application machiavélique et son regard sombre encré dans le sien semblait crier ce qu'il ne formulait pas à voix haute : "prend-moi tout de suite".

- Tu... m'aide pas... là... articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Ah non ? fit malicieusement Yuya, avant de donner un nouveau coup de bassin.

- Han... Yuya ar... arrête, pitié...

- Pourquoi... puisque tu... le veux autant que... moi ? haleta le plus jeune des Kamenashi.

- Parce que... pas... pas comme ça contre... la porte...

Le prenant au mot, Yuya prit sa main, l'emmena jusqu'au lit, sur lequel il le poussa, avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux.

- Han... Qu'est ce que tu... fais ? fit Reio, interloqué que son cadet prenne soudain la décision.

- Je te... tue ? murmura l'interrogé, avant de se pencher en avant pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur le matelas, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec la même fougue, frottant lascivement son bassin sur celui de son amant à travers le tissu de leurs sous-vêtements.

Le mouvement sembla les embraser tous les deux, car c'est une longue plainte commune qui s'éleva de leur gorge. Aidé par l'alcool qui circulait dans leur sang, l'échauffant outre mesure, le feu sembla se propager à toutes les cellules de leur être et une fine pellicule de sueur ne tarda pas à les recouvrir tous les deux. N'en pouvant plus, Reio inversa leurs positions d'un mouvement, lui retira son boxer, avant de faire de même avec le sien, puis il hésita : avait-il encore le courage de faire autre chose avant de le faire sien ou ne l'avait-il pas ? Ce fut Yuya lui-même qui mit fin à ses hésitations.

- Reio... Viens, prend-moi... susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque de désir, que l'interpellé trouva infiniment sensuelle.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, il présenta sa main à son cadet, qui happa ses doigts et se mit à les sucer avec gourmandise l'un après l'autre, faisant gémir le plus âgé d'attente. Lorsque ce dernier estima que c'était bon, il suréleva le bassin du plus jeune d'une main puis, malgré son impatience, introduisit doucement un doigt en lui, le faisant grimacer, puis un second et un troisième, avant d'imprimer à sa main un mouvement de va-et-vient destiné à préparer le corps de son compagnon à l'accueillir. Lorsqu'un gémissement échappa à Yuya, Reio comprit qu'il était prêt. Il ôta alors sa main et se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité, avant de le pénétrer doucement, en râlant de plaisir.

- Haaaaaaaaan ! fit-il, incapable de se contenir tant l'étroitesse du corps de son amant était délicieuse.

Pourtant, il s'abstint de remuer, attendant que le plus jeune s'habitue à sa présence en lui. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger mouvement de hanches lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer. Il commença donc par donner un premier coup de reins, qui le fit s'enfoncer encore davantage en lui et leur tira une plainte à tous les deux.

- Plus... vite... Reio... souffla Yuya, dont le torse se soulevait à intervalles très rapprochés.

Ainsi encouragé, le concerné cessa de se retenir et se mit à se déhancher en lui, donnant de puissants coups de reins en s'agrippant aux hanches fines de son compagnon, les faisant crier tous les deux à chaque fois qu'un mouvement touchait la prostate du jeune Kamenashi qui, pour accentuer leurs sensations, accompagnait chaque va-et-vient, d'une ondulation du bassin. Finalement, après quelques gestes supplémentaires, le corps de Yuya se tendit comme la corde d'un arc, prêt à se rompre, et il se libéra dans un grand cri de jouissance. Le brusque resserrement de la chair de son amant autour de lui, ne tarda pas à entraîner la libération en lui de Reio, qui le démontra de façon tout aussi sonore, avant de retomber doucement sur lui, épuisé. C'était quoi, l'expression que Jin utilisait toujours à propos de Kazuya déjà ? Ah ouais "un appel au viol permanent". Et bien l'expression était aussi valable pour son frère cadet. Kamenashi Yuya était une vraie bombe.

- Woh... murmura simplement le concerné par l'expression.

- Ouais... fit à son tour le cadet des Akanishi.

Sur ces déclarations pleines d'éloquence, Reio se retira doucement en l'embrassant, puis le serra contre lui et ferma les yeux, s'endormant en quelques secondes. Yuya eut la force de chasser une mèche de cheveux tombée sur les yeux de son amant, avant de sombrer lui aussi dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin le soleil entra à flots dans la chambre, par la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été tirés et un grognement d'ours des cavernes émana de la masse entassée sous la confortable couette. Les cheveux en bataille, Reio protégea ses yeux en posant son bras dessus.

- Saloperie de soleil à la con... maugréa-t-il en tentant de se rendormir.

Mais peine perdue, le soleil donnait en plein sur lui. Il se rendit alors compte que son bras droit était bloqué sous quelque chose. Râlant tant et plus, le cadet des Akanishi ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir ce qui le gênait et aperçut alors le paisible visage endormi de Yuya. Il sursauta, yeux écarquillés, puis la soirée de la veille et ce qui avait suivi lui revint en mémoire. Oh la vache... Ils devaient être bien beurrés tous les deux, pour en être arrivés là après seulement quelques heures. Restait à espérer que son cadet ne le prenne pas mal, car il ignorait totalement de quelle façon il pourrait se justifier. Tâtonnant vers le sol, il chercha son portable tombé de sa poche quand ils avaient éjecté leurs vêtements, pour regarder l'heure. Et un nouveau grognement lui échappa. Il n'avait même pas dormi quatre heures. Saloperie de soleil à la con. Il allait être frais pour le mariage tiens... Jin allait le tuer. Un moment plus tard, Yuya remua à son tour, se blottissant instinctivement contre lui sans pour autant se réveiller, ce qui fit rougir Reio. Il n'était fondamentalement pas contre cette proximité, mais après ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, c'était très embarrassant. C'était les couples qui faisaient ça. Et eux n'en étaient pas un. C'était l'alcool le responsable. Du moins en partie. Pour autant, il n'osa pas le réveiller. Il dormait comme un ange et ça lui aurait fait mal au cœur. Au moins l'un d'eux aurait l'air frais et dispo à la cérémonie. Un d'eux ne serait pas tué par l'un des mariés et survivrait. Et savoir que le survivant serait Yuya réconfortait un peu Reio qui savait que son aîné allait l'assassiner.

Près d'une demi heure s'écoula, que laquelle le cadet des Akanishi, ne pouvant pas faire grand chose d'autre, passa à regarder le bel endormi. Endormi qui finit par s'éveiller en se frottant les yeux et en bâillant.

- Bonjour, Reio, fit-il, encore tellement dans le pâté qu'il ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qu'impliquait ces deux simples mots.

Au contraire dudit Reio, qui ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Visiblement, son cadet n'avait encore rien percuté. Combien de temps avant que les mots "bonjour" et "Reio" dans la même phrase prenne un sens dans sa tête ? Et combien avant qu'il n'ajoute à l'équation les mots "nus" et "dans un lit" ? Mentalement, le plus âgé des deux entama un décompte. Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre... Il en était bien rendu à "quinze" lorsque, se redressant brusquement, son compagnon ouvrit à son tour grand les yeux et le fixa, effaré.

- Reio ? Mais qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ah, il avait seulement réalisé sa présence, pas le reste. Et ben il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Ben... en fait, tu vois, hier soir, on était bourrés tous les deux et... heu... ben je crois... qu'il s'est passé des trucs... si tu vois ce que je veux dire, expliqua l'interpellé en baissant les yeux sur leur tenue pour lui faire comprendre.

- Des trucs ? Quels tr... commença Yuya, avant de suivre la direction du regard de son vis à vis... et de virer au cramoisi bien mûr lorsque tout lui revint en constatant qu'ils étaient nus. Oh...

Un silence gêné s'installa, pendant lequel aucun des deux n'osa regarder l'autre, puis Reio se décida.

- Yuya... après ce qu'il... enfin je peux pas nier que... tu me plais. Alors est ce que ça te dis que... qu'on essaye... tous les deux ? bafouilla-t-il.

Etonné, le plus jeune des deux le fixa, sembla réfléchir un instant, puis fit un petit sourire.

- D'accord. Essayons.

Stupéfait de cette réponse, le cadet de Jin fixa celui de Kazuya, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- T'es sérieux ?

Yuya hocha la tête, puis se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

Yuya hocha la tête, puis se blottit de nouveau contre lui. Indécis, Reio resta sans bouger quelques instants, puis le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et tous deux ne tardèrent pas à se rendormir. Ils furent de nouveau réveillés par le double son strident des réveils de leurs portables qu'ils avaient heureusement pensé à régler avant même la fin du dîner, au cas où. En soupirant, ils les éteignirent comme ils purent et le plus jeune s'extirpa à regret des bras de son désormais petit ami. Il était midi. Ils avaient juste le temps d'aller manger et de se préparer avant la répétition.

Récupérant son pantalon de la veille, Yuya se rappela soudain que sa chemise était inutilisable puisque dépourvue de boutons depuis leur étreinte, tandis que Reio faisait le même constat.

- Je vais à ma chambre. On se retrouve dans une demi heure pour aller manger ? demanda ce dernier.

- Ca me va. A toute.

A l'heure dite, après avoir paressé sous l'eau chaude, les deux membres du nouveau couple se rejoignirent. Heureusement, Reio parlait assez bien anglais, car Yuya se retrouva incapable de passer sa commande, ce qui le soumit aux piques de son nouveau compagnon. Ils passèrent le repas à parler d'eux à l'autre afin de mieux se connaitre, puis remontèrent s'habiller pour la "fausse cérémonie". L'un comme l'autre n'en voyaient pas l'intérêt, mais à ce qu'ils avaient compris, ces répétitions étaient un genre de tradition aux Etats-Unis (d'ailleurs, il y en avait une dans tous les films américains). L'adage disant "à Rome, fais comme les romains", Jin et Kazuya se conformaient donc aux usages en vigueur dans le coin, même si, de l'avis de leurs cadets, eux aussi devaient trouver ça débile.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait dans le hall, Yuya saisit la main de son aîné et lui sourit. Celui-ci la serra brièvement et le lui rendit, puis tous deux quittèrent la cabine mobile arrivée à destination, sans se lâcher.

- Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama Jin. Il manquait plus que v...

Il s'interrompit, yeux écarquillés, en constatant que son frère tenait la main de celui de Kame.

- Heu... on a loupé un épisode là ? fit-il, ahuri.

- C'est une longue histoire, répondit Reio.

- Comment ça peut être une longue histoire alors que vous vous connaissez depuis HIER ?

- Ben... quand même.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

- Je te jure.

- Akanishi Jin, surveille ton langage, je te prie, intervint Satomi. Surtout aujourd'hui.

- Raaaaah ! Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Reio se pointe main dans la main avec Yuya et tout ce que tu note c'est ma façon de parler ? Je suis le seul que ça choque ou quoi ?

- Ca te choque carrément ? intervint Yuya, un peu triste.

- Oui enfin non. Ca me choque pas dans le sens choquer, mais...

- Jin ?

L'interpellé baissa les yeux vers son fiancé, absolument splendide dans son costume immaculé.

- Mon cœur ?

- Laisse-les tranquilles. Moi je trouve ça plutôt bien.

Le nouveau couple adressa un regard reconnaissant à son frère/beau-frère, tandis que Jin, vaincu, cessait de protester. Du regard, il parcourut l'assemblée : leurs mères, qui semblaient s'être concertées pour avoir des tenues coordonnées ; leurs pères, engoncés dans leurs smokings et ne semblant du coup pas très à l'aise ; Junno, qui paraissait avoir confondu mariage et concert puisqu'il avait mis un costume bleu ciel similaire à celui qu'il portait pour chanter "wind" mais bon il lui allait bien alors c'était pas trop grave ; Tôma, revêtu d'un sobre costume gris et ne quittant pas son copain d'une semelle et les autres membres du groupe, dans le même genre de costumes noirs qu'ils mettaient à l'époque de "DAT-TUN5". Sanns oublier la petite Seira, absolument adorable dans sa robe rose.

- Bon, on peut y aller, décréta Jin.

- Mais tu sais où c'est ? demanda Kazuya, un peu inquiet. Las Vegas, c'est pas petit.

- T'inquiète, je gère, répondit son fiancé en prenant les poignées du fauteuil pour le pousser hors de l'hôtel.

Toute la petite troupe leur emboita la pas, attirant l'attention à l'extérieur, car un groupe de dix-huit japonais habillés sur leur trente-et-un en pleine rue ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu. Même dans cette ville là. Après quelques mètres, le guide du groupe s'immobilisa et sortit son portable, qu'il mit en mode GPS. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son fiancé.

- Jin, je croyais que tu gérais ? fit Kazuya.

- Ben oui. Et le GPS est mon ami.

- Tu gère que dalle en fait.

- Tout de suite... Allez chut, suivons l'ami GPS.

Kame secoua la tête en soupirant et son compagnon reparti, fit avancer son fauteuil à sa suite, sans remarquer les murmures complices de leurs frères cadets respectifs. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent devant un bâtiment blanc qui exhibait fièrement une enseigne portant l'inscription "Wedding Chapel" entourée de fleurs et de cœurs roses. Une vraie chapelle de film américain, bien "typique".

Précédant tout le monde, Jin poussa la porte et la tint ouverte pour que l'assemblée s'y engouffre. Ils furent accueillis par un "Welcome there !" clamé du fond de la pièce par l'officiant, les faisant sursauter.

- Maru, tu voudras bien faire la traduction simultanée ? demanda Akanishi à son ami. Moi je pourrais pas.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? soupira théâtralement Yuichi.

- Merci, vieux.

- Rah m'appelle pas comme ça, je te l'ai dis au moins trois mille fois, Bakanishi.

Mais l'interpellé, parti dans une grande conversation avec l'officiant, ne l'entendait déjà plus.

- Kazu, appella-t-il après quelques instants. Viens, s'te plait.

S'excusant auprès de leurs familles et amis, le concerné fit pivoter son fauteuil, se propulsa vers eux et le conciliabule reprit. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous trois revenaient vers le groupe.

- I see there is a little girl. She'll walk before this young man, dit l'officiant en désignant Kame. Can she do that ?

- "Je vois qu'il y a une petite fille. Elle marchera devant ce jeune homme. Peut-elle le faire ?" traduisirent de concert Jin et Maru.

- Oi, je croyais que je devais traduire !

- Oups. Oui je le ferais plus.

- Oui, elle peut, répondit Rei, avant de s'accroupir devant sa fille. Ma puce, quand ce sera le moment, il faudra que tu marche un peu devant ChuChu-Ni, d'accord ?

- Ui, répondit la voix fluette de l'enfant.

- She can, répondit Maru à la place de Rei.

- Good. Who's the mother of this man ? demanda l'officiant en désignant Kame.

- "Qui est la mère de cet homme ?"

- C'est moi, répondit Hinata en levant la main.

- Okay, so when the music starts, you bring your son up at the altar.

-"D''accord, donc quand la musique commencera, vous amènerez votre fils jusque devant l'autel", traduisit donc Maru.

- D'accord, fit-elle en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et ainsi éviter à leur interprète improvisé de traduire ce simple mot.

- C'est quoi la musique ? demanda alors Koki. Pas le machin qu'on entend dans les films américains j'espère, ce serait la loose totale.

- T'es dingue, bien sûr que non. Tu nous as pris pour qui ?

- Alors c'est quoi la musique ? insista Ueda.

- On a choisi le canon de Pachelbel, répondit Kazuya en souriant.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Junno.

- De la musique classique, lui répondit Tôma en souriant. Cette musique est magnifique, tu verras.

- Ah... bah tu sais, le classique et moi... fit Taguchi, embarrassé, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Can we continue ? demanda alors l'officiant, que tous paraissaient avoir oublié.

- Of course. Excuse us, répondit Jin.

- Mr Akanishi, you will already be near the altar where Mr. Kamenashi come near you.

- "Akanishi-san, vous serez déjà près de l'autel lorsque Kamenashi-san arrivera près de vous", traduisit de nouveau Maru.

- Ok.

- Then I'll talk a little, and it will be the traditional exchange of consent. You are free to express what you want.

- "Ensuite je parlerais un peu et ce sera le traditionnel échange des consentements. Vous êtes libres d'y exprimer ce que vous voulez."

- You have alliances or something to replace them ?

- "Vous avez des alliances ou quelque chose qui en tienne lieu ?"

- We have alliances, répondit Kame dans un anglais hésitant.

- Great. So I'll bless it, you'll exchange it and it will be completed.

- "Bien. Donc je les bénirais, vous les échangerez et ce sera terminé", traduisit encore Yuichi, stupéfait.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de ceux qui écoutaient la conversation et un murmure parcourut le groupe. Manifestement, aucun n'avait imaginé que ça puisse être si court. Et les deux concernés n'étaient pas les moins stupéfaits.

- And… all of that will take how long ? demanda maladroitement Kazuya.

- Between ten and fifteen minutes.

- Ils ont dit quoi ? demanda Yuya, car Maru, sous le choc, n'avait pas réagi.

- En gros, ton frère a demandé combien de temps tout allait prendre et il a répondu que ça prendrait entre dix et quinze minutes.

- Woh, c'est de l'expéditif, constata Reio.

- Il faut dire que Las Vegas, comme Green Glena en Ecosse, sont les villes des mariages express, expliqua Maru. Donc ils ne perdent pas de temps. Surtout qu'en plus ce ne sera pas un mariage reconnu chez nous donc…

- C'est triste pour eux, remarqua Junno.

- Il sera valide dans leur cœur, c'est tout ce qui compte, répliqua Satomi.

- Thank you. We'll back for 5 p.m as expected, dit alors Jin, en luttant pour ne pas s'incliner.

- Yeah ! See ya soon, guys !

Le groupe gagna la sortie puis, de nouveau, tous suivirent le GPS pour retrouver l'hôtel, tout en discutant de tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Certains décidèrent d'aller se reposer avant l'heure H, d'autres décrétèrent qu'ils allaient profiter du casino pour flamber un peu.

A l'heure dite, tous étaient à leur place attribuée. La cérémonie fut, comme l'avait annoncé l'officiant, des plus brèves, mais l'émotion qu'elle suscita n'avait rien à envier à ceux qu'avaient vécu les couples hétérosexuels présents dans l'assistance. Satomi et Hinata passèrent leur temps à pleurer, ruinant ainsi un maquillage sensé être waterproof elles furent imitées, bien que plus discrètement, par Rei et Ana. Koki, Junno, Ueda et Maru restèrent silencieux mais ça n'empêcha personne de remarquer qu'ils reniflaient à qui mieux mieux Kazuhiko et Kotaro firent les insensibles à grand renforts de « allons allons ! ». Quant à Reio et Yuya, ils étaient tous deux physiquement présents, mais n'écoutèrent le déroulement que d'une oreille. Il était dix-sept heures vingt, heure américaine et le célèbre Kamenashi Kazuya, s'appelait désormais Akanishi Kazuya. Même si eux seuls le sauraient une fois rentrés à Tokyo. Dire qu'ils rayonnaient était un euphémisme. Ils irradiaient littéralement de bonheur, réjouissant le cœur de leur famille et de leurs amis et ce même si une ombre à roues persistait dans le réjouissant tableau. Ils ignoraient encore ce que Jin et Kame avaient découvert plus tôt dans la journée et ne l'apprendraient pas.


	23. Chapter 23 : Epilogue

Avril 2011

- Allez, Kame, relève-toi.

Cette consigne, Kazuya l'entendait cinquante fois par jour, alors que, au bord de l'épuisement, physique et nerveux, il levait un regard haineux vers les barres parallèles qui lui servaient d'appui pour la rééducation et à Tôma qui, n'ayant jamais abandonné son patient, jouait les tyrans en blouse blanche. A chaque « relève-toi », il avait envie d'enserrer son cou entre ses mains et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il y était depuis des heures, sur ces maudites barres et il se cassait toujours aussi peu glorieusement la figure avant même d'avoir pu appuyer son poids sur ses bras. Ca faisait des semaines que ça durait. Il n'avançait pas d'un pouce.

- Nan, c'est bon… Ca suffit, j'en ai… ma claque, haleta-t-il en rampant vers son salut : son fauteuil.

- La fuite, encore et toujours… constata Ikuta, les bras croisés et le regard sévère. Tu compte vraiment reprendre la danse un jour ou tu as enterré ta carrière ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien compris, asséna Tôma, impitoyable. Personne n'a jamais dis que recouvrer l'usage de tes jambes serait une sinécure. Quand tu m'as dis que tu avais de nouveau des sensations, est ce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu que tu allais en baver sérieusement mais que c'était le prix à payer pour remarcher ?

Seul un silence fut sa réponse, aussi insista-t-il.

- Réponds-moi, Akanishi Kazuya. Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas prévenu ?

- Si… répondit le concerné de mauvaise grâce.

- Alors maintenant tu arrête de geindre, tu te concentre et tu recommence.

Le cadet fusilla de nouveau son aîné du regard, mais il avait raison. C'était ça le plus énervant. Il avait beau avoir été mis en garde, avoir la sensation de ne faire aucun progrès était plus que rageant. Mais l'idée de pouvoir remonter sur scène, de pouvoir à nouveau se tenir debout auprès de ses amis de KAT-TUN, de pouvoir à nouveau danser fut plus forte que sa déconvenue devant la difficulté de l'exercice. Levant les bras, les mains de Kazuya crochetèrent les barres de bois et, puisant dans ses forces, il banda ses muscles pour se redresser une fois de plus. Péniblement, centimètre par centimètre, il y parvint et, une fois debout, serra ses appuis à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front alors qu'il raidissait ses bras, luttant pour ne pas retomber.

- Bien, tu vois que tu peux le faire. Maintenant avance une jambe, l'encouragea Tôma.

Ca, c'était le plus difficile. Se relever allait encore à peu près, mais ses traîtresses de jambes n'obéissaient au mari de Jin que quand elles en avaient envie. Et ça ne coïncidait pas toujours avec le moment lui le voulait. Sa concentration était visible, palpable même, dans ses bras tendus à se rompre, son souffle presque suspendu, son cœur battant à en exploser, ses dents serrées à se les casser. Le temps sembla ralentir et suspendre sa course inexorable, alors que, millimètre par millimètre, son pied droit glissait vers l'avant sur le linoléum fatigué du centre de rééducation. Toujours douloureusement appuyé sur ses mains, Kazuya avança celles-ci d'autant, puis fit laborieusement glisser son pied gauche. Il sentait ses bras commencer à trembler et savait que ça annonçait une nouvelle chute, imminente. Il ne se trompait pas. Lorsqu'il essaya à nouveau d'avancer le pied droit, le tremblement devint si fort, qu'ils l'abandonnèrent et il tomba de nouveau à terre entre les barres, exténué. Son coeur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine que s'en était douloureux ; ses mains, ses bras, qu'il avait contractés à l'extrême, lui faisaient mal et son souffle, qu'il avait retenu malgré lui, en revenant trouver sa place dans ses poumons, rendait sa respiration sifflante. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait fait que deux pas. Deux misérables petits pas, avant de s'effondrer. Il en aurait hurlé de rage, de frustration... mais il n'en avait même plus la force.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas l'impression de progresser, Kame, pourtant je t'assure que c'est le cas, fit Tôma en rapprochant son fauteuil, estimant que c'était assez pour le moment.

- Te fous pas de moi, je me casse la gueule toutes les minutes.

- Oui, tu tombe, mais tu avance et c'est l'important. Ca ne servirait rien de chercher à aller trop vite.

- Sans aller trop vite, j'aimerais juste réussir à aller au bout de ces foutues barres ! rétorqua le plus jeune en reprenant place dans son fauteuil avec soulagement.

- Ca viendra, lui assura son thérapeute en poussant son fauteuil hors de la pièce, en direction de sa chambre.

Sa chambre oui, car à leur retour des Etats-Unis, Johnny-san et Tôma avaient décrété qu'il était temps de commencer une rééducation sérieuse. Ils avaient donc contraint le jeune homme à transférer ses quartiers dans un centre de rééducation sportive, de façon à ce que ses journées ne soient occupées qu'à ça. De plus, ils avaient interdit toute visite à Jin, sachant que Kazuya ne pourrait se concentrer sur sa guérison tant qu'il aurait son mari avec lui. Bien évidemment, les protestations du patient et de son époux n'avaient rien changé à la décision. Kazuya comprit alors que, jusqu'à sa guérison complète, il ne serait qu'un pantin entre les mains de ceux qui décidaient pour lui : son patron et son kiné. Et bien qu'ils n'agissent que pour son bien, constater ça et comprendre qu'il ne verrait son Jin que très occasionnellement dans les mois à venir, avait rendu à Kame un mauvais caractère qu'il avait plus ou moins discipliné avant cet isolement forcé. Les sautes d'humeur, les aboiements furieux, les silences interminables, les crises de colère, avaient repris leur ancienne place, restaurant ses querelles avec Tôma, qui n'arrivait pas à rester de marbre devant la mauvaise volonté effarante que mettait son patient. Jin avait un droit de visite seulement une fois par mois et de façon très encadrée. Leurs relations s'étaient donc réduites à de simples et presque chastes baisers, ce qui les frustrait tous les deux, mais hélas, ils n'y pouvaient rien. Des volontés plus fortes que les leurs gouvernaient.

- Bien, je te laisse, décréta le thérapeute lorsqu'il eut emmené son ami dans sa chambre. On reprendra les exercices cet après-midi.

Oui, comme tous les après-midi depuis deux mois.

Août 2011

- Voilà, comme ça, continue, c'est parfait.

Cet encouragement, Kame l'entendait maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines, au gré de ses progrès. Ca faisait maintenant un moment qu'il ne chutait plus, il arrivait à décoller ses pieds du sol quand il s'appuyait sur les barres et il allait jusqu'au bout presque tous les jours maintenant. Ses progrès devenant visible même à ses propres yeux, il avait cessé de freiner des quatre fers quand il était l'heure des exercices, abolissant par là ses disputes avec Tôma, qui redevint amical. Seule ombre au tableau, Jin lui manquait énormément. Il avait beau l'avoir au téléphone quotidiennement, ne pas pouvoir le voir chaque jour était une torture. La seule chose qui le consolait au moins un peu, était la pensée que chaque jour où il arrivait à faire un pas, était une étape de plus vers la scène.

Novembre 2011

Kazuya avait fait le compte, au début de la semaine suivante, ça ferait un an jour pour jour, qu'il avait eu ce maudit accident. Un an qu'il ne marchait plus. Un an qu'il avait disparu du devant de la scène. Un an qu'il se morfondait. Mais aujourd'hui...

- Quand tu veux, lui dit Tôma.

- Allez, mon Kazu, tu peux le faire.

Jin. Pour une fois, son mari avait été autorisé à venir le voir en dehors de l'unique jour auquel il avait droit depuis maintenant neuf mois. Il rayonnait de le voir enfin et d'avoir l'opportunité de faire ça devant lui. De lui prouver que sa mauvaise volonté passée était bel et bien passée. De lui monter.

Le coeur battant, il inspira profondément, crispa légèrement les mains sur les accoudoirs de ce fauteuil qui était devenu comme une partie de lui-même et poussa sur ses jambes. Centimètre par centimètre, il quitta l'assise de son engin, se levant petit à petit sous le regard presque émerveillé de son kiné et de son compagnon. La crainte de tomber toujours présente malgré l'assurance qu'il avait prise, le cadet des trois fit un pas prudent, les bras écartés comme un équilibriste dansant sur son fil. Il chancela, mais se rétablit et fit un second pas incertain en direction de son bien-aimé. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui apprend à se déplacer sous l'œil attentif de ses parents, mais il marchait, ce qui était un bonheur indescriptible. Il était encore loin d'avoir retrouver toutes ses facultés motrices, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il y arrivait, donc il n'avait plus qu'à s'entraîner avec acharnement. Au bout du parcours laborieux, Jin le serra fort contre lui, manifestement étreint par l'émotion.

- Tu marches, Kazu... Tu marches... murmura-t-il, le nez dans son cou.

Décembre 2012

- Ca va aller, t'es sûr ? demanda Jin pour au moins la vingtième fois de la journée.

Luttant contre l'envie de l'envoyer bouler, Kazuya lui sourit malgré son agacement.

- Pour la millième fois, oui ça va aller. File-moi mes béquilles au lieu de t'inquiéter.

- D'accord, céda Akanishi en faisant le tour du véhicule pour aller au coffre.

Il sortit lesdites béquilles, puis les lui passa et, avec une joie sans cesse renouvelée depuis le jour où il l'avait vu faire ses premiers pas hésitants trois mois plus tôt, l'observa se relever du siège passager, se lever et s'appuyer sur les engins. Sa démarche n'était pas encore assurée ni bien rapide, mais au moins il se déplaçait seul et debout. Il avait insisté pour aller à la Jimusho et Jin n'avait trouvé aucun argument pour l'en empêcher, ils étaient donc partis pour l'agence. Tandis que Akanishi numéro un verrouillait le véhicule, Akanishi numéro deux se mit en route vers l'entrée du bâtiment, en se disant qu'il était heureux que ce parking soit souterrain et donne sur un couloir menant à l'agence, sinon il y aurait eu une émeute.

- Kazu, essaye de ne pas trop t'appuyer dessus, tu sais ce que Tôma a dis. Il faut...

- Fortifier mes jambes, je sais. Bon, tiens-les moi alors. J'espère que t'es pas pressé.

- Tu sais bien que non, répondit Jin en les lui prenant.

Ce fut donc en clopinant, que Kazuya émergea à l'intérieur du building. Il traversa le hall et se dirigea vers le bureau de leur patron, afin de le saluer, de lui montrer les progrès réalisés... et de lui prouver qu'il était encore là et qu'il fallait toujours compter avec lui. ce dernier le reçut avec une satisfaction visible, bien que le sigle Yen sembla apparaitre à plusieurs reprises dans les prunelles du vieil homme en voyant son si rentable poulain de nouveau sur pieds. Il passa un bon quart d'heure à lui parler des projets qu'il avait pour le groupe et de tout ce qui serait à faire dès qu'il pourrait à nouveau danser et se produire sur scène.

- My boy, est ce que tu pourrais appear dans une émission ? finit-il par lui demander.

Pris au dépourvu par la question, Kame le dévisagea.

- Quand ça ?

- As soon as possible.

- Heu... je préfèrerais éviter tant que je suis pas totalement remis, vous voyez. Je sais que tout le monde sait, mais... Pour être franc, j'ai pas envie de parler encore et encore et encore de cette histoire.

- My boy, sans être méchant, la presse va de toute façon te poser des questions à ce sujet dès qu'elle t'auras sous la main.

- Il a raison, Kazu, appuya Jin. Ils vont pas attendre que tu sois prêt à en parler. Ce qui t'es arrivé est trop grave pour qu'ils se privent d'un tel scoop. Tu les connais.

- Je sais pas. Je peux réfléchir ?

- Of course, my boy. Rien ne presse.

- Merci, fit Kame en se levant lentement.

Il sortit en clopinant et prit la direction de l'ascenseur. Une fois au troisième étage, il croisa plusieurs collègues de News et quelques sempais de Tokio, qui manifestèrent bruyamment leur joie de le voir debout, à grand renfort de claques dans le dos qui manquèrent le jeter par terre. Ils ne se rendaient manifestement pas compte à quel point le simple fait de se tenir debout, justement, tenait du miracle, ni à quel point la moindre chose pouvait briser son équilibre encore précaire. Pourtant, les revoir fit tellement plaisir à Kazuya, qu'il ne râla même pas, recevant avec le sourire leurs vœux de santé et leurs souhaits d'un retour rapide parmi eux. Ca faisait si chaud au cœur, cette camaraderie. Depuis tous ces mois, il avait presque oublié ce que c'était. Réussissant enfin à leur "échapper", il alla ouvrir la porte de la loge de KAT-TUN. La pièce lui était si familière, que c'était pratiquement comme s'il rentrait chez lui.

- Me voilà, annonça-t-il en entrant.

Immédiatement, les regards de Junno, Koki, Maru et Ueda se braquèrent sur lui, porteurs d'une même stupéfaction et ils se figèrent, aucun ne semblant en mesure de s'exprimer dans l'immédiat.

- Woh, j'ai échoué dans un musée de cire ou quoi ? Modérez votre enthousiasme, les gars, rigola-t-il.

- Ka' ! finit par s'exclamer Tanaka en se précipitant vers lui, avant de l'étreindre presque à l'étouffer. Putain t'es debout et tu marche ! Comment ça fait trop plaisir !

- C'est gentil... Mais si tu me tue, tu devras en répondre devant Johnny-san, plaisanta-t-il de nouveu.

Riant à son tour, le rappeur le lâcha, laissant la place à Taguchi, qui le serra très brièvement, en souriant.

- Ireguchi... commença-t-il.

- Non, stop. Ca c'est un truc qui m'avait pas manqué du tout, fit Akanishi bis, néanmoins amusé.

- Salut mon pote, le salua Tatsuya d'une virile poignée de main.

- Salut Tat-chan, répondit-il.

- Salut Kame, content de te revoir, lui dit à son tour Maru.

- Pareil. Ca fait du bien de vous revoir.

- Et nous donc, fit Koki. C'est génial que tu remarches. C'est pas trop dur ?

- Je mentirais si je disais que j'en chie pas, mais ça vaut le coup.

- Tu m'étonne.

- Ouah, c'est génial d'être devenu invisible, insinua alors Jin, que tout le monde avait oublié.

- Désolé. Salut, Bakanishi. Ca va vieux ? se reprit Tanaka.

- L'appelle plus comme ça, se rebella Kame en riant. Maintenant c'est à nous deux que ça s'adresse quand tu le dis je te signale.

- Ah merde c'est vrai, rigola le rappeur.

- Vous répétiez ?

- Ouais, on bosse nous pendant que certains se la coulent douce, rigola à son tour Tatsuya.

- Vous répétiez quoi ? questionna Kazuya sans relever le gentil sarcasme.

- On était sur "Run for you".

"Run for you", la chanson à laquelle il n'avait participper que vocalement avant de disparaitre plusieurs mois pour sa rééducation. Ils avaient même du bidouiller informatiquement, pour faire croire qu'il était là et en forme sur ses deux jambes pour le tournage du PV. Et visiblement, tout le monde n'y avait vu que du feu.

- Je peux regarder ?

- T'as pas à demander, crétin, rétorqua Junno en souriant.

- D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu demande la permission pour faire des trucs ? releva Koki.

Heureux de retrouver cette ambiance qui lui avait tant manqué, Kame alla s'écrouler sur le canapé et fixa ses amis.

- Soyons sérieux, on a récupéré notre leader, rigola Taguchi en se mettant en place.

En les regardant se défouler, se déhancher, Kazuya fut pris de nostalgie. Il s'était certes rapproché de la scène depuis qu'il pouvait de nouveau marcher, mais il se contentait de l'effleurer du doigt. Y remonter, il ne fallait pas y penser pour le moment.

Février 2012

Les costumes à paillettes moches, les coiffures assorties... ou pas, la mise en scène démentielle, les hurlements du public à chaque geste, le gigantisme du Tokyo Dome, la chaleur des projecteurs... Tout ça, Kazuya le vivait comme si c'était la toute première fois. Sa première scène depuis l'accident et la première date de leur nouvelle tournée. Des coulisses, il entendait le public enflammé scander leur nom, siffler, crier et s'en imprégnait comme pour se donner du courage. il était incertain. Certes tout allait bien maintenant, il marchait sans trop de problèmes, dansait de nouveau et avait réussi par miracle à rattraper son retard sur les autres, mais il restait incertain. S'il se cassait la figure en plein milieu d'une chanson parce que ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il aurait tellement honte... Il avait fait part de ses craintes à ses amis, qui l'avaient assuré qu'il n'aurait qu'à juste s'asseoir s'il avait un problème. Tout le monde savait. Personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

Le moment était venu. Plus que quelques secondes et ils feraient leur entrée sur scène. Son cœur battait à en exploser, comme s'il était redevenu un jeune Johnny's débutant. Il regarda ses amis, qui lui sourirent d'un air rassurant et tourna la tête vers Jin, resté en retrait.

- Ca ira, Kazu. Tu es toujours le seul et unique Kame, alors tu peux le faire, lui dit celui-ci. Le public t'aime toujours. Ecoute.

En effet, en tendant l'oreille, il s'apperçut qu'aux "KAT-TUN !" scandés par le public, le cri "Ka-me !" prenait de la force, s'amplifiait, finissant par supplanter le premier et, bientôt, ce fut la salle entière qui se mit à hurler son nom en rythme. Son nom à lui. Ils ne l'avaient ni oublié, ni abandonné. Tous ces mois où il n'avait pas donné signe de vie, où il avait fait le mort ou presque, le public le l'avait pas lâché...

L'émotion lui étreignait toujours le cœur lorsqu'il entra sur scène. Quel que soit ce qui lui était arrivé, il était toujours Kamenashi Kazuya. Le KA de KAT-TUN était de retour pour de bon.

7


End file.
